


Осень на двоих. Наследие Говорящих

by Reya (Geromis)



Series: Осень на Двоих//Fall for two [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basilisks, Gen, Heir of Slytherin, Hogwarts Second Year, Parseltongue, Protectiveness, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, magic legacy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 106,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromis/pseuds/Reya
Summary: Они с нетерпением ждут возвращения в Хогвартс, но так ли безоблачна будет их жизнь? Сколько загадок таит в себе древний замок?





	1. Лето на Тисовой улице

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть серии "Осень на двоих".

По высокому голубому небу лениво ползли кучевые облака, изредка заслоняя нещадно палящее полуденное солнце. Над идеальными цветочными клумбами порхали разноцветные бабочки, которые тут же испарились, стоило включиться автоматическим разбрызгивателям для поливки растений. Слабый порыв ветра скользнул над зелеными газонами и запутался где-то в ветвях деревьев, встревожив листья и спугнув присевшую на ветку птицу, которую проводил сонным взглядом огромный серый кот, вальяжно развалившийся на крыльце одного из домов. Кот зевнул, с удовольствием потянулся и, повернувшись на другой бок, сощурил янтарные глаза, лениво глядя на дорогу, вдоль которой расположился ряд однотипных аккуратных домов, в одном из которых в это самое время скорбно вздыхал худощавый одиннадцатилетний мальчик.

Гарри зевнул и бросил ещё один взгляд в окно. Так и есть. За последние десять минут на Тисовой улице не произошло никаких кардинальных изменений, разве что толстый кот на крыльце соседнего дома повернулся на другой бок. В принципе, возвращаясь в Литтл Уингинг в начале июля, Гарри не ждал, что пребывание на Тисовой улице будет веселым, но он и не предполагал, насколько скучным оно может оказаться.

Ещё совсем недавно его жизнь напоминала поток бурной реки. В Хогвартсе каждый день был особенным и неповторимым. В компании своих сокурсников Гарри ходил на занятия, часами обсуждал с Гермионой эссе, разучивал новые заклинания, попадал в различные истории и проводил все время с лучшим другом. Сколько же приключений у них было! Теперь же он в гордом одиночестве сидел у окна, умирая от скуки и жары. За прошедшее время Гарри даже не получил ни одного письма от друзей, хотя сам отписался им на первой неделе каникул, а ведь Гермиона обещала, что пришлет ему открытку из Франции. С Томом вышло и того хуже. В самом начале месяца его опекуны, мистер и миссис Хувер, отправились к родственникам, у которых планировали провести почти все лето, и конечно же взяли с собой своего подопечного, невзирая на его громкие протесты. С тех пор Арчер даже не написал другу ни строчки, из чего Поттер заключил, что хоть одному из них сейчас весело. А сам Гарри был вынужден коротать это лето, развлекаясь домашним заданием и унылым сидением возле окна. По крайней мере, родственники больше не доставали, предпочитая забыть о его существовании. Больше всего на свете Дурсли боялись и ненавидели ненормальность, а Поттер как раз прекрасно подходил под этот критерий, ведь он был волшебником. И что бы там ни говорили дядя и тётя, ему очень даже нравилось быть «ненормальным». Потому что эта самая «ненормальность» включала в себя обучение в волшебной школе, море необычных и интересных знакомых и целый ворох невероятных открытий. Мир магии был полон тайн и загадок, и Гарри намеревался узнать о нём все, что только было возможно.

Увы, колдовать на летних каникулах запрещалось, поэтому юный волшебник даже не мог как следует подшутить над своими опекунами, впрочем, родственники об этом не знали, и Гарри всегда мог пригрозить им жуткой расправой, чего он, впрочем, тоже не делал. За последние недели между Поттером и Дурслями сложились вполне сносные отношения, представляющие собой взаимное игнорирование, что устраивало обе стороны. Гарри встречался с родственниками только за завтраком и ужином, и ни тётя, ни дядя не рисковали обижать его, опасаясь, что «ненормальный ребенок» что-нибудь с ними сотворит. Правда, ещё оставался их сын Дадли, непомерно толстый, избалованный сверх меры мальчик, с которым у Гарри всегда были более чем натянутые отношения, но и он старался не задирать кузена после того, как обеспокоенные родители объяснили, как опасен и ужасен «этот отвратительный мальчишка». Дадли, конечно, расстроился, что теперь не сможет хорошенько поколотить своего щуплого кузена, но к советам родителей прислушался.

Гарри казалось, что более идеальных отношений с Дурслями, чем сейчас, у него просто быть не может. На него больше не орали, не запирали в чулане, не наказывали, не оскорбляли его погибших родителей и вообще не приставали, оставив, наконец, в покое. Это было так прекрасно, что Поттер даже готов был мириться с обязанностями по дому вроде уборки, мытья машины, покраски забора и прочих поручений тёти и дяди, которые продолжали настаивать на том, что от него должна быть хоть какая-то польза. Да он и сам был не против, так как работа по дому всегда помогала ему отвлечься. Но именно этим летом, когда ему просто необходимо было чем-то себя занять, его лишили этой ежедневной рутины. Виной тому было маленькое существо со странной сероватой кожей, огромными голубыми глазами и ушами, чем-то напоминавшими крылья летучей мыши. Таких существ в волшебном мире называли домовыми эльфами, они служили волшебникам и подчинялись любому их приказу. По воле случая Гарри довелось стать хозяином такового вот домовика, и этот самый домовик узурпировал его право на работу по дому.

Сообразив, что хозяин не устанавливает для него практически никаких правил, Виви (так звали домовика) сам определил для себя необходимые линии поведения, решив, что «хоть юный Гарри Поттер и великий волшебник, но он все ещё ребенок, за которым нужно приглядывать». Втайне ото всех он каждый день убирался в доме, мыл машину Вернона, поливал газоны и выполнял прочие поручения Дурслей, делегированные Гарри, категорично заявив, что не позволит молодому хозяину заниматься такой недостойной волшебника работой.

Приехав на Тисовую улицу, Поттер долго разъяснял своему эльфу правила поведения с магглами, особенно выделяя необходимость держать присутствие темпераментного ушастого создания в строжайшем секрете от Дурслей и никогда, ни при каких условиях не колдовать в их присутствии. Виви послушно кивал и клялся, что никто о нём не узнает.

— Но как ты собираешься выполнять вместо меня работу по дому? — недоумевал Гарри. — Тётя сразу поймет, что меня там и близко не было.

— О, это очень просто, — ослепительно улыбнулся домовик, щелкнув пальцами, и на его месте оказалась точная копия Гарри.

Пару минут Поттер потрясенно рассматривал своего двойника, сходство было поразительным: от взъерошенной шевелюры до поношенной одежды Дадли. Хорошо, что магия эльфов не попадала под министерские заклинания Надзора — что бы Виви ни наколдовал, засечь его было невозможно.

— Круто, — выдохнул Гарри и вдруг смутился. — Виви, но ты не должен делать всё это вместо меня.

— Это честь для Виви — помогать своему хозяину, — принимая свой собственный облик, ответил эльф и нахмурился. — Гарри Поттер не должен заниматься уборкой! Гарри Поттер — великий волшебник! К тому же, вы такой худой, хозяин, такой бледный, вам нужно больше отдыхать и лучше питаться!

После этого заявления Виви стал ещё и снабжать Гарри ежедневным питательным рационом, включающим в себя завтрак, обед и ужин. В принципе, Поттер мог даже из комнаты не выходить, так как еду эльф приносил именно туда, но тогда кто-нибудь из Дурслей мог почуять неладное и проследить за племянником, что было крайне нежелательно, поэтому Гарри покорно спускался к столу и съедал свою весьма скудную порцию, после чего отправлялся к себе, где его уже поджидал заботливый эльф с тарелкой чего-нибудь сытного и вкусного. Откуда Виви брал еду, Поттер не знал, но был уверен, что домовик ни разу не заглянул в холодильник Дурслей. В целом, Гарри не особо волновали такие мелочи, даже если эльф заимствовал продукты питания из ближайшего супермаркета, главное, чтобы об этом никто не узнал.

Вообще, Поттер очень быстро обнаружил, что если не пытаться выстраивать для Виви строгие рамки поведения, превращая его в послушного раба, то он может раскрыться с абсолютно новой стороны. Получив определенную свободу действий в принятии решений, Виви в рекордные сроки превратился из запуганного неврастеника в излишне опекающую няньку. Особенно этому поспособствовало отношение к Гарри его родственников. Заметив, что Дурслей совершенно не волнует, как живет их подопечный, Виви, переборов праведный гнев, быстро «усыновил» Мальчика-Который-Выжил, и окружил его круглосуточной опекой. Оказалось, что домовик может быть и строгим, и требовательным, и даже коварным, когда необходимо. Он осмелел настолько, что стал отчитывать Поттера, если тот слишком поздно ложился спать или мало ел, а Гарри начал с удивлением понимать, что «новый» Виви нравится ему гораздо больше, чем тот, с которым он познакомился в Хогвартсе.

Когда магглов не было дома, как, например, сегодня, Виви свободно пользовался их кухней и посудой, и в такие дни Гарри начинал чувствовать себя лордом, потому что тогда эльф появлялся в его комнате и с низким поклоном объявлял, что молодой господин может спускаться к столу.

Дело дошло даже до того, что домовик помогал ему с домашней работой, проверяя, насколько хорошо тот выучил материал, и рассказывал о правилах поведения в обществе чистокровных волшебников. Так как лето выдалось скучным, эти «уроки» стали для Поттера довольно сносным развлечением. Изредка он пытался разговорить эльфа, разведывая подробности его жизни, но ничего особенного так и не узнал, кроме того, что Виви не помнит, как он жил до того, как его поймал его прошлый хозяин, «мастер Лорвенсон», и что до Гарри домовик служил только одной семье. Никаких имен вытянуть из эльфа, увы, не удалось.

Поттер потянул носом воздух, определяя, что на обед у него сегодня будет запеченная рыба, и тут же понял, что очень проголодался. Дурсли должны были вернуться только к вечеру, поэтому он мог провести время в своё удовольствие, и, если бы не чудовищная скука, он был бы вполне доволен жизнью. Взгляд Гарри упал на раскрытую тетрадь, лежащую у него на коленях. «Управление неодушевленными предметами» гласил заголовок, написанный аккуратным почерком Тома. Поттер слез с подоконника и перекочевал за стол, читая записи друга. Перед отъездом Арчер оставил ему их пособие для дополнительных занятий, взяв с друга клятвенное обещание не потерять и не испортить драгоценную тетрадку, и теперь все свое время Гарри посвящал изучению заклинаний и параграфов оттуда. Надо отдать Тому должное, он подобрал только самые интересные заклинания, и Гарри уже не терпелось их испробовать, но пока он находился вне Хогвартса, единственное, что мог, это учить все наизусть и тренировать взмахи, заменив волшебную палочку карандашом.

Когда в комнате с тихим хлопком появился Виви, Гарри его даже не заметил, зачитавшись особенностями одного из заклинаний.

— Обед готов, молодой хозяин, — радостно объявил домовик, привлекая к себе внимание . — Желаете спуститься вниз?

— О, а можно я сегодня поем здесь? — попросил Гарри, вполоборота глянув на эльфа.

— Конечно, хозяин, — Виви исчез, а Поттер снова углубился в чтение.

В подобном режиме прошла ещё пара дней, и мальчик уже начал серьезно подозревать, что если хоть что-нибудь не изменится, то он или изучит всю программу Хогвартса еще до конца лета, или скончается от скуки.

«Что-то» случилось к концу июля, а точнее, аккурат в день рождения Гарри. Он как обычно сидел в своей комнате, перечитывая по второму разу «Искусство Анимагии» и делая разные пометки в особо интересных местах книги, когда снизу раздался громкий крик дяди Вернона, призывающий племянника спуститься в гостиную. Вздохнув, Поттер спрятал свои учебники и поспешил показаться на глаза родственникам.

Вернон нетерпеливо мерил шагами комнату, что создавало довольно пугающее впечатление, учитывая его габариты, а Петунья, примостившись в кресле, что-то заботливо ворковала, поправляя галстук Дадли, стоящего перед ней с бестолковым выражением лица. Все трое обернулись, когда Поттер шагнул в гостиную.

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Вернон, завидев племянника, — сколько можно копаться?! — он уставился на Гарри так, словно собирался сообщить тому о конце света, но не знал, как лучше выразиться. — Сегодня к нам на ужин приедут важные гости, — наконец объявил он. — И я не желаю, чтобы ты позорил мою семью, так что даже носу показывать не смей, понял?

Гарри индифферентно кивнул, он и так нечасто выходил из своей спальни, поэтому проблем с этим указанием у него не возникало.

— Да, дядя.

— И чтобы никаких фокусов, — пригрозил тот.

— Хорошо, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я могу идти?

— Хм, — Вернон смерил ребенка подозрительным взглядом, — иди и не вздумай высовываться.

Отправляясь к себе, Поттер намеревался вернуться к чтению, но как только он закрыл за собой дверь комнаты, к нему, словно из ниоткуда, подскочил Виви.

— Хозяин желает проучить грубых магглов? — звонко спросил тот.

— Что? — Гарри недоуменно моргнул.

— Магглы были невежливы к вам, хозяин, Виви может проучить их, — с готовностью предложил домовик.

Мгновение Поттер медлил, прикидывая, не стоит ли воспользоваться таким заманчивым предложением, но все-таки соблазну не поддался.

— Не нужно, — улыбнулся он, — они и так довольно жалкие люди, — Гарри уселся на свою кровать. — Но спасибо за беспокойство, Виви.

Эльф просиял.

— Виви очень любит своего хозяина и не позволит магглам обижать его!

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но все в порядке, правда, — Поттер достал из-под кровати свой сундук, где хранились книги. — Кстати…

— Ужин! — тут же встрепенулся домовик, словно уже знал, о чем хочет попросить его хозяин. — Сию минуту!

И он исчез с громким хлопком. Гарри только усмехнулся: ну кто бы мог подумать, что один конкретный домовик окажется таким заботливым. Примерно полчаса спустя внизу раздался дверной звонок, краем уха Гарри слышал, как щелкнул замок, потом до него донесся голос тёти, приветствующей гостей. Несколько человек проследовали вглубь дома, где послышались радостные восклицания Вернона. На этом Поттер перестал обращать внимание на то, что происходило внизу, потому что в его собственной комнате случилось нечто очень странное.

С громким хлопком на пол обрушился возмущенно галдящий на два голоса клубок, Гарри подскочил от неожиданности, прежде чем понял, что конкретно он видит. Прямо перед ним по полу, сцепившись друг с другом, катались два домовика, в одном из которых он тут же признал Виви, а вот второй был ему незнаком.

— Что вы творите?! — зашипел на них Поттер, понимая, сколько внимания они, должно быть, привлекли. — Немедленно остановитесь! — приказал он.

Эльфы замерли как по команде, но не расцепились; на растерянного и одновременно раздраженного парня уставилось две пары больших глаз, причем Виви выглядел очень злым, а вот его противник, заметив хозяина комнаты, тут же испуганно пискнул, пытаясь высвободиться из крепкой хватки второго домовика.

— Гарри Поттер, сэр! Гарри Поттер, сэр! — завопил он.

Гарри дернулся от ужаса — на эти крики сбегутся все Дурсли!

— Виви! — воззвал он к своему эльфу. — Нам нельзя шуметь!

— Простите, хозяин, — повинился домовик, пытаясь закрыть рот своего сородича свободной рукой, — но он следил за вами и я попытался схватить его…

— Это было слишком громко! — застонал Поттер. — Дурсли прикончат меня, если тут будет столько шума!

— Простите, — Виви бросил убийственный взгляд на трепыхающегося в его руках чужака. — Веди себя тихо, и я тебя отпущу.

Незнакомый эльф яростно закивал, не отрывая фанатично горящего взгляда от Гарри. Тот невольно поежился и снова сел на свою кровать, разглядывая незваного гостя. Собственно, это был самый обыкновенный домовик, с такими же большими ушами, как у Виви, и выпученными глазами, правда, выглядел он куда хуже, чем Виви. С каким-то отстраненным удовольствием Поттер мысленно отметил, что его эльф был куда симпатичнее и не в пример аккуратнее. Еще в Хогвартсе Виви умудрился раздобыть где-то большой лоскут темно-зеленой ткани, из которой сшил для себя нечто наподобие туники, гордо объявив, что не станет позорить молодого хозяина своим жалким внешним видом. С тех пор эльф тщательно следил, чтобы его самодельное одеяние всегда было чистым и выглаженным. Что же до второго домовика, то на нем была жуткого вида наволочка, которую, казалось, и вовсе никогда не стирали. Сам он был худым, дерганым и казался каким-то забитым. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, домовик теребил край своей грязной тоги и смотрел на сидевшего напротив волшебника с благоговением и страхом. Надо сказать, это немного раздражало.

— Итак, — тихо сказал Гарри, — кто ты и что ты здесь делаешь?

Мальчик попытался скопировать устрашающий тон Снейпа. Он был деканом факультета Слизерин, на котором учился Поттер, и профессором зельеварения в Хогвартсе, и не было ни одного слизеринца, кто не боялся и не уважал бы своего декана. Поэтому, пытаясь говорить тоном профессора, Гарри надеялся, что незнакомый домовик тут же ощутит необходимость быть тихим и послушным, ведь это всегда срабатывало на учениках Хогвартса, если Снейп использовал эти низкие пугающие нотки в разговоре. Но то ли Поттер не смог в полной мере повторить интонации декана, то ли они просто не подействовали на эльфа, но в итоге это закончилось тем, что домовик вдруг громко разрыдался, бросившись к Гарри в ноги. На него в свою очередь тут же кинулся Виви, пытаясь оттащить «потенциальную угрозу» от хозяина, в комнате опять стало слишком шумно, и Поттер с трудом поборол желание выкинуть обоих из окна.

— Стоп! — зашипел он, прожигая эльфов злым взглядом. — Ещё один звук, и вы оба отправитесь на улицу.

— Но…

— Виви, тебя это тоже касается.

Оба эльфа покорно замерли, и Гарри осторожно выдохнул, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме. В сторону его комнаты никто не направлялся, из чего Поттер заключил, что сегодня ему чертовски везет. Он посмотрел на своего незваного гостя, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Ну, и?

— Добби пришел предупредить Гарри Поттера! — тут же пискнул эльф. — Гарри Поттеру грозит опасность! Добби узнал…услышал…Добби…плохой! — он взвыл и бросился к противоположной стене, начав биться об нее головой.

В первое мгновение ни Гарри, ни Виви даже не успели среагировать, в молчаливом недоумении наблюдая за происходящим, наконец, Поттер опомнился и бросился останавливать внезапно свихнувшееся существо, хотя где-то на краю его сознания тихий язвительный голосок заметил, что в комнате станет гораздо тише, если чокнутый домовик просто вышибет себе мозги. Оттащив Добби от стены и убедившись, что он немного успокоился, Поттер раздраженно на него посмотрел.

— Послушай, я с радостью выслушаю тебя, но веди себя потише, пожалуйста.

Добби нервно дернул ушами, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно их могли подслушать.

— Случится что-то плохое! Добби пришел предупредить Гарри Поттера, Добби пришел сказать, что Гарри Поттеру нельзя возвращаться в Хогвартс!

Гарри и Виви недоуменно переглянулись.

— Что значит нельзя? — моргнул Поттер. — Почему?

— Добби знает,…Добби слышал, что хозяин замышляет что-то… что-то очень плохое! Гарри Поттеру нельзя возвращаться!

— А кто твой хозяин? — уточнил Гарри, бросив быстрый вопросительный взгляд на своего домовика, предполагая, что Добби каким-то образом связан с волшебником, которому раньше служил Виви, но тот отрицательно замотал головой, отметая эти подозрения.

— Добби не может сказать! — в отчаянии воскликнул эльф, его голубые глаза начали наполняться слезами. — Добби не должен… не должен быть здесь, нельзя! Нельзя!

Домовик метнулся в сторону тумбочки и, схватив с нее лампу, тут же принялся колотить себя ею по голове, надрывно завывая и ругая себя. Гарри зарычал от злости и бросился отнимать у эльфа лампу, когда на лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги.

— Черт! — выругался он, в панике глядя по сторонам.

— Виви разберется! — тут же воскликнул его домовик и, схватив Добби за шиворот, исчез, увлекая за собой второго эльфа.

Гарри замер посреди своей комнаты, сжимая в руках настольную лампу и пытаясь успокоиться. За его спиной распахнулась дверь, и на пороге показался разгневанный Вернон.

— Какого черта ты творишь, паршивец? — зарычал он, прожигая племянника ненавидящим взглядом.

— Простите, дядя, — слабым голосом сказал тот, лихорадочно соображая, как ему оправдать весь этот шум, его взгляд остановился на лампе и он поднял руку, демонстрируя вышеупомянутый элемент декора. — Я случайно уронил…

Дурсль смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

— Я слышал голоса, — объявил он.

— Вам… вам показалось, — натянуто улыбнулся Гарри, — я тут один.

Вернон хмуро осмотрел комнату и снова взглянул на племянника.

— Еще один звук, и ты сильно об этом пожалеешь, — злобно предупредил он и закрыл за собой дверь комнаты.

Поттер выдохнул и медленно опустился на кровать. Минуту спустя раздался ожидаемый хлопок, и перед Гарри появился разгневанный Виви, сжимая в своих маленьких ручках стопку писем.

— Посмотрите, что Виви нашел у него, хозяин! — с возмущением начал он, стараясь говорить как можно тише. — Это ваши письма!

Гарри потрясенно охнул, глядя на нераспечатанные конверты в руках домовика, тут же раздался еще один хлопок, и в комнате стало на одного эльфа больше.

— Добби может все объяснить, — несчастным голосом начал тот.

— Уж постарайся, — нахмурился Поттер.

— Добби думал, что если вы не получите письма от друзей, то не захотите возвращаться в Хогвартс. Добби надеялся, что вы останетесь здесь.

— Да почему я должен здесь оставаться? Я терпеть не могу этот дом! — Гарри замолчал, осознав, что говорит слишком громко. — О какой опасности ты говорил?

— Добби не может сказать, — по щекам эльфа потекли слезы. — Добби очень плохой, Добби осушался…

— Если домовик нарушает приказ, он может сойти с ума, — тихо прокомментировал Виви, с сомнением глядя на своего собрата, Гарри понимающе кивнул.

— Добби, послушай, спасибо, что ты хотел предупредить меня, но я вернусь в Хогвартс, несмотря ни на что.

— Но…

— Я благодарен тебе, правда, ты ведь просто хотел помочь, да? — эльф отчаянно закивал. — Считай, что ты помог, — Гарри старался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойнее и доброжелательнее. — Ты предупредил меня, и я буду очень острожен, обещаю, так что можешь возвращаться к своему хозяину.

— Гарри Поттер такой добрый, — всхлипнул эльф. — Добби украл его письма и проник в его дом, а Гарри Поттер так вежлив с Добби, никто не был так вежлив с Добби! — и он разрыдался в голос, вызвав у Поттера новый приступ раздражения.

— Виви может его оглушить, если хотите, хозяин, — тихо предложил домовик, апатично поглядывая на Добби, но тот вроде бы начал успокаиваться и теперь смотрел на Гарри более осмысленно, поэтому «жесткие» меры временно откладывались.

— Добби хочет спасти Гарри Поттера, — сказал эльф, шмыгнув носом. — И Добби сделает для этого все!

На этом он исчез, оставив Виви и Гарри в полном замешательстве. Прошло целых пять минут, прежде чем Поттер смог усмирить свое раздражение и недоумение. Виви осторожно покосился на хозяина.

— Очень странный эльф, — сказал он, — очень своевольный, — домовик неодобрительно покачал головой. — Эльф должен быть предан только своему хозяину, несмотря ни на что.

Неожиданно глаза Виви начали наполняться слезами, и Гарри мысленно ужаснулся, представив, что теперь ему придется усмирять еще одно излишне темпераментное рыдающее создание. К счастью, эльф только скорбно всхлипнул, не развивая начинающуюся истерику дальше пары крокодильих слез, скатившихся по его худым щекам.

— Виви чуть не отравил Гарри Поттера, — жалобно сказал он. — Виви не хотел, но не мог ослушаться. Виви всегда хорошо служил, но совершил такой ужасный поступок.

Поттер вздохнул. Еще минут десять ушло на то, чтобы убедить домовика, что Гарри не обижен, не злится, не собирается прогонять его, и совершенно точно уверен, что не хочет подвергнуть его страшным наказаниям, как бы тот ни просил и ни надеялся. Виви несколько раз печально вздохнул и вытер слезы, попутно комментируя, что его хозяин очень добрый, замечательный и все такое, но пара наказаний для «злого Виви» тоже была бы не лишней, после чего вручил стопку украденных писем и исчез, намереваясь «принести мастеру Поттеру что-нибудь особенно вкусное».

Когда в комнате стало тихо и спокойно, Гарри, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением. Визит Добби немного обеспокоил его, заставив на несколько минут впасть в глубокую задумчивость относительно опасности, о которой говорил домовик, но так как понять что-либо из его слов было просто невозможно, Поттер решил оставить эту тему до тех пор, пока не вернется в Хогвартс. Или пока не приедет Том, с которым можно будет обсудить это странное происшествие. С этими мыслями он улегся на свою кровать и принялся нетерпеливо распечатывать письма от друзей.

Оказалось, что никто и не думал про него забывать, Гермиона успела отправить ему целых шесть крайне обеспокоенных посланий, в которых требовала немедленно сообщить, что он жив и здоров, и просила скорее ответить. Драко Малфой был более сдержан и послал всего три письма, первое из которых было простым вежливым ответом на послание самого Гарри, а вот два следующих выражали некоторую обеспокоенность молчанием. От Блэйза Забини Гарри получил четыре письма, в которых с присущим ему «юмором» тот интересовался, не отправляет ли он все эти письма на одинокую могилу Поттера в глубоком лесу.

В груди потеплело от осознания, что всем этим людям он был небезразличен, Гарри распечатывал письма, в каждом из которых видел беспокойство и тревогу, желание убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Всё это оказалось довольно приятным открытием, потому что… ну, просто потому, что это немного льстило ему, если уж быть до конца честным.

Но все рекорды как обычно побил Том, который, кажется, писал ему чуть ли не каждый день. Первые три письма были простым пересказом скучных будней, полным жалоб и недовольства, но вскоре в письмах начали сквозить тревога и раздражение. Арчер призывал друга немедленно с ним связаться, пока он не начал волноваться, а полным сюрпризом оказалось последнее послание.

_«Гарри!_

_Где, черт побери, тебя носит?! Почему ты не отвечаешь? Ты жив вообще, или эти идиоты магглы что-то с тобой сделали?! Если твое молчание лишь последствия чудовищной лени или какой-нибудь абсурдной обиды на мой отъезд, ввиду которой ты не желаешь мне отвечать, то я очень советую тебе изменить своим принципам, потому что если через два дня я не получу от тебя ответ, то напишу профессору Снейпу, и, уж поверь мне, ты сильно об этом пожалеешь!_

_Очень злой на тебя,_

_Том.»_

Гарри отложил исписанный аккуратным почерком лист бумаги и нахмурился. Глянув на дату, он отметил, что письмо было отправлено только вчера, а значит, он еще успеет успокоить Арчера и объяснить ситуацию. Все-таки, как бы Поттер ни уважал своего декана, он совсем не горел желанием объяснять тому, почему его побеспокоили посреди лета из-за такой идиотской причины. Гарри достал из ящика стола лист бумаги и взял ручку, быстро набросав другу ответ с объяснениями. Глянув в сторону пустой клетки своей совы, Поттер нетерпеливо дернул плечом. Утром он выпустил Хедвиг полетать, и она до сих пор не вернулась, но ведь всегда можно попросить Виви об услуге.

Обнадеженный этой мыслью, он позвал домовика, но или эльф не услышал хозяина, или просто задерживался, но факт оставался фактом: Виви не явился на зов ни в первый, ни во второй, ни в третий раз.

Чтобы хоть как-то убить время, Гарри написал ответы остальным своим друзьям, уверяя их, что с ним все в порядке, после чего уселся у окна с учебником по зельям в руках, но как бы он ни старался вникнуть в содержание параграфа, все его мысли постоянно возвращались к Виви. Обычно эльф появлялся в ту же секунду, как Гарри звал его, иногда Поттер даже имя домовика до конца произнести не успевал, как тот уже стоял перед ним, но сейчас…Он гадал, не случилось ли что-то с Виви. Он попробовал позвать его снова, но с тем же результатом. Что-то явно было не так.

Стрелка часов медленно приблизилась к восьми вечера, когда внизу началось какое-то движение. Послышались голоса и шаги, наигранно веселый смех, потом открылась входная дверь, несколько человек обменялись вежливыми прощальными фразами, и наступила тишина. Гарри понял, что кто бы там ни приходил к Дурслям, они, наконец, ушли, а значит, он мог выйти из комнаты. Поттер поспешил вниз в поисках дяди или тети, которые, как он и предполагал, находились в гостиной. Заметив племянника, оба перестали разговаривать, обратив на него раздраженные взгляды.

— Чего тебе? — грубо поинтересовался Вернон.

— Эм… я хотел бы выйти ненадолго, — нерешительно сказал Гарри, надеясь, что родственники не будут возражать.

В глазах Дурсля что-то внезапно изменилось, Поттер напряженно смотрел на него, отмечая, как раздражение на лице Вернона сменяется каким-то новым чувством.

— Покинуть дом? — ровным голосом спросил дядя, Гарри мысленно закатил глаза, ну это же было очевидно!

— Ненадолго, — поспешил уверить он, — я прогуляюсь немного и вернусь.

— Ты хочешь покинуть дом? — повторил тот, это было очень странно, все-таки даже Вернон не мог быть настолько непонятливым, но вступать в конфликт было по меньшей мере глупо, поэтому Гарри просто кивнул.

— Да, дядя, я хочу покинуть дом, — сказал он и тут же пожалел об этом, так как лицо мужчины исказила гримаса гнева, он вскочил на ноги, опрокинув стул на котором сидел до этого и быстрыми шагами направился к племяннику.

— Ты не выйдешь отсюда! — рявкнул он, схватив его за ворот рубашки. Гарри испуганно распахнул глаза, не понимая, чем вызвана эта ярость. — Ты останешься в доме!

— Но я быстро вернусь! Обещаю! — Поттер попытался высвободиться из хватки Вернона. — Отпустите меня!

— Ты не покинешь этот дом! И не смей перечить мне, мальчишка! — зарычал мужчина, встряхнув племянника, как тряпичную куклу.

— Но... но… — Гарри растерянно моргал, не понимая, что происходит, и почему его дядя словно обезумел. — Что я сделал?

— Ты не выйдешь отсюда и не вернешься в свою поганую школу, тебе это ясно?!

— Что?! — вот это было неожиданно. Поттер, конечно, знал, что Дурсли не особенно рады его учебе в волшебной школе, но они вроде бы уже разобрались с этим в прошлом году, так в чем же дело? В Гарри неожиданно вспыхнул дух противоречия: — Вы не можете заставить меня!

— Не смей перечить! — заорал Вернон и с силой толкнул его.

Поттер отлетел назад, врезавшись спиной в сервант со стеклянными дверцами, послышался звон разбитого стекла, и на пол посыпались осколки. Гарри почувствовал, как руку обожгла резкая боль, громко вскрикнула Петунья. Пальцы дяди снова сомкнулись на вороте его рубашки, и Гарри оказался лицом к лицу со своим внезапно обезумевшим родственником.

— Ты никогда отсюда не выйдешь, — прошипел Вернон, глядя в широко распахнутые от страха и неверия глаза племянника. — Ты меня понял?!

С этими словами он крепко схватил Гарри за руку чуть повыше локтя и потащил в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Отпустите меня! — он попытался освободиться, прекрасно понимая, что ему не под силу справиться со взрослым мужчиной. — Вы не можете!..

Вернон молча тащил его вверх по лестнице и по коридору к двери в комнату, распахнув которую, он толкнул сопротивляющегося Поттера внутрь.

— Ты не выйдешь из этого дома! — рявкнул он за спиной Гарри и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.

Гарри стоял посреди комнаты, чувствуя, как по телу прокатываются волны страха и злости от осознания собственной беспомощности. Щелкнул замок, и в то же мгновение Поттер понял, что его заперли в этой проклятой комнате. Медленно, словно во сне, он опустился на колени, глядя прямо перед собой в немом ступоре.

«Что происходит?» — крутилась в его голове паническая мысль.

Дурсли, конечно, никогда его не любили, и Гарри доставались от них подзатыльники, не говоря уж о бесконечной ругани, но такого не случалось никогда. Да, его часто наказывали и запирали в чулане под лестницей, но обычно это случалось, когда он случайно использовал магию, сейчас же он не видел ни единой причины такого поведения. Впервые в жизни Гарри так сильно испугался гнева Вернона, тот смотрел на племянника так, словно хотел убить его, и Гарри ничего не смог бы сделать, чтобы защитить себя.

— Чертовы запреты на использование магии! — тихо выругался он, пытаясь унять дрожь, сотрясающую его тело и собрать воедино разбегающиеся мысли.

Все это было… необычно. Какими бы мерзкими ни были Дурсли, их нельзя было назвать кончеными садистами, но сегодня дядя превзошел сам себя. Это было неправильно, необъяснимо и… странно?

Да, именно странно. Мужчина вел себя так, словно в него бес вселился, Гарри никогда раньше не сталкивался с такой дикой, абсурдной злобой. Даже когда в прошлом году случайно запер Дадли в террариуме, Вернон просто наорал на него и лишил еды, он был зол, но не настолько, чтобы намерено причинить ему сильный вред, а сегодня он чуть не свернул ему шею после невинного вопроса. Да и Петунья просто стояла и смотрела, могла бы хоть как-то отреагировать. Так что же с ними случилось?

Ответ напрашивался сам собой. Кто-то навел на них чары. Гарри сделал пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь спокойно проанализировать ситуацию и не предаваться преждевременной панике.

Когда все началось?

Когда Гарри захотел покинуть дом.

Очевидно, что именно с этим все было связано. Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы Поттера выпустили из дома. Почему? Он нахмурился, несколько мгновений восстанавливая в памяти весь инцидент, когда все неожиданно встало на свои места.

«Добби! Чертов домовик что-то сделал с Дурслями, внушив им не выпускать меня из дома. Добби не хотел, чтобы я ехал Хогвартс! Вот в чем дело, — Гарри выдохнул, прожигая ковер злобным взглядом. — Не нужно было мешать этому ушастому паразиту, когда он пытался разбить свою проклятую голову о стену».

Наверное, исчезновение Виви и Хедвиг тоже как-то связано с этим эльфом. Эта мелкая пакость все-таки поступила по-своему, решив, что поведение Дурслей напугает его и убедит остаться дома. Только вот теперь Гарри на все сто процентов знал, что не собирается сдаваться. О какой бы опасности ни говорил чертов Добби, Поттер поедет в Хогвартс, даже если для этого ему придется пойти на преступление.

Впрочем, он надеялся, что все может обойтись малой кровью. В конце концов, если он так и не сможет ответить на письма друзей, кто-нибудь обязательно заподозрит неладное. Том грозился написать Снейпу. На лице Гарри расползлась дьявольская ухмылка. Прекрасно! Пусть он напишет их декану, а Поттер с удовольствием посмотрит, как Снейп порвет Дурслей на мелкие кусочки и пустит Добби на ингредиенты для зелий. Оно того стоит.


	2. Пределы злости

Как только эмоциональное состояние немного стабилизировалось, на первый план тут же выступила пульсирующая боль в левой руке. Гарри повернул голову и поморщился, разглядывая пятно крови, расползавшееся по рукаву. Осторожно, чтобы не растревожить рану, он стянул рубашку, пытаясь оценить повреждения. К счастью, все обошлось парой глубоких порезов и царапин, ничего серьезного, по его мнению. Поттер вздохнул и здоровой рукой вытащил из-под кровати свой чемодан, надеясь найти что-нибудь, чем можно будет перевязать раны. Как раз в этот момент дверь его спальни открылась; Гарри повернул голову, увидев стоящую на пороге тётю. Её взгляд был прикован к кровоточащим порезам на руке племянника.

— Это серьезно? — напряженно спросила она.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Вроде бы нет, — он устало вздохнул, гадая, что она от него хочет на этот раз.

— Ты можешь сходить в ванную, — Петунья бросила на него недовольный взгляд, — у тебя десять минут. И не смей испачкать что-нибудь кровью, — на этом она покинула комнату, оставив Гарри в легком замешательстве.

Наверное, это было первое в его жизни проявление «заботы» с её стороны, и все это могло бы показаться комичным, если бы в данный момент он так не злился на родственников-магглов и проклятого Добби.

В ванной он обнаружил бинты и заживляющую мазь, которые лежали в ящичке для лекарств, и, приняв душ, перебинтовал руку, наплевав на запреты Дурслей касательно того, что он не должен трогать их вещи без разрешения. Расслабленный и умиротворенный после водных процедур, Гарри вышел из ванной комнаты и наткнулся на кузена, привалившегося спиной к стене напротив и с ухмылкой смотрящего на него.

— Чего тебе? — раздраженно поинтересовался Поттер.

— А я знаю, какой сегодня день, — со смешком заметил Дадли.

— Мои поздравления, — Гарри язвительно улыбнулся. — Неужели выучил, наконец, все дни недели?

— Сегодня твой день рождения! — Дадли так хотелось надавить на больное место кузена, что он даже не обратил внимания на явное оскорбление в свой адрес. — И что-то я не заметил ни подарков, ни открыток… похоже, даже в твоей уродской школе никто не хочет с тобой дружить, — он гаденько усмехнулся. — Ну, кроме твоего чокнутого приятеля, конечно, такого же ненормального, как и ты…

— Не смей оскорблять его, — сузив глаза, прошипел Гарри.

— Да и от него ни слуху, ни духу, видимо, он нашел себе кого-то поинтересней, — Дадли закатил глаза. — С тобой же даже поговорить не о чем, жалкий ты уродец!

— Дадли, — мягко улыбнулся Поттер, вмиг становясь очень спокойным, — разве мамочка и папочка не говорили тебе, что меня не стоит злить?

— Они сказали, что ты псих, — фыркнул кузен, — но я тебя не боюсь, — Поттер отметил, что, несмотря на эти слова, уверенности в голосе Дадли поубавилось.

— Я бы на твоем месте дважды подумал, прежде чем подходить ко мне, — веско заметил Гарри, — если ты, конечно, не хочешь окончить своё жалкое существование в качестве клопа.

Он одарил кузена ледяным взглядом и почувствовал невероятное удовлетворение, увидев, как в его маленьких глазках вспыхнул страх.

— Приятных снов, — тихо сказал Поттер, пристально глядя в глаза побелевшему кузену с тем самым выражением, которое обычно использовал его лучший друг, когда хотел напугать кого-нибудь до смерти.

Гарри, конечно, было далеко до мастерства Тома, но на болвана Дадли подействовало и это — вжавшись в стену, тот нервно сглотнул и выпучил глаза.

— Я… я все расскажу родителям, и они тебя накажут! — проскулил он.

— Попробуй, — спокойно предложил Гарри, Дадли испуганно икнул.

Чёрт, это было даже смешно, и если бы в это самое мгновение Поттер не был так зол, он бы точно рассмеялся. Фыркнув, Поттер прошел мимо кузена, направляясь в свою комнату, но, открыв дверь, замер на пороге, сразу заметив, что там было что-то не так. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, прежде чем он понял, в чём дело.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, — нет, нет, нет, нет…

Гарри метался по комнате, открывая тумбочки и ящики, все его вещи, чемодан с книгами, метла, мантии, волшебная палочка, даже клетка Хедвиг — все пропало! Отчаяние и злость навалились на него с новой силой, развернувшись к двери, он вперил яростный взгляд в дядю, стоявшего на пороге.

— Где. Мои. Вещи? — отрывисто спросил он, пытаясь перебороть в себе желание придушить кого-нибудь собственными руками.

— Там, где им и следует быть, — самодовольно бросил Вернон, — под замком. Они тебе больше не нужны, так как в свою чертову школу ты не вернешься.

— Да как вы смеете?! — его голос сорвался на крик. — Вы не имеете права! Верните все, что забрали, сейчас же!

— А что ты можешь нам сделать? — ухмыльнулся мужчина. — Без этой своей дурацкой палочки?

Гарри задохнулся от бешенства, все его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, ему казалось, что он вот-вот взорвется от переполняющих его чувств. Это уже было не внушение Добби, Поттер видел, как блестят глаза Вернона от плохо скрываемого удовольствия, казалось, своими чарами домовик разрушил какую-то преграду, сдерживающую Дурслей весь последний месяц, и теперь те отыгрывались на племяннике за все и сразу. Это так злило его, так невероятно бесило, но Гарри мог только хватать ртом воздух в бессильной ярости, понимая всю свою бесправность и беспомощность,

— Молчишь? — издевательским тоном сказал Вернон. — И правильно.

Он захлопнул дверь, щелкнул замок, и Поттер снова остался один. Он тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как в груди у него свивается комок чистой, ничем не замутненной ярости, у которой не было выхода и не было предела. Развернувшись на каблуках, он со злостью пнул попавшуюся под горячую руку тумбочку, вымещая на ней свой гнев, и в это же мгновение его тело свело от боли, а тумбочка вдруг с треском разлетелась на части. Гарри покачнулся от внезапно навалившейся усталости и замер, пытаясь понять, что именно сейчас произошло. Злость отступила, оставив его разбитым и опустошенным, мысли путались, а голова кружилась и раскалывалась от боли. Сделав несколько нетвердых шагов, Поттер опустился на кровать, задумчиво глядя в одну точку.

Он знал, что сейчас случилось. Это была стихийная магия. Та самая магия, что вырвалась из-под контроля прошлой зимой, когда он и Том чуть не погибли в Запретном лесу. Только в этот раз выброс был не таким сильным и всего лишь разнес в щепки одну единственную тумбочку, что в целом было неплохо, но Гарри никак не мог понять, почему эти выбросы так разрушительны и почему сопровождаются болью и слабостью. До поступления в Хогвартс эта случайная магия не вызывала такого физического дискомфорта, так что же изменилось?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать, укрывшись пледом. Его взгляд упал на часы, висевшие на стене: стрелка указывала ровно полночь. Только что Гарри исполнилось двенадцать лет, и впервые за долгое время он почувствовал себя совершенно несчастным. Он был один, запертый в этом проклятом доме, с призрачной надеждой на помощь… Чёрт, да у него даже палочку забрали! Поттер обессиленно закрыл глаза, последним, что он запомнил перед тем, как уснуть, была мысль, что если бы рядом с ним был Том, ничего этого никогда бы не случилось.

  


* * *

Северус Снейп, преподаватель зельеварения в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, всегда любил летние каникулы, когда можно было, наконец, вернуться в свой дом и отдохнуть от толпы безмозглых студентов, среди которых всегда находился один идиот с патологической предрасположенностью превращать любое зелье в потенциальное оружие массового поражения. И, честно сказать, это было довольно утомительно — дни напролет следить за мелкими болванами, чтобы никто из них неожиданно не подорвал себя вместе со всей школой.

Снейп терпеть не мог преподавать свой предмет. Хоть он и был мастером зелий, он не имел ни малейшего желания тратить свое время на толпу недоумков, которые совершенно не понимали всю тонкость этой науки и не ценили предоставленную им возможность изучать одну из сложнейших областей магии. Покидать школу на два полноценных месяца было истинным наслаждением, потому что тогда Северус мог посвятить все свое время изучению зелий и составлению улучшенных рецептов.

На это лето у Снейпа был запланирован ряд любопытнейших исследований, поэтому, оказавшись дома, он заперся в своей лаборатории, намереваясь окунуться в удивительный мир экспериментальных зелий, в кои-то веки не думая о недалеких паршивцах, мешающих ему жить и творить. Несколько поистине волшебных недель он провел в окружении трав, частей тел разнообразных животных, используемых в качестве ингредиентов для зелий, котлов и книг, искренне отдыхая душой и ни о чём не беспокоясь.

Первый тревожный колокольчик, что этим летом все будет не так безоблачно, как он надеялся, зазвонил в его умиротворенной душе на последней неделе июля, когда он получил короткое послание от своего крестника, Драко Малфоя. Наследник благородного рода чистокровных волшебников проявлял некоторую обеспокоенность тем, что его сокурсник Гарри Поттер вот уже месяц как не отвечает на его письма. Возможно, это и обеспокоило бы Северуса, если бы письмо Драко так не походило на детскую жалобу… И если бы речь шла не о Гарри Поттере. Снейп ничего не желал слышать о дурацком Поттере! По крайней мере, до конца лета, потом у него просто не будет выбора — паршивец учился на факультете Слизерин, деканом которого был Северус.

Снейп ответил Драко коротким сухим посланием, выражающим изрядное раздражение, что Малфой беспокоит его по таким пустякам, как завышенное сверх меры самомнение Мальчика-Который-Считал-Себя-Центром-Вселенной, и который, скорее всего, слишком занят, раздавая автографы своим бесчисленным фанатам, чтобы отвечать на письма сокурсников.

Отправив письмо, Северус вернулся к своей работе, но теперь, как бы он ни старался, мысли о проклятом Поттере не оставляли его в покое.

Чуть ли не на следующий день, младший Малфой прислал ответ, в котором обрушил на крестного град обиды и возмущения, обвиняя того в безразличии по отношению к своим студентам и неуважении к мнению собственного крестника. После чего Драко выдвинул требование немедленно проверить благополучие Поттера и перестать вести себя как хладнокровное чудовище. Северус дважды перечитал письмо, искренне забавляясь некоторыми завуалированными оскорблениями в свой адрес и витиеватыми оборотами, которые так напоминали стиль отца Драко, Люциуса Малфоя. Но больше всего Северуса повеселили «требования» и «приказы» мальчишки, которыми пестрило его письмо. Младший Малфой пошел на принцип. «Сделай так, как я хочу», — эта фраза, казалось, звучала в каждом слове и каждой строчке. Но если бы Снейп так не акцентировал на этом свое внимание, то он бы заметил, что помимо возмущений и приказов в письме крестника сквозила тревога. Увы, Северус остался глух к словам Драко и, написав ответное послание, где настоятельно рекомендовал мальчику следить за тем, с кем он говорит и что он говорит, вернулся к ужину в крайне раздраженном состоянии. Чёртов Гарри Поттер не оставлял его в покое даже на каникулах.

По-настоящему Снейп забеспокоился только в первых числах августа, когда к нему одновременно пришло два письма. Первое было от Министерства магии, в котором сообщалось, что в одном из маггловских районов Лондона произошел выброс стихийной магии, спровоцированный Гарри Джеймсом Поттером, и как декан факультета Снейп должен был проинформировать своего студента о нарушении «Указа, предусматривающего разумное ограничение волшебства несовершеннолетних» и провести «разъяснительную беседу с мистером Поттером».

Северус отложил письмо и поморщился, можно подумать, извещения от Министерства, которое Поттер, скорее всего, получил сразу после нарушения Запрета, было недостаточно. Почему он вообще должен этим заниматься? И какого черта творит этот мальчишка? Неужели ему сложно хотя бы два чёртовых месяца не создавать проблем?!

Тяжело вздохнув, Снейп распечатал второе письмо и некоторое время удивленно смотрел на знакомый аккуратный почерк одного из своих студентов, после чего приступил к чтению.

_«Уважаемый профессор Снейп,_

_Я искренне извиняюсь за беспокойство, которое доставляю вам, отправляя это письмо, но я не знаю к кому ещё могу обратиться с этой просьбой._

_Поймите меня правильно, я ни за что не стал бы беспокоить вас по пустякам, если бы не был уверен, что подобные меры необходимы. Дело в том, что за последний месяц я не получил от Гарри Поттера ни одного ответа на свои письма, что очень меня беспокоит. Гарри ни за что не стал бы игнорировать мои послания без веской на то причины. Я беспокоюсь, что с ним могло что-то случиться. К сожалению, сейчас я нахожусь за пределами Англии и не могу навестить его и убедиться в том, что с ним все хорошо, поэтому я решил обратиться за помощью к вам, как к нашему декану и профессору._

_Я очень надеюсь, что не оторвал вас от важных дел, но я действительно очень беспокоюсь за Гарри. Прошу вас, сэр, узнайте, что с ним случилось!_

_Заранее благодарю вас,_

_Томас Арчер»._

Северус положил на стол письмо и некоторое время смотрел в одну точку, складывая воедино все кусочки этой мозаики. Сначала Драко Малфой, впервые на его памяти, выражает явное беспокойство благополучием кого бы то ни было, что само по себе необычно, а уж учитывая, что речь шла о Поттере, так вообще странно. Затем приходит сообщение из Министерства о выбросах стихийной магии и письмо от лучшего друга Поттера. И если сначала Снейп мог предположить, что мальчишка просто игнорирует письма Малфоя, то теперь становилось ясно, что с Гарри действительно могло что-то произойти.

Северус встал со стула и принялся мерить комнату шагами. С одной стороны, все это вселяло беспокойство относительно благополучия Поттера, а с другой, если бы на дом кто-нибудь напал, или рухнули охранные чары, то Дамблдор уже забил бы тревогу и ломился к нему в камин с призывами срочно начать операцию по спасению Золотого Мальчика. В данном случае, директор явно был не в курсе происходящего. Тогда что могло случиться с мальчишкой? Конечно, идеальным вариантом было бы просто отправиться туда и проверить, но… как же глупо, черт возьми, он будет выглядеть, если с мальчишкой все в порядке, и его «молчание» это просто следствие абсолютного неуважения к своим друзьям и полного к ним безразличия.

На мгновение Северус представил себе, как он врывается в обитель Дурслей с безумно горящими глазами и палочкой наготове в поисках потенциальной угрозы и находит идиота Поттера, развалившегося на диване и мирно жующего бутерброд.

— Профессор? — лениво удивляется сопляк. — А чего это вы тут делаете? И что это с вами? — он глупо таращит на него глаза и давится бутербродом от смеха, замечая, как нелепо выглядит его грозный декан.

Дальнейшее развитие событий в воображении Снейпа раздваивалось.

Первый вариант: он поднимает палочку и убивает Поттера, не в силах терпеть этого паразита.

Второй вариант: он поднимает палочку и убивает себя, не в силах выносить этот позор.

За каких-то десять минут Северус умудрился так себя накрутить различными вариациями «на тему», что под конец ему немедленно захотелось аппарировать к Дурслям и самостоятельно прикончить проклятого мальчишку, если этого ещё не успел сделать кто-то другой. Прорычав себе под нос несколько ругательств, Снейп решил принципиально игнорировать происходящее. Взяв книгу, декан Слизерина устроился в кресле у камина, делая вид, что плевать он хотел на всех Поттеров вместе взятых. Кому и что он пытался этим доказать, не знал даже он сам.

Кульминаций всего этого безумия стало следующее утро, когда перед Северусом с хлопком появился рыдающий домовик, в котором, немного оправившись от шока, Снейп узнал собственность Поттера. Эльф надрывно завывал, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и дергая себя за уши, что было довольно странно, потому что до этого мгновения Виви всегда казался довольно… адекватным существом… по крайней мере, для домовика. Снейп и сам не до конца понял, как умудрился вычленить из бессвязных всхлипываний и причитаний ту важную информацию, которую пытался донести до него Виви, но смысл сводился к тому, что несколькими днями ранее в доме Дурслей произошел некий инцидент, после чего вокруг дома появился барьер, не позволяющий Виви попасть внутрь. Поттер на улицу не выходил, и домовик беспрестанно скулил, что «злые магглы» заперли его и морят голодом. Эльф слышал, как мальчик зовет его, но не мог прийти на зов, что было равносильно нарушению приказа. Бедняга пытался пробиться к Поттеру два дня и чуть не сошел с ума, прежде чем додумался отправиться за помощью.

Как только общая картина прояснилась, Северус взмахнул палочкой, оглушив несчастное создание, пока тот не довел себя до полного сумасшествия. Оставив Виви на попечение своего домового эльфа, Снейп поспешил в Литтл Уингинг. Что бы там ни случилось с мальчишкой, это больше нельзя было игнорировать.

  


* * *

Гарри проснулся от того, что кто-то грубо трясет его за плечо и что-то кричит ему на ухо, мальчик с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился на разъяренное лицо своего дяди. Заметив, что племянник, наконец, проснулся, мужчина сунул ему в руки лист пергамента.

— Читай, — прорычал он, прожигая Поттера гневным взглядом.

Гарри недоуменно моргнул и перевел взгляд на пергамент. Внезапно во рту у него пересохло, он снова посмотрел на Вернона.

— Читай! — повторил мужчина. — Вслух.

Мальчик нехотя начал зачитывать послание:

_«Дорогой мистер Поттер!_

_Мы получили донесение, что в месте Вашего проживания прошлым вечером в двадцать три часа пятьдесят минут была использована магия._

_Как Вам известно, несовершеннолетним волшебникам не разрешено вне школы использовать приемы чародейства. Еще одна такая провинность, и Вас исключат из вышеупомянутой школы согласно Указу, предусматривающему разумное ограничение волшебства несовершеннолетних (1875 г., параграф С)._

_Также напоминаем, что любой акт волшебства, способный привлечь внимание не умеющего колдовать сообщества (простецы), является серьезным нарушением закона согласно Статусу секретности Международной конфедерации колдунов и магов._

_Счастливых каникул!_

_Искренне Ваша,_

_Муфалда Хмелкирк_

_Отдел злоупотребления магией_

_Министерство магии»._

Гарри сглотнул комок в горле и поднял взгляд на своего дядю.

— Кажется, ты забыл сообщить нам, что тебе нельзя пользоваться магией, — прошипел Вернон. — Почему? — Гарри молчал, не зная, что вообще он может сейчас ответить. — Так вот заруби на своем носу, паршивец, из этой комнаты ты больше не выйдешь и в школу свою ты не вернешься, так что даже не думай творить в моём доме свои отвратительные фокусы!

Сказав это, он ушел, заперев дверь, а Гарри опустился обратно на кровать, слушая удаляющиеся шаги дяди. И когда только его жизнь превратилась в кошмар? Рядом послышался какой-то шорох, Поттер повернул голову и, охнув, вскочил с кровати.

— Хедвиг!

Его белоснежная сова возмущенно смотрела на него, а на дверце клетки, в которой она сидела, висел огромный замок.

— Как же… как это случилось? — мальчик опустился на стул возле клетки, с несчастным видом глядя на питомицу.

Судя по всему, Хедвиг вернулась утром, и Дурсли, пользуясь тем, что Гарри спит, посадили её под замок. Он без особого успеха подергал запертую дверцу, сова громко ухнула.

— Прости меня, девочка, — вздохнул Поттер, — я не могу тебя выпустить, придется нам посидеть взаперти немножко.

Птица смерила его пронзительным взглядом, словно выражая этим все свои мысли относительно Дурслей, Гарри тихо хихикнул.

— Ты права, как никогда, подружка, — признал он, — но мы тут как бы пленники.

Когда к полудню Гарри решил, что хуже уже быть не может, все вдруг стало совсем скверно. Вернон нанял плотника, и тот в рекордные сроки установил решетку на окне в его комнате, что лишало последней возможности для побега. Ещё через пару часов дядя собственноручно проделал в двери небольшое отверстие, в которое с трудом пролезла бы даже кошка, и теперь Поттер получал свой скудный паёк через идиотскую кошачью дверцу. Это было гадко, унизительно и обидно, Гарри даже не знал, что из всего этого злит его больше, но он понимал, что выхода у него нет, оставалось только ждать, что кто-нибудь, наконец, вытащит его из этой дыры.

Но никто не приходил, три дня он провел под замком, разделяя с Хедвиг те крохи, что доставались ему от Дурслей, и бесцельно глядя в окно. Из комнаты его выпускали только утром и вечером, чтобы он мог посетить уборную и ванную, это все больше напоминало тюрьму.

«Господи! Почему бы им просто не отправить меня в приют, раз они меня так не выносят! — в отчаянии думал он. — Неужели, я застрял тут навсегда? Неужели никто не заберет меня от них?»

Как всегда в самое неподходящее время ехидный голосок, живущий в глубине сознания Гарри, напомнил ему о том, что до поступления в Хогвартс никто и не подумал навестить его.

«Им плевать на тебя, — убеждал этот голос, — ты никому не был нужен тогда и не нужен сейчас. Ты всего лишь сирота. Жалкий, слабый, двенадцатилетний мальчишка, разве ты уже забыл? Чужие дети никому не нужны. Ты одинок».

Поттер со злостью тряхнул головой.

«У меня есть Том! Я не одинок, пока у меня есть Том. Он — моя семья!»

«И где же он? Почему не придет за тобой? Почему не приведет помощь? Ты обуза. Ты не нужен даже ему».

Гарри закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, чтобы не зарычать, сейчас ему нельзя было злиться, нельзя было выпускать эту странную бесконтрольную магию, ведь если это случится снова, его исключат из Хогвартса, и он навсегда останется здесь, в этой крошечной комнате с зарешетчатым окном, и однажды просто скончается от тоски или голода.

Внизу послышался звонок, Гарри слушал, как кто-то идет к двери, и апатично думал, не стоит ли ему закричать, чтобы привлечь внимание посетителей. Хотя, скорее всего Дурсли убедят своего гостя, что это просто их «ненормальный племянник», у которого проблемы с головой, а потом придут к нему и придушат его. Гарри вздохнул и упал на свою кровать, он и не думал (а может быть, просто забыл), что за три дня можно так обессилеть от голода и недостатка сна.

Из прихожей доносились какие-то голоса, они казались возмущенными, Поттеру даже послышалось, будто кто-то сказал «убирайтесь», а потом другой голос произнес «прочь с дороги», впрочем, это вполне могло быть его воображение. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть, но тут отчетливо услышал, что кто-то приближается к его двери. В душе вспыхнуло и угасло волнение: кто бы сейчас к нему ни направлялся, это не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Что, во имя Мерлина, здесь происходит?! — рявкнул невероятно знакомый голос, от которого Гарри тут же вскочил на ноги и бросился к двери.

— Профессор Снейп! — позвал он, молясь всем богам, чтобы это не оказалось сном. — Профессор, они заперли меня…

— Мальчишка никуда не поедет! — прогремел рассерженный рев Вернона — Как вы смеете врываться в наш дом?! Вы… — он замолчал на полуслове, и Поттер с удовольствием представил себе, как в это самое мгновение его профессор зелий направляет на маггла свою волшебную палочку.

— Отойдите, — ледяным тоном приказал Снейп. — Немедленно!

Гарри услышал скрип половиц, кто-то отступил в сторону, за этим последовало тихое «Алохомора», и на пол с грохотом свалился замок, висящий на двери. Мгновение спустя на пороге комнаты стоял бледный и, кажется, чудовищно злой декан Слизерина в неизменно черной мантии. За спиной у него маячили перепуганные Дурсли.

— Поттер! — заметив Гарри, рявкнул он. — Что вы…

— Профессор! — Гарри бросился к Снейпу, остановившись в паре шагов от него. — Я так рад, что вы здесь! Я думал, что останусь тут навсегда!

— Не несите вздор, Поттер, — по привычке огрызнулся тот, окидывая ребенка цепким взглядом. — Вы больны?

Мальчик моргнул.

— Нет.

— Вы еле стоите на ногах, — отметил Снейп, проходя в комнату и брезгливо осматривая скромное убранство спальни. — Где ваши вещи?

— Они забрали их! — тут же сообщил Гарри, указывая на своих родственников, те заметно побледнели.

Снейп медленно, словно нехотя, обернулся к магглам, и Гарри мог только вообразить, какое сейчас было лицо у его декана, потому что обоих Дурслей вдруг перекосило от ужаса.

— Принесите все его вещи. У вас ровно минута, — отрывисто приказал Северус, снова направляя на магглов волшебную палочку. Вернона и Петунью как ветром сдуло. Северус раздраженно вздохнул и взглянул на Гарри.

— Сядьте, — велел он, и как только Гарри покорно плюхнулся на свою кровать, поинтересовался: — Объясните, что здесь происходит?

Поттер пустился в краткий пересказ событий, упомянув о появлении Добби и пояснив, что домовик, скорее всего, навел на Дурслей какие-то чары. Пока Гарри рассказывал о том, что случилось, в комнату зашел Вернон, поставив на пол чемодан и свалив на него ворох школьных мантий племянника, после чего поспешно ретировался. Снейп на появление маггла никак не отреагировал и только все больше хмурился, слушая своего студента. Когда Поттер замолчал, он некоторое время задумчиво изучал его лицо.

— И как часто ваши… родственники практикуют подобные акты жестокого обращения по отношению к вам? — тихо поинтересовался он и в его черных глазах не отражалось ровным счетом никаких эмоций, но от него исходило такое дикое напряжение, словно он готов был взорваться в любую секунду.

На мгновение Гарри охватило жгучее мстительное желание сказать, что так было всегда, и посмотреть, что его декан сделает с магглами, но, поразмыслив, он пришел к заключению, что если Снейп поймет, что тот водит его за нос, то гнев обрушится на самого Гарри, чего ему не очень-то хотелось.

— Они, конечно, меня ненавидят и все такое, сэр, но подобного еще не случалось, — признался он.

— Ненавидят? — эхом переспросил Северус.

— Ну да, — Гарри пожал плечами, — в смысле, теперь у меня хотя бы комната есть, раньше я жил в чулане.

Поттеру показалось, что при этих словах профессор чуть вздрогнул, но когда тот заговорил, голос его был спокоен:

— Кто-нибудь знал об этом?

— Эм… ну, профессор МакГонагалл знала, — кивнул Гарри. — И Том.

— Ясно, — Северус помолчал, размышляя, не стоит ли ему прямо сейчас совершить пару убийств, после чего отправиться к Минерве и попытаться убить и её тоже. — Собирайте свои вещи, Поттер, вы отправляетесь со мной.

— А куда? — заинтересовался приободренный Гарри.

— Подальше отсюда, — поморщился Снейп и вышел из комнаты, определенно собираясь «поболтать» с Дурслями. На губах Гарри заиграла злорадная улыбка, и он поспешил к своему чемодану, не желая заставлять профессора ждать.

  


* * *

Северус сидел напротив директора школы чародейства и волшебства Альбуса Дамблдора и сверлил его раздраженным взглядом. Один из величайших волшебников современности, взирающий на него мудрыми голубыми глазами, вот уже пять минут печально вздыхал и пытался свыкнуться с новой информацией.

— Итак, — наконец заговорил он, — Гарри Поттер сейчас находится у тебя, Северус?

Снейп болезненно поморщился при одной этой мысли. Вот чего он точно не ожидал от жизни, так это пребывания в ЕГО доме сына Джеймса Поттера. Больше всего его бесило поведение директора, которого, казалось, совсем не беспокоит, что Надежда Магического Мира на данный момент ошивается в доме бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. Альбус, конечно, тяжело воспринял всё, что произошло с мальчиком, но, по мнению Северуса, как бы шокирован ни был старик, он уже должен был в срочном порядке эвакуировать своего легендарного Золотого Мальчика из логова Снейпа. Так почему он сидит тут и вздыхает?

— Временно, конечно, — нехотя ответил Северус, — пока мы не определимся, куда его отправить.

Дамблдор покивал, пригладив свою серебристую бороду, Снейп нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по поверхности директорского стола. Конечно, Альбус не ожидал, что несчастный ребенок окончит своё пребывание у родственников изможденным от голода и недосыпа, запертым в крошечной комнате с решетками на окнах, и это известие явно расстроило его. Северус только не понимал, как директор умудрялся сохранять спокойствие по мере его пересказа событий, сам он был в полнейшей растерянности после увиденного. Никогда в жизни он не мог предположить, что знаменитый Поттер проживает в таких отвратительных условиях, и эта новость стала для него открытием. Северус всегда был уверен, что ни один волшебный ребенок не должен страдать от рук жалких недалеких магглов, неспособных понять даже саму природу магии. Не говоря уже о Мальчике-Который-Выжил. Это было уму непостижимо, что Гарри не выдвинул вполне обоснованную жалобу на родственников в первое же мгновение, как оказался в волшебном мире. Снейп мог бы с ходу назвать сразу несколько семей, готовых принять наследника Поттеров как родного сына, а вместо этого мальчик был вынужден влачить жалкое существование узника у этих чокнутых, отвратительных магглов. Но хуже всего было то, что Альбус, похоже, догадывался о том, как живется Поттеру, и ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь ему.

— Вы знали? — тихо поинтересовался у директора Северус. — О том, как живет Поттер?

Старик вздохнул.

— Я знал, что его родственники не жалуют магию, — признался он. — Прошлым летом ко мне в кабинет, так же как и ты сегодня, влетела разъяренная Минерва, призывающая меня немедленно забрать Гарри от Дурслей. Признаюсь, то, что она рассказала мне… — Дамблдор нахмурился, — было для меня полной неожиданностью, ведь я надеялся, что Петунья сможет… — он замолчал, и некоторое время думал о чем-то своем, прежде чем снова взглянул на декана Слизерина. — Я полагал, что они изменили свое отношение к Гарри этим летом…

— Вероятно, вы ошиблись, — не без сарказма заметил Снейп. — Почему вы не забрали его?

— И куда, по-твоему, я мог его отправить? В сиротский приют?

— Директор, среди волшебников полно семей, готовых…

— Северус, — мягко перебил его Альбус, — тот же разговор состоялся у меня с Минервой в прошлом голу. Я не могу доверить благополучие мальчика непроверенным людям, к тому же, дом Дурслей сейчас самое безопасное место для Гарри, благодаря защите его матери.

Снейп громко фыркнул.

— Если то, что я видел, по-вашему, можно назвать «безопасностью», то смею предположить, что мальчишку с таким же комфортом можно устроить и в Азкабане. Дементоры тоже покажутся ему весьма приятной компанией, да и безопасность там на высшем уровне.

Дамблдор невольно улыбнулся, заслужив от Снейпа рассерженный взгляд.

— Что вас так развеселило? — недовольно уточнил он, заметив смешинки в глазах директора.

— Несмотря на то, что вы с Минервой постоянно ругаетесь, вы так похоже мыслите, — Альбус покачал головой. — В прошлом году она говорила мне то же самое.

— Кстати о МакГонагалл, — вспомнил Северус, для которого сама мысль о том, что они с идиотской старой кошкой могут быть в чем-то похожи, была просто кощунственной. — Почему, скажите на милость, она не удосужилась проинформировать меня о том, как живет Поттер?

— А зачем? — спокойно уточнил директор.

— Что значит «зачем»? — не понял Снейп. — Как декан его факультета, я должен знать такие вещи!

— И что бы это изменило?

— Я бы следил за качеством его жизни у магглов, — ощетинился Северус, на что Альбус только тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты же не можешь постоянно быть рядом с ним, — заметил он.

— Теперь это и не важно, — отрезал Снейп, — к магглам он больше не вернется. По крайней мере, этим летом.

— И куда же ты намерен отправить его?

— Я решу этот вопрос, — уверенно бросил он. — Возможно, попробую найти для него подходящих опекунов.

Дамблдор кивнул и некоторое время молчал, о чем-то размышляя, наконец, он снова посмотрела на Снейпа.

— Что ж, думаю, ты прав, если Дурсли действительно угрожают безопасности Гарри, то ему нельзя оставаться на Тисовой улице. К сожалению, поиск подходящих опекунов займет время, но я постараюсь подыскать кого-нибудь, кому мы могли бы доверять, — директор бросил на декана Слизерина задумчивый взгляд. — К слову, Северус, твой дом хорошо защищен?

— Безусловно.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если Гарри пару дней поживет у тебя, пока мы не сообразим, у кого он сможет провести остаток лета? — осторожно спросил директор. Снейпа замутило от одной этой мысли, но он все же кивнул.

— Думаю, пару дней я смогу его потерпеть, — вздохнул он.

— Спасибо, — директор подозрительно померцал голубыми глазами, немного насторожив этим Северуса, но так как на данный момент его больше беспокоили все те ужасы, которые Поттер мог натворить в доме, оставшись без присмотра, он решил свернуть этот разговор и вернуться к нему через пару дней.

Снова и снова он мысленно возвращался к тому моменту, когда в его голову забрела совершенно абсурдная мысль притащить чёртова Гарри Поттера в свой дом. Это страшное помутнение рассудка Северус списал на жуткую злость и возмущение, когда выше упомянутый мальчик был обнаружен запертым в той отвратительной маленькой комнате, словно какое-то опасное животное.

То, что он совершил страшную глупость, Снейп понял, когда проводил мальчишке быструю экскурсию по дому, объясняя расположение комнат и «тонко» намекая, что он собственноручно сотрет паршивца в порошок, если тот вздумает лезть туда, куда его не приглашали, например, в его кабинет, или, упаси Мерлин, личную лабораторию. Последним событием этого лета станет мгновение, когда мелкий недоумок разгромит его дом. Северус был почти уверен, что Поттер не успокоится, пока окончательно не сведет с ума своего декана. И он сам подписался на все это. Какой ужас.

Распрощавшись с директором, Снейп поспешил домой, задаваясь вопросом, зачем, Мордред его раздери, он так усложняет собственную жизнь.


	3. Трудности чистописания

_**4 августа 1992 года.** _

_ _

«Дорогой Том!

_ _

Наконец-то я смог добраться до пера и чернильницы, чтобы спокойно ответить на твои письма. Это было очень странное лето, поверь мне на слово. Чёрт, мне о стольком с тобой хочется поговорить, когда же ты вернешься в Англию? Кстати, со мной все в порядке! Ты просто не поверишь, где я сейчас нахожусь! Что? Уже сгораешь от нетерпения узнать поскорее? Ха! Ну что ж, ты сидишь? Если нет, то сядь скорее, ведь я сейчас у Снейпа! Ты в шоке? Надеюсь, что да, потому что я до сих пор не могу поверить, что наш декан позволил мне погостить у него пару дней.

_ _

О, наверное, ты задаешься вопросом, что это я делаю у Снейпа, да? А я даже и не знаю с чего начать, да и не хочу я все это пересказывать в письме. Если вкратце, то на письма твои я не отвечал из-за одного домовика по имени Добби. Нет, ну ты представляешь? Он воровал мою почту целый месяц! Виви поймал его, когда он следил за домом Дурслей, и притащил ко мне в комнату на допрос, и всё бы ничего, но у Дурслей в гостях были какие-то важные партнеры и мне, как ты понимаешь, велели сидеть тихо. Ты можешь себе представить, КАК можно сидеть тихо, когда на голову тебе сваливается ополоумевший домовик, который то норовит вышибить свои жалкие мозги, то вопит что есть мочи? Честно? Я думал, Вернон меня прикончит! А потом, знаешь, что выкинул этот мелкий идиот? Он заявил, что мне нельзя ехать в Хогвартс! Естественно, я сказал ему, что в любом случае поеду, и тогда Добби что-то сделал с Дурслями, и они окончательно съехали с катушек, посадили меня и Хедвиг под замок, поставили на окно решетку и кормили через кошачью дверцу, которую дядя проделал в двери!

_ _

Ах да, ещё они забрали все мои вещи и заперли их в чулане, после чего я взбесился и случайно взорвал тумбочку, и знаешь, что случилось потом?

_ _

Мне пришло письмо из Министерства с предупреждением о нарушении Указа о колдовстве! Нет, ну почему так несправедливо? Я же сделал это не специально! Так за что мне высылать предупреждения? Пусть лучше высылают Дурслям! Я, конечно, попытался объяснить Снейпу, что я ни в чем не виноват, и что бы ты думал? Он только фыркнул и заявил, что это моя вина, раз я не способен контролировать собственную магию!

_ _

Черт! Мне всего двенадцать лет! Они что, и правда думают, что в двенадцать лет у детей такая уравновешенная психика? Я был очень зол. Не понимаю, что у этого Министерства за законы такие дурацкие? Нельзя же целиком ограничивать магию! Спорю, что я не один такой волшебник, которому приходится расти под одной крышей с магглами, презирающими волшебство. И что же? Каждое лето терпеть их? А ведь Дурсли, наверное, не самый плохой вариант, есть ведь и хуже.

_ _

Я всё думаю, неужели у волшебников нет сиротских приютов? Почему мы должны расти с магглами? Они не понимают магию и боятся нас, так о чем вообще думает это Министерство, отправляя нас в маггловский мир, а потом возмущаясь, что мы, видите ли, используем там магию? А как нам ещё защищать себя?

_ _

Я подумал узнать побольше о том, как поступают с волшебными сиротами, может быть, есть какие-то детские дома для таких, как мы? Может быть, стоит подать прошение в Министерство об опекунстве? Разве мы должны терпеть магглов?

_ _

Ох, я все ещё злюсь. Не обращай внимания, я просто как вспомню, так мне сразу хочется что-нибудь сломать, но, чёрт! Я и забыл, я же у Снейпа! Вряд ли он оценит мой порыв, если я погромлю его мебель.

_ _

Так, на чем я остановился? Ах да! Я три дня просидел под замком, а потом явился профессор Снейп и забрал меня от Дурслей, я когда его увидел, чуть не бросился обниматься, до сих пор стыдно, как вспомню. Так вот. Снейп отправил меня в свой дом, показал мою комнату и даже разрешил пользоваться его библиотекой, правда здорово? У Снейпа просто великолепная библиотека! Я просидел там вчера до ночи, пока Виви не погнал меня спать. О! Кстати, Виви теперь тоже со мной живет, они спелись с Кроччетом (это Снейпов эльф) и теперь на пару со мной нянчатся, уже не знаю, куда от них спрятаться, а в лабораторию Снейп не пускает, к сожалению. По-моему, это он их и подговорил за мной следить. Можно подумать, мне три года!

_ _

Так, о чем это я? А, ну да! Вчера профессор был у Дамблдора и тот разрешил мне погостить немного у нашего декана, пока они не определятся, куда меня отправить, только я никак не пойму, почему это вообще решает директор.

_ _

О! Представляешь, Снейп заявил, что в дом Дурслей я поеду только в том случае, если они все скоропостижно скончаются. Я чуть не рассмеялся! Но вряд ли я унаследую дом после их смерти…или унаследую? Вот интересно было бы проверить.

_ _

Ой, ну все, мне пора идти, а то тут пришел Виви и требует, чтобы я немедленно поел, напиши мне скорее!

_ _

P.S: (Спрошу, пока Виви накрывает на стол) А ты уже получил свое письмо из Хогвартса? Мое вчера принес Снейп, но сказал, что за покупками меня не поведет, я спросил: «Почему?», — а он так страшно на меня посмотрел, что я решил вообще больше ничего у него не спрашивать. Никогда.

_ _

Жду ответа.

_ _

Твой лучший друг,

_ _

Гарри».

_ _

____________________________________________________________________

_ _

**6 августа 1992 года.**

_ _

«Дорогой Гарри,

_ _

Неужели, ты, наконец, соизволил мне ответить, я и не ждал.

_ _

Твои магглы сумасшедшие, я думаю, их нужно сдать в Министерство Магии для опытов, пусть они их там изучают. Хотя лучше просто их убить, наверное.

_ _

А на домовиков тебе везет. Сначала один тебя травит, потом второй пытается запереть в доме на веки вечные. Классная у тебя жизнь, я буду долго смеяться, если в теле третьего возродится Волдеморт.

_ _

Кстати, Гарри, ты ужасно пишешь письма! Во-первых, ты не последователен, а во-вторых, у тебя отвратительный почерк, ты знал?

_ _

Так значит, ты живешь у Снейпа? Это неплохо, если, конечно, наш декан не прибьет тебя в ближайшее время. Без обид, просто, честно? Ну, ты же его знаешь, мне кажется, он в принципе не любит людей, а тут еще ты у него поселился. По крайней мере, он забрал тебя от твоих идиотских родственничков.

_ _

Кстати, куда в итоге тебя отправят жить? Гарри, если они хотя бы заикнутся о приюте, пиши мне! Сбеги и спрячься где-нибудь, а я попробую тебя забрать. Не позволяй им отправить тебя в приют! И сам не поднимай тему об опекунстве! В волшебном мире нет и не было детских домов для волшебников, им плевать на нас. Я читал об органах опеки в магическом мире. Жалкое зрелище. Я так и не понял, зачем они вообще существуют, по-моему, они только и делают, что заполняют карточки об опекунах и решают вопросы с наследствами и фамилиями. Тех детей, которые остались одни, просто отсылают в маггловские приюты, как ненужный мусор. Единственное, что их заботит, это чтобы мы не колдовали на каникулах и соблюдали их дурацкие законы.

_ _

Вообще, насколько я понял, вопросами осиротевших волшебников до их совершеннолетия занимается директор Хогвартса, как негласный магический опекун. То есть, если ребенка не устраивают его опекуны, то он идет не в Министерство, а к директору. Чушь какая-то, но в целом все именно так. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что к Дурслям тебя отправил именно Дамблдор.

_ _

И вот тебе риторический вопрос, чего ты ждешь от человека, который оставил годовалого младенца на крыльце дома в октябре? Спорю на свою волшебную палочку, ему на нас так же плевать, как и Министерству, иначе он бы давно организовал детские дома для волшебников-сирот, а не распихивал детей по приютам и дверным порогам.

_ _

А у меня выдалось не такое веселое лето, кстати.

_ _

Как ты знаешь, я сейчас с опекунами в Аризоне. Мерлин, я ненавижу Аризону! Здесь жарко, как в аду! Отвратительный климат, отвратительный ландшафт, отвратительные люди! Первые две недели я разрабатывал план побега и пытался как можно «деликатнее» намекнуть этим двум идиотам, Хуверам, что каждый их день здесь покажется им муками преисподней, если они тут же не отправят меня в Англию. Они имели наглость меня игнорировать. Тогда я купил красную краску и нарисовал на двери дома пентаграмму, после чего зажег на крыльце дома черные свечи (глупость, конечно, но магглы-то верят в эту чушь). Они попытались объяснить перепуганным соседям, что я «просто играю». Тогда я решил «поиграть» ещё немного. На дороге прямо напротив нашего дома машина сбила кошку и я, подумав, повесил её на дверь, как рождественский венок. Гарри, ты не представляешь, сколько было криков! Соседские магглы обвинили моих опекунов в сатанизме и вызвали полицию, ты думаешь, кто-то поверил их невнятному бормотанию, что всё это мог натворить их тихий двенадцатилетний подопечный? До сих пор ума не приложу, как они умудрились выкрутиться. Я чувствовал себя прекрасно.

_ _

Но очень скоро оказалось, что мои «маленькие шалости» не прошли незамеченными. В доме напротив нас жила какая-то старуха, она была нелюдимой, скрытной и чаще всего сидела в своём доме, изредка выглядывая на улицу, как ты понимаешь, я никогда не обращал на неё внимания. Однако, после всего этого шума, когда я болтался на улице и думал, чем бы ещё насолить Хуверам, она подошла ко мне и пригласила на чай. Я согласился.

_ _

И…дьявол! Ведьма! Она оказалась ведьмой! Чертовски старой ведьмой, если учесть, что времена её молодости пришлись на двадцатые годы этого века.

_ _

После этой встречи я практически постоянно торчал у неё дома. До сих пор не пойму, почему она не напишет мемуаров о своей жизни, у неё бы вышла неплохая книжка. Но, увы, я оказался первым человеком за много лет, с кем она решила поделиться своей историей, поэтому я был вынужден в подробностях выслушивать её бредни. Хотя почему бредни? Она довольно занимательно рассказывает, не говоря уж о том, что поучительно.

_ _

Если вкратце, то её зовут Хельга Долохова, её муж и сын погибли около двенадцати лет назад, оба они были последователями Волдеморта. Ну, сын точно был Пожирателем. Сама она об этом не говорила, но из контекста я все прекрасно понял. Когда они оба отправились на тот свет, она переехала в Америку, и застряла в этой дыре. А вообще, она из России.

_ _

Вот ведь странно было слушать её рассказы о том, как там всё устроено. У них, оказывается, целых три школы волшебства! Есть даже две начальные, где волшебники учатся с семи лет. Не понимаю, зачем нужно столько школ в одной стране. Она, правда, на мои слова только посмеялась и пренебрежительно заявила, что по сравнению с её родиной наша Англия это плевок на карте.

_ _

А ещё у них там жутко сложная система управления государством, что-то вроде парламента, где заседают около двенадцати партий, и каждая выполняет какие-то свои функции и отвечает за свой регион.

_ _

Хочется рассказать тебе все, но не буду утомлять, Хельга пыталась объяснить мне их политику несколько часов и только ещё больше меня запутала, я никак не могу взять в толк, как государство с такой системой управления до сих пор не развалилось. Впрочем, это же Россия.

_ _

Кстати, по рождению, Долохова — княжна Ольга Андрианова, она из чистокровной семьи. В семнадцать лет, сразу после замужества, покинула страну и больше в Россию не возвращалась.

_ _

Гарри, у них совершенно сумасшедшее социальное деление! Мало того, что всё их дворянское сословие (так у них чистокровная аристократия называется), делится на различные чины, так у них ещё и военные есть! У нас просто авроры, а у них офицеры, капитаны, генералы… я так понял, что большинство этих названий они позаимствовали у магглов, но настолько все усложнили, что разобраться в этом возможно, только если ты русский.

_ _

Ох, чуть не забыл, когда я впервые к ней пришел, она тут же поинтересовалась, из какого рода я происхожу, а когда я ответил, что я, возможно, магглорожденный, она только фыркнула. «Чистокровных сразу видно, — заявила она, — и уж поверь мне, мальчик, я прожила всю жизнь в окружении этих амбициозных, напыщенных индюков, знающих наизусть каждую свою хромосому, так что я таких носом чую. Ты просто не можешь быть магглорожденным, у тебя кровь волшебников».

_ _

Смешно, конечно. Ну как можно «учуять» какая у тебя кровь? Но в целом она меня заинтриговала, теперь я ещё больше хочу узнать, кто мои предки, и я это сделаю.

_ _

Хельга сказала, что существуют мастера, изготавливающие гобелены с семейными древами, но как я понял, это чертовски дорого. Я начал думать о том, чтобы устроиться куда-нибудь на подработку, как думаешь, смогу я накопить за пару лет достаточно денег?

_ _

Не знаю, о чем ещё тебе рассказать. Здесь чудовищно скучно, и если бы не Хельга, я бы уже умер от тоски. Мне осталось гнить в этой забытой Богом дыре до двадцатого августа, поэтому за учебниками я поеду не раньше двадцать первого. Дождись меня по возможности.

_ _

P.S: Передай мою благодарность Снейпу за то, что он не проигнорировал то письмо, что я отправил ему в конце июля.

_ _

Ах да! И как же я забыл.…С днём рождения! Подарок с том зеленом свертке, который ты, скорее всего, бестолково вертишь в руках, читая моё письмо.

_ _

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

_ _

Том».

_ _

___________________________________________________________________

_ _

**9 августа 1992 года.**

_ _

«Том!

_ _

Где, во имя Мерлина, ты достал эту книгу? Я даже в Хогвартсе ничего подобного не видел, ей же лет триста! Потрясающе! Спасибо! Я вчера просто не смог оторваться от неё, сколько же там всего! Наверное, она стоит целое состояние, зачем ты мне её подарил? Хотя, могу догадаться, что как только мы окажемся в Хогвартсе, ты её все равно у меня отберешь. Ума не приложу, как ты с ней вообще смог расстаться, это же сокровище!

_ _

Ты опять всех переплюнул (я про подарки). Гермиона тоже подарила мне книгу «Вселенная зелий», очень хорошее издание, кстати, но у Снейпа и лучше есть (правда Снейп мне их не дарил, к сожалению). Малфой прислал серебряные запонки, смотрю на них второй день и пытаюсь понять, на кой чёрт они мне сдались. Ещё меня завалили сладостями, фотоальбомами и разными волшебными штучками, которые мне совсем не нужны, но за ними интересно наблюдать. А Забини прислал набор для ухода за метлой и руководство, как всем этим пользоваться. А я и не знал, что за метлой нужно ухаживать.

_ _

Знаешь, я впервые в жизни получил столько подарков, Том, и это так необычно, что я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя. Даже Хедвиг прониклась важностью момента и притащила мне дохлую мышь, после чего раздулась от гордости и довольно поблескивала глазами. Я положил мышь на подоконник и не знаю, что с ней делать. Кажется, Хедвиг ждет, что я её съем, я сказал ей, что пока не голоден, чтобы она не обиделась. Как только она улетит, я, наверное,…ой, ну вот. Виви увидел мой «подарок» и развеял его по ветру, пойду вмешаюсь, а то Хедвиг сейчас его заклюёт...

_ _

Фуф, я и не знал, сколько шума может наделать одна сова и один домовик, но все живы.

_ _

Так, о чем я говорил?

_ _

О, кстати, я всё ещё у Снейпа. Вчера профессор был у Дамблдора и вернулся от него чертовски злой, после чего сказал, что я побуду у него ещё немного и заперся у себя в лаборатории до… постой-ка, он, кажется, оттуда и не выходил ещё. Но на меня он вроде бы не злится. Знаешь, я его и вижу-то только за ужином. Мне сначала казалось, что его жутко бесит моё присутствие в доме, и я почти не выходил из комнаты, чтобы его не нервировать. Виви приносил мне еду сюда, но потом Снейп поинтересовался, как долго я собираюсь «изображать затворника», после чего настоял на том, чтобы я спускался к ужину. По-моему, он думает, что я его боюсь. А вообще, у нас с ним отличные отношения. Он не рычит, не шипит и не язвит, только иногда ворчит что-то о назойливых детях свалившихся ему на голову, поэтому я стараюсь вести себя как можно тише. Похоже, он очень занят, и всё время проводит в лаборатории.

_ _

А про приют я уже спрашивал. Снейп сказал, что туда меня не отправят, потому что это небезопасно. Я спросил, какая разница между приютом и домом Дурслей, а он ответил, что на дом моих родственников наложены сильные защитные чары. Правда, я так и не понял, какие именно. Что-то связанное с кровной магией, кажется.

_ _

А вообще я все время сижу в библиотеке, вчера Снейп поинтересовался, закончил ли я свое домашнее задание, а когда я ответил, что закончил, он расстроился. По-моему, он искал повод поругаться на меня.

_ _

И — новость дня! Я специально приберег её на конец письма, чтобы ты прочувствовал всю важность момента. В одной из Снейповских книг я нашел подробную инструкцию к составлению фамильного древа! Оказывается, у нашего декана кто-то из предков был мастером по изготовлению гербов и семейных гобеленов (это мне его домовик по секрету выболтал). Я почти переписал все пункты, их тут чертовски много. Так что забудь о подработке, мы сами все сделаем! Это непросто и потребует много времени, но почему бы и нет?

_ _

P.S: Кстати, за учебниками я поеду вместе с профессором Люпином, он вроде бы через четыре дня освободится и за мной заедет, так что на Косой Аллее мы встретиться не сможем, вряд ли это будет вежливо просить Люпина подождать, я и так его от дел отрываю.

_ _

Очень жду конца лета!

_ _

_Гарри»._

  


* * *

Гарри отложил перо и помассировал ноющее запястье, все же переписывать половину книги было довольно утомительным занятием. Весь процесс создания фамильного гобелена был сложным и требовал исключительного внимания, не говоря уж о мастерстве, поэтому Гарри старался переписывать все пункты как можно аккуратнее, чтобы ничего не пропустить и не допустить ошибок, в общем и целом это сильно выматывало его. Мальчик тоскливо подумал, что ему необходимо как-то ускорить процесс, ведь он не знал, сколько ещё он сможет оставаться у Снейпа, а профессор вряд ли позволит ему забрать книгу с собой.

К тому же, зельевара явно не сильно воодушевляло присутствие в его доме «бесхозного» ребенка. И то, что за прошедшие две недели взрослые так и не определились, куда его отправить, вселяло в мальчика подозрения, что он пробудет здесь до самого конца лета. Его декан трижды отправлялся к директору Хогвартса и трижды возвращался от него чертовски злым, похоже, Дамблдора вполне устраивало нынешнее место проживания Поттера, иначе его бы уже давно отправили куда-нибудь ещё. Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, разминая затекшую шею и думая о том, что Снейп, похоже уже сильно жалеет, что вообще забрал мальчика к себе.

Как-то за ужином юный волшебник осторожно поинтересовался у своего декана, не будет ли ему лучше провести оставшиеся до начала учебного года две недели в Хогвартсе, ведь там тоже было вполне безопасно. Но зельевар только поморщился и заявил, что для самого Поттера, возможно, пребывание в школе и будет безопасным, но вот в том, что это будет безопасно для обитателей Хогвартса, он сильно сомневался. «Потому что, Поттер, вы — ходячая катастрофа, и я даже боюсь предположить, до чего вы можете додуматься, оставшись один в волшебном замке». Гарри с трудом сдержал улыбку, профессор всегда так забавно выражал беспокойство о нем. Тогда он предположил, что мог бы пожить у профессора Люпина, если тот, конечно, будет не против, Снейп ответил на это презрительной гримасой: «С таким же успехом, Поттер, вы можете разбить палатку в Запретном Лесу», — сказал он. Мальчик не понял, какая связь между Люпином и Запретным Лесом, но уточнять не стал, а так как на этом все идеи слизеринца относительно его проживания иссякли, они с профессором эту тему больше не поднимали.

Замечтавшись, Гарри не услышал, как в библиотеку вошел его декан, Снейп вообще передвигался по дому так тихо, что мальчик частенько вздрагивал при его внезапных появлениях «из ниоткуда», иногда Поттеру вообще казалось, что зельевар просто аппарирует из одной комнаты в другую.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, что вы так кропотливо переписываете уже третий день? — тихий голос Снейпа прозвучал откуда-то из-за плеча Гарри, и мальчик дернулся от неожиданности, чуть не свалившись со стула.

— Сэр! — выдохнул юный волшебник, оборачиваясь к своему декану. — Простите, я не слышал, как вы вошли.

— Это очевидно, — сухо заметил зельевар, разглядывая записи слизеринца, — полагаю, вы в курсе, что использование данной информации без согласия владельца равносильно воровству?

Он усмехнулся, заметив, как занервничал мальчик, переводя растерянный взгляд со Снейпа на книгу и обратно.

— Простите, профессор, — виновато вздохнул он, — я не думал, что…я должен был спросить разрешения…

— Это вполне в вашем духе, Поттер, — фыркнул Северус, — правила поведения всегда были выше вашего понимания, — он сел напротив своего студента и пододвинул к себе его записи: — Зачем вам фамильный гобелен?

— Просто мы с Томом думали выяснить его родословную, — признался мальчик. — Я случайно наткнулся на эту книгу и подумал, что мы могли бы…

— Надеюсь, вы в курсе, что ритуал подействует, только если у мистера Арчера в роду были волшебники?

— Да, сэр, я думаю, что он не магглорожденный, — Гарри кивнул, — и он тоже так считает.

— То, что вы с ним так «считаете» не значит, что это действительно так, — язвительно заметил зельевар. — В любом случае, как вы, должно быть, заметили, создание семейного гобелена довольно сложный процесс и требует немало сил, времени и опыта. Вы полагаете, что двум второкурсникам это будет под силу?

— Мы справимся, сэр, — спокойно кивнул Гарри, опасаясь, что если он выкажет хоть каплю неуверенности, Снейп просто отберет у него книгу.

— В зелье для ритуала используются весьма редкие и дорогостоящие ингредиенты, — мужчина смерил ребенка скучающим взглядом. — Как вы собираетесь их доставать?

— Наверное, их можно заказать или купить на Косой Аллее, — предположил мальчик.

— Браво, Поттер, — язвительно фыркнул Снейп, — конечно же, вам запросто предоставят все необходимое в ближайшем магазине. Вы вообще знаете значение слова «редкие»?

— Ну… я… я пока не думал об этом, — признался Гарри.

— Как неожиданно, — ехидно ухмыльнулся зельевар, и, помолчав, поинтересовался: — Насколько я понимаю, вы собрались проделывать все это в Хогвартсе? — мальчик кивнул, декан Слизерина смерил его уничижительным взглядом. — А вы, как я вижу, просто фонтанируете гениальными идеями, Поттер, — Снейп насмешливо поднял брови: — Так, где же вы намерены варить это зелье?

— Эм…об этом я тоже пока не думал, — тихо пробормотал герой волшебного мира, начиная чувствовать себя идиотом.

— А я и не сомневался, — профессор закатил глаза, — вы в принципе не думаете.

Гарри виновато опустил голову, понимая, что на этом разговор можно закончить, вряд ли Снейп позволит им проводить ритуал, к которому ни Том, ни Гарри совершенно не были готовы.

— Итак, давайте подведем итог, мистер Поттер, — снова заговорил Снейп. — Вы с мистером Арчером собрались проводить обряд, который потребует от вас знаний и мастерства, которыми ни вы, ни ваш друг не обладаете. При этом вы не имеете ни малейшего представления о том, где доставать ингредиенты для зелья, и даже не удосужились хоть на мгновение задуматься, где именно вы собираетесь проводить весь ритуал, — зельевар помолчал, позволяя своему студенту прочувствовать всю глубину собственной глупости, после чего злорадно улыбнулся: — Смею заметить, что меньшего идиотизма я от вас и не ждал, Поттер. Вы оправдали мои ожидания, поздравляю.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он так и думал, что всё этим закончится, правда, где-то в глубине души все же надеялся на лучшее. Он и правда не продумал все до мелочей, полагая, что проблемы следует решать по мере их поступления, но поди объясни это его декану.

Северус смерил огорченного мальчика усталым взглядом. Ну что взять с безмозглого ребенка? Теперь до конца лета ему придется лицезреть эту унылую физиономию и слушать эти жалобные вздохи, что совсем не входило в планы зельевара, но и не указать на явные пробелы в планах мальчишки Снейп не мог. Зная Поттера, Северус мог вполне справедливо опасаться, что он даже безобидный фокус в итоге превратит в катастрофу, а что уж говорить о приготовлении сложного многоступенчатого зелья!

— Что ж, Поттер, — сказал старший волшебник, — надеюсь, вы осознали, наконец, что принимая решение, вы должны учитывать все нюансы, особенно если это касается магии, — Гарри скорбно кивнул, опустив голову ещё ниже. — Как ваш профессор и декан вашего факультета, я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы всегда обдумывали то, что приходит в вашу голову и каким-то чудом в ней оседает, в противном случае вы рискуете нажить себе массу проблем. И, возвращаясь к ритуалу создания гобелена, — Северус прочистил горло, — вполне очевидно, что пара двенадцатилетних идиотов не способна проделать такой сложный обряд без помощи опытного волшебника, к тому же этим совершенно точно нельзя заниматься в какой-нибудь пыльной аудитории без надлежащего оборудования, не так ли, мистер Поттер? — Гарри ссутулился и кивнул. — Но проблема в том, — продолжал Северус, — что так или иначе вы все сделаете по-своему, что, зная вас, приведет к глобальным катаклизмам и чудовищным разрушениям, что совершенно неприемлемо. Поэтому, как ваш преподаватель, я должен проконтролировать, чтобы вы со своим приятелем не развалили всю школу, занимаясь этими исследованиями.

Гарри подавил желание обижено засопеть. Он так и знал, что Снейп запретит ему проводить обряд и будет следить за ними в школе. Правда, он все же надеялся, что им как-нибудь удастся обхитрить профессора. Из размышлений его вывел голос зельевара.

— Учитывая то, что у меня нет ни малейшего желания следить за каждым вашим шагом в ожидании очередной глупости, я принял решение… контролировать процесс приготовления зелья и проведения обряда, — Поттер машинально кивнул, продолжая мысленно жалеть себя, пока до него не дошёл смысл сказанного профессором.

— Вы…хотите…помочь нам? — тихо уточнил он.

— Нет, Поттер, — язвительно проворчал Снейп, — я сяду и буду смотреть, как вы самостоятельно приводите в исполнение очередной свой «гениальный» план, и надеяться, что от вас останется что-нибудь, что можно будет потом похоронить. Идиот! Конечно, я собираюсь проследить за тем, чтобы вы все сделали правильно!

На лице мальчика начала расплываться широкая улыбка.

— Да? О! Спасибо, сэр!

— Это естественно включает в себя необходимость работать в одной из моих лабораторий, — чопорно добавил Снейп, не обращая внимания на лепет Поттера. — К тому же, я должен быть уверен в том, что вы используете подходящие ингредиенты для зелья, поэтому, чтобы избежать нежелательных последствий, я предоставлю вам некоторые из моих собственных запасов, не бесплатно, разумеется. Разговор окончен. И никаких возражений.

Снейп поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу, оставляя мальчика наедине со своими мыслями. Уже на пороге зельевар остановился, взглянув на молчаливого ребенка.

— И Мерлина ради, Поттер, — раздраженно сказал он, — потрудитесь изучить заклинание, копирующее рукописи, какой из вас волшебник, если вы сутками, сгорбившись, переписываете книгу, как последний маггл!

— Но, сэр, — тут же заспорил паршивец, — мне нельзя колдовать вне школы!

— Можно. Если вы находитесь под опекой старшего волшебника, — нехотя отозвался Снейп и болезненно поморщился, заметив, как загорелись предвкушением глаза Гарри. — Но это не значит, Поттер, что я позволю вам размахивать в моём доме волшебной палочкой без веской на то причины.

— Да, сэр! — звонко ответил Поттер. Последнее, что заметил Северус, закрывая за собой дверь библиотеки, это метнувшийся к книжным полкам на сверхскорости силуэт невысокого лохматого мальчишки.

«Я нажил себе одной проблемой больше», — уныло подумал зельевар, направляясь в свою лабораторию.

  


* * *

На следующий день, ближе к полудню к Снейпу прибыл Ремус Люпин, чтобы сопроводить Гарри на Косую Аллею. Поттер выскочил из библиотеки навстречу профессору по ЗОТИ с широкой улыбкой на лице и в полной боевой готовности.

— Добрый день, сэр! — радостно поприветствовал мужчину мальчик. — Рад вас видеть.

Ремус устало улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, как ты поживаешь?

— О, прекрасно! — отрапортовал юный волшебник. — Простите, что пришлось вас побеспокоить.

— Ничего страшного, я рад, что могу прогуляться с тобой за покупками, надо сказать, я давно не выходил из дома.

Гарри смерил профессора цепким взглядом, отмечая его бледность и явное недомогание.

— Вы здоровы? — напрямик осведомился он.

— Я… — Люпин замялся, — чувствовал себя неважно несколько дней... но теперь все хорошо, — поспешил закончить он, заметив обеспокоенность в глазах мальчика.

— Может быть, вам стоит отдохнуть? — осторожно предложил Гарри. — Необязательно идти сегодня…

— Мерлина ради, Поттер, — подал голос вечно чем-то недовольный Снейп, — можете вы хоть на секунду замолчать?

— Простите, сэр, — весело отозвался слизеринец, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения.

Зельевар вздохнул и снял с каминной полки небольшую коробочку, протянув её взъерошенному мальчишке, Гарри взял её в руки, разглядывая содержимое.

— Вы когда-нибудь путешествовали по каминной сети? — осведомился Северус, Поттер непонимающе моргнул. — И кого я спрашиваю? — Снейп вздохнул и помассировал ноющие виски, от этого ребенка у него уже начинала болеть голова. — Это, Поттер, называется Летучий Порох, — он указал на содержимое коробочки, которую мальчик держал в руках. — Вам нужно бросить горсть этого пороха в камин, шагнуть в него и четко произнести название места, куда вы хотите отправиться.

— О-о-о-о, — понимающе протянул Гарри, — то есть, так я могу переместиться куда угодно?

— Почти, — вступил в разговор Люпин, — при условии, что там есть камин, подключенный к сети.

— К какой сети? — уточнил Гарри.

— К каминной, — закатил глаза Снейп. — Во имя Мерлина, вы что издеваетесь?

— Нет, сэр, — быстро ответил мальчик, мотнув головой, — просто интересуюсь, — он одарил хмурого профессора жизнерадостным взглядом. — Так, и что я должен сказать, чтобы попасть на Косую Аллею.

— «Косая Аллея», что очевидно, Поттер, — язвительно бросил зельевар.

— И постарайся сгруппироваться, — мягко добавил Ремус, когда Гарри нерешительно шагнул к камину, — это путешествие покажется тебе несколько…стремительным.

— Ладно, — протянул мальчик.

Взяв из коробочки немного летучего пороха, он поставил её обратно на полку и, шагнув в камин, разжал пальцы. Вокруг волшебника вспыхнуло изумрудно-зеленое пламя и…то ли это оказалось для него слишком неожиданным, то ли порох попал ему в нос, но в итоге Гарри немного оговорился, называя адрес места назначения. Впоследствии, он даже не смог вспомнить, что тогда сказал.

Когда юный слизеринец исчез в зеленых языках пламени, в гостиной Снейпа повисла напряженная тишина.

— Что он сейчас сказал? — осторожно уточнил Люпин, Северус протяжно застонал.

  


* * *

Путешествие по каминной сети было похоже на затяжной полет по дымоходу, сопровождаемый жутким гулом и чудовищно быстрым вращением. На какое-то мгновение Гарри испугался, что сейчас или застрянет в слишком узком тоннеле или сломает себе что-нибудь, стукнувшись о каменную кладку. К счастью, ни того, ни другого не случилось, мальчик благополучно пролетел по извилистой каминной сети и вывалился на пыльный дощатый пол, больно стукнувшись обо что-то локтем. Некоторое время он просто лежал на месте, пока мир вокруг не перестал так стремительно вращаться перед глазами, после чего Гарри, наконец, осмелился поднять голову и посмотреть, куда же его занесло.

Вокруг было довольно темно, но все же слизеринец смог разглядеть очертания многочисленных полок и шкафов, заставленных разнообразными колбами и книгами. Судя по отсутствию окон в комнате, Гарри заключил, что он, скорее всего, находится в подвале…или подсобном помещении, потому что более всего это место походило на склад товаров для магазина. Приподнявшись на локтях, мальчик сел и стряхнул с мантии налипший на неё пепел, после чего осторожно поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся в поисках двери. Нужно было поскорее убираться отсюда, пока его не обнаружил хозяин лавки, правда, что это за лавка и где именно она находится, он не знал. Гарри осторожно приблизился к камину и внимательно осмотрел покрытую толстым слоем пыли полку над ним, в надежде обнаружить там баночку с летучим порохом, в конце концов, он вполне мог вернуться тем же путем, каким попал сюда. Увы, ни на каминной полке, ни на какой-либо другой поверхности обнаружить искомое он не смог. По крайней мере, вокруг было тихо, и это вселяло надежду в то, что помещение пустует. Гарри немного приободрился и прошелся вдоль полок, с любопытством разглядывая стоящие на них книги и волшебные устройства, когда позади него раздалось приглушенное рычание. Мальчик резко обернулся, вглядываясь в тёмный угол, откуда, как ему казалось, исходил этот звук. Из непроглядного мрака на него смотрели две пары хищно сощуренных желтых глаз.


	4. Приметы хорошего воспитания

Что может рычать? По сути, при должном вдохновении, рычать может что угодно. Но когда это что-то рычит на вас из темного угла, сверкая двумя парами желтых глаз, воображение почему-то рисует только самые жуткие образы, наполненные частоколом клыков, сотней когтей и тонной черной шерсти. Почему чёрной шерсти? Потому что любое уважающее себя чудовище обязательно должно быть покрыто черной шерстью, предпочтительно спутанной.

Вот и сейчас невысокий двенадцатилетний мальчик замер, пристально вглядываясь в угол, откуда на него из непроглядной тьмы смотрело то, что он сам никак не мог разглядеть. Оказалось, что пребывание в мрачной комнате без окон и дверей в компании рычащего желтоглазого нечто невероятно развивает воображение. Поэтому уже спустя мгновение сознание Гарри нарисовало в его голове пугающую картину невиданного монстра, пожирающего исключительно зеленоглазых двенадцатилетних волшебников. Это…угнетало. Окинув быстрым взглядом пыльную комнату, мальчик прикинул, куда бы он мог спрятаться, когда неведомая тварь бросится на него, но, к сожалению, кроме полок, склянок и книжек, вокруг не было ничего подходящего под определение убежища. Даже выхода не было. Впрочем, возможно он и был… в том тёмном углу, где сидела желтоглазая тварь. Послышался шорох, затем цоканье когтей по пыльному деревянному настилу и в полосу света, который отбрасывал на пол тусклый волшебный огонек, выступил огромный…. пес.

Гарри подавил первое инстинктивное желание броситься куда-нибудь в сторону и удивленно поднял брови. Страх медленно оседал в его душе, сменяясь легким волнением. Это была всего лишь собака. Плечи слизеринца расслабленно опустились, пока он разглядывал зверя. Ну…если подумать, это была не совсем обычная собака. Внешне она походила на добермана, только была вдвое крупнее и обладала лишней парой глаз, которые сейчас следили за каждым движением Гарри.

«Он всего лишь охраняет свою территорию», — успокаивая себя, подумал Поттер и зачем-то улыбнулся четырехглазому сторожу.

— Привет, — тихо поздоровался он, не отрывая взгляда от желтых глаз пса, почему-то он точно знал, что нельзя прерывать этот визуальный контакт. — Не волнуйся, я ничего не краду, я случайно сюда попал и просто хочу выйти отсюда, видишь? — он медленно развел руки в стороны, все четыре глаза «добермана» внимательно следили за его манипуляциями. — Я не вооружен и не причиню тебе вреда.

Тут мальчику показалось, что зверь насмешливо фыркнул, он снова прокрутил про себя свои последние слова и невольно усмехнулся.

— Ну да, вряд ли мелкий двенадцатилетний мальчишка способен «причинить вред» огромному зубастому псу, — вслух согласился он.

«Доберман» окинул нежданного гостя оценивающим взглядом и…уселся на пол, принимая вполне дружелюбный вид. Гарри окончательно успокоился и осторожно шагнул к псу, тот, казалось, не возражал, лишь склонил голову набок, ожидая дальнейших его действий. Юный волшебник пожал плечами и приблизился к зверю, протянув к нему руку. Четыре настороженных глаза проследили за рукой, пока она медленно не опустилась на широкий лоб пса.

— А ты довольно приветливый, — со смешком заметил Гарри, почесав того за ухом.

Яркое воображение Поттера тут же нарисовало в его голове картину того, как он заходит с этим чудовищем в дом Дурслей и говорит что-нибудь вроде: «Тетя, дядя, это Глазастик, он будет жить с нами». Мальчик улыбнулся своим мечтам, оценивающе разглядывая зверя и прикидывая, как бы заманить его к себе в гости.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня был такой пес, — издалека начал он.

Короткий хвост «добермана» с энтузиазмом застучал по полу, явно одобряя похвалу и ласку, Поттер широко улыбнулся.

— Весьма неплохо, мальчик, — негромкий голос, прозвучавший за спиной слизеринца, заставил его вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. Четырёхглазый пес недовольно заворчал, лишившись внимания гостя. Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза — то, что несколько минут назад было стеной, неожиданно превратилось в лестницу, на которой в данный момент стояла худощавая женщина в старомодной черной мантии. Её абсолютно седые волосы были убраны в высокую прическу и закреплены серебряными заколками, поблескивающими в свете волшебных огоньков. В руках женщина держала длинную трубку, от которой исходил едва уловимый запах табака. Глаза у ведьмы были то ли бледно-голубые, то ли светло-серые и в данный момент в них замерла насмешка и легкое любопытство. Гарри нервно сглотнул и сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Вы кто?

Женщина громко хмыкнула и медленно спустилась с лестницы, остановившись на последней ступеньке.

— Я — хозяйка магазина, — спокойно сказала она, после чего неспешно приблизилась к Поттеру, ни на секунду не отрывая от него внимательного взгляда. — А вот вопрос в том, кто ты такой?

— Я Га… — слизеринец вдруг понял, что она его не узнала.

Забавно, не часто его приветствовали таким вопросом в волшебном мире. Обычно все знакомства начинались со слов: «А, ты тот самый…», или «Ты же Гарри Поттер!», или ещё хуже «Так у тебя и правда шрам на лбу!». Он так привык к этому за прошлый год, что даже не ожидал подобного вопроса. Так или иначе, все складывалось неплохо. Мальчик быстро поправил челку, скрывая свой «легендарный» шрам и прочистил горло:

— Меня зовут Генри, — сообщил он, — Генри Браун.

— Браун? — она нахмурилась и подошла к нему ещё ближе, пристально разглядывая его лицо, с минуту в комнате было тихо, как в могиле, — не слышала такой фамилии.

— В мире много фамилий, мэм, — вежливо заметил он.

— О, да, — она хмыкнула и, выпрямив спину, прошла мимо мальчика. — Сгинь уже, — она взмахнула рукой, и четырехглазый пес, сидящий перед ней, медленно растворился в клубах черного дыма. Гарри недоуменно моргнул. Хозяйка магазина тем временем подошла к одной из полок, раздался тихий щелчок и комнату заполнил мягкий свет масляной лампы. — Эти фантомы… никакой от них пользы, — проворчала она, оборачиваясь к Поттеру. — Оставляешь его охранять склад, а эта бестия скачет как безмозглый спаниель, перед первым же попавшимся человеком.

— Фантомы? — переспросил Гарри, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор.

— Фантомы, мороки, иллюзии — один черт, — она фыркнула, — у фантомов хоть зубы настоящие.

— Хм, — мальчик закусил губу.

— Итак, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила женщина.

— Я попал сюда через камин, — пояснил Гарри, — случайно.

— Случайно? — она хохотнула. — Вот уж случайности у тебя, — она покачала головой и снова приблизилась к мальчику, выдохнув тому в лицо облако серого дыма, Гарри закашлялся и недовольно глянул на женщину. — Любопытный ты ребенок, — заметила она.

— Вы так думаете? — язвительно бросил мальчик, отступив от неё на шаг.

— Любой нормальный ребенок с плачем бежал бы к мамочке, завидев моего питомца, — она посмеялась, — а ты разговоры с ним завел.

— Куда бы я, по-вашему, побежал, тут же ни одной двери не…О-о-о, — он вдруг понял, что на самом-то деле стена вместо лестницы была обычной иллюзией, просто нужно было знать, куда смотреть, волшебница засмеялась.

— Хоть какая-то часть охранных чар работает, — заявила она, — что радует, а иначе у меня бы половину магазина вынесли, раз уж сюда можно вот так «случайно» попасть.

— Эм…да… — Гарри сделал шаг назад под её пристальным взглядом. — Что ж…эм…извините за беспокойство, я, пожалуй, пойду…

— И куда же ты пойдешь? — поинтересовалась женщина.

— Да я…

— Я разобрал последнюю коробку! — невнятное бормотание Гарри прервал новый голос, звучащий откуда-то сверху. — Там, кажется, ваш флакон с духами разбился, кстати, когда я накрывал это тряпкой оно начало прожигать пол, вы уверены, что это были духи?

— О да, это были духи, — с легким сожалением отозвалась женщина, продолжая смотреть на Поттера, в то время как лицо мальчика удивленно вытягивалось. — Будь добр, плесни на них тем тёмно-зеленым зельем, что стоит в серванте, иначе полы придется менять, эта штука намертво въедается в древесину.

— Боюсь, уже поздно, — на лестнице зазвучали шаги, кто-то спускался в подвал, — кстати, уже половина первого, вы говорили, я могу быть свободен после полудня.

— Да, да, — взгляд волшебницы метнулся за спину Гарри, — думаю, дальше я и сама разберусь, спасибо, дорогой, не знаю, чтобы я делала без тебя.

— Думаю, вы продолжали бы сидеть в своём пыльном…Гарри?!

Поттер прирос к полу, глядя на своего лучшего друга абсолютно шокированным взглядом, Том выглядел менее остолбеневшим, но почти таким же удивленным.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хором спросили оба мальчика.

— Гарри? — заинтересовалась колдунья, попыхивая трубкой. — Как интересно!

— Я попал сюда через камин, — пояснил Поттер, — но ты тут как…

— Гарри, чёрт! — Арчер раздраженно глянул на друга. — Ну что за манера лезть, куда не следует?

— Я не специально, между прочим, — буркнул мальчик. — И ты не объяснил…

— Познакомься, — Том вздохнул, понимая, что лимит неожиданностей на сегодня исчерпан, — это Хельга Долохова, — он указал куда-то за спину Гарри, тот обернулся и встретился взглядом с владелицей магазина. — Я у неё работаю.

— А это, значит, и есть тот самый Гарри Поттер, — усмехнулась ведьма.

— Тот самый, — вздохнул мальчик.

«Ну почему, черт возьми, все случается именно так?» — раздраженно подумал он.

  


* * *

Хельга поставила на стол поднос с чашками и медленно опустилась на шаткий старый стул, не заслуживающий особого доверия. Том и Гарри сидели напротив друг друга и смотрели в разные стороны, разглядывая небольшую грязную кухню и избегая встречаться взглядами.

— Этот Хоффорт просто болван, — пожаловалась госпожа Долохова, раскладывая по тарелкам печенье. — Я просила его следить за магазином и посмотрите, во что он тут все превратил!

Пока она разливала по чашкам чай, в воздухе висела напряженная тишина с легкой примесью пыли, затхлости и запаха табака (миссис Долохова, казалось, вообще не расставалась с трубкой). Неожиданно раздался громкий хлопок и возле стола появился домовик в тёмно-зеленой тунике. Заметив Гарри, эльф широко улыбнулся.

— Как хорошо, что Виви вас нашел, хозяин, — прощебетал он, — господин Снейп и господин Люпин волнуются, сэр!

Гарри встрепенулся.

— Ох! Я совсем забыл! Виви, скажи им, что со мной все в порядке, — попросил он. — Я буду ждать профессора Люпина на Косой Аллее рядом с магазином мадам Малкин через тридцать минут.

— Да, сэр, — эльф поклонился и исчез.

Том прочистил горло, хотел что-то сказать, но в итоге промолчал. Оба мальчика почему-то чувствовали себя неловко в сложившейся ситуации и совершенно не знали о чем говорить. Хельга быстро взяла ситуацию в свои руки.

— Так значит, это и есть знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — улыбнулась она, сделав затяжку. — Томас о тебе говорил, — она выдохнула облачко серого дыма, Арчер поморщился, он терпеть не мог, когда его называли «Томасом».

«Как кошачья кличка», — постоянно ворчал он.

— Да? — Гарри быстро глянул на друга, тот пожал плечами. — И что он говорил?

— В основном, что ты его лучший друг, — ответила Хельга, — и что у тебя довольно…специфические родственники.

— Миссис Долохова, — подал голос Арчер, — я подумал, что сейчас, в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами, Гарри негде жить и…может быть, вы не отказались бы от ещё одного работника?

— Работника? — Поттер недоуменно моргнул.

— Я буду помогать миссис Долоховой до конца каникул, и жить здесь, — пояснил Том.

— О, — Гарри только кивнул, — я так и подумал.

— Полагаю, помощь здесь не помешает, — Хельга сделала пару глотков чая и поставила чашку на стол. — Магазин чудовищно запущен, и конечно я готова оплачивать твою работу.

Гарри мысленно прикинул что-то в уме.

— Звучит неплохо, — признал он.

— Так ты согласен? — уточнил Том.

— И что нужно будет делать?

— Ничего особенного, — отмахнулась старая ведьма, — протирать пыль, расставлять по полкам товары, встречать посетителей…но, в основном, убирать, — она хмыкнула. — Все здесь просто отвратительно запущено!

— Наверху есть жилые комнаты, — подхватил Том, — мы могли бы разместиться в одной из них, кстати, твой домовик был бы очень полезен здесь, потому что из нас троих готовить не умеет никто, — он бросил ехидный взгляд в сторону Хельги, та только фыркнула.

— Тот бекон просто немного подгорел, — заметила она.

— Тот бекон я назвал бы углями мэм, — веско заметил Арчер, — ну что скажешь, Гарри?

Поттер задумчиво нахмурился. Вообще его друг выглядел так, будто изо всех сил старался уговорить его согласиться, при этом, делая вид, что совсем в этом не заинтересован. С одной стороны, Поттера так и подмывало принять это предложение, во-первых, они с Томом смогут видеться каждый день, во-вторых, было довольно интересно поработать в волшебном магазине, а в-третьих, деньги лишними не бывают. Но с другой, мальчик злился на друга за то, что тот ничего ему не рассказал, и хотел отказаться просто из принципа. Хотя в проживании у Хельги был еще один плюс, потому что Гарри больше не придется обременять Снейпа своим присутствием. Тут-то он и вспомнил про своего декана.

— Снейп может быть против, — сказал он.

— А с какой это стати, Снейпу возражать? — Том удивленно поднял брови.

— Ну, я пока у него живу.

— И что дальше? — Арчер надменно фыркнул. — Он тебе не отец, не опекун и не нянька, ты можешь делать все, что пожелаешь. И если уж на то пошло, то решать где ты можешь остаться позволено только Дурслям, а им плевать, где ты живешь, лишь бы не с ними.

— Ну да, — согласился Гарри, — но он может сказать, что это небезопасно, насколько я понял, в Лютном переулке находятся магазины тёмных волшебников.

Тут Хельга расхохоталась. Оба мальчика посмотрели на неё в легком недоумении.

— Тёмных волшебников? — она хохотнула. — Какая неслыханная глупость! Не бывает тёмной и белой магии, эта чушь продиктована сказками и домыслами. Магия — это знания и энергия, у неё нет направленности. Магию окрашивают люди.

— Но я и говорю о людях, — осторожно заметил Гарри, — о тех, кто использует магию с…хм…тёмными намерениями.

— То, что здесь ошивается всякий сброд, еще не значит, что Лютный переулок кишит тёмными колдунами, — сказала она, — если уж на то пошло, то сброда хватает и в Министерстве. К тому же, если не ошибаюсь, ты учишься на Слизерине, глупый ребенок, а там каждый второй практикует то, что многие по собственной невежественности зовут тёмной магией.

— И как же это зовете вы? — с ноткой сарказма поинтересовался Гарри.

— Тёмными искусствами.

— И в чем же разница?

— В определениях, — Долохова смерила мальчиков пристальным взглядом, — нет черной и белой магии, есть те, кто эту магию создает. Волшебников можно разделить на четыре вида: тёмные, светлые, злые и добрые…выражаясь примитивным языком. И поверь мне, глупый ребенок, быть тёмным магом и быть злым магом это не одно и то же.

— И как же тогда называть магов вроде Волдеморта? — невинно поинтересовался Поттер. — Вряд ли он подходит под определение незлого тёмного волшебника.

— Ну, я бы назвала его заносчивым, самовлюблённым, властолюбивым паразитом, — беззаботно пропела Хельга.

— Э-э-э-э, многие бы с вами не согласились, — нехотя сообщил Том.

— В чем именно? Он таким и был. Мой сын, конечно, называл его могущественным, что тоже имело место быть, но в целом я права.

— Но он практиковал тёмную магию, — возразил Поттер.

— Он практиковал тёмные искусства, — поправила его Хельга, — то есть изучал ту направленность магии, которая соответствует его силе. Увы, он оказался слишком глуп, чтобы погрязнуть в собственной тьме.

— Собственной тьме? — непонимающе переспросил Том.

— В каждом из нас живет свет и тень и каждый тянется к тому, что ему ближе. Важнейшее правило волшебника заключается в сохранении внутреннего равновесия, иначе твоя магия поглотит тебя без остатка и сведет с ума.

— Но если в нем жила тьма, это значит, что он был злом… — упрямо заявил Гарри, Хельга раздраженно фыркнула.

— Как ночь может быть злой, а день добрым? Они нейтральны, нелепый ты ребенок, разве назовешь ты солнце злым, если оно несёт огонь и смерть? Разве посчитаешь луну доброй, если она осветит твой путь в лесном мраке? Тьма опасна соблазном и мягкостью…вседозволенностью и таинственностью, во тьме кроется множество опасностей. Но свет…свет порой гораздо страшнее, потому что в нем нет ничего кроме ослепительной белизны. Свет есть порождение равнодушия.

Гарри и Том переглянулись, оба выглядели несколько сбитыми с толку, Хельга покачала головой.

— Ах, неграмотные дети, и чему вас только учат? А что вы называете тёмной магией? — спокойно осведомилась она. — Черепа и пентаграммы? — тут женщина бросила насмешливый взгляд на Тома, тот невозмутимо покосился на неё.

— Убийства и жестокость, — Гарри хмуро смотрел на ведьму. — И разве Министерство просто так запрещает использование тёмной магии?

— Глупый ты ребенок, — вздохнула Хельга, — и упрямый, как осел, — вытащив палочку, она очертила в воздухе замысловатую фигуру, через мгновение в комнату влетела пара книг, которые плавно опустились на стол. — Почитай как-нибудь на досуге, возможно, это откроет тебе глаза.

Гарри с любопытством изучил названия.

— «Природа магии»? — он вертел в руках одну из книг.

— Какой-то умник когда-то решил разделить магию на чёрное и белое, в этой книге описана более адекватная теория, — пояснила она. — А вообще, почитай сначала труды «плетельщиков», — она пододвинула к мальчику вторую книгу. На обложке значилось загадочное «Полотно волшебства». — Здесь собраны самые занимательные наблюдения Плетельщиков заклинаний. Эти волшебники видели магию не так, как обычные люди, они могли различать саму её структуру и природу. Очень поучительное чтиво, скажу тебе.

— Спасибо, — Гарри заметил голодный взгляд, которым буравил книги его друг, о да, это было очень мудро со стороны Хельги одолжить им две книги.

— Кстати, думаю, полчаса уже прошли, — заметил Том.

Оба мальчика засобирались уходить, Поттер пообещал Долоховой, что подумает о её предложении и спросит об этом Снейпа, Хельга объяснила им, как быстрее попасть на Косую аллею, после чего друзья вышли из магазина на узкую извилистую улочку.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты обижен, — Арчер обернулся к Гарри, который плелся следом за ним с самым мрачным выражением лица.

— О? И с чего ты взял? — язвительно проворчал тот.

— Ну, не знаю, — Том задумался, — интуиция?

— Ты мог бы и сказать мне о том, что приезжаешь в Лондон! — взорвался Поттер. — И что собираешься работать у Хельги! И что у нее здесь магазин! И вообще! — он фыркнул и заспешил вперед.

Том смерил друга насмешливым взглядом.

— Я смотрю, ты долго сдерживался, — заметил он.

— Иди ты к Мордреду в пасть, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Ой, да брось ты беситься, — Арчер догнал его, — я же не виноват, что ты свалился нам на голову! Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

— О, у тебя получилось, — буркнул Поттер, — я выглядел полным идиотом, спасибо большое.

— Сам виноват, — беспечно ответил Том, — нечего врываться в чужие камины. Ну, так ты подумал насчет предложения Хельги?

Гарри смерил друга раздраженным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул. На Тома невозможно было злиться, если он этого не хотел, и сколько бы сам Поттер не рычал и не огрызался, Арчер все равно пропустит все его колкости мимо ушей.

— Я думаю, было бы неплохо пожить у нее до конца лета, но Снейп взбесится, — признался он, приходя к молчаливому выводу, что особых причин долго обижаться на друга у него нет.

— Снейп может беситься сколько ему влезет, — фыркнул Арчер, — но запретить тебе могут только Дурсли.

— Согласен, но мне не хочется показаться неблагодарным, — вяло признался Гарри. — Он помог мне и все такое, с моей стороны это будет очень уж грубо, если я просто уеду, невзирая на его мнение. Он ведь беспокоится…

— Гарри, — Том со вздохом взглянул на друга, — Снейп наш декан, это его обязанность, беспокоиться о нас, но это не значит, что ему это доставляет удовольствие. Он взял тебя к себе не потому что ты для него что-то значишь, а потому что он просто не мог поступить иначе в сложившейся ситуации.

— Да, но…

— Ты уже забыл? — резко перебил его Арчер, внезапно останавливаясь. — Они плевать на тебя хотели все те одиннадцать лет, что ты жил у Дурслей, — Гарри тоже остановился и теперь недоуменно смотрел на Тома, его друг выглядел очень раздраженным. — Позволь напомнить, что ни один из этих высоко моральных заботливых магов не заглянул к тебе в гости, чтобы проверить, как живется их знаменитому «избавителю от мирового зла», — мальчик саркастично усмехнулся. — Но стоило тебе заявиться в Хогвартс, как они все вдруг вспомнили о твоем существовании и провозгласили себя вершителями твоей судьбы! — Арчер злобно сощурил глаза. — Они все лишь бездушные лицемеры, прикрывающиеся надуманными идеалами! Разве ты не видишь этого?! В прошлом году ты дважды чуть не погиб и разве хоть один ублюдок додумался обеспечить твою безопасность? Где был этот великий директор, когда тебя пытали в Запретном лесу?! Что он делал, когда ты медленно умирал от яда?! Где была его забота, когда тебя заперли и морили голодом?! Они знали, что ты до одиннадцати лет жил в чулане и разве хоть один из них подумал о том, что тебя следует забрать от этих маггловских червей?! И ты ещё думаешь о какой-то благодарности? О вежливости? Очнись! Они забыли о тебе, когда погибли твои родители, они оставили тебя на пороге дома, как бездомного щенка, и как смеют они после этого навязывать тебе свое мнение и свои идеалы?! Они потеряли право голоса, бросив тебя один на один с проклятыми магглами!

Гарри потрясенно смотрел на друга, казалось, ярость Арчера разрастается с каждым словом и готова превратиться в дикий пожар гнева. Он и не знал, сколько злости накопилось в душе Тома, и вся эта злость появилась из-за него…ради него. Мальчик улыбнулся, положив руку на плечо друга.

— Том, спасибо тебе, я…мне приятно, что ты так беспокоишься обо мне, но возможно ты немного перегибаешь палку? Ведь не всем плевать…

— Гарри, — Арчер устало помассировал переносицу, — в этом мире мы никому не нужны, потому что людям, по сути, безразличны другие люди. Но мы есть друг у друга, мы поклялись, помнишь? Что не оставим друг друга, что всегда будем рядом. Остальные уйдут, предадут и забудут, но мы всегда будем друг у друга.

— Я знаю, — Гарри улыбнулся, — мы ведь семья. Просто иногда хочется верить кому-то…

— Мне тоже, — Арчер опустил голову, глядя себя под ноги, — но они солгут,…они всегда лгут, я не хочу, чтобы это доверие погубило тебя.

— Но кто-то достоин этого доверия…

— Ты никогда не узнаешь наверняка, пока не будет слишком поздно, — Том посмотрел в глаза Гарри. — Ты ведь был другим раньше,…ты не верил никому, что изменилось?

— Полагаю, ничего, — Поттер запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошив свою шевелюру, — я всегда верил только тебе, просто недавно я решил немного изменить стратегию, — он тихо посмеялся — Другим просто никогда не понять нас, да?

— Да. Не позволяй этим лицемерам запудрить тебе мозги, то что они волшебники, ещё не значит, что они чем-то отличаются от магглов…не значит, что они такие же, как мы.

— Ты прав, — в Гарри проснулось знакомое чувство защищенности, которое вызывал в нём Том.

В такие мгновения Арчер казался ему кем-то вроде старшего брата, и эта мысль невероятно грела душу. Том был, есть и будет единственной семьей Гарри, другие никогда не смогут заменить его. Некоторое время друзья молчали, каждый думая о своём. Наконец Арчер тряхнул головой и взглянул на друга с привычной самодовольной усмешкой.

— Итак, все, что нам нужно, это решить проблему с твоими родственниками, чтобы ты мог поселиться у Хельги.

— Предлагаешь сбегать к ним и спросить разрешения? — насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри, подхватывая его настроение.

— А почему нет? Просто скажи, что им нужно дать согласие…да и вообще, тебе не обязательно спрашивать самому. Пошли своего домовика.

— С ума сошел? Виви приведет их в полный ужас… — Поттер резко замолчал и взглянул на многозначительную ухмылку друга. — …Да, в этом есть смысл, — он рассмеялся.

К облегчению Гарри профессор Люпин, ожидающий его в назначенном месте, ничуть на него не злился и лишь мягко заметил, что путешествуя по каминной сети, стоит быть осторожнее. По дороге в книжный магазин, Гарри рассказал профессору, как он повстречал Арчера, умолчав лишь о том, что магазин, куда тот устроился на подработку, находится в Лютном переулке. Оба мальчика сошлись на том, что профессорам не стоит знать, где именно они собираются провести остаток лета, а Ремус оказался достаточно деликатным человеком, чтобы не спрашивать об этом.

Во «Флориш и Блоттс», книжном магазине, куда они отправились в первую очередь, было довольно шумно и многолюдно. У книжных полок толпились ученики Хогвартса со своими родителями, которые, также как и Гарри с Томом, покупали новые книги перед началом учебного года. Поттер заметил несколько знакомых лиц, в том числе и Рона Уизли. Рыжеволосый гриффиндорец стоял в окружении своей семьи и все они что-то очень шумно обсуждали с незнакомым Поттеру волшебником. Этот маг сильно выделялся на фоне рыжего семейства не только цветом волос, которые были очень светлыми и казались почти белыми, но и своим внешнем видом. Он стоял, опираясь на трость, рукоять которой была выполнена в форме змеиной головы, и взирал на окружающий мир с холодной надменностью и чувством собственного превосходства. Длинные белые волосы волшебника были перевязаны лентой, а его мантия выглядела так, будто была сшита на заказ. Мужчина что-то тихо говорил отцу Рона. По крайней мере, Гарри предположил, что этот невысокий рыжеволосый мужчина был главой семейства Уизли и сейчас выглядел он так, будто готов броситься на блондина с кулаками.

— На что ты уставился? — к мальчику приблизился Том и остановился в паре шагов от него, Поттер пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону агрессивно настроенной компании. — Похоже, затевается драка, — со смешком заметил Арчер, — что не удивительно, эти Уизли всегда думают кулаками.

Среди толпы высоких рыжих волшебников стояла девочка лет одиннадцати, в руках у неё был старый котел, в котором лежали книги. Волосы девочки были такого же цвета, как и у остальных Уизли из чего можно было заключить, что это младшая сестра Рона, имя которой Поттер не помнил. Девочка выглядела очень расстроенной и умоляюще смотрела то на отца, то на братьев, в надежде утихомирить их одним только взглядом. Тут Гарри заметил, как блондин протянул руку и вытащил из её котла книги, окинув девочку пренебрежительным взглядом, после чего сказал что-то, отчего на щеках младшей Уизли выступил гневный румянец, и бросил её книги обратно в котел. В это мгновение старший Уизли кинулся на мужчину, схватив его за грудки.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, — беспечно сказал Том, — Уизли мыслят кулаками.

Гарри кивнул, и оба друга отправились в противоположный конец магазина, где и натолкнулись на Драко Малфоя. Их сокурсник стоял у одной из книжных полок и со скучающим видом листал один из учебников.

— О, вы здесь, — заметив друзей, протянул слизеринец. Гарри подумал, что у Малфоя такой же цвет волос как и того волшебника, который поцапался с Уизли.

— Привет Драко, — поприветствовал сокурсника Том, — ты один?

— Я жду отца, — лениво отозвался Малфой, — он отправился в Гринготтс и ещё не вернулся, — в отдалении послышался жуткий грохот, будто кто-то опрокинул книжную полку. — Что это там? — теряя свой надменный вид, заинтересовался Драко, вытягивая шею и пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее.

— Драка, наверное, — Гарри окинул сокурсника внимательным взглядом.

— Уизли поцапались с каким-то волшебником, — невинно продолжил за друга Том, — ты, кстати, очень похож на него.

Драко недоуменно моргнул, Арчер усмехнулся.

— Светлые волосы, бледная кожа, абсолютное презрение, направленное на всех и сразу, — милостиво подсказал он.

Малфой побледнел.

— Отец подрался с Уизли? — ужаснулся он.

— Так это все-таки был твой отец, — Том зевнул, — я так и подумал.

— Разве ты не хочешь пойти и проверить, все ли с ним в порядке? — спросил Гарри, когда Драко фыркнув, отвернулся к книжной полке.

— Нет уж, — недовольно отозвался блондин, — то, что с ним все в порядке я прекрасно знаю, а смотреть на то, как отец опустился до примитивной драки, у меня желания не возникает, спасибо большое.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Ну, так как прошло лето? — флегматично спросил он, Драко тут же с энтузиазмом пустился пересказывать, где он был этим летом и что делал.

Шум и крики в магазине постепенно стихли, звякнул колокольчик на двери, послышался возмущенный голос продавца. Гарри пришел к заключению, что инцидент исчерпан, а Драко как раз закончил свой скучный рассказ о летних каникулах и теперь оценивающе рассматривал своих сокурсников, словно размышлял, хочет ли он услышать о том, как они провели лето. Ситуацию «спас» Люпин, появившийся из-за книжной полки.

— Гарри, вот ты где, — он перевел взгляд на Драко, — добрый день, мистер Малфой.

— Профессор, — мальчик поприветствовал Ремуса легким кивком, — вы сопровождаете Поттера и Арчера?

— О да, решил составить им сегодня компанию, — легко ответил Люпин и взглянул на Гарри и Тома. — Вы нашли все необходимое?

— Да, сэр, — Гарри продемонстрировал Ремусу стопку книг в своих руках.

— Тогда полагаю, мы можем…

— Драко, — негромкий голос заставил всех троих обернуться, Гарри сразу же узнал говорившего, это был тот самый волшебник, что ранее повздорил с Уизли. — Кажется, я просил ждать меня у выхода, — тут мужчина замолчал, его серые глаза, внимательные и холодные, как у змеи, остановились на Гарри. — О, ты не один, — он внимательно разглядывал мальчика, — мистер Поттер, полагаю? — в голосе волшебника прозвучало легкое любопытство. — Мой сын рассказывал о вас, рад наконец встретиться с вами, — он протянул ему руку и Гарри, помедлив, пожал её.

— Мистер Малфой, полагаю? — в тон ему ответил он, позволив себе легкий сарказм, по губам волшебника скользнула призрачная улыбка.

— Люциус Малфой, — представился он и бросил лишенный всякого интереса взгляд на Тома и Ремуса, после чего снова обратил свое внимание на Гарри. — Готовитесь к новому учебному году, мистер Поттер?

— Да, сэр, — ровным голосом ответил слизеринец, то, с каким пренебрежением старший Малфой посмотрел на Тома и Люпина, рассердило его, — мы как раз собирались уходить.

— Но теперь, надеюсь, вы задержитесь? — Люциус скорее утверждал, а не спрашивал, что само по себе сильно раздражало.

— Увы, нет, сэр, — исключительно вежливо ответил Гарри, — мы очень спешим, — мальчик чуть склонил голову, — рад был знакомству, сэр. До встречи, Драко, — он кивнул на прощание младшему Малфою и, указав Тому взглядом на дверь, направился к выходу, Ремус поспешил за ними, напоследок бросив на Люциуса напряженный взгляд.

— Впечатляет, — весело протянул Арчер, когда они выбрались из книжного магазина и направились по залитой солнцем улице в стону торгового центра «Совы», где Гарри собирался купить корм для Хедвиг. — Вел себя как на светском приеме. И у кого это ты научился?

— У тебя, — ухмыльнулся Поттер, — этот твой заскок на тему «смотрите все, я чистокровный аристократ!» оказался заразным, — мальчик прыснул, заметив, как недовольно покосился на него Том.

Говорить о том, что Виви тоже приложил к этому руку, Гарри не хотелось, иначе Арчер его просто засмеёт. Ремус шел за слизеринцами и выглядел довольно задумчивым, но Поттер не стал спрашивать, в чем дело, так как подозревал, что беспокойство профессора связано с Малфоем, и скорее всего Гарри ждет длинная нравоучительная лекция на тему того, с кем ему не стоит связываться. Он, конечно, понимал тревоги Ремуса, все же тот был другом его родителей и считал себя своего рода ответственным за безопасность Гарри, но в данном случае мальчику не нужны были предостережения профессора, он и так знал, что Малфой-старший будет последним человеком, с которым он свяжется по собственной воле.

Когда все необходимые принадлежности для школы были куплены, день уже начал клониться к вечеру, Гарри и Ремус проводили Тома до магазина мадам Малкин, где его «должны были встретить». Люпин предложил составить Арчеру компанию, но Том вежливо отказался, убедив профессора, что с ним все будет в порядке. Ремус нехотя кивнул, и они с Гарри отправились в противоположную сторону, оставив Тома одного. Убедившись, что никто не обращает на него внимания, Арчер накинул на голову капюшон и заспешил вниз по улице, свернув в узкий переулок, что ответвлялся от Косой Аллеи и вел к магазину Хельги. Ему необходимо было поспешить, они с Гарри договорились, что он прибудет к Долоховой завтра, а значит, нужно было подготовить комнату к приезду ещё одного жильца.

Том был очень рад, ведь теперь они с Гарри смогут проводить все время вместе, он бы не сказал этого вслух, но на самом деле Арчер невероятно соскучился по своему лучшему другу и с нетерпением ждал их новой встречи. Он слишком привык, что они все время вместе, и долгая разлука действовала на мальчика угнетающе, без Гарри Том слишком остро ощущал своё одиночество, хотя и не хотел признаваться в этом. Теперь же Арчер наконец почувствовал долгожданное спокойствие, которое всегда появлялось, когда Гарри был рядом.

Он очень хорошо помнил день, когда они познакомились. Том не знал, чем привлек его внимание невысокий мальчишка с черными взъерошенными волосами, одетый в нелепую разношенную одежду, которая была велика ему на несколько размеров. Он выглядел слабым и жалким, и вызывал только отвращение. Арчер завел с ним разговор просто от скуки. Он знал, что этот Гарри Поттер так же отвратителен, как и все другие.

Способности Гарри стали для Тома полной неожиданностью, почти шоком, ведь это значило, что его дар не уникален, как он полагал раньше. Тогда Арчер стал наблюдать за ним, мысленно соревнуясь с Поттером, пытаясь доказать себе, что Гарри совсем не похож на него и не может быть равен ему. Что он, и только он, был особенным. А остальные существовали, чтобы бояться и пресмыкаться перед ним.

Гарри был другим, он не был похож на болванов, что окружали Арчера каждый день, он был особенным. Таким же особенным, как и сам Том, и с течением времени Арчер привязался к нему достаточно сильно, чтобы перестать считать его соперником и, наконец, увидеть в нём друга. В жизни Тома Гарри был тем единственным лучиком света, дарящим спокойствие и осознание того, что в этом мире он не одинок. И возможно… только возможно, его мрачная жизнь не имела бы никакого смысла, если бы в ней не появился Гарри Поттер, ставший для Тома семьей.

Когда-то очень давно они поклялись, что всегда будут вместе и Арчер готов был на все, чтобы сдержать эту клятву, потому что без Гарри в его душе наступила бы непроглядная тьма.


	5. Немножко другая жизнь

Гарри сидел на полу, разбирая книги и, пожалуй, чувствовал себя счастливым. С того дня, как он перебрался в магазин Долоховой, прошла уже неделя, но мальчику казалось, что он живет здесь всю жизнь. Конечно, переезд не обошелся без неприятностей в лице Снейпа, который был категорически против всяких «подработок». Разговор с деканом вышел довольно неприятный и начинался с резкого ответа:

— Абсолютно нет, Поттер.

— Но сэр, — терпеливо сказал Гарри, — мне там ничего не угрожает, мы с Томом будем жить и работать у его хорошей знакомой.

— И как, позвольте узнать, зовут эту знакомую?

— Эм…Хельга Эндрюс, — без колебаний соврал слизеринец, они с Арчером сошлись на том, что настоящую фамилию Хельги Снейпу лучше не знать, а её немного видоизмененная девичья фамилия была ложью только частично, что помогало Гарри как-то мириться с обманом.

— И что у неё за магазин? — вкрадчиво уточнил зельевар, мальчик был почти уверен, что в этом вопросе куда больше сарказма, чем кажется.

— Она продает волшебные приспособления, сэр.

— Какого рода?

— Безвредного, сэр.

— Не паясничайте, Поттер!

— Простите, сэр, — Гарри вздохнул, — но я действительно не понимаю, почему мне нельзя поехать.

— Мы с вами уже говорили о вашей безопасности, Поттер, — резко отозвался декан Слизерина. — Я не намерен давать согласие на вашу работу в сомнительном магазине, о котором ничего не знаю.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — так же вежливо, но твердо ответил мальчик, — но я думаю, что могу сам принимать решения в данном вопросе.

С минуту Северус молчал, пристально глядя на своего студента.

— Вы забываетесь, Поттер, — прошипел он.

— При всем уважении, сэр, но это вы забываетесь, — Гарри и сам не заметил, когда вдруг его голос приобрел такой холодный официальный тон. — Я нахожусь под опекой своих маггловских родственников, и только они вправе оспаривать мои решения.

— И вы уже спросили их согласия? — шелковым голосом уточнил зельевар.

— Да, сэр, — на лице мальчика не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Они даже оформили для меня письменное разрешение на полную свободу действий до тех пор, пока я нахожусь под присмотром взрослого волшебника, — с этими словами он протянул зельевару сложенный вчетверо лист пергамента, не упоминая, что на самом деле к Дурслям отправлялся Виви, приняв обличие своего хозяина.

Снейп взял пергамент в руки и, прожигая мальчика раздраженным взглядом, медленно развернул, после чего углубился в чтение.

— Довольно изобретательно, Поттер, — фыркнул он, возвращая юному волшебнику записку, — но в данном случае разрешение ваших родственников не имеет силы, в виду того, что я отвечаю за вас как ваш декан.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, сэр, — твердо сказал Гарри, — но ваши обязанности не распространяются за пределы Хогвартса, и до тех пор, пока я не переступлю порог школы в сентябре, вы не можете мне указывать,…как не может и директор, — помедлив, добавил он, заметив опасный блеск в глазах своего декана.

— Ваша наглость, Поттер, не знает пределов, — резко бросил мужчина, — понимаете ли вы, глупый мальчишка, сколько людей волнуется за ваше благополучие? Как вы, неблагодарный сопляк, смеете пренебрегать мнением тех, кто старше и мудрее вас?

Гарри вздернул подбородок и с вызовом посмотрел на зельевара, в зеленых глазах мальчика полыхнул огонь.

— Сожалею, сэр, но и вы, и любой другой волшебник потеряли право голоса в вопросах моей жизни и безопасности, когда бросили меня на пороге дома Дурслей. Я одиннадцать лет жил сам по себе, и как бы ни была мне приятна ваша забота, я сам буду принимать решения относительно того, что мне следует делать, и ни вы, ни директор не можете указывать мне до тех пор, пока это не касается вопросов связанных с законом и правилами Хогвартса.

Северус смотрел на Поттера со смесью гнева и удивления. Этот мальчишка! Этот невозможный, упрямый мальчишка порой приводил его в абсолютный ступор. Иногда декан Слизерина задавался вопросом, действительно ли Поттеру всего двенадцать лет. Этот ребенок, непосредственный и доброжелательный, весьма дружелюбный и вежливый, ни разу не позволивший себе проявить неуважение к старшим волшебникам, вдруг растерял всю свою приветливость. Был ли это затаенный гнев в глубине души Гарри, что говорил сейчас устами мальчика или это был тот самый настоящий Гарри Поттер, который так тщательно скрывался под маской беззаботного ребенка? Или эти слова в его уста вложил кто-то другой? Кто-то, чьё мнение для Поттера является истиной в последней инстанции. Снейп не знал. Правда была в том, что он действительно не мог ничего поделать, чтобы запретить мелкому пакостнику делать все, что тому заблагорассудится. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он находится на попечении у Дурслей.

Конечно, можно было отправиться к его родственникам и вынудить их запретить мальчику устраиваться на эту подработку, но что-то в глубине души зельевара кричало ему о том, что в таком случае то доверие и уважение, что несомненно испытывал к нему наследник Поттеров, рассыплется прахом. Готов ли он на такую жертву? И действительно ли его стоило спасать в данном случае? Северус был растерян и зол на себя и на Поттера, он не знал, как ему поступить, и не знал, что он может сделать. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что мальчишка костьми ляжет, но отправится туда, где был его лучший друг. Эти двое были связаны друг с другом такими прочными узами, что разорвать их было не под силу никому. И в праве ли Северус разделять этих детей, когда они так остро нуждаются друг в друге? Декан Слизерина стиснул зубы, приняв то единственное решение, которое показалось ему приемлемым.

— При желании вы можете быть весьма убедительны, мистер Поттер, — спокойно сказал он, разглядывая стоящего напротив мальчишку.

Гарри был спокоен и холоден и сейчас меньше всего походил на двенадцатилетнего, но что было самым странным, зельевар не чувствовал в нем ни единой эмоции — ни гнева, ни возмущения ни обиды. Поттер излучал абсолютное равнодушие, словно и Снейп, и его мнение были для него пустым местом.

— Ваше упрямство не оставляет мне выбора, — Северус вздохнул, — и поскольку в своем решении вы остаетесь непреклонны, я могу предложить вам альтернативный вариант.

В глазах Гарри промелькнула какая-то эмоция. Интерес?

— Если вы так жаждите быть рядом со своим другом, я могу предложить ему остаться до конца каникул в моем доме.

Снейп выдохнул. Это было самое безрассудное и кошмарное решение за всю его жизнь, но ради того, чтобы Поттер оставался в безопасности, Снейп готов был поступиться даже своими интересами.

— Вы серьезно? — пораженно выдохнул Гарри, вмиг теряя все свое хладнокровие.

— А я похож на шутника? — огрызнулся Северус, чёрт, порой ему хотелось придушить паршивца своими руками.

— О, это…это… — мальчик заморгал, не зная, что сказать. — Это так здорово!

— Весьма адекватный ответ, — язвительно заметил Снейп, — как и всегда, Поттер.

— О, спасибо, сэр! Спасибо! Вы так добры ко мне, но вы не обязаны…

— Позвольте мне самому решать, что я обязан делать, а что нет, — резко перебил его декан Слизерина. О, да, вот с таким Гарри Поттером иметь дело было куда привычнее — мальчишка вновь вернулся к своему обычному идиотическому состоянию. — Так что, Поттер, вам нет никакой нужды перебираться в дом этой ведьмы и работать у неё. Поторопитесь и напишите своему другу сообщение о том, что он может остаться у меня.

— Это правда очень здорово, сэр, я очень вам благодарен, но Том не захочет здесь жить, — протараторил Гарри на одном дыхании, Северус даже не сразу уловил смысл его слов.

— Вот и отлично…ЧТО?!

— Я имею в виду, сэр, что Том уже пообещал госпоже Эндрюс, что поможет ей с магазином, и он очень хочет остаться у неё, к тому же ему нужны деньги, так что он откажется проводить остаток лета здесь, — прощебетал Поттер. — И не подумайте, что он неблагодарный или что-то в этом роде, он просто стремится быть самостоятельным и не захочет утруждать вас своим присутствием, как и я.

Лицо зельевара посерело от плохо сдерживаемой ярости. Этот идиотский ребенок был непредсказуем как ураганный ветер! Мысль о том, что пять минут назад он принял мудрое решение, предложив свое гостеприимство Арчеру, развеялась, как дым.

— Вы никуда не поедете, — процедил он.

— Простите, сэр, но я уже собрал вещи, — жизнерадостно ответил Гарри. — Мне совершенно не хочется злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, поэтому я отправлюсь завтра утром.

На этом паршивец покинул гостиную, оставив своего декана давиться собственной злобой. Вскочив на ноги, Снейп принялся мерить шагами комнату, бормоча себе под нос тихие ругательства, потом он резко остановился, словно вспомнив что-то важное, и в задумчивости повернул голову к камину. По губам зельевара скользнула усмешка.

«Посмотрим, как вы выберетесь из запертого дома, Поттер», — мстительно подумал он и, взмахнув палочкой, заблокировал камин, после чего отправился ставить охранные чары на входную дверь и окна. Если паршивец не желал слушаться по-хорошему, Северус заставит его смириться по-плохому, и плевать он хотел на чувства мальчика. А утром он вызовет Дамблдора, и пусть старик вправляет мелкому негоднику мозги, зельевар был уверен, что директор найдет нужные слова, чтобы убедить Поттера никуда не уезжать. Единственное, о чем забыл хитрый и расчетливый слизеринский декан, это о том, что у Гарри в наличии имелся очень преданный домовик, способный аппарировать практически куда угодно…и откуда угодно.

  


* * *

Гарри вздохнул и взъерошил свою непокорную шевелюру. Некрасиво, конечно, вышло со Снейпом, но декан просто не оставил ему иного выбора, поэтому на следующий же день после этого разговора Виви помог своему хозяину аппарировать в дом Долоховой. Однако Поттер всё-таки написал своему декану небольшое благодарственное письмо с извинениями. Гарри очень надеялся, что зельевар не слишком сильно ненавидел его в то мгновение, когда обнаружил письмо и пустую спальню, но что ему мешало просто согласиться? В конце концов, Том прав, никто кроме Дурслей не может запрещать ему жить там, где он захочет, а Дурслям глубоко плевать. Мальчик осознавал, что повел себя не лучшим образом, все же Снейп был добр к нему и пытался защитить, но…честно? А не пошли бы они к дьяволу со своей опекой? Одиннадцать лет он был никому не нужен, так какого черта они все вдруг так обеспокоились его благополучием? Поняв, что вот уже несколько минут он бессмысленно таращится в одну точку, Гарри рассеянно моргнул и вернулся к своим делам.

Жизнь в доме Хельги была насыщенной, интересной и какой-то совсем другой, словно Гарри вмиг переместился в иную реальность. Первые несколько дней они с Томом разбирали коробки с вещами и приводили в порядок обветшалые комнаты. Поскольку в магазинчике Хельги мальчики могли беспрепятственно использовать волшебство, и Арчер, и Поттер не расставались с волшебными палочками, практикуя несложную бытовую магию. Виви было велено заниматься готовкой и оставить уборку волшебникам, но излишне деятельный эльф просто не мог смириться с тем, что его хозяин все делает сам. Втайне ото всех трудолюбивое создание прибиралось то там, то здесь, стараясь оставить молодому господину как можно меньше работы. И когда, наконец, все комнаты были убраны, мебель отреставрирована и покрыта лаком, а полы натерты до блеска, Хельга решила, что магазин может начать работу.

По сути, говоря Снейпу, что Долохова продавала разнообразные волшебные вещицы, Гарри не врал. Лишь немного недоговаривал, потому что основной сферой деятельности Хельги была реставрация магических артефактов, и не всегда эти артефакты были светлыми и безвредными,…как и их хозяева. Сначала Гарри недоумевал, кому могут потребоваться такие услуги, ведь существует множество заклинаний, чтобы чинить разные вещи, но как оказалось, простым «Репаро» восстановить можно только не волшебный предмет. И чем могущественнее был артефакт, тем сложнее было его исправить.

Реставрация была длительным, дорогостоящим и трудоемким процессом, и, к удивлению друзей, практически сразу после открытия магазина к ним нагрянули самые разнообразные личности, которым необходима была помощь в восстановлении магических предметов. Владельцы соседних лавок часто скупали «всякий хлам», как отзывалась об этом Хельга, и приносили сомнительные или сломанные волшебные вещицы для оценки и ремонта, чтобы потом выставить их на продажу.

— А чему вы удивляетесь, глупые дети, — попыхивая трубкой, говорила Хельга, когда, закрыв магазин, они собирались на кухне за ужином, — рунные мастера…хорошие рунные мастера — это редкость в наши дни. Эти знания передаются по наследству и хранятся в секрете.

— Рунные мастера? — Том выглядел озадаченным.

— Название красивое, но бессмысленное, — согласилась Долохова, — мы редко работаем с рунами, просто когда-то кто-то обозвал так нашу профессию, и дурацкое словечко прилипло намертво.

Гарри нравилась эта новая жизнь, здесь он был просто обычным мальчишкой, в котором никто не видел легендарного Гарри Поттера и максимум что он мог услышать от покупателей это индифферентное: «Эй, парень, подойди ка сюда…». Для «маскировки» он носил на лбу повязку, что было довольно удобно, потому что с одной стороны, она приподнимала чёлку, которая постоянно лезла в глаза, а с другой скрывала треклятый шрам. Впрочем, большей частью в зале для посетителей работал Том, почему-то Поттеру было не очень уютно в окружении разношерстных клиентов магазина. Вместо этого мальчик ассистировал Хельге, помогая ей со всякими мелочами, вроде рассортировки зелий и поддержания её мастерской в порядке. Часто Гарри наблюдал за работой старой ведьмы, гадая, как ей удается превращать разваливающийся мусор в удивительные устройства.

— Это все Плетельщики хитрецы, — посмеивалась Долохова, замечая искреннее любопытство мальчика, — они частенько помогали алхимикам, вплетая в их изобретения новые узоры. Каждый артефакт это уникальное сплетение нитей магии, иногда они запутаны и порваны, и требуется небывалое мастерство, чтобы восстановить все правильно, — при этих словах она обычно гордо расправляла плечи.

— Но ведь нити магии могут видеть только Плетельщики, как же вам это удается? — не унимался Гарри.

— В этом и кроется секрет мастерства, — Хельга замолчала, сосредоточенно водя палочкой над грудой сваленных на столе кусочков метала, разноцветных осколков и чего-то отдаленно напоминающего шестеренки. — Иногда достаточно слышать звучание струн.

— Струн? — порой Поттер просто не понимал, о чем толкует эта женщина, Хельга бросила на него насмешливый взгляд.

— Это похоже на гитару, — сказала она, мальчик непонимающе моргнул. — Знаешь такой маггловский музыкальный инструмент?

— Хм…ну да…

— Гитара способна издавать звуки, которые в зависимости от её состояния и качества и мастерства музыканта могут быть как приятными так и не очень. Если правильно настроить этот инструмент, то можно извлечь из него удивительную по красоте музыку. Главное знать, как звучат струны. Работа с артефактами немного похожа на работу с расстроенной гитарой. Достаточно немного переборщить и струна лопнет, здесь нужен опыт, мастерство и…хороший слух.

— Вы слышите магию? — не поверил Гарри.

— Этому вполне можно научиться, — Хельга улыбнулась, видя его замешательство. — А теперь возьми вон ту коробку и разбери содержимое, где-то там хранится такой маленький колокольчик, которого мне как раз не хватает.

Каждый день Гарри и Том узнавали что-то новое о магии и природе волшебных артефактов. Хельга была умна и обладала невероятными познаниями в некоторых областях колдовства, хотя порой, уловить ход её мыслей было сложно. Она не любила объяснять и учить, поэтому просто рассказывала мальчикам то, что знает, не особо заботясь о том, поймут они её или нет. В итоге, как правило, все эти разговоры сопровождались эпитетами вроде: «глупые вы дети», «нелепые создания» и «неучи», что до чертиков злило Арчера, который не привык считать себя «нелепым, глупым неучем».

В свободное время друзья практиковались в разных заклинаниях и изучали книги Хельги. По крайней мере, те книги, что были написаны на английском. Ещё в молодости Долохова привезла из России впечатляющую коллекцию бесценных книг и от скуки перевела некоторые из них на английский. Остальные труды были написаны на русском языке, учить который у мальчиков не было ни малейшего желания.

Иногда Гарри и Том часами сидели в своей комнате, обсуждая то, что успели прочитать. Шквал новых знаний оставлял после себя жуткую путаницу в мыслях, и друзья до хрипоты спорили, пытаясь разобраться в том или ином аспекте магии. Мир был совсем не таким простым и понятным, как казалось им сначала. Тёмная и светлая природа волшебства обладали глубокими корнями, но понимание самой сути этой магии было бесценным. Знание хранило в себе величие и опасность, и Гарри предполагал, что именно страх перед мощью, что таила истинная сущность колдовства, заставил Министерство скрыть и запретить многие заклинания и ритуалы. Тёмные искусства назвали злом, а истину погребли в безднах веков, чтобы упростить и обезопасить свою жизнь. Все те книги, что хранились у Долоховой, были лишь крохотной частицей этого знания, они лишь освещали некоторые нюансы, открывали глаза и проясняли сознание, но не говорили всей правды, не учили той истине, что когда-то знали волшебники.

Перед сном Том и Гарри часами обсуждали все на свете, начиная с прочитанных книг и заканчивая событиями прошедшего дня. Потом они расходились по своим кроватям, после чего вспоминали что-то, о чем не успели договорить, и подолгу не спали, проводя за разговорами ещё полночи.

Так как комната, в которой они жили, была довольно маленькой, Хельга выделила мальчикам двухъярусную кровать, нижний этаж которой тут же узурпировал Том, категорично заявив, что не хочет окончить свое существование, свалившись во сне с верхнего яруса и свернув себе шею. Гарри не возражал, он и так собирался устроиться наверху. Вообще мальчику очень нравилась их комната. Так как избытком личных вещей ни Гарри, ни Том не отличались, они смогли комфортно расположиться здесь, без каких либо проблем разделив на двоих шкаф, книжные полки и тумбочку. Хельга в комнату не заглядывала, позволив своим юным жильцам устраивать там собственный порядок, и только настоятельно попросила их ничего там не взрывать и не сжигать во время изучения новых заклинаний.

Возле единственного окна, выходящего на Лютный переулок, стоял письменный стол, сидя за которым, Гарри частенько бросал любопытные взгляды на улицу, наблюдая за немногочисленными прохожими. В отличие от Косой Аллеи здесь не было такого обилия покупателей, и большую часть времени переулок казался пустынным,…по крайней мере, до наступления темноты. Данный факт Поттер связывал с тем, что это место пользовалось дурной славой, и добропорядочные волшебники не считали нужным сюда заглядывать, тем не менее, однажды Гарри видел их школьного лесничего Хагрида, направляющегося куда-то вверх по улице, правда, что именно забыл добродушный полувеликан на Лютном переулке, Поттер не знал.

— Не спишь? — тихий голос Тома, прозвучавший снизу, заставил Гарри прервать свои размышления и свеситься вниз головой, чтобы увидеть друга.

— Нет, — в темноте можно было разглядеть силуэт Арчера, он лежал, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел куда-то мимо Гарри.

— Я все думаю про эти тёмные и светлые искусства, — сказал Том, — про то, как это устроено…и чем больше я об этом думаю, тем бессмысленнее мне все это кажется.

Гарри перебрался на кровать Арчера и уселся у него в ногах, облокотившись на стену.

— Ну, я так понимаю, что у каждого есть предрасположенность к тому или другому,… — начал он.

— Нет, это как раз понятно. Непонятно почему тёмные искусства так пугают волшебников, в них же нет зла.

— А чем людей пугает темнота? — Поттер зевнул. — В ней может крыться что угодно.

— Бояться темноты — удел трусов и слабаков, не способных справиться с собственными страхами, — презрительно бросил Том, взглянув на друга. — Хотя я понимаю, чем она на самом деле опасна, — помолчав, признал он, — во тьме можно заблудиться. Она слишком сложная…слишком запутанная. Свет проще, даже примитивнее, там нельзя ничего скрыть, нельзя спрятаться и нельзя потеряться. В свете живет пустота и равнодушие, а во тьме рождается…всё — от любви до ненависти. Все чувства, все страхи и мечты, все желания живут во тьме, и чтобы справиться, с ней нужно очень четко понимать себя. Безумцу тьма не под силу.

— Ты говоришь о Волдеморте? — уточнил Гарри, когда молчание затянулось.

— И о нём тоже, — Арчер задумчиво смотрел на друга. — Я думаю, страх перед тёмными магами состоит в том, что никогда нельзя предсказать останется ли он в себе, изучая собственную тьму.

Поттер усмехнулся, это было вполне в стиле Тома — задать вопрос, пуститься в пространные размышления, после чего самому же на этот вопрос и ответить.

— Только не существует абсолютной тьмы и абсолютного света, — сказал он, — в каждом из нас есть и то и другое, а значит, как можно потеряться во тьме, если это не совсем тьма, а скорее полумрак? — Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Арчера, тот пожал плечами.

— Думаю, на каком-то этапе, ты перестаёшь этот свет видеть и тебе кажется, что ты погрузился во тьму…

— Хм…тогда чем опасен свет?

— Пустотой, — подумав, сказал Том, — и, наверное, абсолютной безграничностью, — он усмехнулся. — Свет нельзя заточить в банке, на свету негде скрыться, и свет в естественном своем проявлении может ослепить и свести с ума. Тёмные искусства рождаются из чувств, светлые из пустоты.

— Но существуют светлые заклинания, где требуются эмоции, — возразил Поттер.

— Я говорю о том, где рождается эта магия, а не о том, как она потом используется.

— Всё это слишком сложно, — вздохнул Гарри.

— В каком-то роде ты прав, — Том усмехнулся и пристально посмотрел на друга. — Гарри, у тебя не возникало мысли, что этот волшебный мир совершенно другой? Не такой, каким казался, когда мы только поступили в Хогвартс, он…глубже что ли….

— Нет, не возникало, — мальчик качнул головой. — По мне, так он довольно прост…проще, чем маггловский, потому что здесь у каждого решения и каждого события есть объяснение, и оно всегда напрямую связано с природой колдовства. Что мне кажется сложным, так это сама магия, я не совсем понимаю этих границ между светом и тьмой…я их…не вижу. Раньше я думал, что тьма есть зло, а свет — добро, но оказывается, что это не так. Именно этой границы я и не понимаю.

— Хельга говорит, что магию творят люди, а люди слабы, — протянул Арчер. — Может быть, это и есть та грань?

— Тогда почему Министерство так против тёмной магии, если, по сути, она не опасна?

— Мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали, — хмыкнул Том. — Люди слабы, люди боятся того, чего не могут понять и объяснить…боятся и ненавидят, — мальчики понимающе переглянулись, оба прекрасно знали это на собственном опыте. — Проблема не в том, какое искусство практикует волшебник, а в том насколько это искусство понятно для общества. Свет понятен, а тьма слишком сложна. Вот и все.

Поттер закрыл глаза. Разговор ходил по кругу, но дважды задав один и тот же вопрос, они пришли к двум разным ответам. Сколько ещё вариантов можно подобрать и какой из них будет правильным? Наверное, это и было главным вопросом. И у них по-прежнему не было ни одного подтверждения своим теориям.

— Эй, — недовольно начал Том, — если ты собрался спать, то проваливай обратно на свою кровать.

— Том, — Поттер очень серьезно взглянул на друга, проигнорировав его замечание, — тьма и свет это две противоположности, так? — Арчер, подумав, кивнул. — А что будет, если один из нас предпочтет тьму, а другой свет?

В комнате надолго повисла тишина.

— Думаю ничего, — тихо сказал Том, — ведь, по сути, тьма и свет неразделимы, потому что одно не может существовать без другого.

Они снова помолчали, для разнообразия ни о чём не задумываясь, потом Арчер насмешливо хмыкнул:

— А ты что, собрался практиковаться в светлых искусствах? Это на Слизерине-то?

— Кто знает, — неопределенно протянул Поттер и осторожно перебрался на свою кровать, — я даже не понимаю, как определяется эта предрасположенность.

— А чего бы ты сам хотел? — раздался снизу осторожный вопрос друга, словно он сомневался, хочет ли он услышать ответ.

— Я… — Гарри задумался, — я бы хотел оставаться собой.

Том негромко засмеялся.

— Ну да, я ожидал от тебя чего-то в этом роде.

  


* * *

— Гарри! Сколько можно копаться?! — Арчер влетел в комнату, излучая волны почти ощутимо потрескивающего электрическими разрядами раздражения — Мы опоздаем!

Поттер оторвался от созерцания содержимого своего сундука и флегматично посмотрел на лучшего друга.

— Хогвартс-Экспресс отходит от платформы в одиннадцать часов, — напомнил он, — сейчас нет и девяти.

— Да, — Том язвительно улыбнулся, — но ты гипнотизируешь взглядом свой дурацкий чемодан вот уже тридцать минут и даже не начал сборы, — мальчик привалился плечом к дверному косяку и выдал самую свою ядовитую ухмылку. — Если ты ждешь, что все твои пожитки сложатся туда сами по себе, то ты сильно заблуждаешься. Поверь мне на слово, ты можешь прождать так ещё пару часов, и ничего не случится, а вот на поезд мы в итоге опоздаем.

— Очень мудрое замечание, как и всегда, мистер Арчер, — нравоучительным тоном заметил Гарри. — И в кого же вы так мудры?

— Без понятия, — фыркнул Том, — не имел чести быть представленным своим родителям. Так чего ты тут застрял?

— Я думаю.

— И о чем же?

— Думаю, что вспомнил то, о чем я забыл.

— Интересное наблюдение, и о чем ты забыл?

— О фамильном древе, — Поттер вздохнул, — все мои записи остались в библиотеке Снейпа и что-то мне подсказывает, что учитывая обстоятельства, он вряд ли согласится помогать нам с ритуалом.

— Забудь о нём, — Том отмахнулся, — Хельга нам поможет.

— Но…

— Я уже говорил с ней об этом, она знает одного мастера изготавливающего гобелены и он вроде как задолжал ей кругленькую сумму, так что с этим проблем не возникнет. Тем более я все равно не хотел бы зависеть в этом вопросе от Снейпа.

Гарри обдумал слова друга и кивнул.

— В этом есть смысл, — согласился он.

Том надменно фыркнул.

— Просто смирись с тем фактом, что во всем, что я говорю, есть смысл, — он бросил на друга насмешливый взгляд. — И тебе не мешало бы к этому «смыслу» почаще прислушиваться…для твоего же блага.

— Я бы с радостью, но иногда твой «смысл» претит моим моральным принципам, — высокопарно отозвался Поттер.

— Это не моральные принципы, это идиотизм, — Том со смехом увернулся от пущенной в него подушки. — Идем, Виви уже приготовил завтрак.

Гарри медленно, словно нехотя, поднялся на ноги и поплелся за другом. Сегодня они отправлялись в Хогвартс, чего оба ждали с огромным нетерпением, но при этом Поттера не покидало ощущение легкой грусти. Впервые у него было место, куда бы он хотел вернуться, Том, судя по всему, испытывал похожие чувства, правда, старательно это скрывал. Вполне очевидно, что приглашение Долоховой на рождественские каникулы оба восприняли с энтузиазмом, все-таки, эта немножко другая жизнь оказалась не так уж плоха.

Прощание с Хельгой было быстрым и довольно сухим, старая ведьма лишь махнула мальчикам на прощание, бросила пару формальных фраз и скрылась в своем кабинете. Подобное её поведение ни Гарри, ни Тома не удивило, эта женщина была скупа на эмоции и довольно редко выказывала что-то кроме недовольства, именно поэтому они лишь иронично переглянулись и позволили Виви перенести их на вокзал со всеми их вещами.

  


* * *

Хогвартс-Экспресс, удивительный алый паровоз, на котором ученики Хогвартса отправлялись в школу первого сентября, ожидал своих пассажиров на платформе 9 и 3/4, которая находилась на вокзале Кинг-Кросс, и куда можно было попасть, пройдя через барьер между платформами девять и десять. Как раз возле этого барьера и стояли двое мальчишек двенадцати лет. Оба были довольно худощавыми и невысокими и у обоих были угольно-черные волосы, только у одного мальчика эти волосы хаотично торчали во все стороны, словно он отроду не держал в руках расческу, а у второго были аккуратно уложены и чуть-чуть вились. Два этих ребенка, стоящие у перегородки между девятой и десятой платформой выглядели бы вполне непримечательно и обыденно, если бы не пара увесистых сундуков, странного вида метла и клетка с белоснежной полярной совой, а ещё оба мальчика стояли там совершенно одни без каких либо намеков на сопровождающих их взрослых. Но самым странным во всем этом было то, что один из детей, тот, что обладал чрезмерно взъерошенной шевелюрой, колотил руками по кирпичной кладке разделяющей платформы перегородки и громко вопрошал у вселенной «какого черта она не открывается».

Том прочистил горло и попытался выглядеть спокойным и уверенным.

— Гарри, — сказал он, осторожно, но настойчиво оттаскивая друга от барьера, — давай просто успокоимся и подумаем.

— Да о чём тут думать?! — в отчаянии воскликнул Поттер, взмахнув руками. — Ты же сам все видел! Она нас просто не пускает! — мальчик досадливо пнул перегородку. — Глупая штуковина!

Арчер нервно дернул плечом. На самом деле, он и сам был близок к тому, чтобы броситься на кирпичную кладку с кулаками, потому что барьер, созданный для того чтобы пропускать волшебников на платформу 9 и 3/4 внезапно перестал работать, превратившись в обычную стену.

— Твой эльф может аппарировать, — вспомнил он, — почему бы не попросить его?

— Если бы он мог перенести нас сразу на платформу, то почему, по-твоему, он этого не сделал? — огрызнулся Гарри, потом добавил более спокойно. — Виви не может туда попасть, потому что он не видит эту платформу, она для него как в тумане.

— Чёрт, — Том резко выдохнул, пытаясь определиться, — тогда пусть перенесет нас в школу…

— Нет, — тут Поттер, наконец, решил перестать паниковать и немножко подумать, — в Хогвартс нас не пустят охранные чары, лучше отправить Виви к Снейпу или Дамблдору, чтобы он им сообщил об этом, — мальчик раздраженно кивнул в сторону барьера. — Только нужно какое-то уединенное место…вряд ли магглы обрадуются, появись на платформе непонятное ушастое создание, — он неуютно поежился, — они и так уже странно на нас поглядывают.

— Да, и кому нужно сказать «спасибо»? — ехидно поинтересовался Том.

— Почему это я виноват?! — Поттер моргнул.

— Потому что именно ты минуту назад с воплями кидался на стену, — веско напомнил ему друг, Гарри насупился.

— Подумаешь, — он пожал плечами, — каждый может немного выйти из себя… — они переглянулись. — Пойду поищу место, где никого нет, — юный волшебник сунул руки в карманы брюк. — Подожди меня здесь, ладно?

Побродив немного по вокзалу, слизеринец не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как укрыться в небольшой нише скрытой широким табло с расписанием поездов и шепнуть имя домовика, который незамедлительно появился перед хозяином.

— Виви, — воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, сказал Поттер, — мы с Томом застряли на платформе, барьер не пускает нас к Хогвартс-Экспрессу!

Эльф недоуменно моргнул.

— Но это невозможно! — воскликнул он. — Барьер должен пускать волшебников!

— Знаю, но он не пускает,… ты можешь сообщить об этом профессору Снейпу?

— Да, сэр, — домовик кивнул, все ещё пребывая в состоянии легкого ступора, — но Виви может перенести вас в Хогвартс, если желаете.

— Нет. Даже если охранные чары школы пропускают эльфов, это не значит, что они пропустят людей.

Эльф подумал немного и нехотя согласился.

— Виви мигом вернется, — сказал домовик, — подождите Виви здесь, хозяин.

Он исчез, а Гарри устало привалился спиной к стене, мельком глянув на свои часы. Без пятнадцати одиннадцать. Если в ближайшее время они не решат проблему с барьером, Хогвартс-Экспресс отправиться в школу без них.

«Вот дьявол! — подумал мальчик. — Ну почему этим летом все идет наперекосяк?!»

  


* * *

Северус Снейп уже стоял одной ногой в камине, собираясь отправиться в Хогвартс, когда к другой его ноге из ниоткуда вывалился знакомый домовик. Декан Слизерина смерил робко улыбающееся существо раздраженным взглядом и вздохнул.

— Ну и что не так с этим непутевым мальчишкой на этот раз? — почти обреченно поинтересовался он, уже смирившись с тем, что просто невозможно дольше пяти минут злиться на ребенка, который каждый божий день влипает в новые неприятности. Гораздо проще этого ребенка придушить.

Когда Виви пересказал зельевару то, что рассказал ему Гарри, Снейп на несколько мгновений потерял дар речи. Каким это образом барьер умудрился закрыться? Поломка? Какая-то ошибка? Нарушение охранных чар? И кто ещё остался по другую сторону платформы? Хотя, если бы барьер вообще никого не пускал, то об этом уже знали бы все волшебники, слишком уж это заметный изъян. Значит, барьер заблокировали исключительно ради Золотого Мальчика. Следовательно, это чье-то вмешательство…

Вполне разумный вывод. Зельевар кивнул своим мыслям и снова посмотрел на Виви, который терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Отправляйся к своему хозяину и скажи ему, чтобы они с Арчером ждали меня у входа в здание вокзала, я заберу их через десять минут.

— Но поезд отправляется…

— А я что-то говорил о том, что они поедут на поезде? — рявкнул Северус. — Иди.

Когда смущенный и напуганный домовик исчез, зельевар сделал пару глубоких вдохов и вернулся обратно к камину, но не вошел в него, а опустился рядом на колени. Бросив в камин щепотку летучего пороха, он четко произнес:

— Альбус, вы мне нужны!

Полыхнуло зеленое пламя, и в камине напротив профессора возникла голова директора Хогвартса.

— Северус? В чем дело? — старик выглядел удивленным. — Я ждал твоего появления в замке несколько минут назад.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Возникли… обстоятельства, — нехотя выдавил он.


	6. Змеиное царство

Гарри и Том сидели на небольшом диванчике напротив декана. Сам Снейп расположился по другую сторону своего стола и взирал на двух слизеринцев с холодным раздражением.

— Это уму непостижимо! — вот уже двадцать минут зельевар никак не мог унять своё недовольство. — Два ребенка отправляются на вокзал в полном одиночестве без сопровождения взрослых! У вас что, нет никакого чувства самосохранения? Неужели в ваши пустые головы не забрела мысль о собственной безопасности? Что бы вы делали, не будь у вас под рукой домовика, который мог вызвать помощь? Вам чертовски повезло, что все ваши приключения на сегодня это всего лишь заблокированный барьер на платформу! Зная ваше «везение» это могло быть что-то и похуже!

Полчаса назад оба мальчика вместе с профессором прибыли в Хогвартс, воспользовавшись камином в доме Снейпа, и теперь покорно сидели в кабинете декана, пока тот упражнялся на них в язвительности. Тот факт, что барьер не пускал только Поттера, был выявлен зельеваром после небольшой проверки, и можно было заключить, что кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы Гарри попал на платформу. Причиной тому могла служить либо попытка нападения на Мальчика-Который-Выжил, которой, тем не менее, не произошло, либо магия одного конкретного домовика, который всеми возможными способами пытался помешать Поттеру отправиться в школу. Собственно, второе предположение и Тому, и Снейпу, и самому Гарри казалось наиболее вероятным. Сама проблема с барьером, хоть и была мало приятной, декана не особенно впечатлила, его гораздо больше бесило то, что мальчики были на вокзале совсем одни, и именно из-за этого он готов был до хрипоты разъяснять этим недоумкам на какие неприятности они могли нарваться.

Гарри скорбно вздыхал, виновато глядя на свои руки, и почему-то не мог отделаться от мысли, что таким образом Снейп отыгрывается на нём за его своевольный побег, иначе зачем ещё зельевару столько времени исходить ядом? В прошлом году Дурсли конечно подбросили его до вокзала, но, по сути, они с Арчером все равно были там одни, и кого это тогда волновало? Том, в отличие от друга, отповедь Снейпа воспринимал спокойно и молчаливо, явно демонстрируя полное отсутствие чувства вины, что злило их декана ещё больше. Гарри снова вздохнул. Это грозило затянуться до прибытия в школу учеников, правда, в конечном итоге то ли у Снейпа закончились эпитеты, то ли он выдохся, но зельевар наконец замолчал, прожигая обоих студентов рассерженным взглядом. Как раз в это мгновение раздался деликатный стук в дверь, после чего та медленно открылась, и на пороге возник сам директор школы.

— Профессор Снейп, мистер Поттер, мистер Арчер, — Дамблдор вошел в кабинет декана Слизерина с неизменно безмятежной улыбкой на лице. — Я надеялся, что смогу застать всех вас здесь.

Гарри и Том хором поздоровались с директором, Северус лишь чуть заметно кивнул старику в знак уважения, весьма сомнительного, как на мгновение показалось Поттеру. Альбус сел в предложенное ему зельеваром кресло и, поставив локти на подлокотники, сцепил пальцы «домиком».

— Я рад, что сегодняшнее происшествие закончилось без приключений, — седовласый волшебник весело сверкнул голубыми глазами в сторону юных слизеринцев. — Насколько я понимаю, проблема с барьером была спровоцирована домовиком, о котором вы говорили ранее, профессор Снейп?

— Сложно утверждать с уверенностью, но такой вариант вполне возможен, — бесстрастно отозвался Северус. — Есть ли риск, что этот эльф проникнет в школу?

— Увы, да, — директор вздохнул. — Антиаппарационные чары вокруг Хогвартса не распространяются на домовых эльфов.

— Но как же тогда отделаться от этого домовика? — подал голос Том. — Он вроде как довольно упрямый.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Я уже проинформировал школьных эльфов и приведений о том, что в замке может объявиться чужак, они будут следить за этим.

— И что вы сделаете, если поймаете его? — уточнил Гарри, старик чуть склонил голову набок, словно размышляя над вопросом.

— Право, не знаю, — сказал он. — Насколько я понял, этот эльф является собственностью волшебника, а значит, сперва необходимо будет выяснить, кто его хозяин.

— Мне кажется, — неуверенно начал Гарри, — что он не хотел ничего плохого…он вроде как пытался меня защитить…

— Вот как? — заинтересовался Дамблдор. — И от чего же?

— Я…не совсем его понял, — несколько смутился Поттер, — он все твердил о какой-то опасности о том, что случится что-то плохое, — он обменялся взглядами с Томом и снова посмотрел на директора. — Но мне кажется, что он не хотел намеренно причинять мне вред…

— В первую очередь домовик подчиняется своему хозяину, а не своим желаниям, — жестко заметил Снейп. — И вам ли не знать, чем может обернуться такая расстановка приоритетов, мистер Поттер.

— Да, но он, похоже, как раз действовал против воли хозяина, — вяло пробормотал мальчик.

— Что само по себе очень необычно, — кивнул Дамблдор и, помолчав, радушно улыбнулся Гарри и Тому. — Что ж, раз на данный момент кризис миновал, почему бы вам, мистер Поттер, мистер Арчер, не отправиться в общежитие Слизерина, чтобы разобрать свои вещи и приготовиться к ужину, — директор поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу. — Ах да, — он обернулся, снова взглянув на своих студентов, — с возвращением.

Гарри широко улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, сэр.

Когда оба слизеринца уже стояли в дверях, Снейп внезапно окликнул Поттера, заставив того помедлить и обернуться, задержавшемуся на пороге Арчеру, декан взмахом руки велел удалиться. Когда за Томом закрылась дверь, Северус открыл ящик стола и выудил оттуда пухлую тетрадь.

— Когда вы в спешке покидали мой дом, вы забыли свои записи, — сообщил зельевар. Положив тетрадь на гладкую столешницу, он немного подтолкнул её в сторону Гарри.

— О, — Поттер вернулся к столу и взял тетрадь, осторожно глядя на своего декана, словно тот мог выхватить её у него из рук в любое мгновение, — спасибо, сэр.

Зельевар промолчал, и мальчик поспешил убраться подальше, гадая, что мог означать бесстрастный взгляд старшего волшебника и его мрачное молчание. Хотел ли Снейп таким образом дать ему понять, что не намерен помогать им с зельем, или это наоборот был намек на то, что он помнит о данном обещании и готов его выполнить? По лишенному всяких эмоций лицу профессора невозможно было вычислить ответ. А спрашивать Гарри не собирался, потому что в случае резкого отказа это будет выглядеть, по меньшей мере, унизительно. «Мы и сами справимся», — заверил себя мальчик, направляясь по коридору в сторону слизеринского общежития. Том ждал друга у входа в гостиную, нетерпеливо постукивая по каменному полу каблуком ботинка.

— Что хотел от тебя Снейп? — тут же поинтересовался он, когда Поттер подошел ближе.

Мальчик продемонстрировал Арчеру тетрадь.

— Он вернул мои записи о создании генеалогического древа, — Гарри подождал, пока Том произнесет пароль, и вошел вслед за ним в гостиную. — Я подумал, что мы все же можем попробовать сделать все сами.

— Зачем? — Том сел в кресло, лениво взглянув на друга. — Разве я не говорил, что Хельга знает мастера? Какой смысл утруждать себя?

— Ну, я бы назвал это вызовом, — улыбнулся мальчик, усаживаясь напротив Арчера, — ритуал довольно сложный и я был бы непротив проверить свои умения, — он задумчиво почесал кончик носа. — И потом, я бы хотел составить и свое древо тоже, а этот мастер вряд ли согласится делать за бесплатно двойную работу.

Том индифферентно пожал плечами, его явно больше интересовал результат, а не сам процесс.

— Это потребует много времени, — заметил он, — и денег…

— Думаю, можно будет снять немного со счета моих родителей в Гринготсе, — робко предложил Поттер.

— Я боюсь, как бы на это не ушло все твое наследство, — в голосе лучшего друга скользнуло едва уловимое ехидство.

— Ну, значит нужно составить список и подсчитать расходы, — начал было говорить Гарри, но Арчер перебил его нетерпеливым фырканьем.

— Проще нанять мастера, — заявил он.

Поттер пожал плечами, зная, что позже они ещё вернутся к этому разговору, сейчас ни у того, ни у другого не было ни сил, ни желания спорить. К тому же на этот год у них и так было запланировано достаточно дел, не считая учёбы, чтобы занять ими все свободное время, поэтому, подумав, Гарри не стал настаивать на составлении семейного древа. По крайней мере, пока.

Потянувшись, мальчик окинул взглядом гостиную. Хотя камин уже был разожжен, чтобы прогреть холодное помещение подземелий, а висящие на стенах лампы с волшебными огоньками, заключенными в стеклянные сферы, разносили по комнате мягкий свет, сейчас обитель змеиного факультета казалась неожиданно мрачной и негостеприимной. Возможно, виной тому были тёмно-зеленые тона, в которых была выполнена гостиная, или отсутствие окон и, как следствие, недостаток солнечного света, а может быть тишина, царящая здесь в отсутствие студентов, слишком давила на слух, навевая мысли о склепе. Гарри подумал, что скучает по сокурсникам.

Отношения со слизеринцами у него были довольно неординарные. С одной стороны, он был одним из них, к тому же носил фамилию древнего и благородного рода, что необычайно ценилось на этом факультете, плюс, он был знаменит, а это являлось ещё одним значительным преимуществом в кругу чистокровных волшебников. Но с другой стороны, эта его слава заключалась в том, что он якобы победил величайшего темного мага, которого поддерживало большинство слизеринцев. По сути, Гарри оказался в стане врагов, людей против которых в своё время воевали его покойные родители. Поначалу, оказавшись на змеином факультете, мальчик часто задавался вопросом, не было ли это своего рода предательством по отношению к погибшим родителям. Джеймс и Лили Поттеры были гриффиндорцами и противостояли Темному Лорду, играя не последнюю роль в войне, которая разгорелась больше четырнадцати лет назад и закончилась падением Волдеморта.

По всем возможным причинам Гарри должен был оказаться именно на Гриффиндоре, где его окружали бы друзья и союзники. Люди, которым он мог бы доверять. Из того, что он узнал из книг по истории магии, можно было смело заключить, что девяносто процентов гриффиндорцев всегда воевали на стороне «света» (или на стороне Дамблдора, как с недавних пор привык думать Поттер). С точки зрения Хогвартса это была война Гриффиндора и Слизерина, как двух противоположностей. Добро и Зло, Свет и Тьма, Огонь и Лёд, Дамблдор и Волдеморт.

Противостояние этих факультетов вросло корнями в историю и стало традицией, которую никто не думал отменять. Гарри нарекли «победителем Волдеморта», когда ему был всего год от роду, а значит, он по определению должен был оказаться на львином факультете в окружении тех, кто одобрял этот его «героический поступок», о котором сам Поттер не помнил ровным счетом ничего. К тому же, чего ещё можно ожидать от ребенка, родители которого были хладнокровно убиты Волдемортом, разве не логично было бы предположить, что он захочет отомстить? Восстановить справедливость и повергнуть всех своих врагов?

На каком-то этапе Гарри понял, что все ждут от него подвигов. Ждут, что он станет своего рода символом победы добра над злом. Золотым мальчиком золотого факультета. Точнее сказать, все ЖДАЛИ. Потому что никто не думал, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил окажется слизеринцем.

Иногда Поттер пытался предсказать, куда бы его отправила Распределяющая Шляпа, знай он тогда о своем «великом предназначении» о том, сколько надежд возложено на его одиннадцатилетние плечи. Когда-то для Гарри было очень важно оправдывать ожидания, не привела бы его эта слабость на Гриффиндор? И как тогда сложилась бы его жизнь? Во что бы она превратилась? Гарри даже не знал, была ли это его обязанность — поступить на Гриффиндор и готовиться к войне, которая может начаться вновь. Была ли это его судьба?

Возможно, так бы оно и случилось, не будь в его жизни Томаса Арчера. Крайне амбициозного, честолюбивого парня, который очень хотел попасть на Слизерин. Зачисление Поттера на змеиный факультет и последовавшие за этим события, перевернули с ног на голову всеобщие ожидания, если таковые действительно имелись, потому что единственное, что отчетливо понимал Гарри, сидя на табурете с Распределяющей Шляпой на голове, это то, что они с Томом не смогут оставаться друзьями, учась на враждебных факультетах. Рано или поздно чужие предубеждения и домыслы разрушили бы их дружбу. Именно тогда Поттер принял решение идти следом за другом и поступил так, как продиктовал ему собственный эгоизм, забыв и о родителях, и о Волдеморте, и о чьих-то ожиданиях.

Понимание сложившейся ситуации пришло уже потом, и тогда Гарри впервые задумался о верности своего решения. Не было ли это предательством и отступничеством? И не подписал ли он себе смертный приговор, поддавшись страху потерять лучшего друга? Об этом не говорили открыто, но Гарри знал, что большинство сторонников Тёмного Лорда были выпускниками Слизерина, и его сокурсники по вполне понятным причинам поддерживали взгляды своих родителей. Если эта война начнется вновь, многие из них, не задумываясь, примут Волдеморта как своего лидера по примеру своих семей. И тогда встанет вопрос лояльности, который будет напрямую касаться Гарри. Он не совсем понимал причину, но отчего-то Волдеморт отчаянно желал ему смерти, а значит все те, кто встанут на сторону Тёмного Лорда, будут старательно ему в этом помогать.

Поттер осознавал, что многие его приятели, с которыми сейчас он мирно посещает занятия и болтает о квиддиче, в один прекрасный день, не задумываясь, предадут его или, как минимум, будут воспринимать как своего врага. Он никогда не испытывал иллюзий относительно слизеринцев. Сначала эти мысли пугали его, не позволяя расслабиться, ожидая внезапного удара в спину. Он часто замечал на себе изучающие взгляды, словно его сокурсники прикидывали, чего он стоит, размышляли, на чьей стороне он станет воевать, и пытались понять, что делает на их факультете «победитель Волдеморта», когда ему самое место на Гриффиндоре. Каждый раз эти взгляды заставляли его нервно оглядываться и вздрагивать, словно он провалился в змеиную нору и в любую секунду может лишиться жизни. Ещё тяжелее было видеть разочарование в глазах студентов других факультетов, некоторые, особенно гриффиндорцы, смотрели на него так, словно он предал их, хотя на самом деле Гарри никогда не делал ничего предосудительного. Никогда не старался вести себя как-то иначе по отношению к другим факультетам или магглорожденным, но почему-то серо-зеленые цвета его факультета действовали на окружающих как позорное клеймо. Эти осуждение и разочарование давили на него словно толща воды. Поттер никогда не любил повышенное внимание к своей персоне, но когда оно имело негативный окрас, это становилось совсем невыносимо. Наверное, он бы чувствовал себя изгоем, если бы не Том. В присутствии лучшего друга Гарри переставал замечать чужие взгляды и сплетни. Они просто не имели значения, и тогда он мог продолжать жить, назло всем.

И слизеринцы, и сам Поттер прекрасно понимали, что он совершенно на них не похож, в нём было слишком много от гриффиндорцев. В отличие от Тома, который слился с чистокровными аристократами наподобие хамелеона, в одно мгновение став одним из них и, что было гораздо сложнее, заставив их самих в это поверить, Поттер никогда не отличался ни хладнокровностью, ни сдержанностью, ни воспитанием. Ему плохо давались светские манеры, и он искренне не понимал многих убеждений витающих среди его сокурсников. При желании он, конечно, смог бы набраться этих чопорных замороженных замашек, которыми грешили все его сокурсники, но каждый раз примеряя на себя маску аристократа, он чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Хуже всего, что и поведение сокурсников начинало казаться ему необычайно глупым, что он открыто им демонстрировал, приводя поголовно всех слизеринцев в полный ступор, а иногда и в откровенную ярость. Он даже первое время переживал по этому поводу, пока не понял, что вообще-то ему просто плевать на их мнение. Именно с этим пониманием пришло определенное спокойствие, которое позволило мальчику, наконец, освоиться на своем факультете и перестать видеть в каждом потенциального врага. «Если не можешь изменить ситуацию, измени своё отношение к ней», — эта мысль перекрыла собой почти все его страхи и неуверенность, и дала Поттеру возможность взглянуть на слизеринцев с точки зрения беспристрастного наблюдателя, оценить их без вмешательства навязанных обществом стереотипов и собственных предубеждений. Результат оказался…интересным.

За бронёй социального статуса и шелухой из продиктованных кем-то (скорее всего родителями) принципов, скрывались обычные люди, со своими плюсами и минусами, слабостями и пороками. То, что они выросли в другом мире, которого до одиннадцати лет Гарри не знал и до сих пор не очень-то понимал, не меняло того, что они мало от него отличались.

Все они были такими же пленниками чужого мнения, как и он, и они так же старались «соответствовать» каким-то общепризнанным стандартам. Возможно, через несколько лет некоторые превратятся в послушных зомби без собственного мнения, без возможности самостоятельно оценивать что-либо или кого-либо, и этих волшебников ему придется опасаться, если конечно он к этому времени не успеет что-нибудь предпринять во избежание подобного сценария. Но были среди его однокурсников и те, кто в будущем останутся индивидуальными единицами, с которыми возможно вести конструктивный диалог без опасений, что они будут просто тупо следовать приказам. Впрочем, таких далеко идущих планов Гарри не строил.

По правде сказать, все эти мысли жили на задворках его сознания, являя собой некую несформировавшуюся массу, которая могла когда-нибудь стать полноценным пониманием ситуации. Всё это было скорее предчувствием и интуицией, нежели аргументированными логическими доводами. Возможно, если бы он поставил своей целью вербовку союзников и приобретение связей в самом меркантильном и циничном понимании этого слова, тогда он, вероятно, ухватился бы за эти свои «предчувствия», стараясь оценить каждого потенциального сторонника в грядущей войне. Но Гарри не интересовала война, и он ни разу не задумался ни о друзьях, ни о врагах, его интересовали люди, а не та выгода, которую можно из них извлечь. Хотя, по сути, его интересовали даже не сами люди, а его собственное место среди них. Наблюдая за своими слизеринскими сокурсниками, мальчик быстро понял, что нейтралитет в его случае — лучшая позиция. Он не выказывал интереса ни к одной из сторон, позиционируя себя как самого обыкновенного ученика, которого не интересуют ни война, ни межфакультетские распри. И подобный подход неплохо действовал, по крайней мере, многие слизеринцы, последовав его примеру, «забыли» о том, чем именно он прославился, и предпочли общение с Гарри Поттером, а не Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, что вполне устраивало обе стороны. Те студенты, кто не разделял это установившееся равновесие, предпочитали просто смириться с положением вещей и на всякий случай следить, чтобы мальчишка Поттер не осрамил факультет своими гриффиндорскими выходками. Они и сами не поняли, почему к концу года понятие «насторожено наблюдать» вдруг сменилось на «дотошно опекать», но многие старшекурсники негласно и ненавязчиво взяли Поттера под свое крыло, решив, что раз они не могут изменить его происхождение и историю, то, по крайней мере, попытаются воспитать из него порядочного слизеринца. Кто знает, вдруг однажды мальчик, который выжил, предпочтет львам змей? Сам Гарри на подобное поведение старшекурсников внимания не обращал, потому что никто не навязывал ему своё мнение, лишь приглядывал из осторожности и любопытства.

Слизерин, на первый взгляд казавшийся разобщенным факультетом, где каждый был сам за себя, в определенных ситуациях превращался в единый организм, очень устойчивый и иногда очень опасный. Но здесь никто никогда не лез с расспросами и не докучал советами, нарушение правил факультета каралось выговорами и отработками, но личные дела студентов оставались исключительно их личными делами, даже если о них знал весь факультет. Их староста Маркус Флинт, инструктируя первокурсников, сказал, что если внутри факультета начинается разлад, то это грозит всему факультету, поэтому такие вещи, как бойкоты и травля, на Слизерине были запрещены. В открытую, по крайней мере.

Каждый студент, ставший слизеринцем, был кирпичиком в их собственной крепости, ненужных и лишних не было (но иногда были те, кого предпочитали не видеть). Это не значило, что слизеринцы обязаны были связать друг друга крепкими узами дружбы, что было как раз свойственно Гриффиндору, наоборот, большинство слизеринцев считали дружбу слишком шаткой конструкцией, чтобы строить на ней что-либо. Как правило, здесь ценились «выгодные знакомства» и «перспективные связи». Этот стереотип с ранних лет прививался родителями каждому чистокровному волшебнику и с годами только укреплялся в их сознании, превращаясь в образ жизни. Но для своего удобства выгодные связи называли дружбой, хотя все чаще Гарри начинало казаться, что всё совсем наоборот, и на самом деле многие его сокурсники, громкими заявлениями о выгоде и перспективе прикрывают обыкновенную дружескую привязанность, впрочем, они бы в этом никогда не признались.

Чем больше Гарри узнавал об этом факультете, тем больше ценил свою к нему принадлежность, и постепенно мысли о том, что он кого-то предает, отступили и развеялись. Недоверие к сокурсникам позволило ему узнать их получше и если не подружиться с ними то, по крайней мере, найти с ними выгодный компромисс. В конце концов, глупо было привязываться к людям, которые рано или поздно тебя предадут, а вот поддерживать вежливые приятельские отношения ему никто не мешал. Жизнь со слизеринцами учила мыслить многогранно, сразу в нескольких направлениях. Здесь ценились терпение, осторожность, внимание и способность отличать внешнюю шелуху от настоящей личности. Слизеринцы как никто умели давать оценки и… хранить секреты. На змеином факультете было много секретов, но о них не знал никто, кроме самих слизеринцев, и это было правилом.

«Все, что происходит внутри факультета, должно оставаться внутри факультета». Это знал каждый первокурсник, и было в этом негласном девизе что-то мистическим образом связывающее всех студентов.

Как-то Том сказал, что он любит Слизерин за то, что ни один слизеринец не станет спасать тебе жизнь, если, истекая кровью у них на глазах, ты будешь молчать. Ни один из них не поможет тебе, если ты будешь умолять о помощи, стоя на коленях. Но стоит тебе пару раз чихнуть и пожаловаться на усталость, они не отвяжутся от тебя, пока не выяснят что с тобой не так.

— И в чем смысл? — Гарри тогда непонимающе моргнул, пытаясь уловить, что имел в виду его друг.

— В том, что они не помогут тебе до тех пор, пока ты достаточно их не заинтересуешь, — провозгласил Арчер.

— Но разве «молить о помощи» не достаточно? — Поттер нахмурился.

— Молить о помощи унизительно, это удел слабаков и трусов. Слизерин не любит слабых. Если ты настолько жалок, чтобы умолять, значит и жить ты не достоин.

— Знаешь Том, — задумчиво улыбнулся Гарри, — мне думается, это не прерогатива Слизерина, а твоя собственная.

Том отозвался брюзгливым ворчанием и ушел от прямого ответа, но почему-то эта мысль засела в голове Поттера как заноза, и он обдумывал её снова и снова, пока не перефразировал размышления лучшего друга в более удобную для себя формулировку. Слизеринцы не терпят слабости, но если один из них слишком слаб, чтобы идти самостоятельно, но при этом достаточно горд, чтобы скрыть это, они подставят ему плечо, сделав при этом вид, что просто идут рядом. Гарри не совсем понимал эту позицию, но молчаливо уважал её, как один из вариантов выживания.

Почему-то представителям змеиного факультета нравилось казаться бездушными лицемерами, и довольно часто они так себя и вели по отношению к окружающим, но своих старались поддерживать до последнего, хотя порой это выходило у них довольно своеобразно. Например, с упрямством Поттера они боролись, обступая его со всех сторон и доводя до той степени гнева, когда он взрывался и позволял им делать, говорить и думать все, что заблагорассудиться, лишь бы они от него отвязались. Слизеринцы нравились ему тем, что у них к каждому был свой подход. Они всегда изучали оппонента, прежде чем вступать с ним в переговоры, это казалось полезным навыком, и Поттер наделся, что однажды он тоже сможет научиться этому. Арчеру повезло больше. Он был прирожденным слизеринцем разделяющим их точку зрения,… по крайней мере, частично. Для Гарри же такие убеждения были в новинку, но игнорировать их было бы глупостью с его стороны. Он быстро понял, что на змеином факультете есть чему учиться. Никаких обещаний и громких слов, ни благородства, ни верности, ни преданности. Холодный расчет, выгода, хитрость и изворотливость. Пусть никто здесь не бросится наперерез смертельному проклятью, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь, но они научат тебя ловкости, чтобы ты смог избежать его без посторонней помощи. Слизерин учил индивидуализму и независимости. По мнению Гарри, это были весьма ценные качества.

Оставался только один вопрос. Почему все так упрямо твердят, что на этом факультете учатся одни негодяи? Это оставалось выше его понимания, хотя втайне он надеялся, что однажды сможет доказать окружающим, что Слизерин тоже достоин восхищения. Правда, его сокурсники были вполне довольны своей репутацией хладнокровных подлецов, и сами, кажется, в это искренне верили. В прошлом году у Гарри даже случился довольно напряженный диалог с Драко Малфоем закончившийся банальной потасовкой, парой фингалов и немного потрепанным самолюбием, и с тех пор Поттер решил, что впредь не стоит так открыто демонстрировать всем и каждому, что слизеринцы на самом деле милые и дружелюбные. Это грозило… последствиями. Причем не только со стороны его однокурсников, но и других факультетов. Удивительно, какая тонкая грань разделяет понятия «дружба» и «фамильярность». На каком-то этапе люди перестают «изучать» тебя и начинают «препарировать». Гарри только жалел, что у него ушло слишком много времени, на то чтобы додуматься до этого. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Поттер задавался вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь стать таким же, как его однокурсники. Как Том. Его не покидало ощущение, что он всегда будет белой вороной среди этих людей и никогда до конца не поймет их мотивы и принципы.

Том ткнул друга пальцем в бок, заставив того дернуться в сторону от неожиданности.

— О чём задумался? — с легкой усмешкой поинтересовался он.

— О том, что без людей тут слишком мрачно, — признался Поттер. — Идем, нужно переодеться и разобрать чемоданы.

Вдвоём они поднялись в спальню, которую делили ещё с двумя сокурсниками, и не спеша, принялись раскладывать по местам свои вещи. Собственно, по большей части этим занимался Том, так как заботливый Виви, оставленный наедине с вещами хозяина, всё сделал сам. Мальчику оставалось только проверить, что где лежит, спрятать подальше пару книг, которые он позаимствовал у Хельги, и приготовить школьную мантию. Маясь бездельем, Поттер прогулялся до совятни, где уже расположилась его белоснежная сова, и проверил, как она поживает, попутно скормив ей пару совиных лакомств с неаппетитным названием «Мыши домашние сушеные». Вернувшись в подземелья, он сходил в душ и даже немного подремал, пока Арчер с тихим ворчанием раскладывал по полкам свою одежду и пытался определить, какие из вещей нужны ему в первую очередь, а какие можно пока оставить в чемодане. К тому времени как в школу приехали ученики, мальчишки уже не знали, куда себя деть от скуки. На праздничный ужин они отправились со всеми, незаметно затесавшись в группу слизеринцев.

— Поттер, Арчер! — Драко увидел их, когда друзья садились за стол. — Вас не было в поезде.

— Мы приехали вместе со Снейпом, — зевнул Том, разглядывая преподавательский стол, за которым проходила вежливая беседа между профессорами. — У нас случилась неприятность с барьером.

— Что за неприятность? — полюбопытствовал Блэйз Забини, приветливо улыбнувшись Гарри и Тому.

Поттер поведал сокурсникам о случившемся, ужав свой рассказ до пары предложений. Новость о закрывшемся барьере оказалась не такой уж интересной, но Поттер заметил, что некоторые слизеринцы выглядели возмущенными таким недосмотром со стороны Министерства.

— Да уж, Поттер, — Забини весело усмехнулся, — похоже, ты становишься слишком значимой фигурой, раз уже не можешь пролезть через барьер, смотри, как бы в следующем году не пришлось выламывать двери школы, чтобы ты смог пройти.

Гарри предпочел прореагировать на шутку сухой улыбкой, а вот Том и Драко с удовольствием подобрали ещё пару язвительных замечаний, после чего это им быстро наскучило, и мальчишки пустились в обсуждение грядущего учебного года. Большой зал гудел, пока ученики рассаживались по своим местам и обменивались приветствиями с теми, кого не успели увидеть в поезде. Слизеринцы, как и остальные юные волшебники, весело переговаривались, делились летними впечатлениями и с любопытством поглядывали на двери, в ожидании первогодок. Наконец появилась МакГонаглл, за которой семенили напуганные одиннадцатилетки, и гул голосов постепенно стих, скатившись до еле слышного шепота.

Наблюдая за распределением со стороны, Гарри подумал, что, в общем-то, это довольно скучная процедура, хотя, стоя там среди таких же первогодок в прошлом году, для него это казалось целым событием, которое навсегда изменит его жизнь. По правде сказать, так оно и было.

Когда последнего ученика торжественно отправили на Рейвенкло в сопровождении бурных аплодисментов, из-за преподавательского стола поднялся директор со своей приветственной речью. В прошлом году, находясь в полной прострации, Поттер её прослушал, но сейчас заключил, что не так уж и много потерял. Дамблдор напомнил студентам основные правила школы, сообщил о том, что очень рад всех видеть и пожелал приятно аппетита. На столах появилась еда, и в Большом зале стало значительно веселее. На другом конце стола Маркус Флинт, высокий широкоплечий шестикурсник устрашающей наружности, с опасным блеском в глазах осматривал своих квиддичных игроков, явно строя планы предстоящих тренировок. Его взгляд дважды задержался на Гарри, и мальчик отметил некую мрачную задумчивость, словно капитан слизеринской команды по квиддичу пытался понять, сколько побед ему удастся заполучить с помощью своего самого юного игрока… и сколько проблем с этим самым игроком может возникнуть. Когда ужин подошел к концу, Маркус, слава Мерлину, вспомнил о своих обязанностях старосты и принялся собирать вокруг себя немного ошалевших от передозировки новых впечатлений первокурсников, чтобы сопроводить их в гостиную Слизерина. Остальные слизеринцы в провожатом не нуждались, но всё же терпеливо дождались, пока Флинт выстроит первогодок в аккуратную шеренгу, и потянулись следом за ними к выходу из Большого Зала.

Уже сидя на своей кровати в спальне для мальчиков, Гарри понял, насколько он устал за этот бесконечно долгий день… и как сильно это первое сентября отличается от того, что было в прошлом году. По крайней мере сейчас он не испытывал такого удушающего смятения. Том уже переоделся в пижаму и, выудив из-под подушки какой-то увесистый томик, погрузился в чтение, их соседи Драко и Блэйз со скучающим видом разбирали свои вещи, обмениваясь редкими приглушенными репликами. Во время праздничного ужина все четверо достаточно устали друг от друга, чтобы сейчас в спальне царило чудесное умиротворение. Поттер улегся на кровать и, пожелав соседям по комнате спокойной ночи, задернул полог, оставшись один на один со своими мыслями, коих на данный момент было не так уж и много. В груди медленно разливалось приятное тепло и спокойствие, а в голове лениво всплывали обрывочные воспоминания, и мальчик сам не заменил, как погрузился в сон.

  


* * *

Том зевнул и уселся поудобнее, подперев голову рукой, словно издалека до него долетало монотонное бормотание профессора Бинса, что совершенно не мешало мальчику пребывать в легкой дрёме. Получив за завтраком расписание занятий, он с удовольствием обнаружил, что первым уроком на этот день была История магии, которую преподавало самое тоскливое привидение, которое можно было отыскать в Хогвартсе. Ходили слухи, что ещё в бытность живым человеком Бинс вводил студентов в гипнотический транс, читая свои лекции, и смерть, к сожалению, не привнесла никакого оживления в его уроки. Том мысленно усмехнулся над мрачной иронией последнего заключения. Поговаривали, что Бинс умер во время урока и, не обращая внимания на ужас учеников и собственное бездыханное тело на полу, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил читать лекцию уже в призрачном виде, даже не заметив, что скончался. Среди слизеринцев, да и не только, ходили шуточки, что смерть Бинса наступила ввиду чудовищной скуки. По другой версии, профессор все же удосужился скончаться в учительской, не травмируя психику студентов, и явился на урок уже прозрачным и мертвым.

Том снова зевнул и покосился на своего лучшего друга, рисующего на полях своей тетради… Арчер склонил голову набок, пытаясь понять, что именно Гарри старается изобразить с таким сосредоточенным видом, тут мальчик остановился и обратил на него свои зеленые глаза, в которых читался ленивый вопрос: «Чего тебе?»

— Ты пытаешься запечатлеть лекцию в картинках? — скучающе спросил Том, тема разговора была глупая, но так, по крайней мере, он не рисковал погрузиться в здоровый, крепкий сон, Поттер моргнул и бросил недоуменный взгляд на хаотичную комбинацию кругов и черточек в своей тетради.

— А ты что-то имеешь против? — шепотом уточнил Гарри.

— Нет, но позаботься о том, чтобы не забыть потом, что означают эти каракули и разобрать свой шифр хотя бы перед экзаменом.

— О, разбирать шифры я умею превосходно, твои лекции мне во многом помогли.

— Мои лекции — это образчик абсолютной точности и аккуратности, — оскорбленно заметил Том.

— Никто и не спорит, — Гарри взял перо и вернулся к своим записям-рисункам, Арчер пожал плечами и оставил бессмысленный спор, думая о том, что если бы не смешинки в глазах друга, можно было бы подумать, что он говорит серьезно.

Гарри вообще большую часть времени казался чудовищно серьезным, и если бы Арчер за годы их дружбы не научился распознавать за этим каменным спокойствием бурлящие в душе друга эмоции, он бы, наверное, решил, что тот напрочь лишен всяких чувств. За десять лет Дурсли преподали Гарри много ненужных уроков, но лучше всего тот научился скрывать от окружающих свои чувства, и Том, пожалуй, был единственным человеком, которому Поттер доверял настолько, чтобы скинуть эту безразличную маску, хотя иногда Арчеру казалось, что она к нему уже слишком крепко приросла.

Поступление в Хогвартс удивительно изменило это замороженное состояние лучшего друга, и Тому все чаще удавалось обнаружить проявление других, более… живых эмоций на его лице, хотя Арчеру почему-то казалось, что Гарри всего-навсего подобрал себе кучу новых масок. Наверное, в какой-то мере Поттер был одним из самым изворотливых лицемеров на свете, только похоже он и сам этого не осознавал. Его искренность, доброжелательность и открытая симпатия притягивали людей словно магнитом, они влюблялись в него с первого взгляда, даже не понимая, что их дурачат. Том усмехнулся. Гарри действительно казался открытым и дружелюбным, эдаким хорошим, правильным мальчиком, который всех любит и понимает. Он и сам в это верил. Только вот Арчер очень хорошо научился видеть настоящие мысли и чувства друга, скрывающиеся за этой широкой улыбкой и сияющими глазами. Там не было ничего. Ни доверия, ни симпатии, ни любви, только абсолютное равнодушие, умноженное на чудовищный страх.

Гарри боялся людей. Не того, что они о нем подумают или скажут, а того, что они сделают. Он так старательно учился подстраиваться под них, что забыл о собственных желаниях и как бы Том ни пытался привить другу осознание собственного «я», Гарри продолжал заниматься удивительным самообманом, навязывая себе «правильные» мысли и чувства. Арчер ненавидел то, как его друг погребает самого себя под грудой ненужных принципов, заключив свою истинную сущность с жесткие рамки надуманных предубеждений, только вот сделать Том ничего не мог. Гарри был упрям, несгибаем и глух к чужим аргументам. Ему нельзя было навязать собственное мнение, нельзя было сломать, подстроить под себя, запугать или разрушить. Гарри умел возводить вокруг себя мир, который не причинит ему боли, по крайней мере, душевной. Он принимал на веру лишь то, что можно было выгодно подстроить в неудобную реальность и сделать её менее тяжелой, но менять её он не пытался, даже не задумывался об этом.

До одиннадцати лет, он жил в чулане под лестницей, окруженный презрением, отвращением и пренебрежением, исходящими от Дурслей в той же пропорции, что и любовь, забота и нежность, которые они дарили родному сыну. Понимая всю несправедливость и унизительность подобной ситуации, Гарри убедил сам себя в том, что это правильно и естественно, что другого он не заслуживает, потому что для него жить с таким убеждением было гораздо проще, чем осознавать истину и страдать от этого, не имея возможности изменить что-либо. Гарри привык жить в раковине, прячась там ото всех своих страхов и переживаний.

Он никогда не боялся физической боли, относился к ней как чему-то совершенно естественному и обыденному, но любая мелочь, способная ранить его сердце и душу повергала его в ужас. Том по этому поводу любил ехидно заметить: "Ты, Гарри, большую часть времени предпочитаешь жить, засунув голову в задницу, тебе самому-то не тошно?" — на что друг обычно страшно обижался.

Так закрадывалась ли хоть на мгновение в головы этих очарованных его искренностью болванов мысль, сколько на самом деле места выделено для них в его душе? Видел ли хоть один из них ту непреодолимую стену вокруг его сердца? Они думают, что он любит их? Ха! Для этого нужно было сначала пробраться за все эти баррикады. Том был единственным человеком, которого Гарри беспрекословно и доверчиво впускал в свой мир, и это доверие для Арчера было дороже всего на свете, потому что в нём крылось куда больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Ощутимый удар под ребра заставил Тома вырваться из своих размышлений и взглянуть на ухмыляющегося друга.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он, — выспался?

Мальчик повел рукой по лицу, словно пытался стереть остатки сонливости, и огляделся: ученики, шумно переговариваясь, собирали свои вещи и спешили к выходу из аудитории. Поняв, что урок окончен, Том поспешил побросать в сумку тетрадь, перо и чернильницу и с максимальным достоинством прошел мимо друга, который просто излучал злорадство.

— Великий Томас Арчер уснул на уроке, — страшным шепотом вещал он, когда они выбрались в коридор. — Какой позор! Что подумают люди?

Мальчик одарил Гарри высокомерным взглядом, но веселья в глазах Поттера не убавилось.

— Я смотрю, ты сегодня просто сама жизнь да энергия, — язвительно заметил он. — Не поделишься секретом?

— Мы же вернулись в Хогвартс, — Гарри заявил это с таким видом, словно транслировал миру сакральную истину. — Есть чему радоваться.

— Ах, ну как же я не заметил, — Том закатил глаза. — Ну раз ты сегодня так солнечно настроен, то сделай милость, узнай, что у нас идёт дальше по расписанию.

Лучший друг скользнул по Арчеру насмешливым взглядом и на ходу полез в сумку за расписанием занятий, Том отвлекся, наблюдая за ним, и в итоге ни тот ни другой не успели среагировать, когда в кого-то врезались. Точнее врезался Гарри, а Том только недоуменно моргнул и с отстраненным интересом уставился на разлетевшиеся во все стороны книги и перья. О да, столкновение вышло что надо. Арчер бросил индифферентный взгляд на рыжеволосую девчонку, которая, ойкнув, упала на колени, пытаясь разом собрать все свои вещи, Гарри, верный себе, тут же опустился на пол рядом с ней. Том закатил глаза, ну да, Поттер иногда просто сама благотворительность.

— Прости, — тем временем забормотала рыжая, которая, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась гриффиндорской первокурсницей и носила гордую фамилию Уизли, судя по цвету шевелюры, — я тебя не увидела.

— Ну, я тоже по сторонам не смотрел, — Гарри выдал эту свою приторно доброжелательную улыбку, от которой у Арчера тут же возникали мысли о диабете.

Услышав его голос, девчонка подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом, её голубые глаза широко распахнулись, на мгновение улыбка на губах Поттера застыла, а в глазах проскользнуло то усталое раздражение, что вызывала в нём эта его известность. Правда Том сомневался, что кроме него кто-то заметил это выражение на лице друга, потому что оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Рыжая Уизли внезапно пошла пятнами и испуганно пискнула, после чего подскочила на ноги, прижимая к груди свои книжки, и умчалась в неизвестном направлении.

— Эй, подожди, ты забыла свою… — Гарри замолчал и досадливо поморщился, — тетрадь… — он запустил пальцы в волосы и недоуменно покосился на Тома. — И что это сейчас было?

— Побег с максимальным ускорением, — вежливо подсказал Арчер, Гарри раздраженно скривился и повертел в руках тетрадь.

— Что мне с ней делать теперь? Выглядит как дневник…

— Дай-ка сюда, — Том выхватил тетрадь из рук друга и, быстро оценив её как потрепанное старое барахло в кожаном переплете, взялся за обложку, намереваясь открыть. Тут к нему подлетел взволнованный друг.

— Эй, ты же не собираешься это читать? — он с подозрением уставился ему в глаза, после чего возмущенно отпрянул. — Ты собираешься это читать! Так? Том! Это же девчачий дневник!

— Подумаешь, — Арчер пожал плечами, — если бы там было что-то ценное, она бы им не разбрасывалась.

— Она его забыла, — сухо поправил Поттер, взглянув в ту сторону, куда умчалась Уизли. — Не пойму, чего я сделал-то? — пожаловался он. — Она так быстро убежала…

Том хмыкнул.

— Все Уизли неадекватные.

— А, так это была младшая Уизли, — без особого интереса протянул мальчик. — А то я подумал, что она мне кого-то напоминает, — он переключил свое внимание на друга и неодобрительно нахмурился, когда тот открыл тетрадь. — Знаешь, это, между прочим, ужасно невежливо, к тому же мне казалось, что ты выше чтения чужих…

— Тут пусто.

— Что?

— Пустая тетрадь, — Том с легким разочарованием пролистал её до конца и закрыл. -Ничего ценного в ней нет, так что хватит паниковать.

— Я не паникую, — с важным видом заявил Поттер, — я выражал протест.

— Угу, — Арчер задумчиво уставился на тетрадь, — вообще-то учитывая, что это просто чистая тетрадка, я не думаю, что этой Уизли она так уж и нужна.

— Хочешь оставить себе? — пошутил Гарри, но, заметив опасно задумчивое выражение лица друга, удивленно изогнул, брови. — Тебе-то она зачем?

— Для заметок, — пожал плечами Арчер, — наше самодельное учебное пособие скоро закончится, а если мы вклеим туда ещё пару страниц, то боюсь, оно просто развалится.

— И что, так важно украсть чужую тетрадь? — язвительно уточнил Гарри. — Купить никак?

— Зачем тратить деньги?

— А ты вообще понимаешь, что это воровство? — осторожно уточнил Поттер, словно сомневался в этом.

— Какое воровство? — невинно моргнул Том, — разве мы только что не нашли её валяющуюся здесь посреди коридора, брошенную и совершенно никому не нужную?

— Если она спросит меня, я врать не буду, — строго предупредил его друг, хотя Арчер заметил искры затаённого смеха в его глазах.

— Судя по всему у неё на тебя аллергия, приятель, — он фыркнул, — как увидела тебя, тут же пошла пятнами и умчалась с такой скоростью, словно у неё торпеда в… хм… короче она быстро бежала. Так что последний человек, к которому она подойдет по доброй воле, это ты, — Том медленно улыбнулся. — А если она спросит меня… — он сделал глубокомысленную паузу, — то я, пожалуй, просто об этой встрече и не вспомню.

— Но она может быть важна для этой девочки, — Поттер привел свой последний аргумент.

— Ой, умоляю тебя, не будь занудой, — Том ехидно посмотрел на друга. — Это обычная старая тетрадка, кому она нужна?

Гарри нахмурился, а в зеленых глазах явственно читался вопрос: «Тебя не переубедить, да?»

Арчер широко ухмыльнулся: «Именно!»


	7. Ящик Пандоры

Гарри закинул на плечо сумку, прихватил завернутый в салфетку бутерброд и поднялся из-за стола.

— Ты идёшь? — он вопросительно глянул на Тома, внимание которого было полностью сосредоточено на бланках дополнительных дисциплин, которые нужно было заполнить и сдать до конца года.

— А куда ты собрался? — отстраненно спросил Арчер, изучая описание курса по древним рунам.

— Хочу зайти в библиотеку, мне для эссе по трансфигурации нужна пара книг, — Гарри поморщился. — Первый учебный день, а они завалили нас таким количеством домашних заданий, что в них можно утонуть.

— Ха, — Том сделал какую-то пометку на полях бланка, который выдал каждому второкурснику Снейп, и задумчиво поцокал языком, что-то прикидывая. Про Поттера он определенно забыл, Гарри громко прочистил горло, Том чуть вздрогнул. — Нет, нет, иди без меня.

Пожав плечами, мальчик бросил на задумчивого приятеля насмешливый взгляд и отправился к выходу из Большого Зала. Уже свернув в сторону библиотеки, Гарри замедлил шаг и подавил острое желание выпрыгнуть в окно, потому что у него на пути, словно из под земли, выросла невысокая девочка с таким пугающе суровым выражением лица, что в пору было начать задаваться вопросом, чем же он её так разозлил. Гермиона Грейнджер, ученица второго курса факультета Гриффиндор, резким движением руки откинула за спину прядь волос, обрамляющих её сердитое лицо пышной копной каштановых кудряшек, и свела брови у переносицы, при этом её карие глаза заблестели ещё опаснее, чем до этого.

— И чем, позволь спросить, я тебе так не угодила, что ты игнорируешь меня вот уже целую вечность? — опустив приветствия, начала она, Гарри моргнул.

— Игнорирую?

— Не прикидывайся! — она вдруг обижено насупилась. — За последние две недели я от тебя не получила ни одного письма! В Хогвартс-Экспрессе я тебя не нашла, а ты видимо не посчитал нужным разыскать там меня, а сегодня ты даже ни разу не взглянул в мою сторону! — она выдохлась и замолчала, Поттер виновато потупился.

— Эм… хм… Гермиона, я вообще-то… м-м-м, — он беспомощно оглядел коридор в надежде, что кто-нибудь его спасет, но вокруг было удручающе безлюдно. — Может, пойдем на улицу? — предложил он, втайне надеясь, что тёплый солнечный день ранней осени немного остудит пылкий настрой гриффиндорки.

Грейнджер оказалась достаточно проницательной: она бросила на друга подозрительный взгляд и недовольно поджала губы, после чего коротко кивнула, и они вместе отправились к выходу из школы.

Пока они в молчании шли в сторону главного входа, Гарри пытался выстроить в голове план спасения собственной жизни, исключающий вариант позорного бегства под каким-нибудь предлогом. Итак, все началось с его переезда к Хельге, где события закрутились так стремительно, что он забыл обо всем на свете, включая Гермиону. В последнем своем письме, ещё у Снейпа, он обещал сообщить ей, когда отправится на Косую Аллею, после чего… слизеринец подавил желание застонать... забыл про это. И с тех пор он вообще ей не писал, как и она ему, к слову. Потом был досадный инцидент с барьером, в результате которого на поезд он не попал, а дальше… дальше уже был Хогвартс, сокурсники, тысяча тем, которые нужно было обсудить, расписания уроков, занятия, Флинт с его «Великой стратегией абсолютной победы», тонна домашнего задания, море впечатлений и полное отсутствие времени.

«И где, спрашивается, я нашел бы хоть одну свободную секунду?» — мысленно удивился Гарри, но вслух предпочел не высказываться.

Они вышли на улицу и невольно зажмурились от яркого солнечного света, которым был залит школьный двор. Тёплый ветерок лениво покачивал верхушки деревьев Запретного леса, со стороны которого слышался шелест листьев, в воздухе витал едва ощутимый дух осени. По-летнему высокое небо раскинулось бескрайним полотном над древним замком, а редкие кучевые облака так медленно плыли по бездонной голубой глади, что казались скорее нарисованными, чем настоящими. От главной дороги, теряясь в траве, бежала узкая тропика, протоптанная многочисленными студентами. Ниже по холму она разветвлялась во многих направлениях, но основной её путь лежал к озеру, возле которого она резко обрывалась у самой кромки воды. Там и остановились Гарри с Гермионой, слушая шепот волн, мягко подкрадывающихся к берегу и тут же отступающих назад. В воде отражалось небо, а ветер разносил по зеркальной глади озера легкую рябь, искажая плывущие в воде отражения облаков.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на подругу, Поттер понял, что не ошибся в выбранной тактике, царящие вокруг красота и спокойствие подействовали на вспыльчивую гриффиндорку умиротворяющее. Он так и думал, что она слишком сильно накрутила себя перед этим разговором, и правильно рассудил, что прогулка настроит её на мирный лад.

— Ну, как прошли твои каникулы? — он уселся в тени раскидистого клёна, Грейнджер бросила на него язвительный взгляд.

— О, чудесно, — гриффиндорка фыркнула, — особенно увлекательной была прогулка по магазинам, которую я надеялась совершить в твоей компании.

Гарри подавил внезапное чувство вины, у Гермионы было не так много друзей, с которыми она могла бы встретиться на Косой Аллее. По правде сказать, Поттер пока был единственным человеком, который, как выражался Том, мог вытерпеть её дольше пяти минут. Гарри считал, что такое определение было довольно несправедливо по отношению к Гермионе. Эта девочка была интересной собеседницей и хорошим другом, хотя её интеллект и ставил в тупик многих её одноклассников, обеспечив ей репутацию зазнайки и зануды, что, в общем-то, было не честно. Иногда Гермиона и вызывала невольное желание сбежать от неё куда-нибудь, хотя в случае с Поттером, это больше было связано с её дьявольской проницательностью. При желании она могла вытянуть из человека любую нужную ей информацию, препарируя свою «жертву», как лабораторную крысу, при этом она не нуждалась ни в пыточных инструментах, ни в проклятиях, ни даже в скальпеле… ей вполне хватало острого ума и пугающей настойчивости. Гарри прочистил горло, надеясь, что «допрос» обойдется малой кровью.

— Ой, знаешь, я так закрутился, что… — он осёкся, чуть было не сказав: «забыл про тебя», — просто не успел тебе написать.

— Хм, — она вопросительно подняла брови, — и чем же ты был так занят?

— Э-э-э-э… всяким… ну знаешь… разным, — мальчик лихорадочно соображал, как бы рассказать ей обо всех своих приключениях, опустив при этом любые подробности, которые могут вызвать у гриффиндорки ненужные взрывы негодования, и одновременно объяснить, почему он отправлял ей так мало писем и вообще пропал на некоторое время.

В итоге он максимально правдиво пересказал девочке минувшие события, выкинув из рассказа пару нюансов, которые, по мнению Гарри, могли огорчить или разозлить её. Грейнджер выслушала его и ни разу не перебила, но как только он замолчал, она выдала долгое глубокомысленное: «Х-м-м-м», — и уселась на траву возле него. Поттер чуть расслабился. «Уж лучше задумчивая, чем взволнованная», — решил он и покосился на подругу. Гриффиндорка закусила губу и бездумно крутила в руке резной листочек клена, края которого уже начали подсыхать.

— Что, по-твоему, такого ужасного может произойти в Хогвартсе? — наконец сказала она.

— Понятия не имею, — мальчик пожал плечами и иронично изогнул бровь, — экзамены сорвутся?

Девочка бросила него колючий взгляд, но комментировать не стала.

— То, что домовик при определенных обстоятельствах может представлять опасность для волшебника, мы выяснили в прошлом году, — продолжила размышлять она. — Но они не могут сделать этого по своей воле.

— Думаю, что все эти фокусы были инициативой Добби, — Гарри подобрал с земли камушек и бросил в озеро, по воде пошли круги. — Только вот не думаю, что он мне навредить хотел.

— Но чуть не навредил, — вот теперь она выглядела взволнованной, — кто знает, что ещё могло прийти ему в голову? Он кажется мне несколько… хм… опрометчивым.

— Я бы скорее сказал «чокнутым», — заметил Поттер, — проблем от него было много, — помолчав, признал он. — Но мне кажется, Добби знал о чем-то… о чём-то плохом, что должно произойти в школе, и пытался оградить меня от этого… совершенно напрасно, между прочим, — он усмехнулся и посмотрел на сидящую рядом гриффиндорку. — Даже если Хогвартс оккупируют демоны, я скорее поеду сюда, чем останусь у Дурслей.

Гермиона бросила на него пронзительный взгляд, но промолчала. Гарри поднялся на ноги и принялся стряхивать с мантии налипшие на неё мелкие веточки и пыль.

— Кстати, я шел в библиотеку, пока ты меня не поймала, — он улыбнулся. — Составишь компанию?

— А твой многоумный приятель все ещё считает себя выше школьной литературы? — язвительно поинтересовалась девочка, тоже вставая с земли и пытаясь привести мантию в приличный вид.

— Что за слово такое «многоумный»? — Поттер вопросительно моргнул.

— Оно обозначает человека достаточно зацикленного на себе, чтобы полагать, что все вокруг него идиоты, — с важным видом пояснила гриффиндорка.

— О, — Гарри засунул руки в карманы и с любопытством склонил голову набок, — сама придумала?

— Вроде того, — она чуть смутилась.

— Ну, в целом ты права, — подумав, признался Гарри. — Но я в случае с Томом привык использовать определение «надменный».

— Это для него слишком мягко, — фыркнула Гермиона, и они вместе побрели к школе, обмениваясь легкими шутками и забавными историями о своих каникулах. Рассказ про Хельгу привел гриффиндорку в восторг, и она заваливала друга вопросами о старой ведьме и её легендарной библиотеке, в итоге Поттер пообещал подруге одолжить ей те книги, что он взял у Долоховой, чем невероятно её обрадовал.

— Я слышала о рунных мастерах! — щебетала она, пока они поднимались к школе. — Их очень мало, но те, кто остались, настоящие виртуозы! Говорят, что у них особое видение магии и что некоторые из семей унаследовали дар мастеров от плетельщиков! — её глаза восторженно сияли. — Ты ведь помнишь о плетельщиках? Наследники особого дара…

— Да-да, — Гарри отмахнулся, Арчер и так все уши ему об этих Мертвых Наследиях прожужжал, не хватало ещё и от Грейнджер лекции слушать.

— Я бы очень хотела встретиться с ней, — девочка немного нахмурилась, — хотя я не слышала о семействе Эндрюс.

— Псевдоним? — предположил Поттер, чувствуя себя немножко виноватым, все-таки он умолчал о настоящей фамилии Хельги.

— Нет, для них имя — это статус, — уверенно заявила Гермиона и, остановившись, схватила друга за руку. — Гарри, ты должен меня с ней познакомить! — её глаза пылали такой маниакальной одержимостью, что неподготовленного к такому напору человека она могла привести в ужас. — У неё есть наследники? Она учеников не берет?

— Э-э-э, я не знаю, — мальчик растеряно заморгал, эта сумасшедшая энергия просто с ног сбивала.

— О, Мерлин! — она застонала. — Гарри ты почти месяц провел в обществе одной из последних настоящих рунных мастеров и даже не задумался о том, кому она передаст дело?

— А надо было? — он честно пытался приглушить ехидные нотки в голосе, но Гермиона все равно их услышала и сокрушенно покачала головой.

— Гарри, ты такой умный, — она вздохнула, — но иногда дурак дураком, — девочка выпустила его руку, и к пальцам опять пошел приток крови. Поттер помассировал почти обескровленную конечность и, всё ещё пребывая в легкой растерянности, поспешил за гриффиндоркой.

  


* * *

Первая неделя в Хогвартсе пролетела на удивление мирно. Трансфигурация, Зелья, Чары, ЗОТИ, История магии — изо дня в день ребята только и делали, что учились, а профессора, словно сговорившись, заваливали их непомерным количеством домашнего задания. Гарри часами сидел в библиотеке с Гермионой, или проводил вечера в гостиной Слизерина, делая уроки со своими однокурсниками. На то, чтобы приспособиться к новому ритму жизни, и Тому, и Гарри потребовалось время, но уже ко второй неделе сентября мальчики определились со своим распорядком и смогли уделять по нескольку часов на дополнительные занятия, не входящие в программу школы. По просьбе Поттера, Виви подыскал для них с Арчером пустующую аудиторию в северном крыле школы, куда друзья сбегали два-три раза в неделю, чтобы практиковать заклинания и приступить наконец к изучению анимагии. Последнее, как выяснилось, оказалось довольно сложной наукой и требовало исключительной концентрации, и Гарри серьезно подозревал, что на то, чтобы стать полноценными анимагами, у них уйдет гораздо больше времени, чем они рассчитывали. Первый этап подготовки заключался в умении сосредотачиваться и расслабляться одновременно. Сначала Поттер никак не мог понять, как, чёрт возьми, это вообще возможно, и чувствовал себя как минимум идиотом, час за часом просиживая посреди пыльной аудитории в одной позе и слушая собственное дыхание, не говоря уж о том, как бесцельно уходило драгоценное время. Каково же было удивление мальчика, когда ему наконец удалось замедлить бег собственных мыслей, и услышать «тишину». Впервые он по-настоящему понял, что значит слово «спокойствие».

Том, правда, такого восторга не испытывал и только индифферентно пожал плечами, язвительно заметив, что «у нормальных людей в голове всегда спокойно и тихо, так что, Гарри, я бы на твоём месте беспокоиться начал». Поттер не обиделся, он видел, что другу тоже нелегко далась эта ступень, но Арчер в жизни бы не признался, что не может контролировать собственные мысли, так что какой смысл спорить? К тому же очень скоро у Гарри появилась другая пища для размышлений.

Том безжалостно растормошил его посреди ночи, не отступая до тех пор, пока лучший друг не открыл глаза и не начал злобно на него шипеть. Гарри сел, пытаясь придать своему лицу наиболее недовольное выражение, но смог только поморщиться, когда в глаза ему ударил свет от магического огонька, вспыхнувшего на конце волшебной палочки Арчера. Мальчик бросил взгляд на часы, лежащие возле его подушки, и застонал.

— Три часа ночи, Том! — отчаянным шепотом сказал он. — Ты не мог подождать до утра?!

В глазах лучшего друга сверкнуло нетерпение.

— О, поверь, это что-то особенное!

Он уселся поудобнее и положил на одеяло старую потрепанную тетрадь, которую они ещё вначале года «изъяли» у младшей Уизли, и открыл её с таким видом, словно она могла рассыпаться в любую секунду. Поттер подался вперед, чтобы рассмотреть тетрадь, но увидел лишь пустые пожелтевшие от времени страницы.

— И что? — зевнул он, Том бросил на друга насмешливый взгляд.

— Помнишь, мы забрали этот дневник у Уизли? Ты ещё причитал, что это воровство.

— Я не причитал, — буркнул Гарри, — я пытался тебя вразумить. Так, и что с этой тетрадкой.

— Это не просто «тетрадка», — поправил его Арчер, — это кое-что поинтересней… смотри, — под негодующее ворчание Поттера, он водрузил на его кровать чернильницу и, обмакнув перо, осторожно вывел на странице: «Защитная магия», после чего отложил перо и замер.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы спросить чего конкретно он ждет, а заодно потребовать, чтобы Арчер убрал с его одеяла проклятую чернильницу, когда написанная Томом строчка вдруг начала исчезать, словно впитываясь в бумагу. Мгновение спустя вместо неё начали появляться слова. Всё больше и больше. Словно зачарованный, мальчик наблюдал, как пустой до этого лист пергамента заполняется аккуратным убористым почерком.

— Но это же… — потрясенно начал он.

— Текст из учебника, — кивнул Том, — но дальше есть и записи из других книг… из множества книг.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что эта тетрадь — волшебная? — Гарри поморщился, вопрос показался ему совершенно идиотским. — Я хочу сказать… мы что, украли магический артефакт?!

— Не факт, что именно украли, — Арчер оторвал взгляд от тетради и посмотрел на друга, — если бы Уизли знала, что именно она потеряла, то уже давно подняла на уши всю школу в поисках своей собственности, — мальчик качнул головой. — Нет, она определенно не знала.

— Но возможно это был подарок… или наследство, вдруг её хватятся?

— Раз до сих пор не хватились, то и потом не вспомнят, — Арчер нахмурился. — И не будь ты такой занудой, мы же нашли настоящее сокровище! Представляешь, как это все упрощает?! Не нужно больше часами просиживать в библиотеке, просто пишешь, что тебе нужно и эта тетрадка выдаёт тебе всю информацию, ха! Куча знаний в одной маленькой тетрадке! Я ещё не проверил, сколько информации в ней содержится, но спорю на свою волшебную палочку там просто уйма всего!

— Но… откуда она взялась? — Гарри с сомнением смотрел на дневник, что-то в нём было не так, но Поттер никак не мог определить, что именно.

— Не знаю, — Арчер пожал плечами, — вообще-то эти записи очень напоминают наше с тобой самодельное пособие, думаю, какой-нибудь ученик купил в магазине зачарованную тетрадь, которая запоминала все, что в ней запишут… ну или что-то в этом роде.

— Значит, она все же принадлежит кому-то, — веско заметил Поттер.

— Или принадлежала, — Том ухмыльнулся, — кто знает, сколько ей лет…

Гарри взял в руки тетрадь и пролистал несколько страниц.

— Ну, она кажется довольно старой, — задумчиво пробормотал он.

— Ей, наверное, лет двадцать, не меньше, так что вряд ли хозяин вообще о ней помнит.

Поттер вздохнул.

— А ты уверен, что это не опасно? — спросил он.

— Ой, успокойся, — Том закатил глаза, — это всего лишь волшебная шпаргалка, ну сам подумай, что плохого может случиться?

— Да у меня фантазии не хватит, чтобы все перечислить, — мрачно буркнул Гарри, Арчер фыркнул.

— Зануда.

— Ханжа.

— Червь библиотечный.

— Шел бы ты, Том… к себе, — Поттер снова улегся, — и тетрадку свою волшебную забери, пока я не решил, что нам камин топить нечем.

— Твои угрозы беспочвенны, — Арчер самодовольно усмехнулся. — Ты по своей воле ни за что не сожжешь книгу, ха!

— Только это совсем не книга, — ядовито заметил Поттер.

Тихо посмеиваясь, Том выскользнул за полог, отделяющий Гарри от соседей по комнате, и мальчик услышал шаги друга, который на цыпочках крался к своей кровати. Покрутившись в кровати, Гарри наконец лег на спину и, раздраженно выдохнув, уставился в темноту. Мысли о волшебной тетради не давали ему покоя. По правде, он не думал, что от нее может быть какой-то вред, но его всерьез волновал ее хозяин. Возможно, ее создал кто-нибудь из старших братьев Джинни, тех, кто закончил Хогвартс. Гарри помнил, что Рон упоминал о двух своих старших братьях, один из них вроде был старостой, может быть, тетрадь раньше принадлежала ему, и закончив школу, он решил подарить ее младшей сестренке, а они так нагло украли ее и присвоили себе. Повернувшись набок, Поттер закрыл глаза, решив, что странное неприятное чувство, возникшее в глубине души, это всего лишь внезапно просунувшаяся совесть.

С той ночи Том практически не расставался с дневником, постоянно что-то читал в нем, будто там были собраны все истины мира, и делал пометки в собственной тетради, казалось, Арчера вообще больше не интересовали обычные книги. Гарри упрямо предпочитал обращаться к учебникам и книжкам из библиотеки, демонстрируя полное презрение к зачарованному предмету. Хуже всего было то, на самом деле ему чудовищно хотелось и самому воспользоваться этим дневником, узнать, сколько знаний он хранит, проверить, как далеко простираются возможности этой потрёпанной книжицы. Она манила и пугала одновременно, а одна мысль о том, сколько нового можно узнать, только черкнув в ней пару слов, кружила голову.

К концу сентября мальчики наконец приступили ко второй ступени изучения анимагии. По большей части эта задержка была виной Гарри, ведь ему приходилось разрываться между учебой и тренировками по квиддичу. Том, конечно, ворчал, но сделать ничего не мог, к тому же у него было достойное развлечение, чтобы скоротать время, пока его друг парил над квиддичным полем.

— Итак, — торжественно начал Арчер, когда они сбежали из гостиной Слизерина и расположились в «тренировочной» аудитории, которую оба уже начали называть «своей», — поскольку я больше не вижу смысла тратить время на хаос в твоей голове, — мальчик иронично глянул на друга, — то, думаю, нам стоит приступить ко второму этапу.

Он раскрыл книгу на нужной странице, пробежался взглядом по тексту и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Вообще-то, мне кажется это довольно просто, — пробормотал он, — надо научиться чувствовать свою магию.

Гарри промолчал, ему это простым не казалось. Он знал этот параграф почти наизусть, потому что перечитывал его бесчисленное количество раз. Его постоянно мучил вопрос, как можно прикоснуться и почувствовать то, что нематериально? В книге говорилось о «магической коре», на картинках её изображали как сферу, окружающую волшебника со всех сторон, именно она сдерживала стихийные выбросы магии. Внутри этой сферы, как кровь по венам, циркулировала магия. У детей до одиннадцати лет «кора» была довольно тонкой, поэтому они не способны были сдерживать потоки накопившейся магической энергии, и они выплескивались наружу вместе с сильными эмоциями. Чем старше становился волшебник, тем крепче была эта «сфера» вокруг него, и тем лучше он контролировал собственную магию. Волшебная палочка служила проводником, трансформирующим энергию, придавая ей направленность и осязаемость. Но проблема была в том, что искусство анимагии так тесно было связано с физическими и духовными показателями волшебника, что использовать палочку во время превращения было нежелательно и даже опасно. По сути, превращение человека в животное без помощи волшебной палочки было высшей ступенью искусства трансфигурации, и освоить это мог далеко не каждый. Только теперь Гарри начинал понимать, как самодовольно с их стороны было заявлять, что они смогут научиться анимагии самостоятельно.

Сейчас же от них требовалось почувствовать эту самую «магическую кору» и попытаться придать ей гибкости, научиться управлять ей и изменять её. Это было начальным этапом искусства беспалочковой магии, Том даже надеялся, что, освоив эту ступень, они смогут колдовать без помощи волшебных палочек, во что самому Поттеру верилось с трудом.

И снова начались вечера, наполненные тишиной. Они с Томом садились посреди аудитории, и каждый из них пытался почувствовать собственную магию, честно сказать, это времяпрепровождение злило Поттера ещё больше чем предыдущее, потому что он не понимал, как же, во имя Мерлина, эта магия ощущается. Он пробовал уловить её присутствие и так, и эдак, но все, чего он добился, это разыгравшееся воображение и полное нарушение концентрации.

Первый прорыв, как и ожидалось, случился у Тома ближе к концу октября. Мальчики как обычно заперлись в своей аудитории, и вот уже час пытались добиться хоть каких-то результатов, когда Арчер вдруг удивленно вскрикнул. Гарри тут же открыл глаза, вопросительно уставившись на друга. Том выглядел одновременно напуганным и счастливым.

— Я почувствовал, на секунду почувствовал! — ликовал он, разглядывая свои ладони так, словно увидел их впервые. — Невероятное ощущение, — мальчик поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с другом, — словно со всех сторон тебя касаются языки пламени, но не обжигают! Или нет, нет, — он задумался на мгновение, — это… это как вода, словно ты погружаешься в воду!

Поттер скептически поднялся брови.

— А ты уверен, что не уснул?

— Конечно, уверен! — фыркнул Арчер и шумно выдохнул. — Вот это да… она… мягкая…— он покачал головой и замолчал, разглядывая пыльный пол, на котором они сидели.

Гарри вдруг поймал себя на том, что завидует. Ну почему Том всегда на шаг впереди? Так не честно! Он злобно засопел и крепко зажмурился. Арчер прыснул.

— Не старайся, — смешливо посоветовал он, — так ты только добьешься того, что у тебя дым из ушей повалит.

Гарри обижено фыркнул.

— Не понимаю я, как это можно уловить! — пожаловался он.

— Просто расслабься, — сказал Том, — ты хочешь поймать её, а это невозможно, ты же не пытаешься поймать ветер, но ты чувствуешь его прикосновения. Здесь то же самое.

— Да ты поэт, я смотрю, — ворчливо заметил Поттер, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая мантию, — Ладно, думаю, на сегодня хватит, я ужасно хочу спать, а у меня ещё тренировка завтра.

— Флинт уже свихнулся на своих тренировках, — Арчер подхватил сумку и принялся убирать туда учебник и тетради.

— У нас матч через неделю, — напомнил Гарри, — есть с чего паниковать.

— Вот не вижу смысла паниковать, — закинув сумку на плечо, Том насмешливо глянул на друга, — у него в команде лучший ловец в школе.

Мгновенно забыв, на что же он злился минуту назад, Поттер раздулся от гордости и польщено улыбнулся, при этом умудрившись скромно пожать плечами.

  


* * *

Субботнее утро выдалось на удивление солнечным, сразу же после завтрака Маркус собрал свою команду и погнал всех в раздевалку, словно накануне матча кто-то и вправду мог забыться и отправиться куда-нибудь по своим делам. Оставив друга в компании стопки книг, Поттер брел за старшими слизеринцами и гадал, как же ему впихнуть в этот сумасшедший график приготовление зелья для фамильного древа. Выходные они с Арчером проводили за учебниками и дополнительными занятиями, надолго пропадая в своей аудитории, а по будням сидели за домашними заданиями или проводили время с сокурсниками, которые тоже требовали к себе внимания. Всё реже и реже друзьям удавалось выкроить пару-тройку часов на то, чтобы сбежать из гостиной Слизерина в свою аудиторию, и практиковались в анимагии и заклинаниях. Мальчики уже подумывали о том, чтобы брать с собой мантию-невидимку и задерживаться там подольше, но тут вмешался Флинт с его дотошными требованиями и «всевидящим оком». Капитан их команды словно поставил своей целью следить за Поттером круглые сутки.

— Смотри, скоро Маркус будет тебя лично в кроватку укладывать и колыбельные на ночь петь, — смеялся Блэйз, когда Гарри в очередной раз жаловался на старосту.

— Спасибо, хоть с ложечки не кормит, — пробормотал из-за учебника Том, Драко высокомерно фыркнул.

— Не знаю, почему ты ноешь, Поттер, — надменно бросил он, — ты же у нас ходячая катастрофа, неудивительно, что Флинт на каждый твой чих неадекватно реагирует, — гордый наследник Малфоев насупился. — И вообще, если бы ты не был таким блестящим ловцом, Маркус бы давно тебя сам придушил.

Гарри вздохнул и вошел вместе со всей командой в раздевалку. «Но, если честно, то Малфой в чем-то прав, — подумал он. — В прошлом году я так часто попадал в разные переделки, что Маркус чуть не свихнулся от беспокойства за свой драгоценный Кубок. Но мы же выиграли, так? Так! Значит и не стоит так ревностно следить за мной каждую секунду, опасаясь, что я вдруг споткнусь и вывихну мизинец, потому что это раздражает!» — Гарри стянул мантию и, содрогнувшись от холода, поспешил облачиться в спортивную форму серо-зеленых тонов. Когда до начала первой в этом сезоне игры по квиддичу оставалось всего пять минут, Флинт гордо прошелся вдоль своих разнокалиберных игроков, произнес короткую торжественную речь, тонко намекнув, что у Снейпа сегодня плохое настроение, и не приведи Мерлин они сегодня проиграют. После этого он многозначительно помолчал, испепеляя каждого страшным взглядом, и выгнал всех на квиддичное поле.

Гарри парил над трибунами, сосредоточенно высматривая золотой снитч и наслаждаясь чувством полета и свободы. Ему очень хотелось сделать пару эффектных пируэтов в воздухе, но он опасался, что Маркус за это его по головке не погладит. У самой земли вспыхнул и погас в лучах солнца золотистый всполох, для Поттера этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы молнией помчаться вниз, сосредоточившись только на крохотном золотом шарике, что кружил в паре метров над землей. Над головой Гарри со свистом пронесся бладжер, но мальчик так увлекся погоней, что даже не заметил этого, как не заметил и того, что увесистый мяч, сделав небольшую петлю, развернулся и полетел следом за ним, набирая скорость. Первое осознание, что что-то не так, возникло у Гарри, когда что-то несильно ударилось о его метлу. Быстро глянув через плечо, мальчик удивленно моргнул, проклятый бладжер мчался за ним, как приклеенный. Резко отклонившись в сторону, Поттер увел метлу с траектории полёта странного мяча и взял чуть выше. Снитч успел переместиться и теперь висел высоко в небе, а к нему стремительно мчался гриффиндорский ловец. Поттер чертыхнулся и, прильнув всем корпусом к древку метлы, бросился наперерез противнику. Сменив курс, бладжер, тем временем, снова набирал скорость, приближаясь к Слизеринскому ловцу по большой дуге. Краем глаза Поттер видел его, но если сейчас он сбавит скорость или попытается уклониться, снитч поймает другая команда! Где-то на задворках сознания голос комментатора Ли Джордона восторженно вопил: «Вы только посмотрите, какая скорость! Еще чуть-чуть и у него метла загорится! И…ах! Какая жалость! Поттер снова ловит снитч! Слизерин выигрывает со счетом 160-50!»

Гарри, к сожалению, было не до победы, продолжая крепко сжимать в руке золотой мячик, он бросал свою метлу то вправо, то влево, пытаясь увернуться от идиотского бладжера.

— Да остановите его кто-нибудь! — в отчаянии закричал он, направляя метлу к земле. Если чертова штуковина все же его протаранит, он, по крайней мере, не разобьется, падая на землю. Сильный удар по ребрам выбил из легких воздух и заставил мальчика согнуться от боли. Прижимая к груди руку, в которой слабо трепыхался снитч, мальчик оглянулся и поморщился. Бладжер разворачивался, чтобы снова начать атаку, до земли оставалось метров десять. Ещё чуть-чуть…Озлобленный игровой инвентарь внезапно появился прямо перед ним, Гарри почти увидел, как он ударяет его по голове. Потом он услышал крик, раздался громкий хлопок, и в лицо ему ударил фейерверк из мелких кусочков кожи и песчинок, от которых тут же заслезились глаза. Бладжер пропал с его пути, и Поттер беспрепятственно опустился на землю, где тут же упал на колени и недоуменно уставился вверх, только сейчас до него дошло, что кто-то взорвал чёртов мяч. Мальчик принялся крутить головой и тут же обнаружил, что к нему спешат члены его команды и некоторые сокурсники во главе со встревоженной мадам Помфри. Когда толпа слизеринцев обступила его со всех сторон, заваливая вопросами, Гарри мог только криво ухмыляться, демонстрируя всем и каждому золотой мячик и говорить, что с ним все в порядке.

— Поттер! — перед ним слово из-под земли вырос Флинт. — Что случилось с тем бладжером?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — раздраженно уточнил Гарри. — Мне и самому интересно, эта штука чуть мне мозги не вышибла!

— Хорошо ещё Снейп успел её нейтрализовать, — подал голос их загонщик, — я всё пытался достать этот проклятый мяч, но он увиливал от меня, словно… словно…

— Им кто-то управлял, — закончил за него Том, глядя на друга то ли с тревогой, то ли с иронией. — Ты как? Цел?

— Ага, — мальчик уверенно кивнул, стараясь не сильно морщиться от боли при каждом вдохе.

Поппи Помфри, их школьная медсестра, просканировала Гарри своим особым Взглядом и нахмурилась.

— В больничное крыло, мистер Поттер, — велела она тоном, не терпящим никаких возражений.

— Да, мэм, — сник второкурсник, поняв, что так просто от лекарств ему не отвертеться.

— Видишь, Драко, — раздался откуда-то из группы слизеринцев голос Блэйза, — я же говорил, что он окажется в больничном крыле ещё до первого снега. Я выиграл. Ты опять должен мне денег.

  


* * *

— Всего лишь трещина, — спокойно сообщила медсестра, передавая своему взъерошенному пациенту пузырек с зельем. — Выпей это и посиди спокойно минут десять. Рёбра медленно срастаются.

Гарри послушно проглотил зелье и вернул мадам Помфри пустой пузырек. Женщина помолчала, задумчиво глядя на ребенка.

— Ты знаешь, кто мог бы зачаровать бладжер? — поинтересовалась она, Поттер покачал головой и вздохнул, говорить медсестре про Добби он почему-то не хотел, но и врать было неправильно.

— Нет, — тихо соврал он и, помолчав, решил успокоить собственную совесть, — но очень хочу взглянуть ему в глаза, — искренне сообщил мальчик.

Поппи поджала губы.

— Не советую тебе слишком увлекаться этим расследованием, — строго сказала она, — это тебя до добра не доведет. Лучше поговори с профессором Снейпом, он поможет тебе.

Поттер чуть было не фыркнул. Вот ещё! Он ничего у Снейпа просить не собирался. Во-первых, он и так прекрасно знал, кто пытался сбить его с метлы, а во-вторых, он совершенно не желал навязывать профессору свои проблемы. Но вслух он сказал.

— Да, мэм, конечно.

Убедившись, что ребра зажили и больше не болят, медсестра отпустила слизеринца восвояси, напоследок смазав место ушиба заживляющей мазью.

— Перелома больше нет, но синяки твои никто не отменял, — хмыкнула она. — Иди, через пару часов и следа не останется.

Гарри послушно сбежал в слизеринскую гостиную, где его нетерпеливо дожидался Арчер. Только увидев лучшего друга, Поттер понял, что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. От плохо сдерживаемых эмоций, глаза Тома горели как угли.

— Привет, вот и я, что…

— Иди за мной, — Арчер схватил его за руку и потащил прочь из общежития.

Только когда они добрались до лестницы, Гарри понял, что Том направляется в их аудиторию и, судя по ускоряющемуся с каждой секундой шагу, он обнаружил нечто невероятное и хочет срочно показать это лучшему другу. Поттер вздохнул.

— Ты бы хоть уважение к больному проявил, — скорбно запричитал он, — у меня, между прочим, ребро было сломано и синяк на боку знаешь какой огромный!

— Сам виноват, — фыркнул Арчер, — надо было свернуть чёртову домовику шею, когда у тебя была такая возможность… альтруист несчастный.

— Коль скоро ты начал выражаться «умными» словами… — ехидно начал Поттер, но они уже пришли, и он замолчал.

Том втолкнул его в комнату, закрыл дверь и запер её заклинанием, которое они выучили ещё вначале сентября и практиковали на сокурсниках, запирая их в ванной или туалете. Так однажды Малфой провел в уборной два часа, пока про него не вспомнили и не выпустили. Криков было очень много. Арчер проявил восхитительное самообладание и не выдал себя ни словом, ни взглядом, даже Снейп их не вычислил.

— Итак, — Гарри сел на парту и вопросительно уставился на друга, — где пожар?

— Я обнаружил нечто потрясающее, — объявил Арчер, — ты должен это увидеть!

Он положил возле расположившегося на парте друга злополучный волшебный дневник, Поттер закатил глаза.

— Ну и какую новую удивительную статью с пометками ты открыл для себя? — вздохнул он.

— О, тебе понравится, — пообещал Арчер и, заговорчески улыбаясь, аккуратно написал: «Расскажи о себе».

Гарри недоуменно поднял брови, ожидая ответа. Как и множество раз до этого слова исчезли, впитываясь в бумагу, но вместо них появилась всего лишь одна строка: «Что ты хочешь знать?»

Поттер поперхнулся.

— Оно разговаривает?

— Ага, смотри, — Том снова склонился над тетрадью: «Ты ученик Хогвартса?»

«Да»

«Сколько тебе лет?»

«Шестнадцать»

Том собирался написать еще что-то, но Гарри перехватил его руку.

— Подожди, — хрипло сказал он, — это… это… оно не должно было обладать сознанием!

— Но обладает! — Арчер усмехнулся. — Представь, сколько всего он может рассказать нам!

— Но Том, вдруг это тёмный артефакт? — Гарри спрыгнул с парты и принялся мерить аудиторию шагами. — Одно дело, когда эта штука просто выдает информацию, совсем другое, если она думает и разговаривает! Ты помнишь, что Хельга говорила о темных артефактах? Нельзя так просто им пользоваться, нужно убедиться, что это безопасно. Не лучше ли посоветоваться с Хельгой…

Арчер застонал.

— Гарри, при желании ты можешь быть таким скучным! Чем тебя пугает эта тетрадка? Спорю, что её сделали просто для сбора информации, эдакий уменьшенный вариант библиотеки. Очень удобно. А для собственной потехи кто-то добавил ей индивидуальности.

— Ну просто детская игрушка, — язвительно фыркнул Гарри, раздраженно глянув на друга. — Что такая вещь делает в Хогвартсе? Не слишком ли она… хм… магическая?

— Она просто отвечает на вопросы, — медленно, словно разговаривая с ребенком, пояснил Том. — Где ты углядел в этом опасность?

— Тебе все возможные варианты перечислить или только те, что первыми на ум приходят? — огрызнулся мальчик.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — уверенно заявил Том, — готов поспорить, что ты просто раздуваешь панику от скуки, в этой тетради нет ничего зловещего, как ни посмотри. Не ищи заговора там, где его нет.

Поттер встретился с другом взглядом и понял: чтобы он сейчас ни сказал, Арчер его не послушает, значит оставалось только смириться и попытаться разузнать об этой штуке побольше. И, скорее всего, ему придется заниматься этим расследованием в одиночку. Мальчик вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как лучший друг осторожно убирает тетрадь в свою сумку. «Да уж, — уныло думал он, когда они направлялись в сторону гостиной Слизерина, — по-видимому, расставаться с ней по своей воле он не пожелает, и что же мне делать, если эта штука окажется опасной?»

Он знал, что с этой тетрадью что-то не так, знал с самого начала, так почему же он не попытался избавиться от нее, пока была такая возможность? Почему позволил другу играть с этим странным артефактом? Ответ был простой. Он никогда не пытался вмешиваться в дела Тома или чинить ему препятствия, никогда не пытался идти ему наперекор. Ему это даже в голову не приходило. Никогда. Вплоть до этого мгновения.

«Мы нашли ящик Пандоры, — мрачно подумал он, — что же случится, когда мы его откроем? — он помедлил, проходя в гостиную следом за другом, в душе родилась соблазнительная надежда. — А случится ли вообще? Может быть, я и правда зря паникую? В конце концов, что плохого может навлечь на нас старая тетрадка?»


	8. На краю пропасти

Гарри развернул пергамент, на котором было изображено нечто наподобие карты, и встретился взглядом с лучшим другом.

— Итак, если верить Блэйзу, то Филч каким-то образом из этой точки, — он указал пальцем на карту, — очень быстро перемещается вот сюда.

Том хмыкнул.

— Насколько быстро?

— Достаточно быстро, чтобы задуматься о неком тайном ходе, — улыбнулся Поттер, — примерно здесь, — он отметил крестом указанное ранее место, — и, наверное, здесь, — ещё один крест появился в противоположном конце карты. Общей сложностью на самодельном плане замка красовалось уже порядка шести крестиков.

Арчер задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Где бы они могли располагаться, эти потайные ходы? — пробормотал он.

— Думаю, за какими-нибудь статуями или картинами, — Гарри со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла, — нужно там все осмотреть.

— Когда? — простонал Том. — Мы есть и спать едва успеваем!

— Если бы кто-то часами не просиживал со своей дурацкой тетрадкой, мы бы смогли найти время, — язвительно заметил Поттер.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, сколько всего можно узнать, благодаря ей? — Арчер закатил глаза, за последний месяц этот разговор уже порядком надоел им обоим. — Он знает ответ практически на любой вопрос, этот Риддл.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это живой человек, — буркнул Гарри, — тебя самого-то это не смущает?

— Не-а, — Арчер качнул головой, — и потом, он действительно в какой-то мере живой, в конце концов, он оставил в этом дневнике частицу себя… знаешь у меня даже иногда такое чувство, будто я… хм… разговариваю с самим собой. То, как он говорит… то о чем он говорит, так похоже на меня.

Гарри нахмурился, происходящее нравилось ему все меньше и меньше, Том окончательно помешался на этой тетрадке и том парне, что в ней жил. А парень этот как раз и беспокоил Гарри больше всего, было в нем что-то, от чего у мальчика по спине пробегал холодок.

— Вот не понимаю, как это можно запихнуть в предмет собственную частицу, — проворчал он.

— Этот Риддл был очень умен, — заявил Том с таким самодовольством, словно это была исключительно его заслуга. — Думаю, он нашел способ зачаровать дневник…

— Тогда где он сам? — не отставал Поттер. — Почему он оставил такую ценную вещь в руках Уизли? И как вообще она к ней попала? Ты сказал, этот Риддл был слизеринцем, так какого черта дневник делал у гриффиндорцев?

Том безразлично пожал плечами, давая понять, что на это ему как раз наплевать, Гарри только головой покачал. Он задавал Арчеру одни и те же вопросы по сто раз, а в ответ всегда получал нечто вроде: «Без понятия, это же всего лишь память, откуда ему знать, где сейчас его оригинальная половина?» или «Гарри, он учился в Хогвартсе пятьдесят лет назад, эта тетрадь могла оказаться здесь как угодно!», а иногда: «Да какая разница, почему он был у гриффиндорцев, главное, что он теперь у нас!» Гарри оставалось только задаваться вопросом, когда это его друг стал таким наивным? Все эти разговоры с Риддлом походили на ловушку, Поттер даже не особо верил, что того, кто жил в тетради звали Томом Риддлом. Этот парень словно специально старался стать как можно ближе к его лучшему другу, говорил то, что ему нравилось, рассказывал то, что было ему интересно, даже сказал, что его зовут Том, словно пытаясь показать, насколько они с Арчером похожи. Люди редко вызывали у Тома интерес, но за какие-то два месяца чертов дневник добился абсолютного доверия Арчера, и Гарри спрашивал себя, когда наступит то мгновение, когда мысли дневника станут мыслями его лучшего друга? Когда его желания станут желаниями Тома? Когда эта проклятая штука окончательно запудрит мозги его другу? И что ему делать, если это случится? Мальчик тряхнул головой и запустил пальцы в свои взъерошенные волосы, словно пытаясь усмирить разбушевавшиеся мысли.

— Как насчет того, чтобы потренировать управление магией? — предложил он, меняя тему.

Арчер кивнул, и мальчики поднялись со своих кресел, трансфигурируя их обратно в пару старых стульев.

— Вот же, — проворчал Том, разглядывая свою волшебную палочку, — мы теряем время на уроках, трансфигурируя подушку в тарелку, когда на самом деле способны на большее, — он презрительно фыркнул. — Тут и вправду убивают весь потенциал.

Гарри бросил на друга задумчивый взгляд. «И вправду?» Том действительно подвержен влиянию дневника. Мальчик молча пожал плечами и уселся на пол, прикрывая глаза.

— Если сегодня у меня снова ничего не выйдет, значит, лично у меня никакого потенциала и вовсе нет, — пробормотал он, Арчер сел напротив него и усмехнулся.

— В твоем случае дело не в отсутствии потенциала, — заметил он.

— О, правда? А в чём же? — Поттер ехидно покосился на друга.

— Ты просто постоянно себя сдерживаешь, — Том вздохнул, — отбрось эти глупые ограничения и посмотри, что получится.

«Легко тебе говорить», — раздраженно подумал Поттер, в отличие от него Том уже достаточно освоился со своей магией, чтобы без труда почувствовать её и даже научиться различать ее оттенки. По подсчетам Гарри, Арчер уже был в шаге от беспалочковой магии, чему Поттер страшно завидовал и даже не скрывал этого. Сделав глубокий вдох, и медленно выдохнув через нос, он снова закрыл глаза.

«Итак, отпустить, — подумал он, чувствуя, как сознание охватывает знакомое спокойствие, — никаких рамок, никаких границ, магия живет во мне, осталось только почувствовать ее, так же как я чувствую своё тело». Он медленно дышал, сосредоточившись на биении сердца, до тех пор, пока все другие звуки не исчезли. Аудитория, где они находились, холодный каменный пол, треск факелов и тихое дыхание друга растворились и развеялись. Осталось только размеренное сердцебиение и странное тепло в груди, которое вдруг стало обжигать. Те мысли и чувства, которые мальчик отбросил в начале тренировки, неожиданно ворвались в его сознание и превратились во что-то ужасное. Чужеродное и невероятно болезненное. Он широко распахнул глаза, прижав руки к груди, но от боли не смог издать ни звука. Это знакомое чудовищное чувство, будто нечто огромное рвется из его груди, беспощадно ломая кости и разрывая мышцы, сводило его с ума. Каждая клеточка его тела вдруг превратилась в боль, в мучения, которым не было ни конца, ни начала. Ещё секунда и он почувствовал, как эта сила вырывается из него диким неконтролируемым потоком, сопровождаемая воем ветра и страшным грохотом. Только тогда мальчик смог закричать, но так и не услышал собственного крика, оглушенный собственной болью.

Он очнулся, лежа на полу, по телу волнами пробегала дрожь, лицо было мокрым от пота, а мышцы сковала слабость. Гарри моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от пелены, застилающей глаза, и почувствовал, как от уголка глаза по виску скатилась слеза.

— Гарри! — звенящий от напряжения голос друга прозвучал где-то совсем рядом, он медленно повернул голову. Том, бледный и испуганный, склонился над ним, в его темных глазах горела паника. — Ты... ты меня слышишь?

Мальчик шевельнул губами, но так и не смог ничего сказать, поэтому только кивнул и невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок.

«Так вот что это такое, — понял он, — я столько раз спрашивал себя, а это…» — Гарри снова взглянул на друга.

— Ты говорил, что этот огонь не причиняет боли, — хрипло сказал он и не узнал собственный голос.

— Что? — Том непонимающе моргнул.

«Если это был тот самый огонь, — подумал мальчик, — то он чуть не убил меня, — от захлестнувшего его ужаса Гарри чуть не закричал. — Это ведь была моя магия. Моя магия чуть не убила меня. Если ты говорил, что почувствовать свою магию это восхитительно, Том, то я бы сказал, что это чудовищно».

— Гарри! Да что с тобой? — Арчер тронул его за плечо. — Что ты сделал?

— А? — Поттер с трудом сел, опираясь на локти. — Ты о чем?

— Сам посмотри, — Арчер пытался говорить спокойно, но Гарри отчетливо слышал, как дрожит его голос.

Повернув голову, мальчик шумно втянул носом воздух.

— Это… я? — он в ступоре рассматривал перевернутые и разломанные парты, разбросанные по полу так, словно по аудитории прошел ураган.

— Похоже, что да, — Том схватил друга за плечи, с трудом сдерживая себя, чтобы не начать трясти его как грушу, — такое ведь уже случалось! В прошлом году, ты помнишь?

— Да, — тихо ответил Поттер.

— Что это? Что с тобой происходит? Это стихийный выброс?

— Не знаю, — Гарри встретился с ним взглядом, — но… мне кажется… мне кажется, что я не могу полностью это контролировать.

— Что? — Арчер в шоке смотрел на него. — Это ведь как стихийные выбросы у дошкольников?

— Почти, — Поттер вздохнул.

— Что ты недоговариваешь? — с подозрением спросил Том.

Гарри долго молчал, потом бросил на друга тяжелый взгляд.

— До этого стихийные выбросы были безболезненными, — тихо признался он.

Выражение лица Арчера не изменилось ни на йоту, словно застыло.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты понял это уже давно?

— Вроде того…

— Как давно?

— Мммм, ещё летом.

Том застонал.

— Гарри! Ну почему ты вечно все замалчиваешь?! — теперь он схватил друга за грудки и от души встряхнул, заставив того поморщиться. — Как долго тебя мучают эти мысли?! Сколько раз тебе еще нужно оказаться на грани смерти, чтобы научиться вовремя просить помощи?!

— Да все в порядке! — крикнул Поттер, отталкивая друга. — Это не смертельно, просто… — он сглотнул, — неприятно.

— Придурок, — Том покачал головой, потом помолчал, внимательно разглядывая друга, отмечая его бледность и слабость. — Ты весь трясешься, это…последствия?

— Да, но это быстро пройдет, мне просто нужно немного полежать.

Арчер вздохнул и вытащил из сумки Поттера мантию невидимку.

— Думаю, нам сейчас не стоит попадаться никому на глаза, — тихо сказал он, — ты можешь встать? — он подал другу руку, помогая подняться на ноги, и накинул на них обоих мантию.

Гарри с благодарностью посмотрел на Тома, он боялся, что Арчер начнет настаивать на визите в больничное крыло, потребует, чтобы он занялся лечением, но друг, кажется, решил повременить с крайними мерами, чему Поттер был несказанно рад. Он предпочитал выяснить всё самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи мадам Помфри.

Кое-как добравшись до пустующей в субботний полдень гостиной Слизерина, мальчики пробрались в спальню, где Том заставил Гарри лечь в кровать. Когда тот залез под одеяло, Арчер смерил друга вопросительным взглядом.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — поинтересовался он. — Может, какое-нибудь зелье?

— Нет, мне просто нужно немного полежать, — заверил его мальчик, — все в порядке.

— Дурак ты, Гарри, — вздохнул Том, отступая назад и позволяя тяжелому пологу закрыться, скрывая от него лежащего в кровати друга, — ничего не в порядке.

Когда следующей ночью Гарри проснулся от того, что лучший друг безжалостно тормошит его за плечо, он подумал, что в последнее время подобное случается слишком уж часто, но все-таки послушно разлепил глаза, уставившись на Арчера с молчаливой обреченность. Всё равно Том не отстанет, пока не добьётся желаемого.

— У тебя что, все гениальные мысли стали по ночам приходить? — хрипло поинтересовался мальчик.

— Я все думал о том, что случилось вчера, — шепотом сообщил Том, игнорируя ворчание друга. — Мы с тобой слишком уж остро все восприняли, возможно, все не так и плохо с твоей магией.

— Ну, для начала, — зевнул Поттер, — это ты всё остро воспринял, я-то и не беспокоился.

— Это тебе свойственно, — Арчер фыркнул и деловито продолжил, — я провел небольшое исследование и пришел к выводу, что подобные сильные выбросы магии могут случаться, когда уровень магической энергии превышает допустимую норму.

— А? — Гарри бестолково моргнул, Том закатил глаза.

— У тебя магии больше, чем ты используешь, и больше, чем должно быть в этом возрасте, — почти по слогам пояснил Арчер. — А, не имея выхода, магическая энергия становится разрушительной. Тебе просто нужно научиться направлять эту неиспользуемую магию в другое русло.

— Хм… — Поттер закусил губу, задумчиво разглядывая спокойное лицо друга, — но откуда у меня эта магия?

— Не знаю, — Том пожал плечами и усмехнулся, — скорее всего, это та самая невообразимая мощь легендарного Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

— Очень смешно, — Поттер скривился, — это ведь не нормально, как ни посмотри.

Арчер помрачнел.

— Нормально или нет, это можно исправить… или, по крайней мере, использовать с выгодой для себя, — мальчик помолчал. — Но, наверное, все-таки следует что-нибудь сделать с этой магией, чтобы она не доставляла проблем.

— Ага, — Гарри зевнул, — внеси это в список важных дел на этот год, — он тихо хмыкнул, — знаешь, мне уже начинает казаться, что нам на выполнение всех пунктов из этого списка и жизни не хватит.

— Это всё потому, что ты слишком медлительный, — язвительно шепнул Том.

— Ну конечно, во мне-то все и дело, — Гарри закрыл глаза, собираясь вернуться к прерванному просмотру своих сновидений, но Том не был бы Томом, если бы тут же снова не встряхнул его со словами:

— Вообще-то я еще не закончил.

— И что ещё ты хочешь сказать мне в столь ранний час? — пробормотал Поттер.

— Есть… есть библиотека, — голос друга звенел от возбуждения, — там хранятся такие книги, что нам и не снилось, сотни книг, — освещенный только тусклым огоньком на конце палочки Арчер казался сейчас мертвенно бледным, а его черные глаза, казалось светились, как угли, в целом он производил впечатление помешанного. — Гарри, задумайся на мгновение, сотни книг! И все они могут быть только нашими!

— Почему только нашими? — из миллиона вопросов которые возникли у Поттера после этого признания, он решил выбрать самый нейтральный, но как оказалось, добился деаметрально противоположного, Том расплылся в маниакально широкой улыбке:

— Потому что больше об этих книгах не известно ни одной живой душе.

— Откуда же ты узнал об этом? — в принципе, Гарри мог и не спрашивать он и так знал, что скажет Том.

— От Риддла, конечно. Он рассказал мне об этой библиотеке и сказал, что может помочь нам попасть туда, а ещё… — тут Арчер вдруг опустил голову и напрягся, — ещё он сказал, что возможно я могу быть…

Полог, скрывающий мальчиков, открылся и над друзьями навис сонный и удивительно мрачный Забини.

— Мерлина ради, Поттер, Арчер, неужели нельзя все свои проблемы обсудить утром?! Сейчас чертовых три часа ночи, а у меня от вашего шепота уже голова болит!

Злой Блэйз был примерно таким же непривычным зрелищем, как… ну, к примеру, Снейп сюсюкающийся с гриффиндорским первокурсником, поэтому пару мгновений и Гарри, и Том пребывали в легком ступоре, пока до Арчера, наконец, не дошло, что сказал Забини.

— Ты все слышал? — делано спокойно поинтересовался он.

— Ну конечно! Вас на всю спальню слышно, — Блэйз смерил его раздраженным взглядом. — Да успокойся ты, конспиратор несчастный, я ни слова не разобрал, но вы тут шипите не хуже змей, раздражает ужасно! Честное слово, вы достали уже со своими ночными заседаниями, хотите обсудить что-то важное, делайте это утром, Мордред вас раздери.

На этом он удалился, скрипнули пружины кровати, и послышался шорох одеяла. Том и Гарри некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга, первым сломался Арчер. Рухнув лицом в подушку Поттера, он максимально тихо давился смехом, в то время как Гарри закусил угол собственного одеяла и пытался хоть немного успокоиться. Последним их достижением в этой жизни будет мгновение, когда они в голос заржут в спальне Слизерина посреди ночи.

Отсмеявшись, Арчер утер слезы и покачал головой.

— Что ж, кажется, пора выучить заглушающие чары, — шепотом заметил он.

— А я давно тебе об этом говорил, — Поттер зевнул, — а теперь проваливай с моей кровати, ты, знаешь ли, не одного Блэйза достал своими ночными совещаниями.

— Можно подумать я тут сам с собой совещаюсь, — фыркнул Том и, бесшумно выскользнув за полог, скрылся в темноте спальни. Засыпая, Гарри так и не услышал, как друг ложится в кровать.

Понедельник выдался серым и дождливым, сонные полуживые ученики как сомнамбулы передвигались по школе, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. На зельях, после того как бурлящая в котле Невилла Лонгботтома жижа приобрела тёмно-бурый оттенок, Снейп объявил о чрезвычайном положении и выгнал всех из аудитории, пока по комнате распространялись ядовито-зеленые пары с едким запахом аммиака.

Столпившись в коридоре подземелий, в максимальном удалении друг от друга, слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы пару минут дружно гудели, соображая, куда бы им отправиться, раз уж зелья отменили. Малфой демонстративно морщил нос и театрально закатывал глаза, не переставая комментировать таланты Невилла, а сокурсники поддерживали его согласным мычанием и язвительными смешками. Гарри в дебатах не участвовал, наблюдая за тем, как строгая Гермиона что-то втолковывает пунцовому Лонгботтому, а тот становится все краснее и краснее.

Тут среди слизеринцев началось движение, и ученики принялись потихоньку расходиться кто куда. Повинуясь стадному чувству, Гарри и Том побрели за остальными, пока Драко, идущий впереди не поравнялся с Невиллом и Гермионой.

— Эй, Лонгботтом! — замедляя шаг, блондин окликнул гриффиндорца, тот вздрогнул и обернулся. — А ты специально тренируешься или и от рождения такой олух?

Мальчик начал покрываться пятнами жгучего стыда, слизеринцы, наблюдающие эту сцену, захихикали, Гарри вздохнул, а Том закатил глаза и прошел мимо, демонстрируя полное безразличие к происходящему. Поттер отметил, что к этому времени никого из гриффиндорцев в подземельях уже не осталось. Видимо они ушли раньше и не заметили, что двое их сокурсников остались в окружении вражеского факультета. Несмотря на явный перевес сил, Гермиона скрестила руки на груди и гордо вскинула голову.

— Скажи, Малфой, а узколобие у тебя по наследству передавалось или только ты отличился?

— А разве грязнокровкам давали право голоса? — злобно прошипел Драко, обращая к девочке холодный взгляд, Грейнджер сердито фыркнула, но в её глазах мелькнула горечь, да, Малфой знал куда бить, это очевидно. Гарри вздохнул и шагнул вперед, вставая перед блондином.

— Мне кажется, обмен любезностями состоялся, Драко, — спокойно сказал он, — может, успокоишься уже?

— Вот ещё! Эта грязнокровка оскорбила мою семью! Таким, как она, вообще не место в этой школе, пусть катится обратно к магглам, как и остальные ей подобные.

Поттер свел брови у переносицы, конфликт начал приобретать личностный характер и большинство благодарных зрителей со стороны Слизерина начали потихоньку расходиться.

— Я и не думал, что ты так узко мыслишь, Драко, — заметил он, — неужели чистота крови это все, что имеет для тебя значение?

— Мы уже обсуждали это Поттер, — запальчиво ответил Малфой, вокруг него оставалось все меньше и меньше сокурсников, которым уже порядком надоели эти перепалки между мальчиками. — Ты рос с магглами и многого не понимаешь, она и ей подобные паразитируют на нас, их и волшебниками назвать язык не поворачивается!

— Вот как? — Гарри медленно улыбнулся и взглянул на Гермиону. — Ты слышала? Он думает, что ты не волшебница, — по расстроенному лицу девочки пробежала тень удивления. — Он, наверное, не видел, как ты колдуешь, да, Гермиона?

Тут она наконец поняла, к чему он клонит, и улыбнулась, Поттер поперхнулся. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Гермиона была весьма талантливой ведьмой и знала очень много заклинаний, вопрос был только в том, сколько из этих заклинаний носили травматичный характер. Внезапно Гарри подумал, что для гриффиндорки у Грейнджер слишком кровожадный взгляд.

— Я могу показать пару фокусов, — предложила она, поднимая волшебную палочку и глядя на Малфоя так, словно собиралась его распотрошить. Драко нервно отступил на шаг, Блэйз который все это время молчаливо подпирал ближайшую стену, присвистнул.

— Что-то мне кажется, что зря ты её злишь, Драко, — подал он голос. — Я вот такой же взгляд однажды видел у моей бабки, а она ведь пятерых своих мужей на тот свет отправила, та ещё садистка была… Ты уверен, что не хочешь жить?

— Заткнись, Блэйз, — огрызнулся Драко и, сощурившись, взглянул на Гермиону, — радуйся Грейнджер, что Поттер за тебя вступился, — он смерил её злобным взглядом, хотя, по мнению Гарри, он сейчас больше боялся, чем злился.

На этом Малфой сбежал, напоследок окинув своего зеленоглазого сокурсника недовольным взглядом, Забини, посмеиваясь, последовал за ним.

— Спасибо, — когда они ушли, Гермиона, наконец, опустила свою волшебную палочку и посмотрела на друга. — Но мог бы и не вмешиваться, мы бы сами разобрались, — она покосилась на Невилла, тот так и не проронил ни слова и выглядел совсем подавленным.

Гарри махнул рукой.

— Когда Драко становится таким, мне слишком сильно хочется его придушить, чтобы просто стоять в стороне.

— Но у тебя не будет проблем с сокурсниками? — забеспокоилась Гермиона. — Они же могут решить, что ты предатель какой-то…

— Они ещё в прошлом году смирились, — Поттер усмехнулся, — уже одно то, что мы с тобой друзья, их тогда чуть до кондрашки не довело.

Гермиона несколько смущенно заправила за ухо прядь своих каштановых кудряшек.

— О… да? Ну что ж… мы, пожалуй, вернёмся в гостиную, — она закатила глаза, — а то у вас в подземельях мне даже стены начинают казаться враждебными.

— Ага, я говорил тебе о своей теории развития паранойи ввиду недостатка солнечного света? — хмыкнул Гарри, они медленно побрели вперед по коридору. — Она очень похожа на теорию всемирного заговора и теорию агрессивности слизеринцев, только еще включает в себя постоянный насморк и боязнь замкнутых пространств.

Гермиона усмехнулась:

— Ты сейчас пытаешься казаться умным или просто тонко намекаешь, что у тебя клаустрофобия?

— А что такое клаустрофобия?

— Вот и ответ, — они обменялись насмешливыми взглядами. — Сегодня я буду заниматься в библиотеке, если ты хочешь обогатить свой скудный словарный запас, приходи после уроков, посмотрим, что можно предпринять по поводу твоей неграмотности.

— Хм… не уверен, что гордость позволит мне обращаться к тебе за помощью, — Гарри приосанился, придав своему лицу надменное выражение, которое чуть портили смеющиеся глаза.

— Твоя гордость в последнее время живет сама по себе и передвижения твои не контролирует.

— Ах, значит сегодня он моя гордость? — мальчик усмехнулся. — Вчера, помниться, Том был ленью.

— Он все твои семь смертных грехов, если уж на то пошло, — Гермиона скривилась, — если бы не он, ты был бы святым.

— И какое в этом удовольствие? — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Не знаю, — девочка пожала плечами, — возможно, ты попал бы на Гриффиндор…

— Ага, значит, святые учатся только на Гриффиндоре? — его голос был веселым, но Гермионе почудилась легкая горечь в его словах.

— Нет, конечно, — тут же заспорила она, — но согласись, в тебе гораздо больше от гриффиндорца и если бы не Арчер, возможно… мы могли бы быть на одном факультете.

Поттер странно на неё посмотрел и отвернулся.

— Чего теперь-то об этом говорить? Я на Слизерине, как и Том, и если бы мне ещё раз предоставили выбор, я бы принял такое же решение.

— И ты не жалеешь? Тебе нравится Слизерин? — Грейнджер казалась удивленной.

— Не жалею, — Гарри неуютно покосился на Невилла, стеснительный гриффиндорец, как оказалось, шел за ними и переводил растерянный взгляд с Поттера на Грейнджер. Наблюдать такой мирный диалог для него было немного странно. Даже зная о том, что Гарри и Гермиона, учась на вражеских факультетах, умудрились подружиться, немногие действительно могли представить себе их отношения в действительности, Невилл не был исключением. Тем более это же был знаменитый Мальчик-Который-Выжил, разве могли простые смертные вот так вот просто говорить с ним на равных? Разве не должен он быть чуточку самоувереннее… чуточку хладнокровнее? Все слизеринцы были такими, почему же Поттер так выделяется на их фоне? Почему кажется таким… располагающим к себе? Невилл, конечно, часто видел Поттера в гостиной Гриффиндора в компании представителей львиного факультета, и тот вел себя довольно дружелюбно, просто до сих пор фигура Гарри Поттера по какой-то причине казалась Невиллу невероятно далекой, почти недостижимой. Только сейчас, слушая их разговор с Гермионой, он подумал, что, в общем-то, Поттер такой же человек, как и все. А ещё он подумал, что Гермиона права, и Гарри совсем не место на Слизерине, он больше похож на гриффиндорца. Но вслух он, конечно, говорить этого не стал. Чувствуя на себе взгляд Поттера, мальчишка окончательно смутился, но промолчать сейчас казалось ему совсем уж глупым поведением, поэтому Невилл неуверенно прочистил горло:

— Эм… хм… Гарри, я… эм… спасибо, что помог.

— Пожалуйста, — зеленоглазый слизеринец лучезарно улыбнулся, — и не позволяй Драко так разговаривать с тобой, он любит делаться эдаким важным умником, но на самом деле обычный человек, которого частенько заносит.

— Просто не обращай внимания на него, — добавила Гермиона, явно продолжая какой-то давний разговор, Лонгботтом пожал плечами.

— Я всегда теряюсь в таких ситуациях, — уныло признался он, — и в зельях я действительно полный олух, — мальчик невесело усмехнулся.

— Глупости, — тут же ощетинилась Грейнджер, — просто профессор Снейп постоянно давит на тебя, я говорила, что если постараться немного успокоиться и сосредоточиться, у тебя все будет отлично получаться!

— Гермиона права, — кивнул Гарри, — ты, по-моему, просто слишком боишься профессора. Хотя не понимаю почему, он строгий, конечно, но вроде как, добрый очень.

— Добрый? — хором ужаснулись Гермиона и Невилл, Грейнджер тут же поправилась: — Гарри, я конечно никогда не говорю плохо о преподавателях, но профессор Снейп будет последним человеком из школьного персонала, включая Филча, кого я назову добрым.

— Люпин добрый, — поддержал её Лонгботтом, — профессор Дамблдор добрый, Флитвик тоже, но Снейп… Снейп какой угодно, только не добрый.

— В любом, случае он классный, — беспечно пожал плечами Поттер, — и всегда помогает, если у тебя проблемы.

Гриффиндорцы посмотрели на Гарри с таким видом, словно у него внезапно выросла вторая голова, после чего красноречиво переглянулись.

— Наверное, он так говорит, потому что Снейп их декан, — шепнул Невилл Гермионе, та закивала.

— Да, он же не третирует свой факультет, — тихо согласилась она.

— И баллы не снимает.

— И не оскорбляет.

— И не орет на них.

— И не…

— Вообще-то я все еще здесь, — проворчал Гарри.

— Что странно, потому что это вход в гостиную Гриффиндора, — спокойно сообщила Гермиона, Поттер удивленно моргнул и огляделся.

— И правда, — он вздохнул, — и зачем я сюда пришел?

— Тебе лучше знать, — девочка пожала плечами, — у меня ещё дела, так что я пойду, — она вопросительно посмотрела на друга, — зайдешь?

— Нет, спасибо, — слизеринец отступил на шаг, — раз уж я выбрался из подземелий, пойду прогуляюсь.

— В такую погоду? — Невилл бросил удивленный взгляд в сторону окна, за которым медленно плыли серые облака.

— Ну, раз уж другой все равно не будет… — протянул мальчик, пожав плечами. — Нужно довольствоваться тем, что имеешь.

— Девиз безвольных слабаков, — безапелляционно заявила Гермиона, Поттер рассмеялся, узнав источник цитаты.

— Кажется это слова моего лучшего друга, которого ты терпеть не можешь, — заметил он.

— Иногда и он бывает прав, — она вздохнула, — смотри, не простудись. Пойдем, Невилл.

Лонгботтом махнул Гарри рукой на прощание и поспешил за кудрявой сокурсницей, Гарри проводил их взглядом, зевнул, потянулся и побрел к выходу из школы.

Погода на улице и правда была отвратительной, моросил мелкий надоедливый дождик, превращая землю под ногами в скользкую жижу, в низинах залегли рваные лоскуты тумана, а на возвышенности, где находилась школа, и в данный момент стоял Гарри, дул порывистый холодный ветер. Поттер как обычно слишком поздно вспомнил про шарф и теплую мантию, возвращаться за которыми ему было лень и, стараясь не поскользнуться и не рухнуть в грязь, побрел к озеру, толком и не зная, зачем он вышел на улицу.

Озеро, отражающее свинцовые облака по цвету напоминало сталь, Гарри остановился у самого берега и поднял голову, слушая, как у ног шелестят волны, как ветер со свистом проносится над головой, спутывая его влажные волосы, как скрипит, качая ветвями, склонившаяся над водой ива. Да, в этой непогоде было свое очарование, надоедливый дождь работал не хуже холодного душа, а порывистый ветер прекрасно прояснял сознание, что было весьма кстати, учитывая, что в голове у Гарри роилось слишком много мыслей. Он думал о разговоре с Томом прошлой ночью, об этой странной магии, что превращалась в болезненный разрушительный ураган, о том, откуда она появилась, и почему он не может контролировать её. От мыслей о своей силе он перекочевал к размышлениям о магии в целом, о том, откуда вообще произошли волшебники. Ни в одной из прочитанных книг Гарри так и не увидел упоминания об истории происхождения волшебников. Казалось, магов вообще мало волновала история как таковая, они не вели летописей, не увековечивали своих правителей, не составляли хронологию событий. Вся история магии состояла из вереницы обрывочных фактов и известных личностей, ни эпох, ни упоминаний о развитии и изменении государств, ничего. Одни восстания гоблинов. Да и магических государств-то как таковых не было.

Гарри всегда казалось странным, что волшебники, так гордящиеся своим происхождением, так мало говорят о своей истории. Тот же Малфой мог, проснувшись посреди ночи, перечислить всю свою родню, включая даты рождения и смерти, но элементарный вопрос о формах правления вызвал у него совершенное недоумение.

— Драко, — прошептал как-то Гарри, когда они сидели на Истории Магии, — ты ведь все знаешь о магическом мире?

Малфой тут же раздулся от гордости.

— Ну, естественно.

— А у нас всегда был министр магии?

Блондин моргнул, после чего пожал плечами.

— Сколько себя помню, всегда был министр.

Гарри подумал о том, что максимум, который может припомнить Драко, это двенадцать лет. Совсем немного, учитывая, что история магии измеряется веками.

— Ну, а когда твой отец был маленьким, тоже был министр? — решил продолжить допрос Поттер.

— Ну… да, — протянул Драко.

— А дедушка?

— Поттер, — Малфой вздохнул, — не понимаю я, к чему ты клонишь? У нас всегда был министр магии.

«Даже когда в мире и понятия «министр» не существовало», — язвительно подумал Гарри, но тему закрыл. Было совершенно очевидно, что знающий все обычаи и традиции волшебного мира Малфой вообще не представляет, как складывалась его история. Воспоминания о Мерлине и те скорее смахивали на легенды и придания, а не на реальные исторические события.

Раздавшийся за спиной угрожающий шипящий голос вывел мальчика из раздумий.

— Отойди! Отойди! Не подходи! — Гарри обернулся, выискивая источник странного голоса, когда заметил высокую девочку, стоящую чуть поодаль. Пару секунд он разглядывал её в легком замешательстве, пока не узнал в ней Чжоу Чанг, ловца квиддичной команды Рейвенкло. Она была на год старше самого Поттера и весьма недурно играла. Шагнув к ней, мальчик понял, что злобный голос принадлежал не ей, а кому-то, скрывающемуся в траве у ног девочки.

— Уходи! Уходи! — повторял кто-то. — Двуногие, тяжелые, шумные! Приходят и рушат, и давят, уходи, укушу!

Построение фразы показалось Гарри странным, отрывочным и не последовательным, не свойственным человеку. Заинтригованный, он пригляделся и удивленно охнул — в высокой пожухшей траве кольцами свернулась темно-зеленая змея. Угрожающе раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, рептилия злобно шипела, требуя, чтобы девочка немедленно убралась прочь.

— Эй, — Поттер подошел ближе, и Чжоу резко обернулась к нему, миловидное лицо рейвенкловки было белым, как мел. Мгновение она просто смотрела на слизеринца, наконец, в темных глазах мелькнуло узнавание и облегчение.

— Гарри, — прошептала она, — помоги мне, эта штука нападает на меня.

— Если ты просто медленно уйдешь, она тебе ничего не сделает, — спокойно сказал мальчик, не понимая, почему Чанг сама до этого не додумалась.

— Но если я шевельнусь, она меня укусит! — запротестовала волшебница.

— Не укусит, — уверенно сказал Поттер, — просто отходи от неё потихонечку, здесь её гнездо, вот она и злится.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивленно спросила Чжоу, краем глаза наблюдая за змей.

— Она сама сказала, — пожал плечами Гарри, Чанг закатила глаза.

— Очень смешно, — потом её голос стал совсем жалобным. — Гарри, я не могу пошевелиться… мне страшно.

Слизеринец вздохнул и повернулся к змее.

— Эй, привет, — позвал он, точеная голова тут же повернулась к нему, изо рта змеи показался раздвоенный язык, пробуя воздух на вкус, черные невыразительные глаза некоторое время просто изучали его.

— Странный двуногий, говорящий со змеями, — тихое шипение неуловимо складывалось в слова — Уходи!

— Мы не причиним вреда, — заверил мальчик, — мы сейчас уйдем, я обещаю.

Змея некоторое время молчала, глядя на него.

— Я запомню обещание, — рептилия отвернулась от него и медленно заскользила по влажной земле, скрывшись в траве.

Поттер выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Видишь? Я же говорил тебе… — он осекся и замолчал, наткнувшись на испуганный взгляд Чжоу.

— Ты знаешь парсельтанг? — она смотрела на него так же, как минуту назад смотрела на змею: с опаской и недоверием.

— Нет, не знаю,… а что это?

— Способность говорить со змеями, — она выглядела так, будто собиралась выхватить палочку, — тёмная магия.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Да брось! Я не знаю никакого парс…сель… как там его…

— Но ты говоришь на нем, — она подозрительно сощурилась.

— Я говорил на английском, — почти по слогам сообщил ей слизеринец, чувствуя легкое раздражение, почему бы просто не сказать «спасибо» и не убраться отсюда?

— Нет, я знаю, что слышала, — она отступила на шаг, — я так и думала, что ты тёмный маг, Гарри, иначе ты не попал бы на Слизерин.

— Да о чем ты… — он замолчал, потому что говорить было уже не с кем, девочка быстро шагала в противоположную от него сторону. — Вот вам и «спасибо», — пробормотал он.

«Почему все так уверенны, что на Слизерине учатся только злые волшебники? — растеряно подумал мальчик, — Да и что это за обвинения странные? «Так и знала что ты тёмный волшебник», пять минут назад она мне дружелюбно улыбалась и вдруг такая перемена, что я сделал-то? — он раздраженно пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камешек и побрел к школе. — И не знаю я никакого…» — он вдруг понял, что же так шокировало Чанг, и остановился посреди дороги.

— Да быть не может, — сам себе сказал Гарри, — разве могу я быть… чушь, — он тряхнул головой, прогоняя навязчивые мысли. — Я говорил на английском, — не очень уверенно продолжил мальчик, — это точно был английский.

Том всегда говорил, что прежде, чем паниковать, нужно досконально изучить вопрос, а значит необходимо в ближайшее время наведаться в библиотеку. Вот и все. И никакого криминала. Гарри поспешил к школе, стараясь не обращать внимания на легкую нервозность, которую вызвала в нем эта догадка.

В гостиной Слизерина его встретил разобиженный Малфой.

— Поттер, какого черта ты там устроил в коридоре?

— И почему ты такой мокрый, словно в одежде купался? — спокойно поинтересовался Том. — Нам, между прочим, на урок идти скоро.

— Вот я и зашел переодеться, — Гарри кисло улыбнулся Арчеру. — И это не я что-то устроил в коридоре, Малфой, это ты вел себя, как кретин, — раздраженно бросил он, опешившему от резкого тона сокурснику. — И, Мерлина ради, хоть через раз следи за собой, а то смотреть стыдно.

Ошеломленный и одновременно донельзя обозленный, Драко даже не нашелся, что ответить, и замер посреди гостиной, прожигая Поттера разъяренным взглядом. Сам Гарри, выплеснув на блондина накопившееся после встречи с Чжоу раздражение, невозмутимо скрылся в спальне, где его и нашел Том.

— Ты сегодня просто сама доброжелательность, — насмешливо заметил он, наблюдая за тем, как его друг стягивает влажную мантию.

— Пойди, скажи это Малфою, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Что случилось? — спокойно поинтересовался Арчер, отмечая нетипичную раздражительность приятеля.

— Ничего, — буркнул Поттер, одевая свитер, — просто сначала меня черт знает в чем обвинили, а потом я понял, что… что… — он остановился и посмотрел на друга. — Я… ты знаешь, я, похоже…

Дверь открылась, и в образовавшийся проем заглянул Блэйз.

— Эй, Трансфигурация через пять минут начинается, вы идете?

— Да. Идем, — чересчур поспешно кивнул Гарри и вышел из спальни вслед за сокурсником, Том проводил его недоуменным взглядом, гадая, что же такого понял его лучший друг, что так его расстроило?

К концу дня Гарри окончательно успокоился, убедив себя в том, что ничего плохого, по сути, не случилось, земля не поглотила его живьём, а небеса не рухнули на землю. Ну подумаешь, говорит он со змеями, может, он и не один такой вообще? Может, он к Салазару Слизерину и Мертвым Наследиям никакого отношения не имеет? Может, это вообще просто случайно вышло? Да. Это все одно большое недоразумение, о котором и рассказывать не стоит. Именно с этими мыслями Гарри только беспечно пожал плечами, когда Том за ужином поинтересовался о случившемся, после чего убедил своего лучшего друга, что все в порядке. Арчер, конечно, посмотрел на него со здоровой долей скептицизма, но больше ничего не сказал. С Драко вышло сложнее. Малфой был смертельно обижен и ни в какую не желал идти на контакт, что, впрочем, не особенно Поттера и волновало, поэтому мальчик просто продолжил вести себя с присущей ему жизнерадостной доброжелательностью, и к вечеру даже Малфоевская броня дала трещину, и тот согласился составить ему компанию в шахматной партии.

  


* * *

Гарри отложил учебник, сосредоточился и произнес заклинание, взмахнув палочкой. Пару книг, лежащих на столе, на мгновение охватило синеватое свечение, после чего они плавно поднялись в воздух и поплыли по направлению к Поттеру.

— Отлично, — он довольно улыбнулся, — хорошее заклинание.

— Ага.

— И довольно полезное.

— Ага.

— И его можно использовать практически на чем угодно.

— Ага.

— И таких затрат энергии, как тот же «вингардиум» оно не потребует, если нужно передвинуть тяжелый предмет.

— Ага.

— Том?

— Ага?

— Ты мог хотя бы притвориться, что тебе интересно.

Арчер, который сидел за столом, увлеченно читая дневник Риддла, даже головы не поднял.

— Мне интересно.

— Я заметил.

Гарри раздраженно вздохнул, и висящие в воздухе книги задрожали, грозясь упасть на пол, Поттер поспешил восстановить концентрацию и, мысленно велев книгам следовать за ним, подошел к другу.

— Том, когда мы с тобой в последний раз нормально говорили? — спросил он.

— Мы сейчас говорим, — Арчер взял перо и что-то написал в дневнике, — разве нет?

— Нет, я говорю, а ты даже не смотришь на меня, — голос мальчика звучал ровно и спокойно, хотя сейчас ему очень хотелось завопить.

За последнюю неделю Том не просто потерял интерес ко всему происходящему, он стал игнорировать Гарри и теперь все время проводил, уткнувшись носом в свою волшебную тетрадку. Они забросили анимагию, забросили свои исследования, свои вечерние разговоры, когда они чуть ли не до утра могли обсуждать заклинания, строить планы, просто размышлять или спорить. Теперь у Тома появился новый собеседник.

— Гарри, — Арчер вздохнул, — чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Ничего я не хочу, — как бы Гарри ни старался, раздражение все равно сквозило в его голосе, — просто не понимаю, что такого особенного в этой тетрадке, что ты предпочел общение с живыми людьми ей?

— Она, по крайней мере, не нудит, не жалуется и с ней не нужно нянчиться двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — Том, наконец, поднял голову и насмешливо взглянул на друга. — К тому же ей ничего не нужно растолковывать по сто раз… впрочем, тебе не понять, ты никогда не относился к тем людям, которые осознают всю ценность знаний.

Гарри вздрогнул и отступил на шаг, за его спиной с глухим стуком на пол упали книги, которые уже не удерживала его концентрация.

— Что ж, — помедлив, чтобы справиться с собой, сказал он, — тогда я, пожалуй, пойду, надеюсь, тебе с твоим новым другом и без меня будет, чем заняться.

Он развернулся на каблуках и, подхватив свою сумку, направился к выходу. Слизеринец до последнего надеялся, что Том окликнет его, что он хотя бы посмотрит ему вслед. Уже стоя на пороге, мальчик бросил последний взгляд на лучшего друга, но увидел лишь то, как Том снова что-то пишет в дневнике. Кажется, он даже не заметил, что остался один в аудитории.

Это было плохо. Очень-очень плохо. Кипя от злости и обиды, Гарри шел по коридору к библиотеке, и в голове у него крутилась только одна мысль: «Том никогда бы не повел себя так по своей воле. Этот дневник внушает ему собственные мысли, от этой проклятой тетрадки давно пора бы избавиться… вот только…». Только для начала стоило побольше разузнать о ней. Не хватало ещё в своей героической попытке спасти лучшего друга угробить того ненароком.

И среди всей этой кипящей какофонии чувств и мыслей был крошечный ледяной осколок, скрученный из бесконечно чёрного страха: «Что если это не дневник? Что если наша дружба просто потеряла для Тома ценность? Что если моя убежденность в том, что во всем виноват дневник, это ни что иное, как попытка сбежать от осознания, что мы отдаляемся друг от друга?»

Гарри резко остановился посреди коридора, чувствуя внезапную слабость. Привалившись спиной к стене, мальчик медленно сполз на пол, подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. Ему казалось, будто на него давит толща воды, не давая подняться, не позволяя сделать вдох: «Если в моей жизни не будет Тома, тогда зачем мне эта жизнь?»


	9. Слухи и сплетни

«Дорогая Хельга…» — Гарри прочитал первую строчку и раздраженно смял пергамент, бросив его в огонь. «Миссис Долохова…» — он поморщился, и второй скомканный клочок пергамента оправился в пламя. «У меня к вам вопрос, может ли шестикурсник создать артефакт, который будет сам по себе думать, говорить и пудрить мозги тому, кто с ним разговаривает, чтобы тот игнорировал своих друзей?! Вообще, какое моральное право имеет дурацкая макулатура отбирать у меня друга? И что мне делать по этому поводу? А ещё может ли человек настолько поглупеть, переписываясь с чужим дневником, чтобы безоговорочно ему доверять, и не странно ли это? Вообще, по-моему, это даже звучит дико, как вам кажется? Я вот думаю, если я сожгу чертов дневник Том меня сильно возненавидит?»

Он остановился и перечитал написанное. «Нет, — подумал он, — слишком много эмоций и слишком мало информации». Он разорвал пергамент и бросил клочки в огонь, наблюдая за тем, как быстро языки пламени охватили его записку. Наверное, это была уже сотая попытка написать Хельге письмо с просьбой о помощи, и каждый раз он останавливался, не зная в какие слова облечь свои тревоги. Он не хотел вываливать на старую ведьму свои проблемы, но она была единственной его знакомой, разбирающейся в темных артефактах. Конечно, оставались еще профессора, но перспектива пойти и доложить на Тома была такой же сомнительной, как и, плюнув на все, вообще отвернуться от лучшего друга. Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потер переносицу. За последнюю неделю ситуация не улучшилась ни на йоту, Том по-прежнему игнорировал его, как, впрочем, и остальных учеников. Радовало ещё хотя бы то, что он продолжал посещать занятия, правда внимания тому, что там говорят, уделял не больше чем всему остальному. Вечерами он где-то пропадал и возвращался только к самому отбою. Гарри приходил в отчаяние. Несколько раз он пытался тайком выкрасть злополучный дневник, но Том прятал его достаточно надежно, чтобы никто не смог ненароком наткнуться на его драгоценную тетрадку.

В гордом одиночестве Гарри продолжал заниматься и разучивать заклинания в «их аудитории». Он часами просиживал на холодном полу, пытаясь совладать со своей непокорной магией, или просматривал книги в надежде найти что-нибудь, что угодно, об артефактах подобных волшебному дневнику. Он мало спал, мало ел и практически ни с кем не разговаривал, опасаясь, что его внутреннее напряжение выльется в злость и раздражение, которые он сорвет на своих друзьях.

Слизеринцы, конечно, видели, что с Поттером и Арчером творится что-то неладное, но они не были бы слизеринцами, если бы стали приставать к ним с расспросами. Вместо этого они просто наблюдали за подозрительно молчаливой парочкой, пытаясь разобраться, что к чему и делали вид, что им до этих двоих нет никакого дела. Гермиона же, напротив, всячески пыталась вызвать Гарри на откровенность и выяснить, почему в последнее время её друг стал походить на приведение, но Поттер шарахался от неё как от огня, не давая возможности даже приблизиться к нему, а Арчер…Арчер даже не реагировал на неё, как бывало раньше. Гарри понимал, что Гермиона без колебаний согласится помочь ему, он даже был уверен, что с ней время поисков сократится вполовину, но тогда пришлось бы посвятить её в некоторые детали, которые Гарри не хотел никому рассказывать. Это касалось только его и Тома, к тому же, если он расскажет всё Грейнджер, не будет ли это выглядеть так, будто он жалуется? Поттер и сам не знал, что ему делать в данном случае, но продолжал упрямо молчать. Так могло длиться бесконечно долго, и первым, что удивительно, не выдержал Драко.

— Эй, Поттер, — блондин расположился в соседнем кресле, скучающе глядя на сокурсника, — я смотрю, вы с Арчером старательно игнорируете друг друга, неужели он наконец-то понял, что иметь с тобой дело слишком хлопотно?

Гарри вздрогнул и бросил на Драко ядовитый взгляд.

— А с каких это пор ты вошел в круг доверенных лиц, Малфой? — холодно поинтересовался он. — Не припомню, чтобы просил тебя лезть не в своё дело.

— Ну-ну, Гарри, — на диван возле мальчика уселся Забини, — не нужно так бурно реагировать, Драко просто волнуется за тебя, — он приторно улыбнулся насупившемуся Малфою. — Правда, Драко?

— Вот ещё! — блондин высокомерно фыркнул. — Какое мне до него дело?

— Не стесняйся, Драко, здесь все свои, — улыбчиво сообщил Блэйз. — Так что у вас случилось с Арчером? Неужели опять чего-то не поделили?

— Ничего у нас не случилось, — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами, — так что идите донимать кого-нибудь другого.

— Смотри Драко, у них ничего не случилось, но наш добродушный Поттер всем головы пооткусывать готов, правда мило? — Блэйз широко ухмыльнулся, Малфой вдруг посерьезнел.

— Слушай, Поттер, если вы что-то задумали, то лучше вам не так сильно привлекать к себе внимание.

— Что? — Гарри опешил.

— И ты, и он сутки напролет сидите за книгами и постоянно пропадаете куда-то, если ты думаешь, что никто этого не замечает, то ты идиот, — Малфой закатил глаза, увидев выражение лица сокурсника. — Право же, Поттер, мы что, слепые, по-твоему? Арчер стал таким тихим, что скоро со стенами сливаться начнёт, а ты, — тут он пристально посмотрел на сокурсника, — ты вообще когда ел?

Гарри задумался.

— Так я и думал, — Драко вздохнул, — ты, Поттер как открытая книга, все мысли на лбу написаны, — он хмыкнул, когда его взгляд упал на шрам в виде молнии на лбу мальчика. — Причем в буквальном смысле.

Гарри раздраженно хмыкнул.

— Итак, мы разобрались с моими эмоциональными проявлениями, возможно теперь вы от меня отвяжетесь и дадите спокойно подумать?

— И о чем же ты думал все те два часа неподвижного сидения на диване? — насмешливо поинтересовался Блэйз. — Мир завоевать собрался?

— Не твоего ума дело, — огрызнулся Поттер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Оставьте меня в покое, — он направился к выходу из гостиной, не заметив, как Драко и Блэйз с легким беспокойством переглянулись за его спиной. Такое поведение Поттеру было несвойственно.

У самого входа в библиотеку Гарри практически столкнулся с выходящей оттуда Гермионой. Как только гриффиндорка поняла, кто стоит у неё на пути, она вцепилась в его рукав и сурово свела брови у переносицы.

— Тебе не кажется, что нам нужно поговорить? — поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, не кажется, — сухо ответил Поттер, пытаясь отцепить девочку от своей мантии. Невилл, который вышел из библиотеки следом за Грейнджер в нерешительности остановился рядом.

— Привет, Гарри, — поздоровался он, Поттер его проигнорировал.

— Пропусти, ты мне мешаешь, — он холодно смотрел на Гермиону.

— Ни за что, пока не пойму, что с тобой творится, — с угрозой в голосе заявила она. — Гарри, ты странно себя ведешь, у тебя какие-то проблемы?

— Спасибо за заботу, я сам во всем разберусь, — он пытался быть вежливым, он искренне пытался, но Гермиона была не из тех людей, которые легко отступают.

— Гарри, я волнуюсь за тебя.

— Не стоит, — он снова попробовал высвободить свою руку из её хватки, — я сам прекрасно могу о себе позаботиться.

— Да, я это ещё в прошлом году заметила, — она язвительно фыркнула. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не успокоюсь, пока ты не объяснишь мне…

— А с чего это я должен тебе что-то объяснять? — Поттер наконец потерял терпение. — Ты мне что, мать? Что-то не припомню, чтобы я давал клятву все тебе рассказывать, — с усилием он высвободил свой рукав и демонстративно оправил мантию. — Отойди.

Девочка смотрела на него так, словно видела впервые.

— Да что с тобой происходит, Гарри? — прошептала она.

— Со мной все прекрасно, за исключением того, что ты стоишь у меня на пути, — процедил Поттер и Гермиона наконец отступила в сторону, с обидой глядя на него.

— Я всего лишь хочу помочь.

— А мне не нужна твоя помощь, — он прошел мимо неё и скрылся в библиотеке.

Разум твердил ему, что это было отвратительно и нечестно по отношению к Гермионе, что она не заслужила такого отношения, что он повел себя мерзко и подло, что он обидел её. Но именно сейчас ему было глубоко плевать и на Гермиону, и на её чувства. По сути, ему сейчас вообще было безразлично кто и как будет реагировать на его слова и действия. Сам он на ссоры не нарывался, разве виноват он в том, что они постоянно его провоцируют?

Гарри почувствовал, как в нём поднимается волна раздражения и захлопнул книгу, так и не прочитав ни строчки. В голове билась какая-то мысль, которую он никак не мог ухватить, словно ужасно надоедливый тихий шепот твердил ему одно и то же, а он никак не мог разобрать, что ему пытаются сказать. Стараясь избавиться от навязчивого голоса, мальчик вышел во внутренний двор и тут же зажмурился от непривычно яркого в это время года солнца. На улице было довольно прохладно, Гарри уселся на лавку и сделал глубокий вдох, ему было просто необходимо успокоиться и начать ясно мыслить. На ум почему-то приходили строки из книг, что когда-то дала ему Хельга. Он все думал и думал о тёмных и светлых искусствах, о разнице между ними и об опасности, что они собой представляют.

«Нас учат защищаться от тёмных искусств, но почему защита нужна только от тьмы, разве свет не менее опасен?» — спрашивал он себя.

«Нет, — говорил ему внутренний голос, — тьма таит в себе больше соблазнов, свет кристально ясен, свет целиком состоит из барьеров и ограничений. Свет — это рамка, за границы которой не сможет проникнуть тьма».

«Тогда кто такие тёмные маги? И чем они отличаются от светлых?»

— Если бы свет был сердцем, тьма стала бы тем, что заставляет его биться, — вслух процитировал он строку из труда Плетельщиков Заклинаний. — И что бы это значило?

— Думаю, это метафора, — ответил ему спокойный, даже чересчур спокойный девичий голос, который никак не мог быть его внутренним голосом. Мальчик недоуменно огляделся. В паре шагов от него стояла невысокая девочка с длинными светлыми волосами, давно нуждающимися в расчёске. Вид у неё был немного удивленный, но мгновение спустя Гарри понял, что такой эффект создают слишком широко распахнутые бледно-голубые глаза. Судя по значку, приколотому к её мантии, училась она на Рейвенкло, а судя по висящему на шее ожерелью из пробок от сливочного пива, убранной за ухо волшебной палочке и самодельным сережкам из редисок в ушах, она была со странностями. Он прочистил горло.

— Прости, я не понял.

— Метафора, — она отстранённо пожала плечами. — Свет — это сердце, а тьма то, что заставляет его биться. Образное выражение, означающее, что свет и тьма неразделимы и связаны, более того, они не могут существовать друг без друга. Но свет скорее не сердце, а берег океана, вода в котором тьма, не находишь?

— Э-э-э-э, да.

«Точно с приветом», — Гарри кашлянул.

— Прости но…

— Моё имя Луна Лавгуд, а ты Гарри Поттер, — она так внимательно на него смотрела, что мальчик невольно начал ёрзать на месте.

— Ты что-то хотела? — уточнил он.

— Нет, — она склонила голову набок, — ты говорил вслух, и мне показалось, что это немного грустно, когда на твои вопросы никто не отвечает, тем более тебя могут подслушать Шептуны.

— Кто?!

— Они прячутся за левым ухом и нашептывают тебе сплетни и злые мысли, если бы они подслушали тебя, то могли бы разнесли по школе слухи, я поэтому ношу палочку здесь, — она указала на своё левое ухо. — ...Да и нарглы не любят, когда палочка рядом.

С минуту он молчал, тупо глядя на чудаковатую рейвенкловку, пока его сознание не переиначило её слова на более обыденное: «Не стоит транслировать свои мысли вслух, если не хочешь быть подслушанным кем бы то ни было, тем более со стороны это выглядит странно». Луна тут же перестала казаться ему чудаковатой, и впервые за последние дни он улыбнулся.

— Присаживайся.

— Здесь довольно холодно, можно заболеть, — она огляделась и присела на скамейку.

«Вообще-то я просто проходила мимо, но если ты меня не будешь сильно задерживать, то можно и поболтать, все равно мне скучно», — перевел внутренний голос.

— Ты на первом курсе?

— Да, мне нравится Хогвартс, здесь много шкварков, гораздо больше, чем дома, — она мечтательно улыбнулась. — И ещё фестралы.

Как он ни пытался, эту фразу перевести ему не удалось.

— Что такое фестралы и шкварки? — недоуменно спросил слизеринец.

— Волшебные существа, — Луна пожала плечами. — Шкварки маленькие, живут в траве и питаются колокольчиками.

— Цветами?

— Нет, теми, что звенят.

Гарри молча смотрел перед собой: «Что за бред?»

— Никогда о них не слышал, — признал он.

— Это потому что не многие о них знают, — девочка накручивала на палец прядь волос, рассеяно глядя куда-то в пространство. — Я думаю, они должны быть пушистыми.

— Почему? — не зная, что ещё сказать, спросил Поттер.

— «Шкварки» звучит как шорох меха, — она пожала плечами, — мягкий и тихий.

— Хм…наверное, — мальчик совсем перестал её понимать. — Ну, а фестралы тоже живут в траве?

— Нет, — она улыбнулась и взглянула на него, — они тянут кареты.

— Какие кареты? — тупо спросил Гарри.

— Те, что везут учеников в Хогвартс

— Но эти кареты двигаются сами, — сообщил Гарри, радуясь, что хоть что-то из того, что она говорит, не ставит его в тупик.

— Нет, в них впряжены фестралы, — уверенно сообщила Лавгуд. — Разве ты не видел их? Я думала второкурсники едут в школу на каретах.

— Ну, я прибыл в школу по каминной сети, — Поттер на мгновение замялся и продолжил менее убежденно. — Но моя подруга ехала на карете и никаких фестралов там не было.

«Уж если не воспринимать всерьез слова реалистки Гермионы, то кому вообще верить в этом сумасшедшем мире? — отстраненно подумал Гарри. — Разве что Тому, да он, к сожалению, не в себе».

— Были, просто не каждый может их увидеть, — Луна помолчала. — Мы плыли на лодке, и я не видела их, но я нашла поляну, где они живут, и собираюсь сходить туда на выходных, только мне нужно найти пару кусочков мяса.

Гарри что-то глубокомысленно промычал. Итак, за каких-то пять минут он узнал, что в траве живут шкварки, которые звучат, как мех, над левым ухом у него сидят шептуны и нарглы, а движущиеся сами по себе кареты на самом деле тянут фестралы, которых, впрочем, никто не может увидеть. «Весьма впечатляющий набор открытий на сегодня, Гарри, поздравляю, — мысленно проворчал он. — Что у нас дальше по списку? Подушки-людоеды и обезумевшие шоколадные лягушки? Интересно, а существуют какие-нибудь невидимые и не слышимые волшебные существа, поедающие тетради?»

— Конечно, — ответила Луна, и Гарри с опозданием понял, что последний вопрос он задал вслух, — их так и называют — бумагоеды, они питаются пергаментом.

— Бумагоеды, — эхом повторил Гарри.

— Да.

— …Ты издеваешься? — устало поинтересовался он.

— Ну, я их только что придумала, но почему бы им не существовать на самом деле? — она пожала плечами. — Это было бы логично.

— И правда, почему бы и нет, — индифферентно согласился он. — Что ж, приятно было познакомиться, Луна, — он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на свою странную знакомую. — Когда ты пойдешь искать фестралов, позови меня с собой, думаю, я не откажусь от небольшой прогулки.

— Конечно, — она кивнула, — удачи… и... Гарри?..

— Хм? — он обернулся.

— Ты ведь дружишь с тем мальчиком, что постоянно ходит с кожаным дневником?

Слизеринец моргнул.

— С Томом? Да… а что?

— Миртл жаловалась, что он пугает её и прогоняет из той кабинки, где она так любит плакать, — сообщила Лавгуд. — Скажи ему, чтобы он не был так груб.

— А кто такая Миртл? — поинтересовался Гарри, надеясь, что это не выдуманная невидимая подружка.

— Она привидение и живет в женском туалете на третьем этаже.

Поттер помолчал, переваривая новую безумную информацию.

— То есть, мой друг приходит в неработающий женский туалет и пугает там привидение, — на всякий случай уточнил Гарри, пытаясь понять, кто из них двоих не в себе: он или Луна.

— Да.

«Или она издевается, или я в бреду, или Том окончательно свихнулся», — флегматично подумал слизеринец.

— Ладно, как увижу его, тут же скажу, — кивнул он, подумав, что тему туалета с привидениями он поднимет сразу же после того, как детально обсудит с лучшим другом все аспекты жизни шкварков в условиях дикой природы.

Хоть он и чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, кое-какую пользу беседа с рейвенкловкой принесла: если до этого Гарри был раздражен и подавлен, то теперь он чувствовал удивительное спокойствие, словно кто-то просто выключил все эмоции, оставив только холодный разум.

А потом он услышал голос. Голос, который не мог принадлежать никому из обителей Хогвартса. И требовал этот голос крови и смерти. Казалось, он доносится из стен и несется вдоль каменной кладки прямо к нему, нашептывая о жажде убийства. Какое-то мгновение Поттер даже думал, что окончательно свихнулся после разговора с Лавгуд и слышит голоса: «Ну что ж, — ехидно подумал он, — наверное, это те самые нарглы, теперь самое время пойти попросить Тома не пугать привидений в женском туалете». Нечто невидимое двигалось на него, и вот-вот должно было оказаться рядом. Мальчик замер, разглядывая пустынный коридор с каким-то маниакальным интересом. Увы, вокруг не наблюдалось ни нарглов, ни фестралов, ни шкварков, ни каких-либо других существ, которых могло породить воображение внезапно съехавшего с катушек слизеринского второкурсника. Пугающий шепот пронесся мимо Поттера и скрылся за поворотом.

— Ха-ха, — кисло прокомментировал Гарри и направился следом за кровожадным голосом, надеясь найти ему какое-нибудь логическое объяснение.

Некоторое время он бездумно шел вперед, петляя по коридорам, пока не увидел то, что заставило его мигом забыть и о Лавгуд, и о таинственном голосе, и о собственном душевном расстройстве. Это «что-то» было выведено на стене большими кровавыми буквами, складывающимися в не совсем понятное, но от того не менее пугающее предложение: «Тайная Комната снова открыта. Трепещите, враги Наследника». Гарри опустил взгляд ниже и застыл — весь коридор был залит водой, а прямо перед ним неподвижно лежала ученица Хаффлпаффа, её карие глаза были широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, словно она собиралась сделать вдох, а правая рука, стискивающая маленькое зеркальце, замерла на уровне глаз. Со стороны казалось, будто девочка смотрелась в зеркало, лежа на полу, но она не дышала, не двигалась и выглядела так, будто вмиг окаменела. Сглотнув, Поттер шагнул ближе и вытащил волшебную палочку:

— Энервейт!

Девочка осталась в том же положении. Гарри вздохнул:

— Фините Инкантатем!

Никакого эффекта. Для верности он попробовал ещё несколько заклинаний, отменяющих действия разного рода проклятий, увы, ни одно из них не дало нужного результата, хаффлпаффка оставалась неподвижной и удивительно похожей на статую. Присев возле неё на корточки, Поттер заглянул в замершие, кажущиеся стеклянными глаза. «Или она мертва, — подумал он, — или это что-то посерьезней петрификуса».

Стремительно приближающиеся шаги, послышавшиеся за поворотом, разорвали звенящую тишину, заставив Гарри вырваться из своих размышлений и поднять голову.

  


* * *

Северус Снейп ненавидел понедельники. И дело было не в том, что это был первый рабочий день и даже не в том, что он терпеть не мог свою работу. Просто по понедельникам у мелких недоумков внезапно переставали работать остатки мозгов, после чего они уже даже не пытались прикладывать хоть какие-то усилия на его уроках. Как результат, это выливалось в тонны испорченных зелий, десятки взорванных котлов и километры убитых нервов зельевара. Вот и сегодня все пошло как обычно паршиво. Сначала идиот-Лонгботтом изобрел новый способ угробить сразу всех своих однокурсников, потом Ханна Эббот устроила грандиозный взрыв, закоптив все стены и соседей по парте, а потом добродушный директор под предлогом чаепития пригласил его посплетничать о Поттере, который вот уже неделю ходил сам не свой. В итоге, в свои подземелья декан Слизерина возвращался в самом дурном расположении духа, с твердым намерением запереться в лаборатории и не выходить оттуда до завтра. Увы, за поворотом его ждал очередной сюрприз, по сравнению с которым, внезапно померкли все остальные невзгоды этого дня.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это залитый водой пол, потом взгляд зельевара скользнул выше и Снейп пожалел, что вообще пошел этой дорогой. На стене уродливыми красными буквами была выведена пугающая по своему содержанию надпись, а на полу, прямо под ней, неподвижно лежала девочка, над которой склонился невысокий лохматый мальчишка, сосредоточенно её разглядывая. Услышав шаги, Поттер поднял голову и взглянул на своего декана с удивительным спокойствием.

— Сэр, — ровным, лишённым испуга или нервозности голосом сказал слизеринец, — её обездвижили, кажется, но не могу нащупать пульс, — мальчик поднялся на ноги, вопросительно глядя на профессора. — Она умерла?

«Упаси Мерлин», — ужаснулся Снейп, подходя к Поттеру и опускаясь на колени возле ученицы.

— Обездвижена, — констатировал он, искоса глянув на Гарри, мальчик стоял рядом глядя на хаффлпаффку с вежливым любопытством, как человек, которому слишком скучно, чтобы проявлять интерес, но он слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы просто уйти.

— А что могло с ней случиться? — подал голос подозрительно флегматичный слизеринец.

Северус бросил напряженный взгляд на кровавую надпись.

«Тайная Комната, да? — зельевар вздохнул. — Час от часу не легче».

Послышались шаги и гул голосов, Снейп понял, что обычно через этот коридор проходят студенты хаффлпаффа, возвращаясь с обеда.

— Поттер, отправляйтесь в свою гостиную, — тихо велел он, мальчишка бросил на своего профессора вопросительный взгляд. — Вы что, оглохли, Поттер? — прошипел Северус. — Убирайтесь!

— Да, сэр, — он развернулся на каблуках и отправился в противоположную от Снейпа сторону.

Декан Слизерина провожал мальчика настороженным взглядом. Реакция Гарри была несвойственна двенадцатилетнему ребенку, в особенности гиперэмоциональному Поттеру. Сейчас он казался слишком спокойным, слишком хладнокровным… черт, да Драко Малфой и тот бы больше волновался. Казалось, эта картина потрясла мальчишку не больше чем размазанная по стеклу муха. И это уже не говоря о том, что его практически застали на месте преступления… Даже если на девочку напал не он, выглядело все это весьма компрометирующее. Так что же твориться с мальчишкой? Он так бессердечен? Тогда что это был за Гарри Поттер, который вступался за всех и каждого? Которого обожает половина школы! Который, черт знает сколько километров, тащил на себе раненого друга, забыв о собственных травмах! Который пожалел даже домовика пытавшегося его отравить. У Северуса было такое чувство, будто это было два совершенно разных ребенка. Только вот… который из двух настоящий?

Снейп решил задержать эту мысль и вернуться к ней позднее. Сейчас у него были проблемы поважнее. Например, таинственный наследник, не менее таинственная комната и окаменевшая второкурсница, которую ещё предстояло вернуть к жизни. А ещё в данный момент нужно было как-то успокоить притихшую толпу студентов Хаффлпаффа, столпившуюся за его спиной и с немым ужасом взирающую на свою сокурсницу. Декан Слизерина вздохнул и выпрямился, поворачиваясь лицом к испуганным детям.

  


* * *

Гарри открыл учебник по зельям, намереваясь повторить материал для своего эссе, про хаффлпаффку в коридоре он и не вспоминал, решив, что, скорее всего, это чья-то злая шутка, и уж профессор Снейп-то с этим быстро разберется. Не стоило, конечно, оказываться в ненужное время в ненужном месте, но их декан вроде бы ни в чем его и не обвинял, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. Когда открылся проход в гостиную, мальчик машинально повернул голову, надеясь увидеть Тома, но на пороге показался Драко Малфой и вид у него был такой довольный, словно Рождество наступило раньше времени. Заметив Поттера, он направился прямиком к нему.

— Слышал новость? — нарочито громко поинтересовался он, явно пытаясь привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание. — Кто-то открыл Тайную Комнату.

Гарри хотел было поинтересоваться, что в этом такого, но вдруг понял, что в гостиной стало очень тихо. Многие студенты смотрели на Драко с выражением глубокого недоверия и… шока?

— С чего ты взял? — к ним подошел Кассус Уоррингтон, он учился на четвертом курсе и был охотником слизеринской команды по квиддичу.

Гарри редко общался с ним, но на первый взгляд Кассус казался человеком очень сдержанным и закрытым, сейчас же юноша выглядел совершенно растерянным. Драко самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Вся школа говорит об этом, — объявил он. — Кто-то напал на грязнокровку с Хаффлпаффа, теперь она все равно что каменная, профессора заседают у директора, ха! Я знал, что появится человек, который очистит школу от грязи, — при этом Малфой странно взглянул на Поттера, Гарри прочистил горло.

— Может быть, это просто шутка? — предположил он.

— Раскрой глаза, Поттер, — от визгливого голоса Паркинсон захотелось заткнуть уши. — Стали бы профессора собираться на закрытом совещании из-за шутки?

Вокруг собиралось все больше и больше слизеринцев, те ученики, что заходили в гостиную, подтверждали слова Малфоя и подбрасывали новые сведения, разрастался настоящий диспут.

— Я слышала, её уже открывали!

— Чушь! Это все сказки, тайная комната — это выдумка, чтобы детей пугать. Гринграсс, хватить поднимать панику!

— Конечно, Нотт, ты же у нас самый умный, а что скажешь по поводу того убийства?!

— Не было никакого убийства, говорят, та девчонка просто сломала шею!

— Чушь! Не было и следа насильственной смерти!

— А ты там была, что ли?

— Точно! Откуда тебе знать, я вообще ничего подобного не слышала!

— Но кто мог выпустить чудовище Слизерина?

— Безусловно слизеринец, кто же ещё!

Гарри слушал своих сокурсников и думал, что ещё никогда не видел свой факультет в таком оживленном состоянии. Слизеринцы отличались сдержанностью и хладнокровием, но сейчас гостиная напоминала осиное гнездо, гудящее на все голоса. Хотя нет. Скорее уж змеиную нору.

— В любом случае ничего хорошего в этом нет, Малфой, так что прекрати веселиться! — рявкнул Маркус Флинт, который вместо того, чтобы прекратить всеобщее помешательство, активно принимал в нём участие. — Кто бы ни открыл Тайную Комнату, нам от этого нет никакой выгоды.

— Но почему? — встряла Пэнси. — Разве так мы не избавимся от грязнокровок, порочащих само имя волшебников?

Послышался нестройный хор согласных голосов.

— Недоумки! — разозлился Маркус. — А кого потом в этом обвинят? Кого смешают с грязью и бросят на растерзание этим министерским шавкам?! Ха, да вы просто сами кидаетесь им в объятья, так не терпится в Азкабан?

— Но это ведь не я открыл комнату, — запротестовал Драко.

— А ты думаешь, им не все равно? И дня ещё не прошло, как на нас стали косо смотреть, Малфой, ты представляешь, какие проблемы повлекут за собой дальнейшие события? Я почти вижу, как эти добрые светлые волшебники найдут среди нас козла отпущения и обвинят его во всех смертных грехах, после чего бросят в Азкабан без суда и следствия, как Блэка!

Все затихли, кто-то неуютно поежился, поглядывая на Гарри, мальчик недоуменно моргнул. «А я-то тут причем?» — подумал он, но Маркус уже продолжил свою отповедь.

— Так что сидите тихо и не демонстрируйте лишний раз свой восторг, болваны! Чем меньше мы будем привлекать нежелательное внимание, тем лучше.

— Весьма неплохо сказано, мистер Флинт, — ровный голос Снейпа в наступившей тишине прозвучал, как взрыв. Все слизеринцы обернулись к своему декану, глядя на него так, словно от того, что он сейчас скажет, зависит их жизнь. Северус окинул толпу своих взбудораженных студентов цепким нечитаемым взглядом. — Советую почаще прислушиваться к своему старосте, — объявил он, — к моему удовольствию, в данном случае мистер Флинт проявил немалую проницательность. Тайная Комната, существует она или нет, это прямое наследие основателя вашего факультета, что автоматически делает каждого, — он веско выделил последнее слово, — каждого из вас подозреваемым. Я уповаю на ваш здравый смысл и надеюсь, что вы не замараете честь своего факультета безмозглым бахвальством и игрой на публику, — декан Слизерина взглянул на Малфоя, блондин неловко поёжился. — Я так же надеюсь, что среди вас не найдется недоумков, которым придет в голову проводить собственное расследование и спасать мир, — теперь взгляд угольно черных глаз Снейпа был направлен прямо на Гарри, а ровный голос приобрел насмешливые интонации.

Поттер обижено нахохлился: «Ну почему нужно обязательно выставлять меня на посмешище? — мысленно заворчал он. — Я что, по его мнению, совсем идиот? Какое мне дело до этой Тайной Комнаты? Можно подумать, что у меня своих проблем мало».

Наверное, все его мысли отразились на лице, потому что уголки губ зельевара чуть дрогнули, а взгляд из опасно-угрожающего вновь сделался нейтрально-скучающим.

— И ещё одно, — продолжил Северус, — я настоятельно рекомендую вам не ходить сейчас поодиночке.

— Но разве монстр нападает не только на грязнокровок? — удивленно спросила Пэнси.

— Следите за языком, мисс Паркинсон, — холодно осадил девочку Снейп, — я не потерплю подобных выражений среди моих учеников. И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, — он выдержал секундную паузу, — независимо от вкусов и предпочтений нашего, так называемого, монстра, есть вещи не менее опасные, чем мифические чудовища.

— Какие, например? — подал голос Теодор Нотт.

— Например, толпа озлобленных недалеких тупиц, жаждущих возмездия.

— Но никто из нас не открывал Тайную Комнату, — возмущенно заявил Забини.

— Как очень верно выразился мистер Флинт, — спокойно заметил Северус, — им на это будет глубоко наплевать.

— Сэр! — Драко приподнялся со своего места. — Но кто же все-таки открыл комнату?

— Как раз это мы и пытаемся сейчас выяснить, — ответил зельевар, — и лично я очень надеюсь, что все это не больше, чем безмозглая шутка.

— А что если кто-то из наших действительно открыл Тайную Комнату? — немного неуверенно поинтересовался Забини. — Что делать, если мы узнаем, кто это сделал?

Прежде чем ответить, Северус очень долго молчал.

— Не зависимо от мотивов, — наконец сказал он, — возраста, пола или социального статуса вы будете его защищать.

— Защищать? — брезгливо повторил Драко. — Мы?

— Всё, что происходит на Слизерине, остаётся на Слизерине, — жестко отчеканил Северус, — и если всю эту кашу заварил кто-то из слизеринцев, значит, и расхлебывать будут слизеринцы.

— И что, нам теперь искать виновника? — уныло спросила Алиссия Гринграсс, переглядываясь со своими не менее мрачными сокурсниками.

— Первому же идиоту, который устроит «охоту на ведьм» внутри собственного факультета, я лично оторву голову, — пообещал Северус. — Никаких расследований, никаких допросов с пристрастием и никаких подозрений. Последнее, что вам сейчас нужно, это разобщенность.

На этом он вышел из гостиной, оставив своих притихших и задумчивых студентов переваривать услышанное. Потихоньку слизеринцы начали разбредаться кто куда, продолжая тихо перешептываться и с подозрением коситься друг на друга. Гарри так и остался сидеть с раскрытым учебником по зельям, лежащим у него на коленях, о котором совсем забыл. У него было очень плохое предчувствие, и больше всего его сейчас волновало, куда ушел его лучший друг. Если кто-то и правда задумал избавляться от магглорожденых, Том вполне может стать следующей жертвой, ведь они до сих пор не знают, чистокровный ли он на самом деле.

На ужин Поттер опоздал, провозившись с домашними заданиями. В итоге, к Большому Залу он подошел, когда там уже собралась вся школа, это можно было определить по гулу голосов и звяканью многочисленных столовых приборов. Как только мальчик перешагнул порог Большого Зала, он тут же понял что что-то не так. Вокруг вдруг наступила звенящая тишина, несколько сотен взглядов обратились к стоящему в дверях слизеринцу. Гарри огляделся, гадая, чем он умудрился приковать всеобщее внимание на этот раз. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе с его появлением, казалось, вот-вот будет потрескивать электрическими разрядами. Переборов трусливое желание сбежать, мальчик расправил плечи и направился к своему столу. За ним с подозрением следили ученики других факультетов и даже слизеринцы бросали на него заинтересованные взгляды. Поттер быстро глянул на преподавательский стол, там тоже царило мрачное молчание. Снейп был спокоен, но казался подозрительно замороженным, МакГонагалл была довольно бледна и старательно отводила взгляд, Люпин… Люпин выглядел больным. Гарри перевел взгляд на директора, Дамблдор смотрел прямо на него и, поймав взгляд мальчика, приветливо ему улыбнулся, после чего вернулся к своему ужину. Поттер порадовался, что хотя бы директор остается верен себе и придерживается доброжелательного нейтралитета, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных. И что такого он сделал, во имя Мерлина?! Гарри подошел к своему столу и сел рядом с Арчером, на какое-то мгновение мальчику показалось, будто друг заговорит с ним, по крайней мере, Том с минуту буравил его странно раздраженным взглядом, но так ничего и не сказав, отвернулся от Поттера. Стараясь не обращать внимания на прожигающие его взгляды, Гарри пододвинул к себе тарелку и в полной тишине принялся накладывать в неё первое, что попадалось на глаза.

Голос Драко, раздавшийся над ухом, показался Гарри до абсурда родным в эту секунду.

— Странные, Поттер у тебя вкусы, никогда не видел, чтобы в одну тарелку клали сразу куриную ножку и карамельный торт.

Гарри моргнул и уставился на месиво в своей тарелке.

— Я сегодня экспериментирую, — помедлив, сообщил он.

— Смотри, не отравись со своими экспериментами, — спокойно заметил сидящий напротив Забини.

— Какая забота, — ехидно пробормотал Поттер.

— Не умничай, — вступил в разговор Маркус, отбирая у мальчика тарелку. — Не хватало ещё потом отскребать твои никчемные мозги от земли, когда тебе станет дурно и ты вырубишься на высоте птичьего полета.

— Когда это такое случалось? — обижено прогнусавил Гарри.

— Всегда случается, — хором объявили Драко, Блэйз и Флинт, кто-то из слизеринцев согласно закивал, кто-то засмеялся, постепенно за столом возобновились разговоры. Напряжение, нависшее над Большим Залом, начало отступать, ученики других факультетов возвращались к прерванным разговорам и остывающему ужину, преподаватели тоже стали о чем-то тихо переговариваться. Все занялись своими делами, и каждый усиленно делал вид, что не бросает на Поттера настороженных взглядов и не перешептывается с соседями, искоса поглядывая на зеленоглазого слизеринца. Гарри это не нравилось, но выяснять, что же все-таки случилось, прямо здесь он не собирался. Том молчал, сидя по правую руку от него, и в разговорах не участвовал, погрузившись в чтение какой-то книги. Поттер даже удивился, что тот читает ещё что-то кроме проклятого дневника, но комментировать это не стал, надеясь, что ему все-таки удастся поговорить с Томом в ближайшее время.

— Ты идешь? — нетерпеливо спросил Драко, брезгливо наблюдая за тем, как Поттер размазывает по тарелке своё пюре, Гарри недоуменно взглянул на сокурсника. Оказалось, что и Драко, и Блэйз дожидались, когда он доест, что само по себе было довольно необычно. Том тоже никуда не спешил, медленно попивая чай, хотя раньше Поттер не замечал за другом такой нерасторопности. Гарри вздохнул и отодвинул тарелку.

— Да, — он поднялся из-за стола вместе с Малфоем и Забини, искоса глянув на лучшего друга, тот продолжал сидеть на месте и похоже никуда не собирался. На Гарри Арчер даже не посмотрел. С тяжелым вздохом, Поттер отправился следом за сокурсниками, которые вдруг сделались очень молчаливыми.

Когда все трое вошли в слизеринскую гостиную, находящиеся там студенты мигом затихли. Гарри поежился, чувствуя, что всеобщее внимание снова обращено на него, это уже начинало раздражать.

— Да что… — начал он, но Драко предостерегающе сжал его руку чуть повыше локтя и потащил за собой в самый дальний угол гостиной, где чуть ли не толкнул в кресло.

В недоуменном молчании Поттер наблюдал, как Драко и Блэйз садятся напротив него и красноречиво переглядываются, словно решают, кому начинать этот разговор. Поттер вздохнул, вся эта таинственность действовала ему на нервы.

— Может быть, вы объясните мне, что происходит? — ворчливо поинтересовался он.

Драко вздохнул.

— Ну ладно, Поттер, — он пристально посмотрел на сокурсника. — Вот тебе новость дня — ты знаешь парсельтанг?

— Ну да, — Гарри кивнул, Драко и Блэйз снова переглянулись, у мальчика зачесались руки врезать кому-нибудь из них. — А что такого?

— Что такого, — эхом откликнулся Забини, — нет, ты его слышал? Что такого? И правда, Гарри, что такого в том, что ты обладаешь даром, которым обладал сам Салазар Слизерин!

— Говори тише, болван, — зашипел на него Малфой.

— Да какая разница? — отмахнулся от друга Блэйз. — Они все равно подслушивают, — он снова повернулся к Поттеру. — Итак, Гарри, ты у нас, помимо прочего, ещё и наследник Слизерина, оказывается?

— Необязательно, — тут же ощетинился Поттер, — возможно этим даром обладал не только он. И даже если так, — недовольно добавил он, — зачем из этого целое представление устраивать?

— Затем, Поттер, что это редчайшая способность, относящаяся к темным искусствам, — сварливо ответил Драко, — только и всего.

— А что плохого в умении говорить со змеями? — недоумевал Поттер. — Что, если бы я с хомячками говорить умел, вы бы тоже от меня шарахались?

Забини расхохотался.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на это, — он прижал руки к груди и пошевелил носом, изображая грызуна. — Легендарный Поттер хомякоуст, — он снова захихикал.

— Хватит ржать, Блэйз, — раздраженно одернул друга Малфой, — и тебе, Поттер, иронизировать не советую, не та ситуация.

— Да что я сделал-то?! — воскликнул Гарри. — Не припомню, чтобы я своим парсельтангом навредил кому-то!

— Вот мы и подошли ко второму вопросу, — пробормотал Забини, искоса глянув на Драко, блондин вздохнул и подался вперед.

— Ответь мне честно, Поттер, — очень тихо сказал он. — Это ты открыл Тайную Комнату?

Гарри надолго замолчал, теперь-то вся эта сцена в Большом Зале обрела смысл, только вот какого чёрта всё опять решили свалить на него?

— Да, — наконец сказал он, преисполненным яда голосом, — конечно, это был я. А учитывая тот факт, что о Тайной Комнате я услышал только сегодня днём, это мог быть только я.

Малфой и Забини некоторое время изучали лицо сокурсника, Гарри в ответ сверлил обоих тяжелым взглядом.

— Но… раз это был не ты, то кто? — задумчиво пробормотал Забини.

— Кто угодно быть может? — раздраженно бросил Поттер. — Я, вроде как, не один тут учусь.

— Просто ты больше всех подходил, — Малфой откинулся на спинку кресла и стал выглядеть более расслабленным. — Хотя я с самого начала не особенно верил в то, что ты можешь быть наследником Слизерина, — он фыркнул. — Больно чести много.

— И поэтому пять минут назад ты тут отбивал чечетку сидя, — хохотнул Забини, Малфой смерил его высокомерным взглядом.

— Я просто был немного растерян, вот и всё! Ну сам посуди, Блэйз, какой из Поттера наследник?

— А с чего вы вообще взяли, что это я? — встрял Гарри.

— Просто по легенде Тайную Комнату может открыть только истинный наследник Слизерина, — пояснил Забини, — а все знают, что старина Салазар был змееустом, и тут вдруг выясняется, что наш знаменитый Поттер, который в годик завалил сильнейшего тёмного мага, наделен редчайшим даром, который, как все думали, канул в лету вместе с родом Слизерина. И, ах! Да он ещё и на змеином факультете учится! — Блэйз театрально закатил глаза. — Неудивительно, что половину Хогвартса чуть удар не хватил.

— Но откуда они узнали, я же никому не… о-о-о, — Поттер помрачнел, — вот и помогай им после этого, — пробормотал он.

— Ты о чём? — заинтересовался Драко.

— Да так, — Гарри вздохнул, — я тут недавно говорил со змеей, а одна девчонка это слышала, ну и вот…

— Какого дьявола ты рассказал ей, и не сказал нам? — тут же насупился Драко, Поттер почесал бровь.

— Да я собственно и не знал, — промямлил он, — это случайно вышло.

Когда Гарри рассказал сокурсникам о злополучной истории с Чжоу, оба слизеринца выглядели так, словно их сейчас стошнит.

— А я говорил тебе, Поттер, что твоя наивность до добра тебя не доведет, — принялся нудеть Малфой. — Я предупреждал, что они могут предать тебя в любую секунду. Но нет, ты же у нас весь такой открытый и добродушный, ни одного щенка подыхающего не пропустишь, ни одну девушку в беде не оставишь! Дурень!

— Фу, как грубо, — насмешливо вставил Забини. — Не ворчи, Драко, кто же знал, что все так обернется?

— Учитывая, что мы говорим о Поттере, этого вполне можно было ожидать, — фыркнул Малфой. Потом он вдруг снова посерьезнел. — Слушай, Поттер, раз это не ты, то может быть, ты знаешь, кто это?

Гарри недоуменно поднял брови.

— Откуда мне-то знать?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Просто эта ваша размолвка с Арчером показалась мне несколько подозрительной, — пробормотал он.

— А Том здесь при чем? — нахмурился мальчик.

— В последнее время он постоянно куда-то пропадает и ведет себя странно, — признался Блэйз. — Как думаешь, не мог он…

— Нет, — тут же оборвал сокурсника Поттер, теперь он смотрел на обоих слизеринцев с нескрываемой враждебностью. — Том не мог этого сделать.

— От чего же? — язвительно поинтересовался Драко. — Он что такой же моралист, как ты?

— Нет, Малфой, — холодно ответил Поттер. — Просто пять минут назад вы мне тут с упоением рассказывали, что открыть комнату может только змееуст и наследник, так вот вам ещё одна новость дня, — Гарри выдержал небольшую паузу, — Том со змеями разговаривать не умеет.

— А ты в этом уверен? — скептически поинтересовался Блэйз. — Может быть, Арчер просто решил не посвящать тебя в свою маленькую тайну.

— Абсолютно уверен, — спокойно произнес Поттер. — Если бы Том знал парсельтанг, он бы рассказал мне об этом.

Казалось, и Драко, и Блэйза слова Поттера убедили, по крайней мере, они заметно успокоились. К тому же, ни тот, ни другой Арчера особенно не подозревал, но, глядя на лица сидящих напротив мальчишек, Гарри думал о наследнике Слизерина и Тайной Комнате, о скрытности Тома в последнее время и о тетради, которая подозрительно сильно влияла на его друга. И чем больше Гарри думал об этом, тем яснее осознавал одну простую истину: даже если бы Том умел говорить со змеями, и Гарри знал об этом, он бы никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не обмолвился об этом ни одной живой душе. Даже если бы под угрозой была его собственная жизнь.


	10. Нечто бесценное

Происходящее в школе напоминало Гарри события прошлого года, когда все замолкали или начинали перешептываться при его появлении. Разница была только в том, что в прошлом году за ним назойливым шлейфом тянулись любопытные взгляды и восхищенные шепотки вроде: «Это же Гарри Поттер», «Тот самый…», «Ты видел того лохматого паренька? Это тот самый Поттер», «Ты успел посмотреть? У него и правда шрам в виде молнии на лбу?» К этому мальчик успел даже привыкнуть, а вот к тому, что всюду, где бы он ни появился, его будут прожигать настороженные, почти враждебные взгляды, он был не готов. И теперь, когда разговоры в коридорах, где он проходил, внезапно стихали, в спину ему летело что-то вроде: «Видела? Говорят, он змееуст!», «Так и знал, что Поттер тёмный волшебник, на Слизерине другие не учатся», «Он напал на Милли Долл из Хаффлпаффа?», и, конечно — "Он открыл Тайную Комнату».

Неожиданно для себя Поттер обнаружил, что Драко и Блэйз постоянно дожидаются его после уроков или в Большом Зале, практически не оставляя его одного. А если Малфоя или Забини не было поблизости, рядом всегда «случайно» находился какой-нибудь слизеринец. А после того, как преподаватели обнаружили ещё одного обездвиженного студента, Поттер начал серьезно опасаться, что его вообще больше не выпустят из гостиной. Отношения между факультетами обострились до крайности, стычки между слизеринцами и представителями других факультетов случались чуть ли не ежесекундно и каждый раз заканчивались дуэлями и рукоприкладством. Мадам Помфри только качала головой, когда к ней приводили очередных покалеченных студентов, лечила их, отчитывала и отправляла восвояси. Слизеринцы вообще перестали ходить поодиночке и старались вести себя как можно незаметнее, огрызаясь и шипя, только когда к ним обращались напрямую, но долго так продолжаться не могло. Терпение змеиного факультета было на исходе, и теперь уже любая мелочь могла повлечь за собой взрыв. Гарри практически видел, как трещит по швам спокойствие его сокурсников, готовых уже открыто злорадствовать, что Тайную Комнату открыли как раз для того, чтобы избавляться от безмозглого сброда.

Всё это ужасно удручало, но в отчаяние Поттера приводила не ситуация в школе, а Том, который вдруг стал прежним. Он больше не бродил безмолвной тенью в компании своей тетрадки, не избегал сокурсников и даже стал проявлять интерес к урокам. Единственное, что осталось неизменным, это отношение Арчера к Гарри. Почему-то Поттер так и остался для друга пустым местом. Это злило, обижало и ранило мальчика, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не разберется в причинах такого странного поведения. К сожалению, это понимание никак не влияло на душевное состояние Гарри, который с каждым днем становился все мрачнее и раздражительнее, как следствие, он стал малообщителен и молчалив. Драко и Блэйз, похоже, понимали состояние сокурсника и с вопросами не лезли, остальные просто предпочитали не попадаться под горячую руку, а Том… ему как раз было плевать, какое там у Поттера настроение.

Урок трансфигурации подходил к концу, как и терпение Гарри, сидящего на задней парте и наблюдающего за тем, как его лучший друг о чем-то спокойно переговаривается с Ноттом.

«Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — в который раз спрашивал себя мальчик. — Что такого я сделал, чтобы заслужить такое отношение? Неужели дело действительно не в тетради?»

Последняя мысль страшным холодом охватила его сознание. Мальчик даже сначала не понял, что за странное покалывание он чувствует по всему телу, а когда он осознал, что с ним происходит, было уже слишком поздно:

«Нет, нет, нет! Только не сейчас!» — боль мгновенно скрутила суставы, словно он рухнул в ледяную воду, у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Всплеск магии был не таким сильным, как предыдущие, но его хватило, чтобы все окна в кабинете трансфигурации с жутким звоном разлетелись на части. Ученики закричали, пытаясь укрыться от волны осколков, окатившей ближайшие парты. В общем грохоте потонул еле слышный стон Гарри, когда его магия вырвалась на свободу, оставляя обессиленным и опустошенным. Вцепившись в парту с такой силой, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев, Поттер пытался восстановить дыхание и удержать ускользающее сознание. Если он грохнется в обморок после того, что случилось, это будет выглядеть странно, а ему и так уже вполне хватает косых взглядов и дурацких сплетен.

Взволнованная МакГонагалл тем временем восстановила разбитые окна и пыталась успокоить перепуганных студентов, поэтому среди всего этого хаоса никто так и не заметил ни состояния Гарри Поттера, ни того, как на него посмотрел Томас Арчер.

— Мистер Поттер, — профессор трансфигурации окликнула его, когда слизеринец уже выходил из класса, Гарри обернулся.

— Да, профессор?

Минерва смерила его обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Вы не здоровы?

— Что? — как же ему хотелось уйти отсюда поскорее, ну зачем она мучает его глупыми вопросами?!

— Вы бледны и еле стоите на ногах, — теперь МакГонагалл выглядела по-настоящему напряженной.

— Это всё стекла, — вяло пояснил Поттер, не очень понимая, что он несет, — я в детстве налетел на стекло, теперь просто не переношу разбитого стекла. Детская травма и все такое, знаете?

Она посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Вы уверены, что вам не нужно отправиться в больничное крыло? — осторожно уточнила волшебница, явно ни на секунду не поверив рассказу мальчика.

— Нет... в смысле, да, уверен, — Гарри улыбнулся.

— Что ж, — она помолчала, — тогда ступайте.

— Всего доброго, профессор.

Он вышел в коридор и обнаружил, что на этот раз его никто не дожидается. Скорее всего, Блэйз и Драко ушли вперед, полагая, что их сумрачный сокурсник молчаливо следует за ними. Поттер вздохнул и побрел вперед, не разбирая дороги, он уже и не понимал, куда идет. Удалившись на безопасное расстояние от кабинета трансфигурации, Гарри остановился и медленно осел на пол, понимая, что силы окончательно оставили его. Спрятав лицо в руках, он пытался восстановить дыхание. Осторожные шаги, приближающиеся к нему, он даже не услышал.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенный девичий голос прозвучал совсем рядом, и Поттер поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с хорошо знакомой ему рыжеволосой девочкой. Увидев, кто сидит перед ней, она внезапно переменилась в лице, искренняя обеспокоенность в васильковых глазах сменилась паникой. Девочка дернулась в сторону и замерла, разрываемая противоречиями. Гарри почти видел, как в её благородных гриффиндорских мозгах идет незримая битва. С одной стороны, девчонке безумно хотелось оказаться от него как можно дальше, а с другой, она не решалась уйти, не убедившись, что с ним все порядке. Гарри решил воспользоваться ситуацией и подался вперед, готовый схватить её за руку, если она все же надумает сбежать.

— Постой, — попросил он, — я только хочу поговорить... Ты ведь Джинни Уизли?

Она удивленно посмотрела на слизеринца, явно недоумевая, откуда ему известно, как её зовут. Помедлив, гриффиндорка насторожено кивнула.

— Фуф, наконец-то, — он слабо улыбнулся, — я уже давно хочу поговорить, но ты постоянно сбегаешь.

Девочка залилась краской и отвела глаза.

«Какая-то она слишком стеснительная для Уизли», — отстраненно подумал мальчик.

— На самом деле вопрос глупый, но все же, ты… хм… ты случайно не теряла тетрадку в начале года?

Она нахмурилась:

— Тетрадку?

— Ну, скорее даже дневник… такой старый, в кожаном переплете и… — он замолчал. По тому, как изменилось и побледнело её лицо, Гарри понял, что она поняла, о каком дневнике идёт речь.

— А что? — напряженно спросила Джинни.

— Да знаешь… я вроде как нашел его и…

Она охнула и опять покраснела, Гарри подумал, не пойдет ли у неё носом кровь от такой резкой смены "расцветки". Вообще, он впервые встретил человека, который от пепельно-белого так быстро сменял цвет до ярко-красного. Слизеринец поспешил разъяснить, пока она не сбежала.

— Я просто хотел узнать, откуда у тебя этот дневник?

Уизли перестала покрываться пятнами и взглянула на него более осмысленно.

— Вообще-то я не знаю, — призналась она, — я просто как-то нашла его среди книг и решила, что могу использовать его для… для… — и она опять смутилась. Поттер уже успел различить несколько оттенков красного в зависимости от степени смущения.

— А ты… хм… ничего странного в этом дневнике не обнаружила? — осторожно уточнил он.

Тут она снова побледнела.

— Ты тоже? — прошептала она. — Он и с тобой говорил?

— Он?

— Мальчик, который живет в дневнике, — взволнованно пояснила Джинни, — он говорил со мной… а потом я потеряла дневник. Кстати, — она вдруг сощурилась, — а откуда ты узнал, что тетрадь была у меня?

— М-м-м-м-м… вычислил методом взаимоисключений, — заумно пояснил Гарри, она явно его не поняла, но вроде бы поверила. — Значит, откуда эта тетрадь взялась, ты не знаешь, — вздохнул Поттер, Джинни покачала головой. — Жаль.

— А ты… а почему ты спросил? Он… он что-то тебе рассказал? — запинаясь, выдавила из себя гриффиндорка.

— Просто довольно интересная тетрадка, — максимально равнодушно сообщил Гарри, — хотел узнать, кому она принадлежит. Спасибо за помощь.

Она пожала плечами, давая понять, что, в общем-то, ничем ему и не помогла. Потом с сомнением посмотрела на него.

— Тебе, может быть, в больничное крыло нужно? — робко спросила девочка.

— Нет, я сейчас посижу тут немного, и все будет хорошо, — заверил её слизеринец, гриффиндорка недоверчиво нахмурилась, но спорить не стала.

— Что ж, — помедлив, протянула Джинни, — тогда я пойду?

— Иди, — смилостивился Поттер, заметив, что девчонка уже не знает, куда себя деть от волнения. Младшую Уизли как ветром сдуло, он только и успел заметить волну огненно рыжих волос, когда гриффиндорка скрылась за поворотом.

«Неужели я так пугаю людей?» — удивленно подумал он, но потом его сознание заняли более важные мысли. От Джинни он в итоге не узнал ничего важного, кроме того, что дневник попал к ней каким-то мистическим образом. Что ж, это уже кое-что. Гарри прикрыл глаза, слабость проходила, хотя его все ещё немного трясло.

Мальчик поднялся на ноги и уже собирался отправиться в подземелья, смирившись с тем, что на Историю Магии он уже все равно не попадает, а значит, стоило где-то переждать до конца урока.

— Эй, Поттер, — незнакомый голос прозвучал за его спиной, Гарри медленно обернулся. Перед ним стояло трое студентов Рейвенкло, все они учились на старших курсах, и невысокий худощавый мальчишка, еле стоящий на ногах, на их фоне смотрелся просто жалко. Несмотря на это, слизеринец бесстрашно уставился в глаза говорившему, тот смерил второкурсника враждебным взглядом. — И долго ты собираешь выгуливать свою зверушку по коридорам школы?

Гарри делано удивленно огляделся.

— Не понимаю, о какой зверушке речь, эм… как бы там тебя ни звали, — он задумчиво нахмурился. — Хотя если ты о Хэдвиг, то она обычно сидит в совятне и по коридорам не гуляет, так что…

— Не паясничай, Поттер, — перебил его второй старшекурсник, — мы знаем, что ты открыл Тайную Комнату!

— Ой, да? А откуда? Не припомню, чтобы видел тебя, когда открывал её, — запальчиво бросил Гарри, понимая, что нарывается на драку, но остановиться почему-то уже не мог, ему так все это надоело.

— Так ты сознаёшься? — ухмыльнулся первый.

— А зачем? — Поттер пожал плечами. — Все равно вы уже все за меня решили.

Его так неожиданно схватили за грудки, прижимая к стене, что Гарри даже не успел опомниться.

— Мы знаем, что это бы ты, Поттер, — прошипел схвативший его старшекурсник. — Иначе, зачем ещё другие слизеринцы так носятся с тобой в последнее время?

— Да потому что они понимают, что найдется идиот вроде тебя, который решит, что напав втроем на одного, вы тут же решите все проблемы, — презрительно выплюнул Поттер.

На мгновение в карих глазах рейвенкловца мелькнуло сомнение, которое быстро сменилось холодной решимостью. Сил сопротивляться у Поттера все равно не было. Первый удар пришелся под дых, слизеринец задохнулся от боли и согнулся пополам, когда рука, сжимающая ворот его мантии разжалась. Впоследствии Гарри уже перестал считать удары, в конце концов, это было не больнее стихийных выбросов и уж тем более не так ужасно как Круциатус, который он, наверное, запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Звенящий от злости голос Гермионы Поттер услышал, уже лежа на полу.

— Что вы творите?! — закричала гриффиндорка. — Вы убить его решили?!

— Не лезь, Грейнджер, разве ты не понимаешь, что из-за него и ты подвергаешься опасности? — огрызнулся один из рейвенкловцев.

— И вы думаете, что, забив его до смерти, вы что-то измените?! — она приблизилась к ним, Гарри попытался сесть и тут же почувствовал острую боль в груди.

«Опять рёбра, — досадливо подумал он, — только недавно их ломал».

Не обращая внимания на то, что их жертва пытается встать, рейвенкловцы продолжали наступать на Гермиону.

— Ты разве не в курсе? Он змееуст! Наследник Слизерина! Всем будет лучше, если его здесь не будет!

— То, что он змееуст, ещё ничего не значит! — голос гриффиндорки дрожал от гнева. — Он разве сделал хоть что-то предосудительное?! Хоть чем-то угрожал вам? — её голос стал язвительным. — Или, может быть, это теперь считается нормальным — избивать студентов, если они учатся на Слизерине? Эдакая вседозволенность в условиях сложившейся ситуации, да? Думаю, профессор Флитвик будет очень тронут тем, что такие люди, как вы, учатся на его факультете!

— Угрожаешь нам?

— Нет, болван, пытаюсь определить, где у вас мозги! — рявкнула она.

Рейвенкловец презрительно глянул на Поттера.

— Как мило, что наследника Слизерина защищает магглорожденная. Ты, наверное, и чары подвластия на ней использовать успел?

— Ага, — хрипло ответил Поттер, — а по ночам мы, слизеринцы, проводим чёрные ритуалы и жертвоприношения, — он язвительно улыбнулся. — Котят там топим, щенков пинаем… ну знаешь, как обычно.

— На твоем месте я бы придержал язык, Поттер, — посоветовал старшекурсник.

— Как жаль, что ты не на моём месте, — вздохнул Гарри, старший мальчик смерил его злобным взглядом и, развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал прочь по коридору, двое его молчаливых сокурсников последовали за ним.

Гермиона с беспокойством опустилась рядом с Гарри на корточки.

— Ты как? — осторожно спросила она.

«Ну, как тебе сказать? Я устал, расстроен, у меня случаются жуткие выбросы магии, мне, кажется, сломали ребра, вся школа думает, что я наследник Слизерина, потому что одна идиотка растрезвонила всем и вся, что я змееуст, у меня раскалывается голова, перед глазами всё плывет, а ещё мой лучший друг, кажется, не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего».

— Нормально.

Она смерила его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Можешь встать?

«Нет».

— Да, — он начал подниматься, но охнув, снова осел на пол, искоса глянув на задумчивую Гермиону, — но лучше пока посижу немного.

Она только красноречиво хмыкнула.

— Почему ты не сопротивлялся? — недоуменно спросила гриффиндорка. — Тебе жить надоело?

Поттер неопределенно пожал плечами, не говорить же ей, что после проклятого стихийного выброса сил у него совсем не было. Тут он почувствовал, как на лоб ему легла прохладная ладонь.

— У тебя жар, кажется, — обеспокоенно сообщила Грейнджер, убирая руку и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо слизеринца. — Давно он начался?

— Не знаю, — Поттер начал подниматься на ноги, опираясь на стену, — думаю, это само пройдет.

— Подожди, ты куда собрался? — забеспокоилась гриффиндорка.

— В слизеринскую гостиную.

— В таком состоянии???

— Там как раз сейчас никого нет, — Поттер привалился спиной к стене, пытаясь совладать с головокружением и упрямо игнорируя вспыхивающую при каждом вдохе боль в груди.

— Гарри, тебе нужно в больничное крыло…

— Обойдусь, — он отвернулся.

— Гарри, — в её голосе звучала мольба, — пожалуйста, не отворачивайся от меня.

— Гермиона…

— Ты мой единственный друг.

Эти слова заставили слизеринца снова посмотреть на неё — слишком знакомо это прозвучало, слишком сильной печалью отозвалось в душе самого Гарри. Чувства Гермионы были ему понятны, он вел себя грубо и жестоко по отношению к ней, быть может, она испытывала то же самое, что чувствовал сам Поттер, когда Том перестал общаться с ним. Мальчик тяжело вздохнул и уселся обратно на пол, сил стоять у него все равно не было.

— Ты же сама понимаешь, что я сейчас не самая приятная компания, — сообщил он.

— Ох, ну это я как раз заметила, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — В отсутствие своего приятеля ты предпочитаешь совмещать в себе худшие качества вас обоих, чтобы как-то компенсировать недостаток общения.

Поттер удивленно уставился на неё.

— И долго ты это придумывала? — помедлив, уточнил он.

Гриффиндорка чуть смущенно улыбнулась.

— Ну да… довольно долго.

— Слушай, я тогда не хотел тебя обижать, просто…

— Гарри, — она перебила его, — давай спишем это на твою природную вспыльчивость и забудем?

— Да, хорошо, — он опустил голову, чувствуя одновременно радость и недоумение.

За какие заслуги она теперь прощает ему такое отвратительное поведение?

— Только, кхм… — девочка слабо улыбнулась, когда он снова взглянул на неё, — давай ты так больше не будешь делать?

— Я постараюсь, — вздохнул он и тут же болезненно поморщился от боли в груди.

Послышались шаги, Гарри и Гермиона напряглись, внезапно вспомнив, что сейчас вообще-то идёт урок. Из-за поворота вынырнула рыжеволосая гриффиндорка, заметив сидящую в коридоре парочку, она сбилась с шага и помрачнела.

— Я так и думала, что они что-то задумали, — подходя к ним, пояснила Джинни. — Всё думала и думала, и поняла, что эти трое что-то замышляют, но, кажется, я опоздала, — она обеспокоенно посмотрела на Поттера. — Они что, тебя избили?

— А на что ещё это похоже? — огрызнулся Гарри, Грейнджер злобно на него зыркнула, Уизли покраснела.

— Прости, я просто забеспокоилась, — девочка покосилась на Гермиону и принялась смущенно теребить рукав своей мантии, — но если все нормально, тогда… тогда… — она замолчала и нахмурилась. — Вообще-то на урок я уже опоздала, поэтому побуду здесь.

Грейнджер возмущенно подняла брови.

— Тебя за прогул по голове не погладят! — начала она, но Джинни на удивление спокойно от неё отмахнулась.

— Ты, между прочим, тоже прогуливаешь, — заметила она.

— Но у меня есть веская причина…

— У меня тоже, — обе девочки принялись буравить Поттера внимательными взглядами, Гарри занервничал.

— Тебе нужно в больничное крыло, — заявила Грейнджер.

— Мы проводим тебя, — предложила Джинни.

— Эм… спасибо, но я не собираюсь в лазарет, — вяло пробормотал Поттер.

— Что?! — Гермиона свела брови у переносицы.

— Но у тебя кровь! — запротестовала Джинни.

— Слушайте, — немного раздраженно перебил их Гарри, вытирая рукавом мантии разбитую губу, — мне нужно просто где-нибудь переждать до конца урока, а вы все можете идти по своим делам.

Тут он понял, что гриффиндорцы — это последние люди, которым стоит предлагать вариант типа «Оставьте меня умирать тут, а сами идите по своим делам», потому что обе девочки напряженно засопели и посмотрели на него так, будто прикидывали, как бы поэффективнее его оглушить, чтобы потом волоком оттащить в лазарет. Поттер прочистил горло, придавая своему голосу уверенности.

— Я в порядке, вы можете идти, это всего лишь пара синяков.

— Иногда из-за пары синяков может начаться внутреннее кровотечение, и тогда ты истекаешь кровью и умираешь, — этот голос определенно не принадлежал ни Гермионе, ни Джинни, Гарри недоуменно моргнул, обе девочки испугано оглянулись. Рядом с ними стояла Луна Лавгуд. Светловолосая рейвенкловка смотрела на Поттера с привычным спокойствием. — Ещё папа говорит, что если не следить за своим здоровьем, то его могут украсть мибокры.

— Микробы, — машинально поправила Гермиона, в лёгком ступоре глядя на Луну.

— Ми… что? — удивленно переспросила Джинни.

— А сегодня вообще хоть кто-нибудь пошел на урок? — уныло поинтересовался Поттер.

— Я увидела драку и задержалась, чтобы помочь пострадавшему студенту, — тут же откликнулась Грейнджер.

— А я оказалась рядом и не могла пройти мимо, — Уизли сделала большие глаза.

— А у меня окно, — флегматично сообщила Лавгуд.

Поттер застонал.

— Вы ведь не оставите меня в покое, да? — уточнил он.

— Не сегодня, — угрожающим голосом пообещала Гермиона.

Гарри переборол соблазнительное желание нагрубить и обругать всех троих и вздохнул.

— Вас вообще-то не смущает, что я могу быть тем самым зловещим наследником? — он угрожающе сощурился, впрочем, впечатления ни на кого произвести не смог. Луна вообще очень по-своему воспринимала окружающую действительность, Гермиона слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы тревожиться, а стеснительная Уизли в присутствии гриффиндорской второкурсницы чувствовала себя вполне себе спокойно.

— Гарри, я знаю тебя целый год и последний человек о ком бы я подумала, когда появился этот наследник, это ты, — спокойно сказала Грейнджер.

— Но я ведь змееуст и всё такое, — слизеринец недовольно фыркнул.

— Напомни мне прочитать тебе лекцию о Мертвых Наследиях, — закатила глаза гриффиндорская отличница. — В прошлом году ты видимо вообще не слушал, о чем я тебе говорила.

Гарри хмыкнул и тут же охнул от боли, Грейнджер перестала улыбаться.

— Всё, довольно разговоров, мы идём в больничное крыло!

Джинни и Гермиона помогли ему подняться, после чего процессия из двух гриффиндорок, одной рейвенкловки и одного слизеринца побрела к лазарету. Краем сознания Поттер язвительно отметил, что всё это подозрительно смахивает на конвой.

  


* * *

— Ну, что случилось на этот… ох, Мерлин всемогущий! — школьная медсестра всплеснула руками, а Гарри, практически висящий на Гермионе и Джинни, вяло улыбнулся.

«Неужели я так плохо выгляжу?» — подумал слизеринец.

— Здравствуйте, мадам Помфри, на него напали, — отрапортовала Грейнджер.

— Следуйте за мной, — колдомедик заспешила вглубь лазарета, увлекая за собой всех четверых студентов.

Когда пострадавшего усадили на кровать, Поппи отогнала от него девочек и придирчиво осмотрела. Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока медсестра водит над его головой волшебной палочкой и бормочет какие-то заклинания. И чем дольше она проводила проверку, тем сильнее хмурилась.

— Вы можете рассказать мне, что конкретно случилось? — попросила она.

— Ну, я повздорил с тремя студентами, — Поттер пожал плечами, — и вот.

— Понятно, — Поппи хмыкнула и обернулась к притихшим девочкам.

— Кто-нибудь может дать более подробное описание? — вздохнула она.

Гермиона сухо и сдержано рассказала волшебнице, что произошло, изредка бросая недовольные взгляды на своего скрытного друга, Гарри её упрямо игнорировал. Выслушав гриффиндорку, мадам Помфри раздраженно поцокала языком и покачала головой.

— Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, — пробормотала она, — три старшекурсника нападают на одного! Мисс Грейнджер, будьте любезны, попросите профессора Снейпа подойти в больничное крыло, — она помолчала, задумчиво разглядывая Луну и Джинни, — вы тоже можете возвращаться на занятия.

То, что Поттера в больничное крыло конвоировало сразу три человека, она никак не прокомментировала. Лавгуд улыбнулась слизеринцу.

— Выздоравливай, Гарри, — девочка скрылась за дверью, за ней, помедлив, ушла и Джинни, Гермиона строго взглянула на друга.

— Постарайся больше не ходить один, — не придумав ничего лучше, сказала она, и поспешила выполнять поручение колдомедика.

Когда они остались наедине, Поппи вернулась к слизеринцу, покорно ожидающему своей участи на кровати, и дала ему флакончик с зельем.

— Это обезболивающее, — пояснила она, — потерпите немного, я займусь вашими травмами, как только ваш декан будет здесь.

— А почему не сейчас? — мальчик выпил зелье и поморщился.

— Есть несколько нюансов, которые я хочу обсудить с ним, — пояснила она. Потом, помолчав, пристально взглянула ему в глаза: — Мистер Поттер, скажите мне, когда на вас напали, вы применяли магию?

— Нет, — мальчик моргнул, — а что?

— Просто, исходя из результатов проверки, у вас магическое истощение, — ведьма присела на стоящий возле кровати стул. — Какой урок у вас был до того, как на вас напали?

— Трансфигурация, — Гарри вдруг испугался, что если Помфри пойдет к МакГонагалл с вопросами, они выяснят, что это он разбил все стекла во время урока, а значит, все поймут, что с его магией что-то не так.

— Странно, — медсестра водила пальцем по губам, — слишком сильное истощение для пары заклинаний, — она снова взглянула на него, и Гарри прочитал в глазах женщины то самое выражение, которое вот уже две недели видел в глазах некоторых учеников Хогвартса. Страх, подозрение, недоверие, обжигающее, почти болезненное, разочарование и гнев.

«Она думает, что это я открыл Тайную Комнату, — отчетливо понял Поттер, — она думает, что я применил какое-то тёмное заклинание, которое так истощило меня», — мальчик стиснул зубы и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть её лица, почему-то стало очень больно. Теперь он понял, зачем Помфри вызвала Снейпа. Дело было совсем не в том, что на него напали.

«Ты всегда можешь рассказать о своих стихийных выбросах», — подсказал внутренний голос.

«Да, но дело совсем не в этом».

  


* * *

Когда к нему в кабинет посреди урока заявилась встревоженная Грейнджер, Северус сразу понял, что сейчас ему на голову свалят очередную проблему. В результате он не ошибся. Спровадив назойливую девчонку, которая намеревалась вместе с ним отправиться в больничное крыло к Поттеру, Снейп предоставил слизеринских пятикурсников самим себе, надеясь, что они не подорвут всю школу за оставшиеся полчаса, раздал задания и поспешил к Помфри. В больничном крыле было угнетающе тихо и так светло, что Снейп сам себе начинал казаться слишком тёмным пятном. Открыв дверь, декан Слизерина шагнул в палату и тут же заметил Поттера. Мальчишка сидел на кровати с застывшим побледневшим лицом и смотрел в одну точку. В зеленых глазах горела такая жгучая тоска, что Снейп невольно забеспокоился. Поппи, заметив посетителя, поднялась со стула, что стоял возле постели мальчика, и поспешила к зельевару.

— Что произошло? — спросил он, когда медсестра подошла к нему.

— Стычка со студентами Рейвенкло, — пояснила Помфри, покосившись в сторону Гарри. Мальчишка, кажется, даже не заметил, что кто-то зашел в палату.

— Что с ним? — уточнил зельевар, которого такое поведение Поттера начинало настораживать. — Его прокляли?

— Нет, похоже, просто избили, — голос колдомедика дрогнул от негодования, но потом она снова глянула на зеленоглазого слизеринца и вздохнула: — Он отказывается говорить со мной.

Снейп, который в течение всего разговора не отрывал взгляда от своего студента, посмотрел на Поппи.

— Что? Почему?

— Не знаю, он как будто замкнулся в себе.

— Поттер? Замкнулся в себе? — не поверил Северус.

— Он уже минут десять молчит и полностью меня игнорирует, — пояснила ведьма, беспокойство в её голосе смешалось с какой-то новой эмоцией. Северус не смог понять, о чём думала медсестра, но взгляды, которые она бросала на мальчика, почему-то показались ему опасливыми.

— Ты можешь объяснить, что конкретно произошло? — раздраженно вздохнул зельевар.

— Я бы хотела обсудить это в моём кабинете, — вдруг сказала Поппи, вся эта немногословность определенно была вызвана чем-то посерьезней банальной драки.

— Сразу же после того, как вы убедите меня, что мальчишка здоров, — холодно заметил Северус. — Мне кажется, или заживляющее зелье должно действовать быстрее?

— Я ещё не начинала лечение, — ответила Поппи и, заметив взгляд зельевара, поспешила пояснить: — Я собираюсь составить официальный запрос для директора и надеюсь, что ты, как декан мистера Поттера, засвидетельствуешь повреждения, — голос медсестры приобрел сухие официальные нотки. — То, что происходит в Хогвартсе, переходит всякие границы. Ко мне постоянно приводят покалеченных студентов и чаще всего это слизеринцы. Поттер — это последняя капля. Необходимо поставить Альбуса в известность.

«А то он не в курсе», — язвительно подумал Снейп.

— И что ты надеешься от него услышать? — уточнил он. — Вряд ли Альбус сможет сделать хоть что-то в данной ситуации.

— Он директор, — уверенно заявила Помфри, — если он не сможет решить возникшую проблему, то никто не сможет.

Северус одарил медсестру задумчивым взглядом, словно говоря: «Очень в этом сомневаюсь», и направился к сидящему на кровати Поттеру. Внимательно осмотрев своего студента, Снейп обернулся к Поппи.

— Насколько серьезные у него повреждения?

— Ничего такого, что я не могла бы вылечить, — заверила его колдомедик, протягивая лист пергамента, где были перечислены все травмы мальчика. — Синяки, ушибы, одно ребро сломано…

— У него перелом, а ты даже не дала ему заживляющее зелье? — зашипел Снейп, выхватив из её рук пергамент и даже не взглянув на то, что было там написано. — А если бы его к тебе с пробитой головой принесли, ты бы тоже меня дожидалась?!

— Северус, для документации…

— К Мордреду твою документацию, Поппи! — рявкнул зельевар. — О чём ты вообще думала?! Мне что, необходимо было рассматривать все его ссадины, чтобы подписаться в твоих чёртовых документах?! — он отвернулся от медсестры и, подавшись вперед, взял мальчика за подбородок, вынуждая того повернуть голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. — Мистер Поттер, — удивительно мягко позвал он, Гарри моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на своём профессоре.

— Сэр? — хрипловато проговорил слизеринец.

Северус немного успокоился: раз мальчишка воспринимает окружающую действительность, значит не всё так плохо.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Холодно, — признался Гарри.

Зельевар услышал тихий вздох у себя за спиной и торопливые шаги. Что-то звякнуло, зашуршало, и Поппи возникла в его поле зрения с флаконом заживляющего зелья в одной руке и шерстяным пледом в другой.

— Выпейте, мистер Поттер, — она сунула в руку мальчика флакон и накинула на его плечи плед. — Северус, — она взглянула на зельевара, — мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Снейп кивнул, продолжая изучать бледное лицо своего студента.

— Ждите меня здесь, Поттер, — велел он, слизеринец чуть кивнул и опустил голову.

«Да что с ним такое?» — в который раз задался вопросом слизеринский декан, направляясь за мадам Помфри в её кабинет.

Колдомедик закрыла дверь и с тяжелым вздохом опустилась за свой стол, Снейп, помедлив, присел в кресло напротив и выжидательно взглянул на напряженную ведьму, которая пыталась собраться с мыслями.

— Северус, — наконец заговорила она, — мне нужно поговорить с тобой о мистере Поттере. Во время проверки меня кое-что обеспокоило, — Поппи замолчала, зельевар терпеливо ждал продолжения. — У Гарри магическое истощение, — наконец, сообщила медсестра, — довольно сильное. Он говорит, что когда на него напали студенты Рейвенкло, он не использовал магию, мисс Грейнджер утверждает то же самое, но такие последствия могла вызвать только тёмная магия.

Снейп некоторое время обдумывал её слова.

— Думаешь, его прокляли? — уточнил он.

— Нет, я полагаю, мальчик сам использовал тёмную магию… сильную тёмную магию.

Декан Слизерина пристально посмотрел на нервничающую женщину, разрозненная мозаика догадок и предположений вдруг обрела предельную ясность. Зельевар презрительно усмехнулся.

— Я понял, к чему ты клонишь, — он говорил тихо, но Поппи вздрогнула так, словно Снейп закричал. — Хочешь сказать, что Поттер и есть наследник Слизерина?

— Я ничего не утверждаю, но…

— Мерлин, — язвительно протянул мужчина, — из всех людей, Поппи, я считал тебя самой беспристрастной, — его взгляд седлался ледяным, — а ты поверила сплетням.

— Мальчик владеет парсельтангом, а это тёмный дар.

— Мерлина ради, Поппи! — рявкнул профессор, теряя самообладание. — Что за вздор ты несешь?! — он взял себя в руки и смерил женщину брезгливым взглядом. — Значит, дело не в документации? — колко бросил он. — Просто тебе не захотелось лечить ребенка, потому что ты пошла на поводу собственных страхов и предрассудков.

— Да как ты…

— Весьма любопытное качество для лекаря, Поппи, ты все же ничем не отличаешься от остальных идиотов, — медсестра задохнулась от возмущения, Снейп поднялся на ноги. — Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

— А что, по-твоему, я ещё могла думать?! — вдруг воскликнула она. — Как ты объяснишь это истощение?

— А ты что, знаешь мальчишку первый день, чтобы сразу заподозрить его во всех смертных грехах? Неужели ты и мысли не допустила, что раньше у мальчишки уже наблюдались подобные симптомы? — ехидно уточнил Снейп.

— Но тогда мальчик подвергся… ох, Мерлин! — она прижала руку к губам. — Круциатус, — прошептала ведьма, — такой эффект может вызвать Круциатус!

— Десять баллов за догадливость, — ядовито прошипел Снейп, — можешь собой гордиться. А я-то гадал, отчего мальчишка сделался мрачнее тучи, — он закатил глаза. — Мне только интересно, как ты это сформулировала? Спросила у него напрямую или завалила наводящими вопросами типа «Мистер Поттер, а вы случайно не открывали недавно Тайную Комнату?»

— Я ничего подобного ему не говорила! — вспыхнула ведьма.

— Да очнись же, Поппи! Мальчик не такой идиот, каким постоянно прикидывается! — рявкнул Снейп. — Думаешь, он ничего не понял? Твоё поведение говорило само за себя, — он развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери. — Ты даже не удосужилась поинтересоваться, как он себя чувствует!

— Северус, — она начала подниматься из-за стола, умоляюще глядя ему вслед, — я была не права…

Он остановился, но оборачиваться не стал.

— Я забираю мальчика с собой.

— Но в таком состоянии ему нельзя уходить! — запротестовала женщина. — Ему требуется лечение…

— Теперь его здоровьем буду заниматься я, — холодно бросил через плечо Снейп.

— Но Гарри нужно…

— Поттеру нужно, чтобы кто-то думал о его благополучии, а не о том, что он умеет говорить со змеями, — Северус распахнул дверь и вышел в коридор, — а тебе это я доверить не могу. Всех благ.

Он захлопнул дверь, заглушив голос зовущей его медсестры, и поспешил в палату, где его терпеливо дожидался тощий зеленоглазый мальчишка, который в один миг из всеобщего любимца превратился в изгоя.

Приблизившись к юному волшебнику, зельевар положил руку ему на плечо, привлекая к себе внимание, Гарри поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на своего декана.

— Мы идём к директору, сэр? — спокойно уточнил он, Северус чуть не выругался, за какие-то пять минут мелкий идиот уже успел навоображать себе конец света.

— Не говорите ерунды, Поттер, — резко бросил он, — мы отправляемся в подземелья. Вам нужно лечь.

— О, — Гарри чуть расслабился, — хорошо.

Он слез с кровати и покачнулся, Снейп взял его под локоть.

— Вам плохо?

— Нет, сэр, — вяло улыбнулся мальчик, — я просто очень устал, вот и всё.

— Тогда вам необходимо отдохнуть, — резюмировал зельевар, — следуйте за мной.

На выходе из больничного крыла они натолкнулись на бледную и совершенно несчастную Поппи. Проходя мимо неё, Снейп бросил на женщину холодный взгляд, а Гарри шаг в шаг следующий за своим деканом, даже не повернул головы в её сторону. Помфри так и не решилась остановить их, только проводила мальчика потерянным взглядом.

Зельевар вдруг подумал, что такой взгляд может быть только у человека, потерявшего нечто бесценное. «А что может быть дороже доверия ребенка? — Северус мельком глянул на шагающего рядом Гарри. — Особенно этого ребенка?»

До подземелий профессор и ученик добрались без приключений. Когда Снейп открыл дверь в свой кабинет, пропуская мальчишку внутрь, тот уже еле переставлял ноги. Жестом велев Гарри следовать за собой, Северус пересек кабинет и открыл неприметную дверь, ведущую в небольшую комнатушку. Поттер остановился на пороге, рассматривая скудную обстановку. Шкаф, односпальная кровать, пустые книжные полки, покрытые пылью, маленький письменный стол и тумбочка.

— Это гостевая комната, — пояснил зельевар, заметив вопросительный взгляд, которым наградил его мальчик, — здесь обычно живут приглашённые профессора и ассистенты, но используется она довольно редко, — мужчина вошел в комнату и скривился от спёртого воздуха и запаха пыли. — Впрочем, посидите-ка в моём кабинете, пока эльфы наведут здесь порядок.

На лице мальчишки мелькнуло облегчение, и он поспешно сбежал в прогретый уютный кабинет своего декана, где с комфортом расположился на диване. Как только Северус раздал распоряжения домовикам, он вернулся в кабинет, где обнаружил Поттера, который крепко спал, свернувшись калачиком на диване. Зельевар мысленно заворчал и накинул на мальчика плед. Пообещав себе растолкать паршивца, как только будет готова спальня, он отправился в свою лабораторию, очень тихо притворив за собой дверь.


	11. Очень долгий день

Вокруг было очень темно, в воздухе витал еле ощутимый запах каких-то трав, а на стене трепетал слабый магический огонек, который, впрочем, не давал никакого освещения. Гарри пошевелился и понял, что лежит на чем-то мягком. Высвободив руку из-под одеяла, а это, скорее всего, было одеялом, мальчик провел ладонью по лицу, прогоняя остатки сна и пытаясь вспомнить, где он находится. Тишина давила на слух, словно он оказался под землёй. Гарри замер. Ну конечно! Подземелья! Он вспомнил, как Снейп привел его в свой кабинет и велел подождать там, пока… Поттер нахмурился, вглядываясь в темноту, его воспоминания обрывались на том моменте, когда он присел на диван. Лицо мальчика вспыхнуло от стыда. Он что, уснул? В кабинете Снейпа? Но сейчас-то он где?

Чрезвычайно осторожно Гарри сел в кровати, и тут же поежился от холода, когда теплое одеяло скользнуло вниз. После быстрой проверки Поттер убедился, что он явно не собственной кровати и до сих пор одет в школьную мантию, значит, скорее всего, Снейп перенёс его куда-то, пока он спал. Слизеринец чуть не застонал от досады. Стыд-то какой! Воспоминания постепенно обретали четкость, и Гарри вспомнил все, что случилось в больничном крыле. Снова и снова перед глазами возникало лицо мадам Помфри и почему-то на душе становилось тоскливо и гадко.

Гарри было плевать, что думают о нём ученики (по крайней мере те, которых он не знает), но мадам Помфри... отчего-то её подозрения сильно ранили его. Мальчику нравилось верить, что в его жизни есть такая вот строгая тётушка, которая всегда так ревностно относится к его здоровью, отчитывает и ругает его, когда он попадает в передряги, волнуется за него, как если бы он был членом семьи. Как глупо с его стороны было забыть, что медсестрой двигало чувство долга, а не симпатия. Она ведь просто выполняла свои обязанности, поэтому совершенно не стоило забывать, что на самом деле он просто сирота.

Отогнав мрачные мысли, Гарри встал и наощупь направился вперед, гадая в какой стороне находится дверь. С минуту мальчик блуждал в потемках, пока обо что-то не споткнулся, больно стукнувшись коленкой. Чертыхнувшись, Поттер все-таки вспомнил, что он волшебник и засунул руку в карман в поисках своей волшебной палочки. К счастью, она оказалась на месте, и уже пару мгновений спустя комнату залил мягкий свет вспыхнувшего волшебного огонька. Гарри огляделся, рассматривая скудную обстановку своей спальни, после чего поспешил к двери, на ходу придумывая как бы получше извиниться перед своим деканом.

Снейп сидел за столом, что-то писал и на появление мальчика никак не отреагировал. Некоторое время в кабинете было слышно только как скрипит перо и потрескивают поленья в растопленном камине, но вот декан Слизерина поднял голову и пристально взглянул на своего студента, который так и стоял на пороге комнаты.

— И долго вы намереваетесь тут топтаться, Поттер? — недовольно поинтересовался зельевар. — Сядьте, — он указал кончиком пера, которое продолжал держать в руке, на стул напротив своего рабочего стола. Гарри послушно подошёл ближе и присел на самый краешек, виновато глянув на своего декана.

— Сэр, я прошу прощения, я совершенно не собирался тут засыпать, — забормотал слизеринец, Северус закатил глаза.

— Поттер, — раздраженно перебил он, — не будьте идиотом, я сам велел вам отдыхать. Итак, — зельевар отложил перо и вопросительно взглянул на своего студента, — как вы себя чувствуете?

— О, прекрасно, сэр, спасибо! — заверил его Гарри. — Со мной уже все хорошо.

— Хм… — декан Слизерина направил на Поттера свою волшебную палочку и, взмахнув ей, прошептал заклинание. Мальчик только и успел, что удивленно моргнуть, когда его на мгновение охватило синеватое свечение, после чего Северус так же невозмутимо убрал палочку и снова сложил руки на столе. — Да, определенно, вам уже лучше, — согласился он.

— Тогда... м-м-м... я могу идти? — с надеждой уточнил Гарри.

— Нет, — тут же отозвался Снейп, — я с вами ещё не закончил.

— Но…

— Поттер, — зельевар подался вперед, — что с вами происходит?

— В смысле?

— Во имя Мерлина! — рявкнул Северус, Гарри подскочил на месте от неожиданности. — Не паясничайте, Поттер! Что происходит с вашей магией?

— Ах, это… — вяло пробормотал мальчик, опустив голову и гадая про себя, стоит ли рассказывать профессору о своих стихийных выбросах. И что будет, если он не расскажет? Может быть, Снейп сможет помочь? Может быть, это как-то можно исправить?

«А если нельзя? — Гарри нахмурился. — Вдруг это опасно?»

Его же могут даже из школы выгнать. Хотя куда они тогда его денут? Не отправят же к Дурслям с такой нестабильной магией. Мальчик сделал глубокий вдох.

— Это был стихийный выброс, — тихо признался он. Снейп, который уже начал терять терпение вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— На уроке трансфигурации, полагаю, — он скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал. Поттер кивнул. — Что ж, это многое объясняет, хотя я и не понимаю, почему вы сразу не сказали об этом мадам Помфри.

— А надо было? — уточнил Поттер, Северусу захотелось отвесить паршивцу подзатыльник.

— А вас самого не обеспокоил такой выброс? — язвительно поинтересовался Северус. — Или они у вас достаточно часто случаются, чтобы тревожиться об этом? — по тому, как застыл мальчишка, Снейп понял, что случайно попал в точку. — Вот даже как, — медленно проговорил он, прожигая своего студента убийственным взглядом, — значит это уже не первый раз?

— Хм…ну…

— В порядке любопытства, — перебил его Северус, — сколько всего было таких выбросов?

— Три, — промямлил Поттер, — ну или может быть четыре…

«А может быть и пять…» — добавил он про себя.

— И как часто?

— Ну… — он задумался, — один в прошлом году, один летом, один в октябре и один сегодня.

— Как интересно, — теперь голос декана просто сочился ядом. — А теперь поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, вот уже несколько месяцев у вас случаются спонтанные и необъяснимые магические выбросы, которые сопровождаются огромным расходом энергии и жизненных сил. И вместо того, чтобы сообщить об этом мне или хотя бы школьной медсестре, вы отмалчиваетесь, словно это к вам и не относиться!

Гарри упрямо поджал губы и отвернулся. И что ему на это сказать? Он не привык просить кого-либо о чем-либо и уж тем более он не привык жаловаться. Ведь доверить своё здоровье другому человеку это то же самое, что доверить ему свою жизнь, а это было слишком опасно, слишком… страшно. Разве может он быть уверен в том, что его не оттолкнут, если он покажет свою слабость? У Дурслей он очень быстро уяснил, что ему стоит полагаться только на себя, а чем волшебники отличаются от магглов? Сироты не нужны ни тем, ни другим. Мадам Помфри вполне наглядно продемонстрировала ему, какое это глупое дело — доверять людям, ведь они могут отвернуться от тебя в любое мгновение. Снейп интерпретировал выражение лица мальчика по-своему и вздохнул.

— Поттер, умалчивая о своих проблемах, вы никому не делаете лучше, — для разнообразия спокойно заметил он, — даже наоборот. Если вы полагаете, что создадите лишние проблемы, сообщая о своих тревогах, то смею вас заверить, что от вас гораздо больше головной боли как раз когда вы молчите.

— Я сам решу все свои проблемы, — настойчиво сказал слизеринец, Северус фыркнул.

— Поттер, вы постоянно твердите что-то подобное, а решают все ваши проблемы другие, — он смерил мальчишку насмешливым взглядом, когда тот возмущенно открыл рот. — Будете спорить, Поттер? — шелковым голосом поинтересовался зельевар. — Возможно стоит напомнить вам, как вы самостоятельно решали проблему со своим отравлением в прошлом году?

На щеках второкурсника вспыхнул румянец, и он снова отвернулся.

— Поттер, — Северус подался вперед, пристально глядя на своего студента, — я совершенно не представляю, что ещё вы там вбили в свою безмозглую голову, но вокруг вас есть люди, которым вы не безразличны и, скрывая от них свои беды, вы делаете им только хуже, — Снейп помолчал. — И это уже не говоря о преподавателях, которые несут за вас ответственность.

— Ответственность? — бездумно переспросил мальчик.

— А вы полагали, что устраиваясь работать в Хогвартс, мы не осознавали, что берем под временную опеку толпу недоу… несовершеннолетних студентов, которых нужно не только учить, но и защищать по мере сил?

— И вы?

— Что я? — недовольно уточнил зельевар.

— Вы тоже беспокоитесь за нас?

Северус заскрежетал зубами, какого дьявола мелкий паршивец задает такие идиотские вопросы?

— Поттер, — процедил он, — я НЕ беспокоюсь о вас, я несу за вас ответственность, это разные вещи.

«А ещё я прекрасно понимаю, в каком экстазе будет Министерство во главе с советом попечителей, если находящаяся под моей опекой шрамоголовая знаменитость внезапно трагически скончается, — язвительно подумал декан Слизерина, — хорошо, если они меня сразу не четвертуют».

Поттер побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— То есть, если мне будет плохо, я могу обратиться к вам? — уточнил он.

— Да.

— И вы мне поможете?

— Безусловно, — Северус спохватился, — но я, конечно, надеюсь, что вы не уподобитесь Драко Малфою и не станете прибегать ко мне из-за каждой царапины.

— Это вряд ли, сэр, — заверил его мальчик, на душе у него стало спокойно.

Снейп прав, неважно, что движет людьми, но если они готовы предложить помощь, то почему бы не воспользоваться этим? В конце концов, он же слизеринец! Слизеринцы всегда используют окружающих в своих интересах и для этого совершенно не обязательно доверять им или любить их. Ведь так? Поттер задумался. А Снейпу он доверяет? Мальчик осторожно покосился на своего декана.

— Сэр, — тихо сказал он, — могу я спросить?

— Вы уже спросили, Поттер, — проворчал зельевар.

— Парсельтанг — это ведь тёмный дар? Он и правда делает меня тёмным волшебником?

— А вы причинили кому-нибудь вред, используя этот дар? — помолчав, спросил Северус.

— Нет, — тут же ответил мальчик.

— А теперь послушайте, что я вам скажу, мистер Поттер, — Снейп пристально взглянул в глаза своего студента. — Парсельтанг, как таковой, не является ни темным, ни светлым даром. Это необычайно редкая и ценная способность, которой вам повезло обладать. То, что многие считают её тёмной — результат деградации мозгов, а не ваша вина. Последним волшебником, умеющим говорить со змеями, был Салазар Слизерин, тёмный волшебник, которого в своё время многие боялись. Он же создал Тайную Комнату. Вполне логично, что после его смерти, волшебники связали с его именем всё самое тёмное и злое. Факультет, который он основал, и способности, которыми он обладал, всегда вызывали страх или недоверие. Отсюда все эти пересуды. Дело не в вас, Поттер. Вам ясно?

— Да, сэр, — Гарри кивнул, — только вот как понять, что я не стану вдруг злым волшебником?

— Поттер, «вдруг» злыми не становятся, — Северус закатил глаза, — к этому должна быть предрасположенность.

— Ну, я учусь на Слизерине, хотя мои родители были гриффиндорцами, не значит ли это, что я вроде как… ну… типа тёмный волшебник?

— Поттер, только то, что вы попали на Слизерин, не делает вас тёмным или злым, — раздраженно бросил Северус. — Большинство слизеринцев действительно практикуют тёмную магию, но это скорее издержки воспитания, а не результат зачисления на Слизерин.

— А вы тоже тёмный волшебник, сэр? — заинтересовался Поттер, зельевар мысленно чертыхнулся.

«Ну что за безмозглый ребенок?»

— Я практикую тёмные искусства, Поттер, — сдержано ответил декан Слизерина, — Вопрос только в том, что вы понимаете под «тёмным волшебником».

— Ну, — протянул Гарри, — раньше я думал, что тёмные волшебники злые, потом почитал немного и понял, что всё совсем по-другому и тёмные волшебники не совсем плохие, только я все-таки не понимаю, почему тогда их считают злыми.

— Существует множество версий, — ответил Снейп, — Но, по сути, разница между светом и тьмой в том, как ты воспринимаешь окружающий мир и себя самого, — Гарри с любопытством склонил голову набок, Северус вздохнул. — Тьма это хаос, Поттер, а свет — контроль. Сдерживающий фактор.

— Тогда что значит быть тёмным волшебником? — с любопытством спросил мальчик, Снейп усмехнулся.

— В первую очередь, Поттер, это значит ни секунды не мучиться вопросами морали и нравственности.

— То есть…

— То есть, если бы вы были тёмным магом, вам бы даже в голову подобные мысли не пришли.

— Вам не приходят? — уточнил слизеринец.

— Нет, — безразлично отозвался Снейп, — самокопание это по большей части просто потеря времени. Подумайте об этом, Поттер.

Гарри подумал.

— А могут тёмные и светлые волшебники… ну… дружить, например?

— Безусловно, это никем не запрещено, но тут поднимаются вопросы взаимопонимания, которые, как правило, заканчиваются полным неприятием образа мыслей друг друга. Могу сказать, что ни одна такая «дружба», как вы выразились, не заканчивалась хорошо.

Когда за Поттером закрылась дверь, Северус вернулся к своим делам, но его никак не покидало странное ощущение, будто что-то не так. Через пять минут он понял, в чем дело и тихо выругался. Мелкий гаденыш заболтал его и Снейп совершенно забыл, о чём собирался говорить с ним изначально. Зельевар отложил перо и откинулся на спинку кресла, уставившись в одну точку. Но не мог же этот лохматый бездарь намеренно так ловко увести разговор в другое русло, чтобы усыпить бдительность своего декана и избежать каких-то нежелательных вопросов. К слову сказать, если он опасался каких-то вопросов, значит, что-то скрывал. Северус резко поднялся на ноги и принялся вышагивать по комнате. «Если вся эта болтовня была предназначена просто для того чтобы отвлечь его, это значит… это значит… — Снейп встал как вкопанный и злобно сощурился. — Значит, что мелкий паршивец снова обвел меня вокруг пальца!.. И этот болван ещё удивляется, почему это он попал на Слизерин», — с затаённой гордостью подумал зельевар.

  


* * *

В Большой Зал Гарри шел очень озадаченным. Вообще, на самом-то деле его не особенно волновало злой он или добрый, он просто хотел сменить тему разговора и заодно уточнить для себя несколько нюансов, но то, что сказал ему Снейп, поставило мальчика в тупик. Тьма и свет неразделимы, но при этом не могут сосуществовать. И как же это понимать? И что делать, если их с Томом дружба закончится из-за такой глупости? Поттер никогда не соотносил себя с тёмными волшебниками. Его даже мысли эти не особенно терзали, скорее, им двигало любопытство. Он не понимал, почему Снейп назвал себя тёмным волшебником. Он же не злой. Не убийца, не сумасшедший садист вроде Шакала, не Пожиратель Смерти (или как их там называют?). Так как же понять где зло, а где добро? Вообще, есть ли такое понятие, как «добрый тёмный волшебник»? И почему, ну почему их называют тёмными? Потому что они предпочитают тёмные искусства? Тогда чем так ужасны эти тёмные искусства? В «Природе магии» говорилось, что тёмные искусства рождают в душе искушение. Но что это значит? Искушение чего? Гарри раздраженно выдохнул и взъерошил свои волосы, понимая, что окончательно запутался, ему так не хватало его логичного рассудительного друга!

Неожиданно к внутреннему голосу прибавился ещё один. И этот голос был знаком слизеринцу. Этот голос всегда жаждал крови и смерти. Мальчик уже не единожды слышал его посреди урока или в коридорах, но каждый раз он был не один, но сейчас,…сейчас рядом никого не было, и он мог, наконец, узнать, кому этот голос принадлежит. Как и до этого, невидимый некто промчался мимо него, но Поттер так никого и не увидел. Голос был приглушенный, словно его обладатель передвигался внутри стены и как только он поравнялся с мальчиком, тот тут же бросился следом, стараясь не отставать от него ни на шаг. Его осторожная слизеринская половина, задумчиво отметила, что ему эта погоня ещё аукнется, но Гарри её проигнорировал, хотя вследствии она оказалась права.

Он так увлекся погоней, что не сразу заметил разлитую в коридоре воду и чуть не поскользнулся, пытаясь остановиться. Прямо перед ним лежала темноволосая девочка, в остекленевших карих глазах застыло недоумение, словно она не совсем поняла, что увидела, перед тем как её обездвижили. А чуть дальше по коридору в воздухе висело гриффиндорское приведение, такое же неподвижное, как и лежащая на полу ученица. Гарри вздохнул и снова посмотрел на девочку. То, что это была Чжоу Чанг, он понял сразу, только вот почему на неё напали? Ведь Чжоу чистокровная.

Впрочем, подумать об этом он мог и в другом месте, ведь если его обнаружат рядом с рейвенкловкой… Мальчик отступил назад, и тут же, как назло, из-за поворота показалась Минерва МакГонагалл собственной персоной. Поттер чуть не застонал от досады. Из огня да в полымя. Ну почему он вообще пошел за этим голосом?!

— Мистер Поттер! — воскликнула декан Гриффиндора, её взгляд метался от слизеринца к Чжоу и обратно. — Что вы… здесь делаете?

«По-моему, вы хотели спросить, что я с ней сделал, профессор», — подумал мальчик.

— Я шел на ужин, мэм, — ответил он.

— В обход? — сухо уточнила ведьма.

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился.

— Вы пропустили поворот, — подсказала МакГонагалл, Поттер чуть не чертыхнулся.

Ну правильно! Взглянув на происходящее с её стороны, он уже и сам себе начинал казаться подозрительным.

— Я задумался, — пробормотал он.

— Понятно, — Минерва отвернулась от него и опустилась на колени возле Чанг. Гарри подумал, что сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы сбежать обратно в подземелья и потом уверять всех, что его здесь и близко не было. — Мистер Поттер, — Минерва вполоборота взглянула на слизеринца, — боюсь, вам придется пройти со мной к директору, — мальчик побледнел, МакГонагалл поднялась на ноги. — А пока подождите здесь.

Она куда-то умчалась, а Поттер остался стоять посреди коридора, чувствуя, как на лбу выступил холодный пот. К директору? Медленно, словно во сне, он подошел к окну и прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу, по которому с другой стороны барабанил дождь.

«Неужели это конец? — в ступоре думал он. — Меня исключат? Отправят обратно к магглам? — он вздрогнул. — Или отправят в тюрьму?»

«Надо бежать! — кричал кто-то в его голове. — Бежать и скрыться! Спрятаться, и тогда ты сможешь как-то спастись! Беги же!»

Гарри продолжал неподвижно стоять возле окна, только еще крепче вцепился в подоконник.

«Но я же не виновен, — думал он, — я не открывал Тайную комнату, если я просто объясню...»

« Тебе никто не поверит! Им все равно, кого в этом обвинить, они просто свалят всё на тебя! Беги! Беги, пока есть возможность».

Гарри не шевелился, бездумно наблюдая за тем, как длинная вереница пауков поднимается по стене и тянется по подоконнику к еле заметной щели между стеной и рамой.

«Пауки бегут из замка», — насмешливо подумал он и тут же резко выпрямился. Что-то вспыхнуло в его памяти. Картинка, крошечный отсвет какого-то воспоминания. Поттер зажмурился.

— Пауки бегут… — прошептал он, — а от чего же они бегут?

Шаги за спиной слизеринца развеяли подступающий к сознанию ответ, и Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся. К нему подошла МакГонагалл, за её спиной маячил школьный завхоз.

— Идите за мной, мистер Поттер, — велела декан Гриффиндора, и мальчик послушно поплёлся следом за ней, снова и снова пытаясь выловить из глубин сознания ускользнувшее воспоминание. Он не знал почему, но ему казалось, что если он вспомнит нечто важное, связанное с этими пауками, он поймет… Поймет что?

  


* * *

В кабинете директора Гарри был всего один раз и тогда он попал туда при более благоприятных обстоятельствах… ну, или почти благоприятных, тогда, по крайней мере, никто не собирался выгонять его из школы.

Дамблдора в кабинете не было. Оставив слизеринца одного, Минерва тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. Гарри очень не понравился взгляд, которым наградила его декан Гриффиндора перед уходом. С тяжелым вздохом, Гарри сделал несколько шагов по направлению к стулу и в нерешительности остановился. А может не стоит садиться? Всё-таки директору будет удобнее отчислять и делать выговор студенту, когда тот стоит посреди кабинета, как у позорного столба, а не восседает в мягком кресле со всеми удобствами. Тихий шорох привлек внимание помрачневшего мальчика, и он повернул голову, заметив сидящую на высокой жердочке огненно-красную птицу. Феникс смотрел на него, с любопытством склонив голову набок. Набравшись смелости, слизеринец приблизился к птице и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Привет. Ты ведь Фоукс, кажется, тебя так зовут, да? — он не знал можно ли погладить директорского питомца, но рука сама потянулась вперед, касаясь мягких перьев. Феникс щёлкнул клювом, внимательно глядя на мальчика. Вообще Гарри казалось, что в прошлом году птица выглядела лучше. Сейчас она казалась какой-то… потрёпанной. Глянув вниз, Поттер заметил, что пол устлан алыми перьями. — Ты что, облезаешь? — удивился слизеринец.

В ответ на это феникс вскрикнул и загорелся, Гарри отскочил от птицы, в ужасе глядя, как она медленно обращается в пепел, который осыпается на большое круглое блюдо под насестом.

«Вот теперь меня не просто отчислят, — в панике подумал Поттер, — для начала меня убьют».

Он знал, что фениксы перерождаются, что это самовозгорание процесс вполне естественный и всё такое, но чёрт! Какого Мордреда ей приспичило умирать именно сейчас?!

— А, мистер Поттер, — как обычно директор появился в самое неподходящее время. Слизеринец повернул голову, взглянув на седовласого волшебника. На первый взгляд тот вроде бы даже не злился.

— Это был не я, — твердо сказал Поттер.

— Конечно не ты, мой мальчик, — мягко улыбнулся Дамблдор, — Фоуксу уже давно пора бы переродиться, — директор подошел ближе и улыбнулся, когда из горки пепла показалась крохотная сморщенная головка птенца. — Удивительные создания фениксы, — он осторожно погладил птенчика кончиком пальца.

— Да, сэр, — согласился Поттер, — но я говорил о Тайной Комнате.

— Вот как, — Альбус улыбнулся, — присаживайся, Гарри, он указал на то самое кресло, куда слизеринец так и не решился сесть.

— Спасибо, сэр, — мальчик опустился в предложенное кресло так осторожно, словно опасался, что оно может в любую минуту под ним развалиться.

— Долгий был у тебя день, да? — директор сел за стол и спокойно посмотрел на напряженного студента. — Может быть, чаю? — он взглянул на часы. — И ужин ты тоже пропустил… сэндвичи?

Сначала он хотел отказаться, но подумав, кивнул.

— Да, спасибо, сэр.

«И чего это он такой добрый? — подумал мальчик. — Меня же вроде исключать собираются… или нет?»

Впоследствии, прокручивая в голове состоявшийся с директором разговор, Гарри смог охарактеризовать его только как «странный». Когда весь чай был выпит, сэндвичи съедены, а взвинченный слизеринский второкурсник приведен в более или менее спокойное состояние, Дамблдор сложил руки домиком и взглянул на ученика поверх своих очков. Поттер тут же понял, что сейчас наконец-то состоится тот самый серьезный разговор, которого он так страшился, и выжидательно уставился на профессора.

— Гарри, — начал старик, — возможно, ты хочешь рассказать мне что-то?

Мальчик взглянул в пронзительно голубые глаза профессора, на какое-то время в кабинете повисла абсолютная тишина. Наконец слизеринец разомкнул губы, делая вдох:

— Нет, — твердо сказал он.

— Что ж, — директор улыбнулся, — тогда можешь идти.

Гарри удивленно поднял брови. И всё? Ни нотаций, ни порицаний, ни подозрений? Один непонятный вопрос и можно идти на все четыре стороны? «Вот ничего себе…» — подумал мальчик, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь в сторону двери. На полпути он остановился и обернулся к директору, всё ещё сидящему за столом.

— Сэр, — осторожно начал Поттер, Дамблдор внимательно смотрел на него, всем своим видом демонстрируя предельное внимание, — этот наследник Слизерина, он тёмный волшебник?

— Полагаю, что да, — ответил директор.

— А разве светлый волшебник не может открыть её?

— Определенно нет, — сдержано сказал профессор, глядя на слизеринца с интересом.

— Почему?

— Думаю, потому что ему это и в голову не придет, — развёл руками директор.

Гарри бы с ним не согласился, но спорить не стал.

— Сэр, вы же работали в Хогвартсе, когда комнату открывали впервые?

— Да, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, — тогда я ещё преподавал трансфигурацию и был деканом Гриффиндора.

— И что случилось тогда? Наследника поймали?

— Сложно сказать, — старик вздохнул, — одного из студентов обвинили в том, что он организовал нападения, в результате которых погибла одна из учениц, над ним состоялся суд и впоследствии его исключили из школы. После этого нападения прекратились.

Мальчик с минуту изучал лицо директора.

— Но вы ведь думаете, что они поймали не того, — догадался Гарри, Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Ты весьма проницателен, мой мальчик, — заметил он.

— Вы подозревали кого-то другого? — предположил слизеринец.

— Подозревать и иметь весомые доказательства — разные вещи, — уклончиво ответил профессор.

— А вход в Тайную Комнату вы так и не нашли?

— Увы, нет.

Поттер помолчал. Вот уж странно, у них ученица погибла, а они даже не попытались найти и устранить угрозу, просто свалили всё на первого попавшегося козла отпущения и успокоились. Интересно, а кого они выгнали тогда?

— Скажите, профессор, а имя Том Риддл вам говорит о чем-нибудь? — Гарри не особенно наделся, что Дамблдор помнит всех студентов по именам, тем более он даже не был уверен, что этот Риддл существовал на самом деле, но то, как изменилось лицо директора, о многом сказало мальчику. Старик, казалось, закаменел и напрягся.

— Откуда тебе известно это имя? — очень спокойно спросил Дамблдор.

— Нашел учебник, — не моргнув и глазом, соврал Гарри, — ЗОТИ за шестой курс, там была дата и подпись. Я подумал, что если этот Риддл тогда учился в Хогвартсе, он может что-то знать…

Директор долго молчал, размышляя о чем-то, потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Боюсь, Тома Риддла найти невозможно, Гарри, — медленно проговорил он.

— Почему?

— Он мертв… довольно давно.

— О, — Гарри нахмурился, — а он и был тем, кого выгнали?

— Нет, — старик помолчал, — он был тем, кто обнаружил виновника.

— Вот как, — Поттер пожевал губу, глядя в пол, — спасибо, сэр. Я могу идти?

— Конечно, Гарри.

— Всего хорошего, профессор, — мальчик уже стоял на пороге, когда Дамблдор снова окликнул его, обернувшись, слизеринец взглянул на директора.

— Ты точно ничего не хочешь рассказать мне, Гарри? — поинтересовался старик, с подозрением глядя на второкурсника.

— Нет, сэр, — вежливо ответил Поттер и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Выводы, которые сделал Гарри после разговора с директором, ему не понравились. Очень не понравились. Если Дамблдор и не знал, где находится Тайная комната, то он точно знал, кто именно её открыл на самом деле. И никому не сказал об этом. Так знает ли он, кто открыл Тайную Комнату сейчас? И почему он ещё ничего не предпринял, ведь вопрос о закрытии Хогвартса уже был поставлен на педсовете. Теперь, когда напали на очередного студента, это возможно даже вопросом не будет. Мальчик ускорил шаг. Ему нужно поговорить с Томом. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока они всё не потеряли. Гарри даже не заметил, как перешел на бег.

В гостиной Арчера не было, как не было и в спальне для мальчиков, а никто из сокурсников после ужина его не видел. Гарри начинал паниковать. Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, он сел в кресло и открыл первый попавшийся на глаза учебник, через минуту к нему подсели Драко и Блэйз.

— Так что в итоге с тобой случилось? — поинтересовался Забини.

— А Снейп вам не сказал, что ли?

— Он был дьявольски уклончив, — Драко поморщился, — сказал только, что ты у него и вернёшься к ужину.

— А, — Гарри кивнул и снова уткнулся в учебник.

— Ты так и не ответил, — возмутился Малфой.

— Вы не видели Тома? — проигнорировав его, поинтересовался мальчик, Малфой и Блэйз переглянулись.

— Нет уж, Поттер, так не пойдет, — Забини ухмыльнулся, — информация за информацию.

Гарри раздраженно вздохнул.

— Ладно, на меня напали трое недоумков со старших курсов, потом я был в лазарете, а потом Снейп забрал меня к себе, конец истории. Где Том?

— Ушёл куда-то после ужина, — невинно улыбнулся Забини. — А он тебе нужен?

Гарри зарычал и отшвырнул учебник.

— Спасибо за помощь, — ядовито бросил он, скрываясь в спальне.

Несколько минут Гарри бесцельно бродил взад-вперед по комнате, злясь на весь мир, потом его вниманием всецело завладел сундук Тома, стоящий возле кровати. Помедлив, мальчик сделал несколько нерешительных шагов в его сторону, терзаясь противоречивыми чувствами.

«Если Том узнает, то он меня прикончит, — подумал он, опускаясь на колени возле сундука. — Но если он не узнает, то и повода для скандала не будет, так ведь?»

Сундук оказался заперт, с тихим вздохом Поттер выудил волшебную палочку и попробовал несколько заклинаний для взлома замков. К счастью, Том не очень усердствовал, запечатав крышку простым заклинанием, иначе Гарри пришлось бы провозиться гораздо дольше. На исследование содержимого сундука ушло не больше минуты. Все книги, запасные перья, чернильницы, мантии и свитки пергамента были разложены со свойственной Тому аккуратностью и ничего необычного в личных вещах друга Гарри не нашел. Осторожно, чтобы не нарушить общего порядка, мальчик перебрал книги и мантии, в надежде наткнуться на злополучный дневник, но вместо этого заметил мантию, лежащую на самом дне сундука. В отличие от остальных предметов гардероба, она выглядела так, словно кто-то в спешке скомкал её и затолкал подальше, прикрыв сверху аккуратно сложенными мантиями. Гарри бы даже не заметил этот странный изъян, если бы не принялся целенаправленно рыться в вещах друга. Заинтригованный, Поттер осторожно вытащил из сундука подозрительный предмет и повертел его в руках, пытаясь понять, что же в такого в этой мантии и что это за тёмные пятна, которыми она заляпана. На то, чтобы разобраться что к чему, у мальчика ушло несколько мгновений, после чего он выронил мантию и уставился на неё как на ядовитую змею.

— Это же кровь, — прошептал он, в отчаянии оглядевшись по сторонам, словно где-то в тенях сумрачной спальни скрывалось решение всех его проблем. Всё было понятно и очевидно, всё было именно так, как он думал, но… но... — но…что же мне делать? — прошептал он.

Он не знал, сколько просидел так, глядя в одну точку, но в какое-то мгновение ощущение реальности вернулось к нему, и тогда Гарри резко поднялся на ноги и пинком захлопнул сундук, запечатав его заклинанием. Потом он вызвал Виви и отдал ему мантию Тома, велев хорошенько отстирать её. Эльф с поклоном исчез, а Поттер рухнул на свою кровать, закрыв глаза. Он слишком устал думать и беспокоиться. Он вообще слишком устал. Когда в спальню пришли Драко и Блэйз, Гарри уже спал, Тома он так и не увидел.


	12. Коварные обстоятельства

Известие об очередном нападении вызвало новый приступ паники у обитателей Хогвартса. Теперь напали на чистокровную, и даже слизеринцы начали нервно оглядываться в пустынных коридорах, опасаясь нападения. Не слышно было шумных разговоров и смеха, Гарри казалось, что в школе повисла мертвая тишина, которая становилась просто невыносимо тяжелой, когда окружающие замечали его. Больше не было перешептываний, колких замечаний и летящих в спину оскорблений. Они боялись его. Каждый из них смотрел ему вслед со страхом и презрением, каждый из них страшился стать следующим. За завтраком, на следующий день после нападения на Чжоу, директор объявил, что все студенты должны покинуть школу на Рождественские каникулы, и в тот же вечер Снейп собрал слизеринцев, чтобы разъяснить сложившуюся ситуацию. В целом все сводилось к тому, что Хогвартс могут закрыть. Об этом же говорил Драко, отец которого состоял в Совете попечителей, в подобных обстоятельствах всё это было ожидаемо и логично. Всё катилось в чёрную дыру, и никто ничего не мог сделать. Не мог или не хотел.

Квиддич отменили, что привело Маркуса Флинта в чёрное уныние, а у Гарри появилось больше свободного времени, которое он тратил на дополнительные занятия или бесцельные блуждания по территории школы. Ему так надоел этот хаос, что всё чаще и чаще мальчик начал сбегать от сокурсников и без дела слоняться по двору. Общаться с кем бы то ни было, ему совершенно не хотелось, а единственный человек, который сейчас был ему нужен, продолжал избегать его. Несколько раз Поттер пытался завести с Томом разговор, но оказалось, что это довольно сложно сделать, если собеседник тебя полностью игнорирует.

К концу ноября выпал снег, мелкий и больше похожий на дождь, температура резко упала, а дорожки превратились в грязевое месиво. Кутаясь в тёплую мантию, Гарри сидел на поваленном дереве возле самой границы Запретного Леса и смотрел как мимо него, выстроившись в неровные шеренги, ползут десятки разнообразных пауков, скрываясь в опавших листьях и пожухшей траве.

«И куда вы все направляетесь?» — недоумевал Поттер.

Шаги за спиной он услышал не сразу, а обернувшись, чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности. Над ним возвышалось огромное косматое чудище, сжимающее в гигантских лапищах тела мертвых птиц. Этого зрелища мальчику вполне хватило, чтобы, вскочив на ноги, отпрыгнуть от великана на безопасное расстояние. Он даже успел нащупать в кармане волшебную палочку, прежде чем понял, что перед ним стоит их школьный лесник.

— Гарри? — пробасил великан. — Ты чего это тут сидишь? Не стоит тебе возле самого леса болтаться, опасно это.

— Э-м… ну да, спасибо мистер… э-э-э...

— Хагрид я, Рубеус Хагрид, и не надо всяких там мистеров, — он махнул здоровой ручищей в каком-то неопределенном жесте.

— Ага, — бестолково кивнул Поттер, внимание которого всецело занимали дохлые птицы. Перехватив взгляд второкурсника, лесник нахмурился.

— Зарезал кто-то, — посетовал он, — не первый раз уже, я всё говорю и говорю, что надо бы от хищников забор поставить, да тут, видите ли, какая-то зона особенная, нельзя заборы строить, вон опять кур моих убили.

— Да, сэр, мне очень жаль, — вежливо отозвался Гарри, отступая на шаг. — А вы не думали домик для них построить, ну или там загончик?

— Бесполезно, — вздохнул Хагрид, — все равно пролезут, — он сокрушенно покачал головой и помолчал, после чего снова посмотрел на слизеринца. — Ты бы это… шел в школу, а то вон холод-то какой, а ты без шарфа, да без шапки. И, Гарри, — лесник вдруг обеспокоенно посмотрел на мальчика, — ты один-то не ходи, вон какие страсти творятся, нельзя тебе одному ходить.

— Спасибо, — Гарри улыбнулся и поспешил к школе. Ну да, если не принимать во внимание устрашающую внешность, то Хагрид производил вполне славное впечатление. И он не смотрел на Гарри так, будто ждал от него какой-то подлости. Это… поднимало настроение.

У самого входа в Хогвартс Поттер замедлил шаг и пригляделся. В холле на лестнице, явно ожидая кого-то, стоял высокий светловолосый мужчина. Эту осанку и надменное выражение лица мальчик узнал сразу. Волшебник как раз обернулся, заметив приближающегося слизеринца.

— А, мистер Поттер, — холодно поприветствовал он, — приятно видеть вас в добром здравии.

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой, — вежливо поздоровался Гарри и попытался просочиться мимо, когда путь ему преградила трость Люциуса. Мальчик поднял непонимающий взгляд на старшего мага, тот ответил ему сдержанной улыбкой. — Любопытные события происходят в стенах этой школы, вы не находите, мистер Поттер?

— Нахожу, — спокойно согласился слизеринец, — если нападения на студентов можно назвать «любопытным событием».

— Вы довольно дерзкий ребенок, — заметил Малфой.

— А вы довольно бестактны, сэр, — парировал мальчик, бросив красноречивый взгляд на трость Люциуса, тот не спеша отступил в сторону.

— Мои извинения, мистер Поттер, вижу, вы спешите, — он усмехнулся, провожая мальчика бесстрастным взглядом.

«Если Малфой пожаловал в школу, значит, дела плохи, — подумал Гарри, шагая по коридору. — Спорю на что угодно, он наведывался к директору».

  


* * *

Путь от кабинета зелий до кабинета чар занимал слишком много времени, по мнению Гарри. Мальчик ускорил шаг, чтобы не опоздать на следующий урок, не хватало ещё получать нагоняй за каждую мелочь, он и так впал в немилость у большинства обитателей Хогвартса, и дело было не только в подозрениях относительно его причастности к нападениям, но и в самом Поттере. Даже Гермиона с трудом выносила его поведение, а что уж говорить об остальных. Те немногие, что придерживались нейтральной позиции относительно Гарри и пытались быть с ним дружелюбными, в ответ получали или тотальное безразличие или раздраженное шипение, в итоге даже слизеринцы начали сторониться его. Гарри понимал, что эта его нелюдимость наконец принесла свои плоды, и он стал изгоем даже на собственном факультете, но поделать ничего не мог. У него не было ни сил, ни желания быть милым и вежливым — какой в этом смысл? У него и так уже «потрясающая» репутация, так зачем утруждаться?

Он уже почти добрался до кабинета чар, когда кто-то весьма ощутимо и определенно не случайно задел его плечом. Гарри повернул голову и наткнулся на очередной озлобленный взгляд. Какой по счету за эти месяцы?

— Смотри куда идёшь, Поттер, — гриффиндорский второкурсник смотрел на него с удивительной смесью страха и гнева, — или ты думаешь, что теперь тебе вся школа принадлежит?

— Ой, Финниган, это что, был сарказм? — с издёвкой уточнил Гарри. — Мой тебе совет, воздержись от него в будущем, а то ты выглядишь жалко.

— Я на тебя посмотрю, когда ты наконец вылетишь отсюда, — фыркнул Симус. — Вот это будет более жалкое зрелище, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Да? А с чего бы мне отсюда вылетать? — невинно протянул Поттер. — Правил я не нарушаю, студентов не задираю, да и учусь получше некоторых.

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы…

— Симус, хватит, — на плечо гриффиндорца легла рука его сокурсника, имя которого Гарри не помнил, — он того не стоит.

— Брось, Дин, ему давно пора показать, где его место! — Финниган раздраженно фыркнул и смерил слизеринца презрительным взглядом.

Вокруг них собрались гриффиндорские второкурсники, которые, судя по всему, были где-то неподалеку всё это время. Все они буравили Гарри враждебными взглядами. Все. Кроме нескольких учеников, не присоединившихся к своим сокурсникам и наблюдающих за происходящим со стороны. Не обращая внимания на предостерегающие взгляды, которые бросала в его сторону Гермиона, Поттер окинул окруживших его ребят надменным взглядом, после чего взглянул на Симуса.

— Внушительная группа поддержки, Финниган, — заметил он, — все вместе мне моё место показывать будете?

— А ты настаиваешь? — это уже был другой гриффиндорец и по тому, как он выглядел, ему не терпелось устроить драку.

— Гарри, слушай, — от толпы закипающих второкурсников отделился рыжеволосый парень, который в отличие от своих друзей выглядел скорее обеспокоенным, чем разозлённым, — здесь никто не хочет ссор.

— Да ну? — Поттер выразительно посмотрел на Симуса.

— Просто скажи, это действительно ты открыл Тайную Комнату? — игнорируя его замечания, спросил Уизли.

— А это разве что-то изменит? — вместо прежнего запала, Гарри вдруг почувствовал усталость.

— Просто ответь на вопрос, — Рон смотрел прямо ему в глаза, и Поттер неожиданно понял, что ему до смерти надоел весь этот фарс.

— Нет, — ровно и твердо ответил он, — я не открывал Тайную Комнату.

— Чушь! — рявкнул Симус. — Все прекрасно знают, что это ты! Ищи других дураков, которые тебе поверят!

— Видишь? — глянув на Рона, Поттер пожал плечами. — Я же говорю, что это бессмысленно, — потом он повернулся к Симусу, от которого волнами исходила злость. — И кстати о дураках, Финниган, если ты и правда думаешь, что это был я, то лучше не лезь ко мне.

— Это угроза? — ощетинился гриффиндорец.

— Нет, идиот, совет на будущее, — Поттер закатил глаза. — А теперь уйди с моей дороги, я, видишь ли, спешу.

— Ах ты!.. — Симус выхватил волшебную палочку.

— Стой! — Дин попытался схватить друга за руку, но тот успел произнести заклинание, Гарри увернулся от оранжевого луча и круто развернулся, сжимая в руке собственную волшебную палочку. Мгновением позже Симус был обезоружен, растерявшиеся было гриффиндорцы, которые не привыкли всем скопом нападать на одного, тут же заслонили сокурсника, направляя на Поттера свои волшебные палочки. Ровно десять секунд ничего не происходило, затем коридор озарили вспышки разнообразных заклинаний. Гарри толком и не знал, сколько продолжалась эта так называемая дуэль, но определенно не так долго, как ему показалось. Плечо обожгла резкая боль, слизеринец вскрикнул и отвлекся, не заметив, как в него летит ещё одно проклятье. Синий луч сбил мальчика с ног, и он выронил из рук волшебную палочку. Не успел Гарри прийти в себя, как его схватили за грудки и прижали к холодному каменному полу.

— Вот и всё, Поттер, — над ним, довольно ухмыляясь, навис Симус.

— Как это по-гриффиндорски — нападать вшестером на одного, — презрительно бросил Гарри, искоса глянув на столпившихся вокруг ребят.

К собственному удовлетворению слизеринец отметил, что большинство использованных им заклинаний попали в цель, об этом красноречиво говорили пара обездвиженных гриффиндорцев, лежащих на полу, мелкие ссадины и ушибы у тех, кого он успел сбить с ног, и красная сыпь, появившаяся у некоторых ребят после жалящего заклинания. О да, Гарри мог гордиться собой… хотя бы те несколько мгновений, пока его не придушили.

— Стойте! Хватит! — только сейчас до Поттера донёсся голос Гермионы. — Что вы творите?!

Мальчик скосил глаза в сторону подруги. Девочка замерла в нескольких шагах от них, она тяжело дышала и переводила горящий негодованием взгляд с одного гриффиндорца на другого.

— Уймись, Грейнджер! — мрачно посоветовал Дин, который после случившейся потасовки растерял остатки дипломатичности. Возможно, причиной этому послужил ещё и внушительного вида синяк на его скуле, куда попало заклинание Поттера.

— Во имя Мерлина! Что здесь происходит?! — все конфликтующие стороны обернулись на этот голос. К ним спешили МакГонагалл и Люпин. Гермиона выдохнула и облегченно улыбнулась, похожее выражение появилось и на лицах Рона, Невилла и ещё пары гриффиндорцев, которые не вмешивались в драку, остальные выглядели скорее раздосадованными. Разглядев всю картину целиком, Минерва сбилась с шага.

— Что… — она оторопело открывала рот, но никак не могла сформулировать вопрос, пребывая в глубоком потрясении, — как… — Оба профессора остановились возле главных участников драки, один из которых так и прижимал к полу другого, и оглядели собравшихся. Минерва, наконец, взяла себя в руки. — Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь творится? — потребовала она. — И, мистер Финниган,— ведьма бросила на своего студента раздраженный взгляд, — будьте так добры, слезьте с мистера Поттера.

Симус отпустил воротник Гарри и поднялся на ноги, слизеринец сел и принялся поправлять перекосившийся галстук, упрямо игнорируя происходящее, словно его это вовсе не касалось. Ремус шагнул ближе к нему, пытаясь определить наличие серьезных травм. На Люпина Поттер тоже внимания не обратил.

— Я жду объяснений, — настойчиво повторила Минерва.

— Это всё Поттер! — помедлив, сказал Симус. — Это он начал!

Остальные согласно загудели, профессора синхронно обернулись к слизеринцу, тот как раз поднялся на ноги и теперь отряхивал свою мантию. На заявление гриффиндорца он никак не отреагировал.

— Мистер Поттер…

— Ложь! — звенящий от напряжения голос Гермионы привлек внимание собравшихся, девочка дрожала то ли от гнева, то ли от волнения. — Гнусная ложь, Симус, ты и сам это знаешь! — она смотрела на Финнигана. — И ты смеешь называть себя гриффиндорцем?! Все вы! — она окинула сокурсников возмущенным взглядом.

— Он провоцировал нас! — защищаясь, крикнул Симус. — Будешь отрицать, Грейнджер? Ты слышала его!

— А ты что, кретин безмозглый, чтобы на любую провокацию реагировать?! — рявкнула Гермиона.

— Мисс Грейнджер! — тут же осадила её Минерва, после чего посмотрела на своих студентов с нескрываемым разочарованием. — У меня просто слов нет, — отчеканила она, переводя холодный взгляд с одного гриффиндорца на другого, — это переходит всякие границы. Все вы отправляетесь со мной к директору.

— Но, профессор…

— Тишина! — Минерва повысила голос, — спорить и перечить вы будете в другом месте и при других обстоятельствах!

Второкурсники затихли, и МакГонагалл посмотрела на Гарри. Слизеринец отошел на пару шагов от галдящей толпы и откровенно скучал.

— Мистер Поттер, отправляйтесь в больничное крыло, я пообщаюсь с вами позже.

— Спасибо, профессор, но я в порядке, — спокойно возразил Гарри.

— Тогда вы не будете возражать, мистер Поттер, если я попрошу вас проследовать за мной? — подал голос Люпин, шагнув к слизеринцу, тот пожал плечами.

— Конечно, сэр.

Минерва мгновение медлила, глядя то на Ремуса, то на Гарри, потом вздохнула.

— Какой сейчас у вас урок, мистер Поттер?

— Чары.

— Я предупрежу профессора Флитвика.

— Спасибо, мэм.

Гарри встретился взглядом с Минервой и впервые за всё это время, на его губах появилось подобие улыбки, хотя она скорее казалась вымученной, а не доброжелательной. Дав знак своим студентам следовать за ней, ведьма зашагала в сторону директорского кабинета. Поттер провожал гриффиндорцев задумчивым взглядом, когда на его плечо легла рука Ремуса.

— Идём, Гарри, — мягко сказал он, — надо бы заняться твоими синяками.

— В больничное крыло? — нахмурился мальчик.

— Думаю, можно и без него обойтись, — подумав, сообщил Люпин, Гарри чуть расслабился и кивнул.

С тех пор как он в последний раз был в кабинете Люпина, там мало что изменилось. Профессор открыл дверь, пропуская своего гостя в помещение, после чего вошел сам и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Пригласив слизеринца присесть в кресло возле своего рабочего стола, Ремус направился к шкафчику, где хранились зелья и мази. После непродолжительных поисков, профессор Защиты произнёс что-то вроде: «Ага!» и снял с полки небольшой стеклянный флакончик, который передал Гарри.

— Заживляющая мазь, — пояснил он, усаживаясь за свой стол, — ссадины и царапины она лечит довольно быстро, — он пристально посмотрел на мальчика. — Надеюсь, что более серьезных травм у тебя нет?

— Нет, — Поттер качнул головой, — дуэлянты из них совершенно никчёмные.

Некоторое время оба молчали, пока Гарри смазывал прохладной вязкой субстанцией свои синяки и ссадины на лице и руках. Наконец с лечением было покончено, и Люпин решил, что теперь можно выпить чаю. В кабинете висела умиротворяющая тишина. Гарри вертел в руках чашку, наблюдая за тем, как Ремус спокойно попивает свой чай, и удивлялся, почему профессор не заваливает его бесконечными вопросами. Все обычно с этого и начинали.

— Вы о чём-то хотели со мной поговорить, — напомнил мальчик.

— Хотел, — согласился волшебник, — но, честно говоря, не знаю, с чего начать, — он виновато улыбнулся.

— Начните сначала, — посоветовал Гарри, и сам же продолжил: — Вы тоже думаете, что это я открыл Тайную Комнату?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Ремус, — а должен?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Все так думают.

— Это ещё ничего не значит, — Люпин помолчал, — люди порой заблуждаются в своих суждениях.

— Но я змееуст, — тут же заспорил Поттер, — и слизеринец, к тому же! Разве вам не приходило в голову, что я… что мои родители… ну… были бы разочарованы? — его голос совсем стих. — Вдруг я и правда наследник Слизерина, что тогда?

— Думаю, Джеймса бы это позабавило, — со смешком заметил Ремус. — Он бы ещё всем хвастался, что его сын беспрецедентен во всех отношениях.

Гарри скептически изогнул бровь.

— Вряд ли, учитывая тот сценарий, в котором я беспощадно нападаю на людей.

— В том-то и дело, Гарри, ты всё также остаёшься сыном своих родителей и ни за что не стал бы причинять кому-то намеренный вред, — Люпин налил себе ещё чаю и задумчиво уставился в свою чашку. — Но даже если бы все было так, как ты говоришь, они бы не перестали любить тебя, Гарри, — мягко сказал он, глядя на слизеринца, — они бы гордились тобой, не смотря ни на что. В крайнем случае, попытались бы помочь тебе. Но разочарованы… никогда.

— А вы? — помолчав, сказал Гарри. — Вы тоже не разочарованны? Даже если бы это был я, вы бы не разочаровались?

— Нет, — волшебник чуть помедлил, — хотя я и был немного удивлен, когда узнал что ты змееуст.

— Только немного? — не поверил Поттер.

— Ну, довольно сильно, по правде говоря, — Люпин рассмеялся, — не часто встречаешь волшебника, обладающего таким редким даром.

— И тёмным к тому же, — мрачно пробормотал Поттер.

— Парсельтанг сам по себе не имеет негативного окраса, таким его делают люди, — спокойно возразил Ремус, — не взваливай на себя больше, чем нужно.

Они снова замолчали. Гарри рассматривал бледное лицо своего профессора, отмечая, что он выглядит уставшим и подавленным.

— Вы больны? — вдруг спросил мальчик.

— Нет, — помедлив, отозвался Ремус, — а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Вы кажетесь больным, — просто ответил слизеринец.

— Я в порядке, — заверил его профессор, — но спасибо за заботу.

— Но вы чем-то обеспокоены, — продолжал допытываться Гарри.

— Ты прав, — он улыбнулся, — я беспокоюсь о тебе.

— Я в порядке, — вяло протянул Поттер.

Ремус промолчал, Гарри принялся ковырять пальцем ручку кресла, не зная, что ещё сказать. Ему очень хотелось что-то сказать. Но что? Вежливое молчание Люпина оказалось гораздо хуже самого страшного допроса с пристрастием, потому что то спокойное уважение, которое чувствовал по отношению к себе Поттер, вызывало в нём непреодолимое желание сохранить его во что бы то ни стало. Но что он мог сказать?

— Я, наверное, пойду, — тихо произнёс мальчик, Люпин склонил голову набок.

— Я тебя не держу, — ответил он, — но помни, пожалуйста, что если тебе захочется поговорить о чем-то, о чём угодно, я всегда рядом.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал Поттер, не двигаясь с места. — Сэр, не стоит беспокоиться обо мне, у меня всё хорошо, правда… я просто… просто, — он вдруг резко вскинул голову, взглянув в глаза старшего волшебника. — Я просто устал от всего этого! Нет, ну честно, почему как что, все сразу начинают указывать на меня пальцем?! Я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое! Чтобы перестали заваливать идиотскими расспросами, перестали смотреть на меня так, словно ждут от меня геройства или безумства в зависимости от ситуации! Мне надоело, что со мной то нянчатся, не давая проходу, то выбрасывают на помойку, как ненужную вещь! В прошлом году я не знал, как отделаться от этих восхищенных взглядов и приторного обожания, а в этом все они внезапно решили превратить меня во вселенское зло, это что, нормально?! Почему я просто не могу жить как все нормальные люди? — он всплеснул руками, чуть не опрокинув свою чашку. — Я знаю, знаю, что мне не стоит так реагировать, я и сам всегда считал, что это бессмысленно, пытаться изменить людей, но я так устал от них! И Том! Он просто отвернулся от меня! Я даже не понимаю, чем обидел его… и обидел ли? Я все думаю… постоянно думаю, может, он разочаровался во мне? Может, наша дружба с самого начала была обречена на провал? Может, дело в том, что он… — слизеринец осекся и замолчал, глядя на свои руки, — в том, что мы совершенно разные люди, у которых нет и не может быть ничего общего, — тихо договорил он.

Ремус внимательно наблюдал за мальчиком, который внезапно отбросил всё своё хладнокровие, превратившись, наконец, в растерянного двенадцатилетнего ребенка, напуганного и одинокого, не понимающего, что делать и как себя вести. Всё это время Ремус не мог понять, что движет сыном его лучшего друга, почему из доброжелательного светлого мальчика он вдруг превратился в нелюдимого дерзкого незнакомца, отталкивающего от себя всех и каждого. А двигал им самый обыкновенный страх.

— Гарри, — мягко окликнул застывшего ребенка Люпин, — всё, что с тобой происходит, может привести в отчаяние даже взрослого волшебника и нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты потерял контроль над ситуацией. Люди есть люди, и, стараясь измениться в угоду их желаниям, ты делаешь хуже только себе, — он помолчал. — Впрочем, ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь. Но я хочу сказать тебе одно. Ты ничего не добьешься, отталкивая от себя всех. Выстроив вокруг себя стену, ты в итоге окажешься в тюрьме, из которой не будет выхода. Не прячься от своих страхов, я понимаю, они пожирают и мучают тебя, но если ты наберешься смелости взглянуть им в глаза, наберешься смелости заглянуть в собственную душу, ты превратишь эти страхи в оружие гораздо более мощное, чем ты можешь себе представить.

По мере того как Люпин говорил, Гарри становился всё более и более удивленным.

— На распределении мне что-то похожее говорила Волшебная Шляпа, — прошептал он, — вроде того, что я должен заглянуть в самого себя…

— Возможно, стоит прислушаться? — предложил Ремус. — Иначе ты сам себя загонишь в тупик.

— Я просто запутался, — мальчик вздохнул, — мне надоело быть милым со всеми, — он кисло улыбнулся. — В итоге получается, что нет никакой разницы…

— Гарри, ты все равно не сможешь угодить всем…

— Да не в этом дело! — раздраженно перебил профессора Поттер. — Для меня нет никакой разницы. Я всегда считал, что быть доброжелательным и вежливым это правильно, что это сделает меня лучше, но понял, что ошибся.

— Я… не совсем понимаю, — в лёгкой растерянности признался Ремус.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Гарри, — говорю же, что запутался. Ещё и с Томом не знаю что делать…

— Думаю, ситуация тебе подскажет, — задумчиво ответил Люпин, — сомневаюсь, что твой друг просто отвернулся от тебя. На первый взгляд не скажешь, но он очень дорожит вашей дружбой.

— Что-то я не заметил, — буркнул слизеринец, Ремус улыбнулся.

— Скажи мне, Гарри, когда ты начинаешь сторониться людей?

— Когда они мне надоедают, — тут же ответил мальчик.

— А ещё?

— Ну, — Поттер задумался, — когда, — тут в его глазах вспыхнуло понимание, — когда хочу скрыть свои проблемы!

— Не думаю, что вы так уж сильно отличаетесь, — заметил Люпин.

Гарри ответил ему широкой улыбкой.

  


* * *

Обед в Большом зале проходил в напряженной тишине. Направляясь к своему столу, Гарри чувствовал, как его провожают многочисленные взгляды мрачных студентов. Делая вид, что ничего не замечает, мальчик сел рядом с Драко и принялся накладывать в свою тарелку картофель.

— Где ты был? — неожиданно подал голос Теодор Нотт, нельзя сказать, что говорил он доброжелательно.

— У Люпина, — спокойно ответил Поттер.

— Зачем? — тут же влез Драко.

— Повздорил с гриффиндорцами, — мальчик бросил ядовитый взгляд в сторону вышеупомянутого факультета, злорадно отметив, что большинство второкурсников до сих пор отсутствуют.

— Тебя что, наказали? — возмутился Забини.

— Нет, — Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся, — их наказали.

— О, ну наконец-то, — Малфой закатил глаза, — а то я уж думал, что в этой школе никто и пальцем не шевельнет, пока какой-нибудь безмозглый активист тебя не придушит.

— Мы уже и сами готовы были это сделать, — посмеиваясь, признался Забини, — в исключительно воспитательных целях, конечно.

— Ну да, — проворчал мальчик.

— Что, доволен собой, Поттер? — слизеринцы обернулись — рядом с их столом стоял тот самый рейвенкловец, что напал на Гарри.

— Вполне доволен, — вежливо улыбнулся мальчик, хотя в его зеленых глазах не было и тени улыбки.

— Мне интересно, как долго ты ещё сможешь водить за нос профессоров, — презрительно выплюнул он. — До первой смерти, полагаю? — на этих словах его голос упал до еле различимого шепота, так чтобы услышать мог только Поттер.

Гарри нахально ухмыльнулся и поднялся из-за стола.

— Как знать, — намеренно громко сказал он, — может, ты и прав, — тут он оглядел притихшую аудиторию. Студенты, затаив дыхание, ждали продолжения, некоторые из профессоров уже начали подниматься со своих мест, опасаясь, что словами дело не ограничится. — Я только одного не пойму, — он резко повернул голову, вперив в старшекурсника ледяной взгляд, — ты сам, что ли, эту смерть организовывать будешь?

По Большому Залу прокатился гул приглушенных голосов, рейвенкловец злобно сощурился. Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что к ним направляется Снейп.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То, что говорю, придурок, — закатил глаза Поттер, — ты тут распинаешься про то, что кто-то умрет в скором времени, но я-то никого убивать не собираюсь, вот и недоумеваю, откуда ты-то знаешь…

Тут он, наконец, добился, чего хотел — старшекурсник схватил его за грудки:

— Ты будешь тем, кто сдохнет, если не заткнёшься, — прорычал он, встряхивая второкурсника как тряпичную куклу при каждом слове.

В следующую секунду произошло сразу несколько событий: рыча от ярости, рейвенкловец направил свою волшебную палочку на мальчика, все слизеринцы от первого до седьмого курса поднялись на ноги, выхватывая собственные волшебные палочки, а профессора бросились к ним, как и некоторые студенты, хотя было не совсем понятно, кому они собираются помогать. Гарри заметил Тома. Во всём этом хаосе его друг походил на неподвижную статую. Он так и продолжал сидеть за столом, наблюдая за происходящим с каменным лицом, словно его ничуть не волновало царящее вокруг безумие. И только в его обсидиановых глазах разгоралась ледяная ярость, направленная на рейвенкловца. Абсолютная бесконечная ненависть.

— Довольно! — кто-то схватил Гарри за плечо, оттаскивая назад, и ему пришлось обернуться, чтобы взглянуть на своего декана, который в данный момент был очень и очень зол. — Вы понимаете, что делаете, мистер Ренклифт? Или ваш жалкий мозг не способен оценить всю абсурдность ваших действий?

— Северус, позволь мне, — к ним протиснулась Минерва. Студенты галдели на все голоса, возмущаясь, причитая и негодуя, кто-то из преподавателей тщетно пытался их успокоить. — Мистер Ренклифт, вы немедленно отправитесь к директору, где будет решаться дальнейшая ваша судьба. Нападение на младшего студента! Угрозы! Вы сошли с ума?

— Хотите меня отчислить? — в ужасе заорал рейвенкловец. — Меня, значит, можно вышвырнуть из школы, а этот недоношенный выродок так и будет безнаказанно творить, что захочет, да его надо было…

— Следите за выражениями, молодой человек, — Дамблдор выглядел на удивление рассерженным, — вы порочите имя собственного факультета, не говоря уже о вашей семье!

Парень проглотил остаток фразы, затравлено глядя на директора.

— Вы не можете меня отчислить!

— Это мы будем решать не здесь, — твердо сказал Альбус, — следуйте за мной.

Ренклифт вздрогнул от холодного тона директора, сделал шаг по направлению к старику, и вдруг резко обернулся к Гарри, указывая на него пальцем.

— Лучше бы ты сдох тогда, Поттер, — рявкнул он, — лучше бы Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть прикончил всю твою семейку, включая тебя!

— Ренклифт! — закричал Флитвик, не ожидая такого от одного из своих учеников. В зале снова стало шумно, кто-то попытался кинуться на рейвенкловца с кулаками, но Гарри так и не увидел, кто это был, потому что внезапно и совершенно неожиданно его шрам вспыхнул дикой, нестерпимой болью. Задыхаясь, он прижал руки ко лбу и зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать отчаянный крик боли.

— Он что-то с ним сделал! — кажется, это был Драко. — Он проклял его!

— Что с ним?!

— У него кровь, он ранен!

Кто-то выкрикивал его имя, кто-то схватил за плечи, когда он начал медленно оседать на пол, кто-то звал на помощь, и кричал, кричал так громко, что перекрывал все остальные голоса. Гарри даже не сразу понял, что это был его собственный крик. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он видит лицо лучшего друга, склонившегося над ним. Том был страшно бледен и, кажется, звал его, но потом мир заволокло серой пеленой тумана и сознание померкло, отрезав мальчика от реального мира.

Гарри пришел в себя, когда часы Хогвартса пробили пять часов вечера. Даже не открывая глаз, мальчик мгновенно определил, что находится в лазарете. Вокруг было тихо. За окном, судя по мерному стуку капель по стеклу, шел дождь, где-то слышались приглушенные голоса. Слизеринец неподвижно лежал в кровати и признаков жизни подавать не спешил. Ему нужно было подумать. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и перед его внутренним взором в беспорядочном калейдоскопе красок замелькали воспоминания.

Пустынный коридор, разлитая повсюду вода, зеркало, кровавые буквы на стене, обездвиженное привидение, пугающий голос невидимой твари, несущийся вдоль каменных стен, и снова вода... Вдоль стен… Что может быть в стенах? Почему повсюду была вода? Откуда всё началось? Первая жертва была найдена на третьем этаже. Что такого есть на третьем этаже? Или место было выбрано случайно? От хаотичности собственных мыслей Гарри готов был застонать.

— Чего бояться пауки? — прошептал он, зачем-то цепляясь за этот абсурдный бессмысленный вопрос.

— Жёлтых глаз, — ответил ему флегматичный голос.

Слизеринец резко распахнул глаза. В комнате царил полумрак, но мальчик и так понял, кто находится рядом с ним, и удивленно уставился на Блэйза Забини, который сидел, раскачиваясь на стуле, возле его кровати.

— Что? — спросил Гарри.

Блэйз поднял брови и с грохотом опустил свой стул на все четыре ножки.

— О, ты проснулся! Я думал, ты говоришь во сне, подожди, я сейчас позову…

— Нет, стой, — шепотом остановил его Поттер, — о чём ты говорил?

— Когда? — невинно уточнил Забини, Гарри захотелось его придушить, он сел в кровати, игнорируя легкое головокружение.

— Про пауков, я спросил «Чего боятся пауки», а ты ответил…

— Жёлтых глаз, — теперь сокурсник смотрел на него с искренним непониманием. — И что?

— Откуда… откуда эти слова? — взволнованно спросил слизеринец. — Что за глаза?

— Ой, ради Мерлина, Поттер, — этот голос, лениво растягивающий слова, Гарри узнал бы из тысячи, он обернулся.

— Драко?

— Только не воображай себе, что мы тут с ума сходим от беспокойства, — в привычной для себя манере проворчал Малфой. — Нас попросили приглядеть за тобой, пока ты не проснулся, мадам Помфри была несколько занята.

— Да? Чем?

— Кто-то проклял этого идиота Ренклифта, — блондин закатил глаза, — еле откачали.

— Кто проклял? — удивился Гарри.

— Понятия не имею, — безразлично пожал плечами Малфой, — там было слишком много желающих, за всеми и не уследишь. В итоге в общей свалке его чуть не затоптали.

— Круто, — ошалело прошептал Поттер, на такой эффект он не рассчитывал.

— Ты ведь сделал это специально, — спокойный голос Драко разорвал повисшую тишину.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Всё это представление от начала до конца, — это уже был Блэйз, — продумано и подстроено, а Ренклифт, болван, попался.

— С чего вы взяли? — флегматично поинтересовался Поттер. — Неужели моё негодование было недостаточно правдоподобным?

— Да нет, я почти поверил, — Гарри услышал усмешку в словах Малфоя, — просто ты обычно предпочитаешь в таких ситуациях вести себя по принципу «игнорируй это», а не «разозли его посильнее, чтобы он попытался тебя убить».

— Ха, — вяло отозвался Гарри.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Блэйз.

— Ничего, — он пожал плечами, — просто мне надоело молчаливо сносить весь этот бред.

— А что, другого способа выразить протест ты придумать не смог? — ворчливо поинтересовался Забини. — Этот твой маленький спектакль, знаешь ли, довольно шумным оказался.

— А мне-то какое дело? — Поттер фыркнул. — Пусть думают, что хотят.

— Так и знал, что ты свихнулся, — со вздохом сказал Блэйз. — Ты бы себя слышал. Несёшь полную чушь с таким видом, словно скандируешь прописную истину.

Гарри пожал плечами. Малфой и Забини синхронно вздохнули.

— Знаешь, Поттер, на твоём месте я бы сначала думал, а потом уже делал… — протянул Драко. — А если бы он тебя убил? Ты бы хоть с умными людьми посоветовался.

— С кем, например? — саркастично уточнил мальчик.

— Со Снейпом, — хором ответили сокурсники.

Разговор потерял смысл, Гарри раздраженно отвернулся.

— Да уж, Поттер, — Блэйз хохотнул, — ты у нас просто ходячая катастрофа, что не день, то новый катаклизм.

— Кстати, вчера приезжал отец, — Драко вдруг сменил тему разговора, — встречался с Дамблдором.

— М-м-м, и что? — Поттер зевнул, он и так знал, что в Хогвартс наведывался Малфой старший, ничего нового Драко ему не сообщил.

— Директора хотят сместить, — буднично ответил Малфой, — он пустил всё на самотек, и вот результат, — блондин помолчал. — Я всегда считал, что старик слишком мягкотелый для такой работы.

— Да и чокнутый порядком, — поддержал его Блэйз, — он, по-моему, даже не пытается найти виновника.

— Никто не пытается, — задумчиво протянул Гарри, — все как будто ждут, что всё само разрешиться.

— Ничего удивительного, — Драко закатил глаза, — слабохарактерные дураки. Этой школе давно нужен новый директор.

Тут Гарри вспомнил, с чего вообще начался этот разговор.

— Так чего боятся пауки? — уже, наверное, в сотый раз спросил он.

— Желтых глаз! — одновременно сказали Драко и Блэйз.

— Но почему?! — недоуменно воскликнул Гарри. — Что за глаза?

— Мерлин, ты что, не знаешь этой считалочки? — вздохнул Драко.

— Откуда мне знать? — буркнул мальчик, Малфой смерил его оценивающим взглядом.

— А, ну да, — он зевнул.— Есть такая детская считалочка…

— Чего боятся пауки? Желтых глаз. Никогда в них не смотри. Это раз, — весело проскандировал Блэйз.

— А ещё они боятся хвоста, что кольцом тебя сожмет. Это два, — заунывно прочитал Драко.

— И клыков страшатся пауки. Ядовитых и смертельных — это три.

— А четыре — исполинская пасть.

— Жажда крови без конца, это пять.

— Чешуя их страшит, а не шерсть. Чешуя подобно стали, это шесть.

— Семь и восемь, зажмурься скорей.

— Девять, бойся властителя змей.

— Досчитав до десяти, отвернись.

— Пауков так страшит…

— Василиск, — прошептал Гарри, — ну конечно, — он в молчаливом шоке лег обратно на подушку и уставился в потолок.

Бешено вращающийся в голове калейдоскоп размышлений внезапно остановился. Всё встало на свои места. Всё. До последней бредовой мысли. Поттеру очень захотелось выругаться, но он не смог припомнить ни одного стоящего проклятья. А ещё он вдруг отчётливо понял, что у него осталось очень мало времени.

— Эй, тебе опять плохо? — забеспокоился Драко. — Ты только не умирай, пока медсестра не придет, а то что мы ей скажем?!

— Знаете, я, кажется, устал, — глухо отозвался Поттер. — Вы меня не оставите одного?

Он почти слышал, как переглянулись его сокурсники, но вот наконец оба парня встали со своих мест и покинули комнату, оставляя его одного. Гарри тут же резко сел и шепотом позвал своего домовика. Виви появился мгновение спустя и тут же рухнул перед ним на колени:

— Хозяин…! — запричитал он.

— Тихо! — зашипел на него Гарри. — Просто слушай. У меня в сундуке лежит мантия-невидимка, ты знаешь, как она выглядит? — эльф энергично закивал головой. — Отлично. Принеси мне её.

— Хозяин куда-то собирается идти? — осторожно уточнил домовик.

— Да.

— Но хозяину нужно лежать, — Виви нахмурился, Поттер зарычал.

— Будешь спорить, отпущу тебя на волю, и катись куда хочешь вместе со своим мнением! — огрызнулся он, домовик побелел от ужаса.

— Виви вернется через секунду.

— И никому ни слова! — успел приказать мальчик, прежде чем напуганный эльф исчез из комнаты с тихим хлопком.

Сгорая от нетерпения, Гарри лег обратно на подушку и снова стал изучать потолок. Его раздирала жажда деятельности, но сейчас он мог только ждать. К тому моменту, как в палату вошла мадам Помфри в компании Снейпа, Гарри готов был начать с криком носиться по кругу. Завидев своих гостей, мальчик стремительно сел в постели и тут же был награжден недовольным взглядом школьной медсестры.

— Воздержитесь от резких движений, мистер Поттер, — требовательно сказала она, приближаясь к его кровати, — вы не здоровы.

— Здоров! — тут же заспорил слизеринец.

— Поттер, — прошипел стоящий поодаль Снейп, — избавьте нас от своего упрямства хоть на секунду.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Поппи уже водила над Гарри волшебной палочкой, проверяя его состояние.

— Голова немного кружится, а так нормально, — Гарри уставился на своего декана большими честными глазами, в которых ясно читалось: «Видите, сэр, я всё делаю, как вы говорите!»

Снейп на это только поморщился, но всё же подошел поближе, вглядываясь в лицо своего студента.

— Что скажете, мадам Помфри? — холодно поинтересовался он, хотя его взгляд по-прежнему не отрывался от мальчика.

— Физическое состояние в норме, небольшой стресс, вызванный болевым шоком, и недомогание, но это быстро пройдет, — ведьма убрала волшебную палочку и отступила на шаг. — Что с вами случилось?

— Не знаю, — Поттер помолчал, — кажется, мой шрам заболел.

И он снова послал профессору зелий честный невинный взгляд, Северус неодобрительно нахмурился.

— Без причины? — уточнил он. — У вас просто заболел шрам?

— Да, — с готовностью ответил мальчик, — как тогда, в прошлом году, помните?

Слизеринский декан и колдомедик переглянулись, Поппи при этом выглядела растерянной.

— А что случилось в прошлом году? — уточнила она, обращаясь к зельевару.

— Схожий инцидент, — сухо ответил тот и снова повернулся к Гарри. — Вы можете предположить, почему заболел ваш шрам?

— Нет, сэр, — тут же сказал Поттер, — но в прошлый раз он заболел, когда в школу пробрался Пожиратель Смерти.

Снейп некоторое время молчал, а стоящая рядом с ним медсестра переводила недоумевающий и чуть раздраженный взгляд с ученика на профессора.

— Вы хотите сказать, что в Хогвартс кто-то проник? — уточнила она.

— Я пока ничего не хочу говорить, — Северус бросил на женщину ядовитый взгляд. — И даже если я решу поделиться с кем бы то ни было своим мнением, это будете не вы, мадам Помфри.

Ведьма поджала губы, обижено глянув на слизеринского декана.

— Право же, Северус… — начала она, но осеклась, вспомнив, что они вообще-то не одни. — Что ж, мистер Поттер, — медсестра полностью сосредоточила всё своё внимание на пациенте, — думаю, вам стоит отдохнуть.

— Да, мэм, — покладисто согласился мальчик, Снейп сделался очень подозрительным, прожигая второкурсника недоверчивым взглядом.

— Вы что-то говорили о восстанавливающих зельях, — напомнил он медсестре, та раздраженно фыркнула.

— Я прекрасно об этом помню, — проворчала она и вышла из комнаты, пробормотав себе под нос что-то про «злопамятных типов».

Когда они остались одни, Гарри вопросительно уставился на своего декана.

— Что-то не так, сэр? — уточнил он.

— Вы что-то скрываете, — не вопрос, а утверждение, Северус хмуро смотрел на Поттера. — Возможно, вы хотите поделиться со мной своими мыслями?

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите сэр, — всё так же невинно ответил Гарри.

— Вы переигрываете, Поттер, — ехидно отметил зельевар, — что произошло в Большом Зале?

— Ну, мне стало плохо, — мальчик пожал плечами, — кстати, а что будет с этим Ренклифтом?

Снейп презрительно фыркнул.

— Поставлен вопрос о его отчислении, если вам интересно, Поттер.

— Почему? — удивленно спросил Гарри.

— Вам что, по порядку всё разъяснить? — раздраженно уточнил зельевар. — Не стройте из себя идиота.

— Но он же не… ну, в смысле, это же просто драка была…

— Когда именно? Когда он со своими приятелями сломал вам пару рёбер, или когда открыто и прилюдно выразил вам свои пожелания долгой жизни? И вы думали, это спустят ему с рук? Мерлина ради, Поттер, что за дурацкая манера драматизировать всё подряд? Подобное поведение не могло не привлечь внимание директора.

— То есть, вы обсуждали с ним это?

— Естественно! Он что, слепой, по-вашему?

«Вы действительно хотите знать моё мнение?» — Гарри опустил голову, чтобы Снейп не увидел его лица.

Повисло тяжелое молчание, зельевар явно чего-то ждал, а Поттер не спешил демонстрировать догадливость, вместо этого он с повышенным вниманием изучал своё одеяло. Северус начал что-то говорить, но в этот момент вернулась мадам Помфри с целым подносом разных зелий, и разговор можно было считать оконченным. Гарри понимал, что его декан не оставит эту тему просто так, но сейчас он не готов был объясняться с ним. Потом. Он обязательно что-нибудь придумает потом. В настоящей момент его голову занимали совсем другие мысли.

Когда его, наконец, оставили одного, мальчик шепотом позвал своего домовика, забрал у него свою мантию-невидимку и, дав несколько указаний, улегся на кровать, прикрыв глаза. Слизеринец собирался разработать какой-нибудь план действий, но от принятых зелий его начало клонить в сон, и Гарри позволил себе погрузиться в легкую дрёму, решив, что на свежую голову думаться все равно будет лучше.

Как он и ожидал, Виви разбудил его примерно через час после отбоя, шепотом сообщив ему, что Том только что покинул Слизеринское общежитие. Вспыхнувшее в душе волнение мгновенно прогнало остатки сна, и Гарри вскочил на ноги, вытащив из-под подушки мантию-невидимку. Эльф внимательно следил за своим хозяином, нервно подергивая большими ушами.

— Это очень опасно, — тихо говорил он, — очень глупо, молодой хозяин!

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — Поттер натянул на ноги ботинки и подкрался к двери, прислушиваясь к звукам в коридоре, — лучше проверь, нет ли там кого-нибудь.

Виви скорбно вздохнул и исчез. Появившись мгновение спустя, он сообщил, что медсестра уже легла спать, а кроме неё в лазарете никого нет.

— Отлично, — мальчик на цыпочках вышел в коридор и накинул на плечи мантию невидимку, — следи, чтобы никто не вздумал меня навестить, пока меня нет, — прошептал он домовику, крадущемуся следом. — Если увидишь или услышишь что-то странное или подозрительное, сразу дай мне знать.

— Да, хозяин, — эльф печально смотрел на мальчика, — только будьте осторожны.

Гарри улыбнулся и, полностью скрывшись под мантией, вышел из лазарета.


	13. Улыбаясь темноте

Ступая как можно тише, чтобы его шагов не было слышно в пустынном коридоре, Гарри шел вперед, прислушиваясь к царящей в школе тишине. На пути ему не встретились ни дежурные преподаватели, ни привидения, ни даже кошка Филча. Можно было бы назвать это везением, но слизеринец был слишком напряжен, чтобы радоваться раньше времени.

«Как же всё просто, — думал он, поворачивая в очередной коридор, — обездвиженные студенты! Ну кто ещё мог так подействовать на них кроме Василиска?! Чудовище Слизерина, ха! Мог бы давно догадаться, что парсельтанг и Тайная Комната связаны самым непосредственным образом! Удивительно еще, что никто не погиб!»

Теперь становились на место все кусочки этой головоломки. Вода в коридоре, голос, который слышал только Гарри, даже пресловутое привидение в женском туалете. Мальчик невольно усмехнулся.

Коридор третьего этажа был также тих и пуст. На стенах горели факелы, в окна бился порывистый холодный ветер, тени на стенах трепетали от дрожащих языков пламени. Тихий шорох привлек внимание Гарри, и тот замедлил шаг, вглядываясь в темноту. Неяркий свет выхватил из темноты силуэт невысокого мальчика, что стоял возле стены, неспешно выводя на сером камне кровавые буквы. Медленно, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, Поттер подошел ближе и замер за спиной студента. Не прошло и минуты, как тот резко развернулся, одновременно метнув в темноту парализующее заклинание. Фиолетовый луч пролетел в дюйме от головы Поттера, чуть не задев его.

«Мерлин, — в шоке подумал Гарри, — и почему это я решил, что он окончательно растерял осторожность?». Мальчик медленно выдохнул, глядя в лицо друга, которое сейчас больше походило на восковую маску. На какое-то жуткое мгновение Гарри показалось, что это вообще не Том, слишком пугающим был его взгляд, слишком ощутимой исходящая от него угроза. Прошла секунда или две, прежде чем Поттер все-таки осторожно стянул с себя мантию, посмотрев в ледяные глаза Арчера.

— Ты становишься предсказуемым, Том, — тихо произнёс он.

Друг, казалось, вообще его не узнал, палочка в его руке дрогнула, будто он собирался напасть, но потом в темных глазах что-то изменилось, появилась странная обреченность, и рука, в которой он сжимал палочку, безвольно опустилась.

— Гарри, — не вопрос, не утверждение, он просто произнёс имя друга, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Не успел Поттер ответить, как со стороны лестницы послышались шаги. Тихо чертыхнувшись, мальчик схватил за руку друга, который пребывал в абсолютном ступоре, и потянул за собой.

— Идём, нужно уходить, — зашептал он, Арчер вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения, и беспомощно оглянулся на кровавую надпись, которую так и не успел закончить. Гарри проследил за взглядом друга.

«Замок омоет кровь…»

— Как напыщенно и глупо, — поморщился Поттер, — сам эту чушь выдумал? — он покосился на Тома, но тот был не в том состоянии, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать. Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что мантия и руки Арчера испачканы в крови. — Виви! — шёпотом позвал мальчик. Эльф мгновенно появился рядом, и Поттер указал на стену и ведро, в котором ещё оставалась кровь. — Избавься от этого. Быстро.

Домовик кивнул, а Гарри накинул на них с Томом мантию-невидимку и потащил друга вперед по коридору. Добравшись до небольшой ниши, оба слизеринца нырнули туда. Гарри поискал взглядом нужный рычаг и дернул его, открывая проход в узкий тоннель.

— Быстрее, — он втолкнул Арчера в образовавшийся проём и шагнул туда сам. За ними тихо закрылась дверь, и только тогда Поттер рискнул шепнуть «Люмос», освещая их путь. Из тайного хода они выбрались в полутёмный коридор. Быстро сориентировавшись, Гарри повернул направо, по его подсчетам они вскоре должны были добраться до лестницы.

— Куда мы идем? — подал голос Арчер, когда Гарри начал подниматься вверх, гадая про себя, не сменился ли пароль, о котором говорил ему Флинт.

— Потом объясню, — пообещал он.

Мальчики поднялись на пятый этаж, и Гарри покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, куда теперь поворачивать. Повинуясь интуиции, слизеринец вновь свернул направо и вскоре радостно улыбнулся, заметив нужную ему статую Бориса Бестолкового. Отсчитав от него четвертую дверь, Поттер прошептал пароль и тут же услышал щелчок замка.

Минуту спустя оба слизеринца уже стояли в большой светлой комнате, отделанной кремовым мрамором и фарфоровой плиткой.

— Ух ты, — Поттер стянул с них обоих мантию и присвистнул. Флинт как-то сказал ему, что он может иногда пользоваться ванной для старост и объяснил, как туда попасть, но до этого момента Гарри никогда не заходил сюда. Теперь же он оглядывался по сторонам, рассматривая огромные витражные окна, неглубокую ванную, больше похожую на бассейн, и целую коллекцию пушистых полотенец и халатов, аккуратно разложенных на лавочках.

— А круто быть старостой, — прокомментировал он и повернулся к другу. Тот был бледнее обычного, под глазами у него залегли тёмные круги, да и в целом Арчер выглядел болезненно изможденным.

«Почему я раньше всего этого не замечал?! — ужаснулся Гарри. — Он же на привидение похож!»

— Так, — мальчик попытался собраться с мыслями, — раздевайся.

Наконец в глазах Арчера появилось осмысленное выражение.

— Что?

— У тебя вся мантия в крови, — Поттер пожал плечами, — надо её выстирать.… А тебе не мешало бы принять горячий душ, — он указал на душевые кабинки в дальнем конце комнаты.

— Куда ты нас притащил вообще? — недовольно уточнил Том, озираясь по сторонам.

— Это ванная для старост, — торопливо объяснил Гарри. — Ну же, Том, иди, прими душ, ты выглядишь ужасно, тебе нужно хоть немного освежиться!

Том фыркнул, давая понять, что он сам будет решать, что ему нужно, а что нет, но все же развязал галстук и стянул мантию. Уже расстегивая рубашку, он вдруг замер, глядя в пол.

— Ты всё знал? — тихо спросил Арчер.

Гарри не стал притворяться, что не понял, о чем тот говорит.

— Да, знал.

— Давно?

— Давно.

— Почему,… почему ты ничего мне не говорил? — Том, наконец, поднял голову и посмотрел на Поттера со смесью вины и раздражения.

— И что, по-твоему, я тебе должен был сказать? — язвительно поинтересовался Гарри. — «Эй, Том, может, ты не будешь открывать Тайную Комнату, всё-таки Василиск не очень тянет на домашнего любимца!» — он закатил глаза. — И ты бы меня послушал? Как же! Да ты всё это время смотрел на меня как на пустое место!

— Ты и про Василиска знаешь, — пробормотал Арчер, разглядывая стоящего перед ним зеленоглазого мальчика с каким-то новым выражением. Потом он вдруг рассмеялся, заставив Гарри недоуменно моргнуть. — Вот дьявол! Приложить столько сил, чтобы не втягивать тебя во всю эту грязь, и в итоге выяснить, что ты в этой грязи уже по уши! — Том отсмеялся и взглянул на друга. — Я должен был догадаться, что ты не упустишь случая влезть в очередную проблему.

— Что значит «не втягивать»? — Гарри нахмурился. — Меня с самого первого дня, как открылась Тайная Комната, половина школы подозревает! Каким образом, по-твоему, я не могу быть втянут в происходящее?

— Быть жертвой обстоятельств это одно, а влезать во всё это самому уже совсем другое, — Том вздохнул. — Я не думал, что ты начнёшь это глупое расследование! — тут он покачал головой. — Какого дьявола тебе приспичило лезть во все это? Я так старался держать тебя подальше от происходящего! Зачем?

— Ты старался… — Поттер недоверчиво уставился на друга, потом тряхнул головой. — Подожди, ты,… ты… пытался защитить меня? — тут уже сам Гарри начал злиться, прокручивая в голове все события прошедших месяцев. — Круто у тебя вышло, Том, — раздраженно признал он, — ты просто сам себя превзошел! Особенно у тебя хорошо получилось меня защитить, когда три идиота из Рейвенкло вытирали мной пол!

— А откуда мне было знать, что ты змееуст?! — рявкнул в ответ Арчер. — Ты почему-то забыл упомянуть об этой малозначительной мелочи! Зато умудрился растрепать всё этой дуре Чанг!

Оба парня в угрюмом молчании уставились друг на друга. Том покачал головой и, стянув с себя остатки одежды, ушел в душ, так и не сказав больше ни слова. Гарри с тяжелым вздохом опустился на скамейку и задумался, подперев голову рукой. Вообще-то Арчеру следовало хорошенько врезать, но… он так устал быть один, что готов был простить другу все его глупости на год вперед, лишь бы всё снова вернулось на круги своя. В конце концов, врезать Арчеру он всегда успеет.

Пока Тома не было, Поттер вызвал Виви и отдал ему вещи Арчера, велев хорошенько их выстирать и принести вместо них чистую одежду. Эльф исчез, а Гарри снова помрачнел. Ему нужно было столько обсудить с лучшим другом, но тот был не в том настроении, чтобы откровенничать, Гарри видел это по враждебности, что затаилась где-то в глубине его чёрных глаз. Но он не мог оставить всё на потом. Кто знает, как поведет себя Том на следующее утро, когда успеет всё обдумать и хорошенько взвесить? Гарри был уверен, что тот найдет тысячу отговорок, чтобы вообще эту тему не поднимать,… если вообще станет с ним разговаривать. Зная Арчера, тот вполне мог опять закрыться в себе.

Шум воды прекратился и в поле зрения Поттера показался Том, завернутый в длинный банный халат, который был велик ему на несколько размеров и волочился по полу. Том подошел к другу и сел рядом с ним на скамейку. Оба вздохнули и переглянулись.

— Ну и? Расскажешь мне, зачем ты всё это затеял? — тихо спросил Гарри. Арчер, который уже успел взять себя в руки и смириться с новыми обстоятельствами, спокойно взглянул на друга.

— Он говорил мне о библиотеке,… об уникальных книгах и бесценных знаниях,… о могущественной магии, — он помолчал и пожал плечами. — И всё это хранилось в недрах Тайной Комнаты.

Гарри вспомнил ночь, когда Том говорил ему о какой-то библиотеке или чём-то подобном. Практически сразу после этого друг начал странно себя вести, всё чаще и чаще где-то пропадая.

— И что? Так необходимо было выпускать оттуда Василиска? — помолчав, уточнил Поттер.

— У нас был договор. Я пообещал открыть Комнату и очистить школу от грязнокровок, а он обещал рассказать мне,… поделиться со мной своим наследием. Всё честно. Услуга за услугу.

— Риддл был наследником Слизерина, — тихо сказал Гарри, — это он открыл Тайную Комнату пятьдесят лет назад, и из-за него тогда погибла ученица.

— Я знаю.

— О, так ты в курсе? — Гарри цокнул языком. — То есть, ты знал, чем это закончилось тогда. Знал, куда всё это может привести и всё равно согласился? — он помолчал, стараясь держать себя в руках. — Ради книжек?

— Бесценных…

— Да плевать! А что если бы всё повторилось?! Если бы ты у-убил кого-нибудь! Что тогда?

Арчер безразлично пожал плечами, давая понять, что вообще-то ему до этого нет никакого дела.

— Тогда они нашли идиота, на которого можно всё свалить, — напомнил он, — нашли бы и сейчас.

Поттер саркастически усмехнулся.

— И кого бы, по-твоему, они обвинили? — он сделал вид что задумался. — Стой! Знаю! Скорее всего, этим идиотом был бы я! — он перестал улыбаться и раздраженно передернул плечами. — Тебе это хоть раз в голову пришло?

Арчер резко обернулся, посмотрев в глаза другу.

— Но они бы не сделали этого! — уверенно заявил он. — Ты же их спаситель! Они просто не могли всё свалить на тебя! Они бы не посмели.

Поттер моргнул, потрясенно покачав головой.

— Ты вообще себя слышишь? — на всякий случай уточнил он. — Или этот дурацкий дневник превратил тебя в полного кретина?

— То, что нашлись недоумки, обвиняющие тебя дьявол знает в чём, ещё ничего не значит, — проигнорировав оскорбления, уверенно сказал Том.

Гарри смерил друга долгим оценивающим взглядом.

— Так ты себя убеждал всё это время? — поинтересовался он. — Или это Риддл предлагал тебе такое утешение? Дескать: «Не терзай себя, Том, он все равно знаменитость, потолкуют и забудут, ничего с ним не будет», — Поттер заметил, как вздрогнул при этих словах Арчер и понял, что не далек от истины. Потеряв терпение, он схватил друга за воротник и яростно встряхнул: — Очнись, Том! Меня чуть не убили, ты болван!

— Не преувеличивай, — Арчер сжал запястья Гарри, пытаясь отцепить его от себя, — я следил за тем, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось.

На это Гарри издал нечто-то среднее между скептическим хмыканьем и раздраженным шипением, после чего разжал руки, выпуская воротник Арчера.

— Ты весьма в этом преуспел, — наконец сообщил он, хмуро глядя на сидящего напротив приятеля. — Оказывается, чокнутый домовик, пытающийся меня защитить, не худшее из зол!

— Кстати о чокнутых домовиках, — невозмутимо заметил Том, — этот Добби оказался довольно полезным.

— Что? — Гарри всё ещё проговаривал про себя свою возмущенную речь и не сразу понял, о чём говорит его друг.

— Добби, — повторил Арчер, — тот ненормальный эльф, который пытался помешать тебе поехать в школу.

— А что с ним? — не понял Поттер, переключаясь из раздраженного состояния в недоумевающее, Том закатил глаза.

— Ты меня слушаешь вообще? — поинтересовался он. — Я сказал, что этот Добби не так уж и бесполезен, — Гарри на это только вопросительно поднял брови, Том самодовольно усмехнулся. — Я поймал его почти сразу же после того, как мы… поругались. Не знаю, что он ещё планировал сделать, но я вовремя успел оглушить его, и когда он пришел в себя, я разъяснил ему, что с его методами он загонит тебя в гроб куда быстрее самого Волдеморта, — Арчер хмыкнул. — В итоге я убедил его помогать мне.

— И что же он делал? — недоверчиво уточнил Поттер. Информация о том, что его друг по собственной воле попросил кого-то о помощи, тем более домовика, казалась немного дикой.

— Следил за тобой, — Арчер злорадно улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается лицо Гарри, — вполне безобидно и очень удобно, да?

— Ты… ты… — Поттер серьезно задумался, как бы посильнее врезать лучшему другу. — Зачем? — наконец выдавил он.

— Ну я же не мог постоянно за тобой бегать, а Добби частенько выручал меня.… И не нужно так смотреть на меня, Гарри, — Том фыркнул, — та стычка с Рейвенкловцами была бы далеко не единственной, если бы я не вмешался.

— Ох, так мне спасибо нужно сказать? — язвительно уточнил Поттер, в глазах Арчера мелькнуло раздражение.

— Почему бы и нет? — спокойно согласился он. — Я потратил много сил и времени, стараясь защитить тебя, я намекнул Малфою и Забини, чтобы они не оставляли тебя одного, я даже Грейнджер навел на мысль, что тебе нужна помощь! — по мере того, как он говорил, голос его становился все выше и выше. — Так что да, Гарри, я думаю, тебе стоит поблагодарить меня!

— О, даже так, — саркастически пропел Поттер, — ну что ж, спасибо тебе, Том! — вдруг закричал он, вскочив на ноги и сжав руки в кулаки. — Я просто дьявольски благодарен тебе за все те проблемы, что свалились мне на голову по твоей милости! За то, что ты предпочел послать меня к чёрту и отправился открывать Тайную Комнату, когда можно было просто все мне рассказать! Благодарен, что ты выпустил Василиска, из-за которого Хогвартс могут закрыть, и мы отправимся обратно к магглам! Благодарен за то, что на меня смотрят как на преступника! За то, что ты просто решил отвернуться от меня и послать идиотского домовика следить за мной! За то, что врал мне, пока я с ума сходил от беспокойства за тебя! Спасибо Том! Это было очень по-дружески с твоей стороны!

— А чего ты ждал?! — Арчер тоже вскочил на ноги и в ярости уставился на друга. — Я знал, что ты начнешь скулить и причитать, как только я заикнусь про Тайную Комнату! Ты и так ныл без конца, вечно придирался ко всему, что я делал! Да ты бы ни за что не позволил мне открыть её!

— Конечно, не позволил, ты, придурок! — заорал Гарри. — Ты мог погибнуть! Думаешь, мне все равно, жив ты или нет! Возможно, ты больше не считаешь меня своим другом, но я все ещё беспокоюсь за тебя!

— Я не считаю тебя своим другом? — дрожащим от гнева голосом переспросил Том, потрясенно глядя на стоящего напротив зеленоглазого мальчика. — Да я всё это делал только ради тебя!

— Каким образом?! Когда решил напасть на Чанг? Или когда выпустил эту тварь из подземелий?! Вынужден тебя разочаровать, Том… — Гарри набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. — ТЫ НИ ЧЕРТА МНЕ НЕ ПОМОГ!!!

— Не ори на меня!

— Тогда не веди себя как идиот!

Оба мальчика тяжело дышали. Не зная, что ещё сказать, они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Наверное, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Том со вздохом отступил на шаг и отвернулся.

— Я знал, что всё этим закончится, — тихо сказал он, — я поэтому и не говорил, я знал, что ты не поймешь…

— Дело не в этом, — настойчиво перебил его Гарри. — Чёрт, да в этом мире, наверное, нет ни одного человека, кроме меня, кто знал бы, как сильно ты ценишь знания. Я понимаю, что заставило тебя пойти на всё это, — он помолчал, надеясь, что друг посмотрит на него, но Арчер продолжал разглядывать стену напротив. — Я не понимаю, почему ты ничего мне не сказал, ты же… — Поттер осекся. — Я надеялся, что ты достаточно хорошо знаешь меня, чтобы догадаться, что я ни за что не стану мешать или препятствовать тебе,… что я всегда, по крайней мере, выслушаю тебя…

— Да, сегодня у тебя хорошо получилось меня выслушать, — проворчал Арчер, наконец, обернувшись к другу.

— Я был зол… вообще-то я и сейчас всё ещё зол, — Гарри пожал плечами и со вздохом опустился обратно на скамейку, втайне радуясь, что догадался наложить на комнату заглушающие чары: в пылу ссоры ни он, ни Арчер даже не вспомнили, что их кто-то может услышать. — Том, я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было, — помедлив, сказал он. — Ты мне как брат, ты мой лучший друг, всегда им был и всегда будешь, и я думал, что ты тоже веришь мне…

— Я верю тебе…

Гарри покачал головой.

— Дело ведь не в этой дурацкой Комнате и не в том, что меня подозревают в этих нападениях, — мальчик поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза лучшего друга, который стоял напротив, — а в том, что ты скрыл всё от меня, неужели наша дружба для тебя больше ничего не значит?

Очень долгое время Том молчал, глядя на Поттера с таким странным выражением, словно видел его впервые, потом он тихо вздохнул и сел рядом с другом.

— Значит… — еле слышно сказал он, — просто я… думал только о том, чтобы не втягивать тебя во всё это… я не… я не знал, что это так заденет тебя, я не хотел,… не хотел, чтобы ты… — он замолчал, не зная как облечь в слова свои чувства. Они были слишком противоречивыми и необычными… слишком сильными, чтобы справиться с ними.

Ему так много хотелось сказать Гарри, так важно было объяснить ему, насколько его тронули слова друга. Так необходимо было рассказать ему, что один конкретный зеленоглазый мальчишка значит для него гораздо больше, чем все самые бесценные знания этого мира. Что его доверие и его дружба стоят куда больше, чем он может себе представить. Что он не хотел ранить его, не хотел оттолкнуть его и причинить боль, что он скорее бы умер, чем навредил своему лучшему другу, но не мог. Он просто не знал, как можно высказать все, что было у него на душе, он бы никогда не нашел подходящих слов. Слева от него раздался вздох, и мальчик повернул голову, взглянув на Гарри. Тот сидел, привалившись спиной к стене, и задумчиво смотрел в потолок, на губах у него играла легкая улыбка.

— Ладно, не продолжай, — сказал он, — считай, я тебя простил, — Поттер скосил глаза и с усмешкой глянул на Арчера.

— Простил? — передразнил его Том, вопросительно изогнув бровь. — Не помню, когда это я извинялся…

— В этом-то вся проблема, — страдальчески вздохнул Гарри, — ты никогда не умел просить прощения.

Оба немного расслабились, и теперь молчание, заполнившее комнату, казалось скорее умиротворенным, а не напряженным.

— Итак, — задумчиво протянул Поттер, — ты собираешься рассказать мне всё с самого начала?

Том пожал плечами.

— Вообще, ты и так уже всё знаешь, — сообщил он, — я открыл Тайную Комнату.

Гарри смерил его сердитым взглядом, Арчер рассмеялся.

— Ну хорошо, что ты хочешь знать?

Поттер задумался, разглядывая лицо друга, тот казался спокойным и вроде бы был настроен говорить искренне.

— Ну ладно, — решил он, — зачем ты открыл комнату, мы уже знаем, но я хотел ещё понять, КАК ты смог её открыть. Я слышал, для этого надо знать парсельтанг, но ты же не змееуст, так что…

— Гарри, а с чего ты взял, что я не знаю парсельтанг? — друг самодовольно ухмыльнулся, Поттер удивленно уставился на него.

— Но…

— Что? — фыркнул Том. — Надеялся, что ты один такой исключительный?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я подозревал что-то подобное, — проворчал он, — и почему ты не сказал мне?

— По той же причине, что и ты, — тут же отозвался Том, — не посчитал нужным, — он злорадно улыбнулся, заметив, как помрачнел его друг.

— Я хотел, но…

— Это вылетело у тебя из головы, да? — Том хохотнул. — Ты не представляешь, как я злился на тебя, когда узнал... — он запнулся и посмотрел на свои руки. — Эта Чанг… из-за неё ты оказался втянут в этот кошмар, — его голос дрогнул от плохо сдерживаемого гнева. — Я надеялся, что ей повезет меньше, чем остальным.

— Ты хотел её убить?! — Гарри в ужасе взглянул на друга. — Том, ты понимаешь, чем это могло закончиться?!

— Да мне было плевать! — рявкнул Арчер. — Ты пострадал из-за неё! Я старался сдерживаться, я понимал, что после нападения на неё все тут же решат, что это твоя вина! Но когда эти недоумки чуть не забили тебя до смерти, я понял, что ей давно пора бы преподать урок, — его голос упал до еле различимого шепота. — Я почти надеялся, что она умрёт…— Арчер раздосадовано вздохнул.

— Том, но она не виновата…

— Не надо, Гарри! Не надо оправдывать её! Она прекрасно знала, что делает, когда настраивала против тебя своих сокурсников, рассказывала, что ты натравил на неё змею…

— Что?! — воскликнул мальчик. — Я не… что за чушь?!

— Я подумал так же, — кивнул Арчер, — теперь ты понимаешь, почему я решил напасть на неё?

— Да, — тихо ответил Поттер, — но… убить её… Том, это уже слишком, мне кажется.… К тому же, — он поднял голову и взглянул на друга более уверенно, — ты хоть представляешь, что началось бы после её смерти?! Хогвартс могли закрыть! Его и так закроют, если ты не запрешь Василиска там, откуда ты его выпустил!

— Если Хогвартс закроют, мы всегда можем поехать к Хельге, — сказал Том, хотя по его лицу было видно, что ему совершенно не хочется уезжать из школы.

— Хельга уехала в Америку, забыл? — Гарри наткнулся на шокированный взгляд друга. — Что? — он моргнул. — Она тебе не сказала?

— Нет, как видишь, — ядовито процедил Арчер, — когда ты узнал?

— Дня три назад, — Гарри почувствовал себя идиотом. В письме Долохова обращалась к ним обоим, а учитывая, что она не знала об их размолвке, можно было догадаться, что её послание адресовано не только Поттеру. Он смущенно прочистил горло. — В общем, она написала, что у неё какие-то дела и ей нужно уехать.

— А когда она вернётся? — Том выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Не знаю, но я так понял, что ещё не скоро.

Арчер нахмурился и опустил голову. До этого мгновения он, кажется, даже не рассматривал вариант, в котором им с Гарри придётся возвращаться на Тисовую улицу.

— Тайную Комнату нужно закрыть, — твердо сказал Поттер, — если нападения прекратятся, школу не закроют.

— Но…

— Том, прошу тебя, подумай, чем нам это грозит, — взмолился Гарри. — Если я смог поймать тебя, то сможет и кто-нибудь другой.

— Но книги…

— Мы попробуем добраться до них потом, — пообещал Поттер, — найдем способ обезопасить вход в Тайную Комнату…

— Обезопасить? То есть, убить Василиска? — Арчер с издёвкой глянул на друга. — Гарри, этой штуке тысяча лет, думаешь, пара школьников сможет так просто убрать её с дороги?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— А как ты смог управлять им?

— Мне помог Риддл, — нехотя признал Арчер, — он наследник Слизерина, он знает, какие приказы нужно отдавать Василиску, чтобы тот подчинился.

— А ты не думаешь, что тоже можешь быть наследником? — предположил Гарри. — Вдруг способность говорить со змеями досталась тебе от Слизерина?

— Кто знает, — Том вздохнул, — и если мы закроем комнату, мы так и не узнаем этого, — он покачал головой. — Ты даже не представляешь себе, какие книги там есть, — с сожалением пробормотал слизеринец и, помолчав, продолжил уже более будничным тоном: — Вход в библиотеку охраняет Василиск, а без содействия Риддла нам не пройти. Гарри, — Арчер взглянул на друга, — давай подождем до Рождества, мне нужно спуститься в комнату, чтобы попробовать забрать оттуда хотя бы несколько книг, Риддл поможет нам, а потом мы закроем комнату и он уже ничего не сможет сделать…

— Нет, — Поттер качнул головой, — это слишком рискованно. Комнату нельзя больше открывать и… — он помолчал, — нужно уничтожить дневник.

— Что?! Нет! Гарри без него мы ни за что не сможем…

— Том! Очнись! Риддл давно мёртв, этот дневник — просто воспоминание! Тень того человека, что когда-то открыл Тайную Комнату. Это тебя могут исключить и посадить в тюрьму, ему-то ничего не будет! Пострадаешь только ты! Он слишком сильно влияет на тебя! Ты хочешь, чтобы тобой помыкала глупая тетрадка?!

Гарри замолчал, глядя на друга с плохо скрываемой злостью, Том напряженно смотрел в одну точку, явно обдумывая его слова, потом еле заметно кивнул.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал он, — хорошо. Мы уничтожим дневник.

Поттер выдохнул и чуть расслабился.

— Отлично, давай его сюда.

— Кого? — Арчер непонимающе нахмурился.

— Дневник, конечно, — Гарри удивленно поднял брови, — ты же не хочешь сказать, что у тебя его нет?

— Вообще-то, я не ношу его с собой постоянно, — проворчал Том.

— Но я думал, что ты спустишься в Комнату сегодня, — недоуменно протянул Гарри. — Именно поэтому я отправился на третий этаж, я надеялся перехватить тебя раньше, чем ты отправишься туда… — он помолчал. — Постой-ка, то есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ещё не открывал Тайную Комнату?

— Нет. Я собирался выпустить Василиска сразу же после того, как закончу с… ну с этой надписью... — тут Арчер резко повернул голову, вперив в друга потрясенный взгляд. — Ты знаешь, где находится вход в Тайную Комнату?!

Гарри не смог удержаться от самодовольной ухмылки.

— Я тоже без дела не сидел, — сообщил он. — На самом деле это не так уж сложно было вычислить, — тут он помрачнел. — Готов поспорить, что рано или поздно об этом узнал бы кто-то ещё, и тогда ты мог попасться.

Том покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся.

— Похоже, я был не так осторожен, как мне казалось, раз даже ты смог поймать меня, — вздохнул он, Поттер возмущенно фыркнул.

— Скажи спасибо, что это был я!

— Если бы это был не ты, я бы просто стёр ему память, — самоуверенно заявил Арчер.

— Ну да, особенно если бы это был директор, — ехидно заметил Гарри.

Мальчики обменялись язвительными взглядами, тут Поттер опомнился и посмотрел на свои часы.

— Вот чёрт! Скоро утро! Мне нужно возвращаться в больничное крыло! — он вскочил на ноги и заметался по комнате. — Сделаем вот что: ты вернешься в гостиную под мантией, потом отдашь её Виви, и он передаст её мне, — он схватил мантию-невидимку со скамейки и сунул в руки другу. Неожиданно Гарри замер и пристально посмотрел Арчеру в глаза. — Том, — очень тихо сказал он, — пожалуйста, не открывай больше Комнату, не пытайся общаться с Риддлом, прошу тебя, — его голос стал умоляющим. — Я каждую секунду боюсь, что тебя поймают, что что-нибудь пойдет не так, пожалуйста…

— Гарри, — Том подошел к другу и положил руку ему на плечо, — не паникуй, я не такой идиот, каким ты, судя по всему, меня считаешь, я… — он отвел глаза, — я дождусь тебя и мы,… уничтожим дневник.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал мальчик, — я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но потрепи, мы придумаем, как достать все эти книги без помощи Риддла, я тебе помогу, обещаю.

Арчер только кивнул и кисло улыбнулся.

— Ты не представляешь, сколько знаний мы оставляем погребенными под школой, — сообщил он.

— Вряд ли они нам пригодятся в Азкабане, — язвительно заметил Поттер.

— Ты слишком пессимистично настроен, отсюда все проблемы, — Том хмыкнул, взял чистые вещи, которые Виви оставил для него на скамейке, и вдруг напряженно замер. — Гарри, а ты говорил кому-нибудь?

— О чем?

— Ну, о своих догадках,… о дневнике… не знаю,… обо всем этом, — он развел руками в каком-то неопределенном жесте.

Они обменялись долгими взглядами, Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он, — я слишком боялся, что могу выдать тебя.

Том выдохнул.

— Хорошо.

Гарри дождался, пока друг переоденется и накинет на плечи мантию-невидимку, после чего вызвал Виви, разъяснив эльфу, что ему нужно будет сделать. Домовик учтиво поклонился, но весь его вид говорил, что ситуация в целом ему не нравится, и вообще он бы предпочел видеть молодого хозяина в больничном крыле под опекой мадам Помфри, где ему и следует быть, а не разгуливающего по ночному Хогвартсу и плетущего непонятные интриги. Но озвучивать свои мысли эльф не стал и просто подчинился, надеясь, что хозяин все-таки однажды одумается и будет больше беспокоиться о себе и своём здоровье.

Уже стоя у самой двери, Том вдруг обернулся и посмотрел на друга.

— Гарри, а что если мы все это делаем зря? — спросил он.

— В смысле? — мальчик непонимающе склонил голову набок.

— Что если мы закроем комнату, уничтожим дневник, а всё останется как есть? Что если даже после того, как нападения прекратятся, Хогвартс закроют? — Арчер испытующе посмотрел на Гарри и тот неожиданно понял, что его самого терзают схожие мысли.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Поттер даже не знал, кого именно он пытается убедить, — даже если расследование будет продолжаться, ни тебя, ни меня они обвинить не смогут, потому что у них не будет доказательств, и свидетелей тоже не будет, — он помолчал. — Ведь никто не видел, как ты открываешь комнату?

— Нет, — Арчер усмехнулся, — закрытый женский туалет не особенно располагает к большим скоплениям людей, знаешь ли.

— А Плакса Миртл? — Гарри вдруг напрягся.

— А что с ней?

— Она ведь живет там, — заметил он, — уверен, она видела, как ты открываешь комнату.

Том на это только отмахнулся.

— Она слишком боялась меня и Василиска, чтобы вылезать из своей кабинки, — ухмыльнулся Том. — Поверь, Гарри, о ней не стоит беспокоиться, она даже не знает, как я выгляжу.

Поттер недовольно поджал губы, но промолчал — раз Том был спокоен, значит и правда не стоит волноваться об этом привидении, ведь так? Послав другу уверенную улыбку, Арчер полностью скрылся под мантией-невидимкой и выскользнул за дверь, оставляя Гарри в одиночестве.

До больничного крыла Поттер добрался без приключений и, уже лежа в кровати, он не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя в темноту и думая о том, что наконец-то все начинает налаживаться.


	14. Иллюзорность спокойствия

Гарри вышел из больничного крыла уже к полудню и сразу же поспешил в гостиную Слизерина, надеясь найти там Тома. Несмотря на то, что этой ночью он поспал всего пару часов, настроение у него было отличное. Он смог поговорить с Томом и всё выяснить, а сегодня они уничтожат проклятый дневник и всё вернётся на круги своя. Грядущие перспективы казались такими радужными, что мальчик наотрез отказывался рассматривать любые отклонения от позитивного сюжета. Все _должно_ было получиться, а любые «но» и «если» мгновенно отсекались, не успев даже сформироваться в полноценную мысль. Это был чудесный день, и Поттер убить был готов, чтобы он таковым и оставался.

В гостиной было пусто. Гарри заглянул в спальню для мальчиков, понял, что она тоже пустует, скорбно повздыхал и побрел к выходу, решив, что, скорее всего, сможет найти кого-нибудь Большом Зале. Обед ещё не начался, и большинство студентов, сидящих за столами, занимались своими домашними заданиями или просто переговаривались друг с другом, в ожидании еды. Когда он перешагнул порог, на него тут же устремились десятки взглядов, по залу поползли шепотки, Поттер всё это проигнорировал.

— Гарри! — слизеринец обернулся. К нему от своего стола торопливо шагала Гермиона и, по мере того как она приближалась, выражение её лица становилось всё тревожнее. Гриффиндорка резко затормозила в двух шагах от него и придирчиво оглядела друга с ног до головы. — Ты как? — требовательно спросила она. — Когда тебя выпустили из больничного крыла? Что с тобой произошло?

Поттер почувствовал легкий укол раздражения. Ему, конечно, нравилась Гермиона, но можно было и не кидаться на него с расспросами вот так вот сразу. Он сделал глубокий вдох, возвращаясь к своему радужному настроению, и широко улыбнулся. Гермиона удивленно нахмурилась: в последний раз Гарри так открыто улыбался месяца два назад.

— Я уже в порядке, — сказал он, — не волнуйся, мадам Помфри сказала, что это было просто переутомление.

— Переутомление, — в голосе Грейнджер звучал явный скептицизм. — Гарри, ради Мерлина, не пытайся меня обмануть, я видела, что произошло тогда в зале, ты держался за голову и кричал так, будто тебя режут!

— Гер-ми-о-на, — по слогам процедил он, взяв девочку под локоть и увлекая в дальний угол зала, попутно отмечая любопытные взгляды, следящие за каждым его действием, — я всё тебе расскажу, но не здесь же!

Она тут же виновато посмотрела на друга.

— Прости, я просто волновалась, — она отвела взгляд. — Я думала, Ренклифт проклял тебя, — шепотом сообщила Гермиона. — Ты не представляешь, какой тут шум стоял после того, как ты потерял сознание!

— Пойдем отсюда? — помедлив, предложил Поттер. — Ты мне расскажешь, — Грейнджер изогнула бровь, задумчиво разглядывая слизеринца. — Что? — непонимающе спросил он.

— Ты странно себя ведешь, — заметила Гермиона, не сводя с него подозрительного взгляда.

— Что значит «странно»?

— Ну, не то чтобы странно, — поправилась она, — просто ты кажешься… другим… — гриффиндорка помолчала. — Ты чем-то доволен?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Просто хорошее настроение.

Гермиона с минуту буравила его взглядом, после чего, вздохнув, отступила.

— Ну хорошо, идём.

Вдвоем они вышли из Большого Зала и не спеша побрели по коридору в сторону главного входа.

На улице было морозно и солнечно. Покрывающая землю тонкая корочка льда чуть слышно скрипела под ногами двух второкурсников, которые медленно шли вдоль кромки Запретного Леса.

— Ну вот, мы одни, — заметила Гермиона, — может, расскажешь, что с тобой случилось?

— Сначала ты, — предложил Поттер, понимая, что и половины ей рассказать не сможет. Грейнджер пару мгновений молчала, прежде чем заговорить.

— Ты, конечно, умеешь будоражить людей, Гарри, — улыбнулась она, — после твоей ссоры с Ренклифтом тут вся школа с ума сходила, — она нахмурилась. — Если честно, ты сильно нас напугал, когда схватился за голову и закричал. Я думала, он что-то сделал с тобой… впрочем, не одна я, — Гермиона откинула со лба упавшую на глаза прядь волос и повернулась к другу. — Мне кажется, что если бы Ренклифта не проклял кто-то из учеников, его бы убил твой декан.

— А ты видела, кто проклял Ренклифта? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нет, — она покачала головой, — этого, по-моему, никто не видел,… он просто рухнул на пол и начал задыхаться, хватаясь за горло, словно его кто-то душит. Ужасное заклинание… — Гермиона помрачнела. — Я испугалась, что он просто задохнётся, но всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Профессор Дамблдор велел отправить его в больничное крыло. Кажется, я его таким злым никогда не видела, — призналась девочка. — Потом он успокоил учеников, велел всем расходиться по своим гостиным, дал какие-то распоряжения профессорам и сразу же умчался в больничное крыло. Из того, что сказала профессор МакГонагалл, я поняла, что Ренклифта исключат, как только он поправится, завтра приедут его родители.

— Ого, — Поттер покачал головой, — такое чувство, что я неделю в отключке был…столько событий…

Гермиона согласно хмыкнула.

— У нас на факультете многие стали сомневаться, что это ты открыл Тайную Комнату. Правда, Симус и некоторые ребята все равно настаивают на обратном, но по-моему это просто из-за того, что им всем здорово досталось от профессора МакГонагалл после той стычки, к тому же Гриффиндор лишился кучи баллов, — она фыркнула. — До сих пор не желают признавать, что повели себя как идиоты.

— А остальные? — полюбопытствовал Гарри, Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Рейвенкловцы сидят тише воды ниже травы, они и так впали в немилость у профессоров. Даже профессор Флитвик во всеуслышание заявил, что ему стыдно за них. В целом, вся школа о тебе шепчется,… половина считает, что ты враг, а другая половина — что тебя оклеветали.

— Как неожиданно, — буркнул Гарри, пнув ногой валяющийся на земле камень, — теперь они будут делать из меня мученика, — он вздохнул. — И когда им это надоест?

— Если бы ты привлекал поменьше внимания, никто бы о тебе не шептался, — спокойно заметила Грейнджер.

— О, и как же я привлекаю внимание? — обиделся Гарри.

— По-разному, — она усмехнулась, — в зависимости от настроения. Так что же с тобой случилось? Я правильно понимаю, что Ренклифт тут ни при чем?

— Ага, — Гарри сунул руки в карманы, — просто… мой шрам…

— Да…? — она склонила голову набок, когда слизеринец замолчал.

— Ну… он иногда болит, — выдавил Гарри.

— Как? Разве он может болеть столько лет спустя? — удивилась гриффиндорка.

— Э-э-э-э… он… вроде как… ну, заколдован… — нехотя признал Поттер, — вот и болит иногда.

— Но, Гарри, — Гермиона взволнованно шагнула к нему, — это же может быть опасно! Раз он так болит…

— Гермиона, пожалуйста, — взмолился Поттер, — только ты не начинай!

— Но…

— Ничего ужасного со мной не случится, он болит не часто.

— Но почему он болит? — не унималась Грейнджер.

— Понятия не имею, — слизеринец пожал плечами, — он как бы реагирует на… хм… тёмную магию.

Очень озадаченная и обеспокоенная, Гермиона стояла на месте, явно о чем-то размышляя, потом покачала головой.

— И сколько ещё у тебя тайн, о которых ты забыл мне рассказать?

«Чертовски много».

— Никаких тайн, — Поттер зевнул, — просто есть вещи, о которых я не хочу разговаривать, — тут он бросил на гриффиндорку колючий взгляд. — У меня с этим шрамом связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания, знаешь ли….

Девочка сконфужено взглянула на слизеринца.

— Прости, — тихо сказала она, — я не подумала…

— Забудь, — он отмахнулся от неё, — я понимаю, — они помолчали, каждый думая о своём. С неба начали плавно опускаться снежинки. — Пойдем обратно? — предложил Поттер, гриффиндорка кивнула.

— Ох, я же совсем забыла сказать тебе! — воскликнула она, когда оба подходили к главному входу.

— Хм?

— В школу сегодня утром прибыли авроры. Они арестовали подозреваемого!

— Что? — Гарри встал как вкопанный, чувствуя, как в груди сжимается что-то холодное и липкое.

«Нет. Они же не могли… невозможно…»

Не замечая его состояния, Гермиона продолжила торопливо говорить:

— Не знаю уж откуда у них эти подозрения, но мне, честно говоря, мало верится, что это Хагрид, — гриффиндорка вздохнула и помассировала переносицу. — Он не кажется мне таким уж… Гарри? — она с тревогой взглянула в зеленые глаза друга. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — голос был хриплым и чужим.

Хагрид. Они всего лишь арестовали Хагрида.

— Ты побледнел, — продолжала допытываться Грейнджер. — Тебе нехорошо?

— Нет. Со мной всё в порядке,… — он вдруг понял, что застыл на месте и поспешно зашагал вперед. — Но почему Хагрид?

— Говорят, это он открыл Тайную Комнату пятьдесят лет назад, — неуверенно ответила Гермиона, — тогда его исключили из Хогвартса и, кажется, даже хотели посадить в Азкабан, но вмешался профессор Дамблдор, и его отпустили. Потом, когда Дамблдор стал директором Хогвартса, он взял Хагрида на работу в качестве лесничего, — в голосе гриффиндорки звучало восхищение. — И я не верю, что директор стал бы рисковать, принимая на работу преступника! Не знаю, о чём думает это Министерство!

Гарри что-то согласно промычал, думая о своем, гриффиндорская отличница бросила на него вопросительный взгляд.

— О чём ты думаешь? — не выдержав, спросила она.

— О том, что Министерству все равно кого обвинять, лишь бы общественность успокоилась, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Нападения не прекратятся, если они просто арестуют первого попавшегося человека и навесят на него клеймо убийцы.

— Нужно найти настоящего виновника, — уверенно заявила Гермиона, Гарри чуть не споткнулся и быстро глянул на подругу, торопливо нацепив на лицо ехидную ухмылку.

— Сама будешь искать? — уточнил он.

— Могу и сама, — фыркнула девочка, — нужно узнать, что за чудовище нападает на студентов, и кто за всем этим стоит! Если мы не найдем преступника, школу закроют! — она помолчала. — И я надеялась, что ты поможешь мне в поисках, в конце концов, тебя это тоже касается.

Несколько мгновений Гарри молчал, обдумывая ответ. Если он откажется, это может вызвать ненужные подозрения у Гермионы, к тому же, она в любом случае начнет расследование, с ним или без него. И, зная Грейнджер, Гарри был уверен, что она в конечном итоге докопается до истины… или погибнет, если Том решит, что она опасна. Ни того, ни другого допускать было нельзя, но если он согласится, то как объяснить это Арчеру? И ещё хуже, как вывести исключительно умную и проницательную гриффиндорку на ложный след с минимальными потерями? Слизеринец кашлянул.

— Мне… нужно подумать, — выдавил он.

— Подумать о чём? — Гермиона сощурившись, взглянула на него. — Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? Что тебя останавливает?

— Факультет, на котором я учусь, — брякнул он первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— И что не так с твоим факультетом? — Гермиона нахмурилась.

— А ты сама подумай, — он замолчал, позволяя ей сделать свои неверные выводы, и ускорил шаг, надеясь добраться до Большого Зала раньше, чем она успеет придумать очередной каверзный вопрос. Гермиона безмолвно обдумывала его слова, потом её взгляд сделался тревожным.

— Считаешь, это кто-то из слизеринцев? — прошептала она. — Думаешь, они могут навредить тебе, если ты начнёшь расследование?

Гарри пожал плечами, чувствуя себя последним лжецом и лицемером.

— Но кто это может быть? У тебя есть подозрения?

— Нет… только опасения, — пробормотал Поттер.

— Гарри, но если это действительно кто-то из слизеринцев, тебе нужно быть очень осторожным! Может быть, стоит обратиться к директору? Тебе опасно оставаться на этом факультете, если там есть кто-то, желающий тебе смерти!

Гарри оторопело посмотрел на подругу, он и не ожидал, что, пытаясь избавиться от одной скользкой темы, будет внезапно втянут в другую не менее приятную. Зато теперь все мысли Гермионы были заняты его безопасностью. Мальчик поздравил себя с сомнительным успехом, а они, наконец, добрались до Большого Зала, где уже начался обед.

— Думаю, пока ничего делать не стоит, — быстро прошептал Поттер, — нужно всё хорошенько обдумать.

Гермиона кивнула и, бросив на него последний, полный беспокойства взгляд, поспешила к своему столу. Гарри вздохнул спокойнее и уверенно направился в сторону своих однокурсников, собираясь, поговорить с лучшим другом, когда на его пути встал их мрачный декан.

— Поттер, — Снейп придирчиво оглядел своего студента, — когда вас выпустили из больничного крыла?

— Эм… около часа назад, сэр, — промямлил Гарри, надеясь, что разговор на этом будет закончен, но Снейп, казалось, не собирался так просто его отпускать.

— И где же вы были всё это время, позвольте узнать? — сухо уточнил профессор.

— Э-э-э… гулял…

Зельевар недовольно фыркнул, но к удивлению мальчика никак не прокомментировал его слова.

— После обеда у вас трансфигурация, — коротко сообщил он, — если вы в состоянии «гулять», — последнее словно он процедил таким ядовитым тоном, что Гарри невольно поежился, — то думаю, вы найдете в себе силы посетить оставшиеся занятия.

Бросив на второкурсника строгий взгляд, он удалился к преподавательскому столу, а Гарри, наконец, смог добраться до лучшего друга.

— Что хотел от тебя Снейп? — спросил Арчер, когда Гарри со вздохом сел рядом с ним.

— Просто спросил, когда меня выпустили из лазарета, — ответил Поттер, накладывая себе в тарелку курицу и тушеные овощи. — А где ты был?

— Вообще-то у нас сегодня учебный день, Гарри, — ехидно сообщил Том, — так что логично предположить, что я был на занятиях.

— О, смотрите-ка, что тут у нас, — раздался веселый голос Забини, — они, наконец-то помирились!

Блэйз и Драко уселись напротив сокурсников, при этом у Малфоя было очень довольное лицо.

— Я же говорил тебе, что они не смогут протянуть друг без друга даже до Рождества, — самодовольно заявил он. — Ты проиграл, Блэйз.

— Какая жалость, — притворно загрустил Забини, — а я-то надеялся, что вы продержитесь до конца зимних каникул.

Том сокурсников проигнорировал, уткнувшись в учебник по чарам, а у Гарри в это время был занят рот, поэтому ответить он не мог и просто неопределенно пожал плечами.

После занятий Гарри и Том отправились в свою гостиную, где расположились за самым дальним столом в компании своего домашнего задания. Ни тот, ни другой не поднимали тему Тайной Комнаты, предпочитая делать вид, что ничего не случилось, но через час Гарри не выдержал.

— Том, — прошептал он, — а ты думал, как мы уничтожим дневник?

— А чего тут думать? — не отрываясь от учебника по зельям, ответил Арчер. — Сожжем его, и точка.

Поттер помолчал, терзаясь сомнениями.

— А ты уверен, что мы сможем так просто его сжечь? — задумчиво проговорил он.

— А почему нет?

— Ну… я подумал… это все-таки магический артефакт, к тому же достаточно необычный, вдруг нужно что-то посильнее огня?

— Гарри, — теперь голос Арчера казался раздраженным, — каким бы мощным ни был дневник, это в первую очередь бумажная тетрадка, которая легко горит.

— Да, только никто не отменял защитные заклинания, которыми он может быть окружен, — едко заметил Поттер. — Что делать тогда?

— Снять эти заклинания, — процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Том, — и, Мерлина ради, говори тише, если не хочешь, чтобы это потом обсуждали все слизеринцы.

— О чём речь? — на свободный стул сел Блэйз, с грохотом опустив на стол стопку своих учебников. На мгновение в глазах Тома полыхнуло раздражение, но уже в следующую секунду он нарочито расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и пожал плечами.

— Об уходе за магическими существами.

— А что с ними не так? — уточнил Драко, заняв последний свободный стул.

Арчер послал Поттеру язвительную улыбку.

— Да вот Гарри хочет взять этот предмет в следующем году, а я считаю, что это как минимум не стоит его внимания.

Поттер раздраженно покосился на друга, Том мог придумать что-нибудь другое, не обязательно выставлять его идиотом перед сокурсниками, но теперь уже было поздно отыгрывать назад, тем более Драко охотно ухватил наживку.

— Отец говорит, что я должен взять этот предмет, — лениво протянул он. — Хотя я тоже не понимаю, какого дьявола он мне сдался, ведь я не собираюсь заводить каких-то волшебных существ, — он брезгливо поморщился, — и тем более ухаживать за ними.

— Да ладно тебе, Драко, — хохотнул Забини, — по мне, так это будет весело. Представь, целый час развлекаться, вместо того чтобы умирать от тоски на каком-нибудь занятии!

— К тому же, там можно будет узнать много нового, — поддержал Гарри, играя свою роль, — представьте, сколько разных волшебных существ можно увидеть!

— И зачем это нужно? — язвительно уточнил Арчер. — Не припомню, чтобы ты когда-либо увлекался флорой и фауной.

— Том, мы до одиннадцати лет ничего не знали о мире магии, надо же как-то наверстывать упущенное! — неожиданно для себя мальчик начал замечать, что уже всерьез увлекся этой идеей.

— Мог бы найти что-нибудь стоящее внимания, — вмешался Драко, — древние руны или высшие чары, например.

— Ой, да брось, Драко, — закатил глаза Блэйз, — кому нужны твои древние руны? Этот предмет существует только для того, чтобы сводить людей с ума!

Гарри и Том обменялись красноречивыми взглядами: иногда манипулировать людьми было до смешного просто.

Когда вопрос, наконец, был исчерпан, Драко вдруг приосанился, окинув долгим взглядом Арчера и Поттера.

— Кстати, — помедлив, начал он, — когда я встречался с отцом, он выразил желание…

Блэйз хрюкнул, Малфой недовольно покосился на него.

— Ой, ну правда, Драко, говори ты прямо, а то это звучит так сухо, что зубы сводит!

Блондин поворчал, пофыркал и продолжил уже менее официальным тоном:

— На это Рождество мы устраиваем дома прием, и я хотел пригласить вас присоединиться.

— Всё равно слишком формально, — едко заметил Блэйз, Драко его проигнорировал, сосредоточив всё свое внимание на Гарри и Томе.

— Ты приглашаешь нас к себе на Рождество? — удивленно переспросил Гарри, Драко закатил глаза.

— А это как-то по-другому можно понять, Поттер?

Том усмехнулся.

— Зная тебя, Малфой, это можно понять как угодно, — он встретил колючий взгляд блондина и со вздохом повернулся к лучшему другу, вопросительно изогнув брови.

— Всё равно у нас не так много вариантов, — пробормотал Поттер, обращаясь исключительно к Тому, потом кивнул, посмотрев на Драко. — Спасибо за приглашение, — улыбнулся он, — я с удовольствием приеду.

— Мы приедем, — поправил его Арчер, — думаю, это будет интересно.

Малфой высокомерно глянул на Тома.

— Для тебя это будет ещё и познавательно, — сообщил он.

— Ну естественно, — закатил глаза его сокурсник, — я же никогда не был в доме волшебников.

— Дом, Арчер, это не к Драко, — хмыкнул Забини. — Наш наследник благороднейшего и чистокровнейшего рода живет в замке, где нормальный человек может заблудиться и никогда уже не найти дорогу назад. Не удивлюсь, если в Малфой-Мэноре до сих пор блуждают несчастные заблудшие души, которые так и не смогли выбраться из этого лабиринта.

— Если у тебя проблемы с направлением, Блэйз, то винить в этом стоит себя, а не мой дом, — Драко смерил друга язвительным взглядом.

Забини ещё что-то отвечал, но Гарри уже не слушал их перепалку, думая о том, на что они только что подписались. Отправиться на каникулы к Драко, значило провести две недели в компании Люциуса Малфоя, который не вызывал у Поттера ни симпатии, ни доверия. Более того, он совершенно точно знал, что этому хладнокровному надменному человеку нельзя доверять. В этой семье презирали и магглов, и магглорожденных волшебников, и если каким-то образом окажется, что Том не принадлежит к ветви чистокровных волшебников, то у них будет очень много проблем. А Гарри был уверен, что Люциус Малфой сделает всё возможное, чтобы выяснить происхождение Арчера. Где-то в глубине души мальчик начал серьезно сомневаться в правильности их с Томом решения. Возможно, безопаснее было отказаться?

  


* * *

Часы показывали полночь, когда Гарри и Том, укрывшись под мантией-невидимкой, вышли из Слизеринского общежития и направились к выходу из подземелий. На вопрос Гарри о том, куда они направляются, Арчер ответил только заговорческой ухмылкой и неопределенным: «Увидишь».

Они миновали несколько поворотов и лестничных пролетов, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, пока, наконец, не оказались на восьмом этаже. Арчер быстро огляделся и потянул друга за собой мимо немногочисленных портретов и факелов, тускло освещающих коридор, пока не замер возле совершенно пустой стены.

— Стой тут, — шепотом велел он, стянув с них мантию-невидимку, после чего шагнул к стене. Гарри озадачено моргнул.

— Том, что ты…

Арчер остановил его коротким взмахом руки и принялся вышагивать туда-сюда мимо стены. Всё это было очень странно, Гарри уже хотел было вмешаться, напомнив, что они вообще-то рискуют быть пойманными, но тут произошло нечто странное — вместо сплошного камня на стене начала появляться двустворчатая деревянная дверь. Поттер, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как она постепенно обретает четкие формы, как проявляется ручка в форме змеиной головы и витиеватые узоры на дереве.

— Глазам своим не верю, — выдохнул Гарри, Том оглянулся на друга и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты же учишься в волшебном замке, — заметил он, — пора бы привыкнуть.

— Что это?

— Нечто получше пустой пыльной аудитории, — ответил Арчер и открыл одну из створок двери, предлагая Гарри войти внутрь. — Посмотришь?

Помедлив, мальчик перешагнул порог и услышал, как Том вошел следом, прикрыв за собой дверь. Как только друзья оказались в комнате, повсюду вспыхнули факелы и Поттер потрясенно распахнул глаза.

— Но это же… — начал он и тут же замолчал.

Они находились в гостиной Слизерина, но здесь было гораздо теплее и светлее, на стенах висели разнообразные гобелены, которых определенно не было в их гостиной. Столы, за которыми обычно занимались студенты, пропали, и вместо них повсюду были разбросаны шелковые подушки, возле камина привычно расположились пара кресел и журнальный столик, а свободное пространство было занято зеркалами, книжными полками и тренировочными манекенами.

— Это Выручай-Комната, — раздался голос Арчера за его спиной, — я обнаружил её месяц назад и с тех пор часто здесь занимаюсь. Она всегда меняется, принимая ту форму, которая тебе нужна.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Поттер, медленно шагая вдоль книжных полок, — здесь даже книги есть…

— Она может предоставить что угодно, кроме еды, — Том развалился в кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник. — Не знаю, откуда она берет книги, но, кажется, тут нельзя заказать какой угодно труд. Касательно книг и волшебных предметов магия комнаты ограничивается тем, что есть в стенах школы. К тому же вынести отсюда ничего нельзя… ничего из того, что не было изначально принесено с собой.

— Но если она может перенести сюда любую книгу, то почему бы не попросить книги из библиотеки Тайной Комнаты, — Гарри обошел зал по кругу и сел в свободное кресло.

— Я пытался, — Том пожал плечами, — библиотеку Слизерина окружают сильные охранные чары, так что забрать оттуда книги может только тот, в ком течет кровь Слизерина. И только лично.

— Ясно, — Гарри помолчал, — и что ты собираешься делать, если мы уничтожим дневник, а попасть в библиотеку не сможем?

С минуту в комнате висела мрачная тишина.

— Не знаю, — очень тихо сказал Том, — но ты же не отстанешь, да?

— Нет, — Поттер покачал головой, — оно того не стоит, Том.

— Думаешь? — пробормотал лучший друг, но это скорее был риторический вопрос, потому что сразу же после этого он вытащил из кармана потертую кожаную книжицу и протянул её Поттеру, тот осторожно взял дневник и повертел его в руках.

— Готов?

— Да.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и бросил тетрадь в камин, оба мальчика замерли, наблюдая, как оранжевые языки пламени охватили дневник. Желтые страницы чернели и ссыхались, рассыпаясь в пепел. Кожаная обложка покрылась трещинами и начала постепенно обугливаться, и уже через несколько минут от тетради осталась одна обожженная обложка, все страницы выгорели и рассыпались, Том тихо выдохнул.

— Вот и всё, — прошептал Поттер, — дневник уничтожен.

Ему казалось, будто вместе с проклятой тетрадью сгорели его последние тревоги, до этой секунды он боялся, что они не смогут уничтожить дневник так просто. Мальчик позволил себе чуть улыбнуться и взглянул на лучшего друга, тот, казалось, был спокоен и о потере тетради не переживал.

— Ты как? — на всякий случай спросил Гарри.

— Нормально, — Арчер с сомнением посмотрел на приятеля, — честно говоря, я думал, что будет хуже.

— Но это же отлично, — обрадовался Гарри, — значит, ты не был зависим от него!

— Конечно, не был! — тут же оскорбился Том. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?!

— А отвечать обязательно? — развеселился Поттер, друг фыркнул, хотя уголки его губ поползли вверх, поэтому он быстро отвернулся, пряча улыбку.

— Кстати, — чуть серьезнее сказал Поттер, — ты слышал последние новости?

— Что за новости? — заинтересовался Том.

— Сегодня авроры арестовали Хагрида,… его обвинили в том, что он открыл Тайную Комнату.

Том моргнул.

— Что ещё за Хагрид?

— Ну, лесничий, — пояснил Гарри, — тот, что сопровождал нас в школу в прошлом году.

— Великан?

— Ага.

С минуту Арчер в безмолвном ступоре смотрел на друга, словно пытался понять, не шутит ли он, потом резко поднялся на ноги, сделав несколько шагов по направлению небольшого диванчика, стоящего поодаль. Там он замер, отвернувшись от Гарри, и вдруг рухнул, как подкошенный, на диван, сотрясаясь от беззвучного хохота.

— Хагрид, — минут пять спустя простонал он, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, отчего его голос звучал глухо. — Они арестовали этого увальня! — плечи слизеринца вздрагивали от смеха. — Мерлин, ну и придурки! Они бы ещё Филча арестовали! — он перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза рукой, продолжая заливисто смеяться.

Поттер в хмуром молчании наблюдал, как веселится его лучший друг и размышлял, не стоит ли теперь хорошенько ему врезать.

— Я конечно рад, что ты счастлив и все такое, но неужели тебя не волнует, что из-за тебя понесет наказание другой человек? — сухо поинтересовался он.

Том отнял руку от лица и, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел на Гарри с искренним недоумением.

— А почему это должно меня волновать? — спросил он. — Он попался, мы нет, всё честно.

— Честно? — неверяще переспросил Поттер. — Том, он же ничего не сделал!

— Ну, тогда он тоже ничего не сделал, и всё равно его отчислили, — он покачал головой и снова улегся на диван. — Эти идиоты из Министерства никогда не перестанут наступать на одни и те же грабли, ха!

Поттер сощурившись, взглянул на друга.

— Если бы я тебя не знал, то подумал бы, что ты ностальгируешь, — тихо заметил он.

— Что? — Том покосился на него.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что случилось тогда с Хагридом?

— Риддл рассказал мне, ты забыл? — Арчер закатил глаза. — Я же говорил тебе.

— Ну да, — Гарри отвернулся, глядя на огонь и пытаясь понять, что за странное чувство свернулось в его груди ледяным кольцом. Что так напугало его мгновение назад?

— Кстати, я думаю, что после каникул стоит возобновить наши занятия, — заговорил Арчер. — Я много нового узнал за эти два месяца, к тому же ты совсем забросил занятия анимагией.

— Я не забросил, — откликнулся Гарри, не глядя на друга, — я просто не знаю, как подступиться к ним… Ты ведь знаешь, что с моей магией что-то не так…

Том резко сел, растеряв всю свою жизнерадостность.

— С твоей магией всё в порядке, — почти зло сказал он, Поттер удивленно посмотрел на него. — Ты просто слишком боишься её, достаточно понять, как она работает, и всё будет в порядке.

— Боюсь? — непонимающе переспросил Гарри.

— Твой страх мешает тебе взять под контроль собственную силу, — уверенно сказал Арчер. — Ты боишься её, хотя даже не попытался принять.

— Не представляю, как это можно сделать, — буркнул Поттер.

— Ты найдешь способ, Гарри, — твердо заявил Том, — потому что кроме тебя этого никто не сможет сделать.

  


* * *

Гарри даже не заметил, как пролетела ночь. Они с Томом болтали обо всем на свете, что-то обсуждали и строили планы на каникулы. И словно не было этих двух мучительно долгих месяцев ссоры, не было Тайной Комнаты и нависшей над ними угрозы разоблачения и отчисления из школы, не было тяжести вины из-за ареста лесничего, не было жертв Василиска, мрачных мыслей, страхов и удушающего одиночества. Был только лучший друг, с которым все беды и ужасы реальности исчезали, рассеиваясь словно дым.

В гостиную друзья вернулись только под утро и сразу же разошлись по своим кроватям. Впереди их ждал долгий учебный день, но Поттера это больше не беспокоило, казалось, кто-то накинул на него полог защищенности и спокойствия, избавив от сомнений и горечи. Уже засыпая, Гарри думал, что теперь всё обязательно будет хорошо, что этот ледяной обруч, сжимающий грудь, — всего лишь следствие усталости и волнений, что мелкая дрожь, сотрясающая тело, — всего лишь холод подземелий.

А на соседней кровати темноволосый мальчик с черными, как ночь, глазами и лицом Томаса Арчера смотрел в темноту, и по его губам расползалась змеиная ухмылка. Теперь он точно знал, что всё идёт, как нужно.


	15. Цена доверия

**19 декабря 1992 года**

_«Дорогая Хельга,_

_Как вы там в Америке? Я долго не отвечал, извините, всё никак не было времени, у нас экзамены начались, это просто кошмар. Слава Мерлину, скоро каникулы. И не волнуйтесь за нас с Томом, мы уже решили, что на Рождество поедем в гости к нашему сокурснику. Я не слишком-то хочу, но нам с Томом все равно некуда ехать, не к магглам же, а в Хогвартсе оставаться нельзя._

_Вы слышали, что происходило в школе? Кто-то открыл Тайную Комнату. Вы знаете, что такое Тайная Комната? Я так до конца и не понял, но по легенде там живет чудовище Слизерина, и оно нападало на студентов. Но сейчас всё вроде бы хорошо. Авроры арестовали нашего лесника, говорят, это он открыл Комнату, я, правда, не очень в это верю, потому что до этого они и меня обвиняли, можете себе представить?!_

_А вы знаете семью Малфоев? Я пару раз встречался с мистером Малфоем, по-моему, он жуткий сноб, плохо представляю, как можно с ним общаться. Вы бы видели лицо Снейпа (он мой декан), когда я сказал что собираюсь на Рождество к Малфоям...»_

Гарри прекратил писать и невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив разговор с профессором. Это случилось днём ранее, мальчик задержался после зельеварения, чтобы отдать декану своё заявление о каникулах. Некоторое время Снейп молчал, задумчиво разглядывая сидящего напротив второкурсника, и наконец произнёс сухим, ничего не выражающим тоном:

— Надеюсь, вы в курсе, что вам следует быть осторожным, Поттер.

— Конечно, сэр, — звонко отрапортовал мальчик, — я всегда осторожен.

Северус смерил ребенка колючим взглядом.

— Я имел в виду, что вам следует быть осторожным с семьей Малфоев.

— Я понял, сэр, — согласился Гарри.

— Нет, Поттер, вы не поняли, — ядовито процедил декан Слизерина, — и думаю, вам следует знать, что в прошлом Люциус Малфой, отец Драко, поддерживал... некоторые взгляды Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

— Я знаю, сэр, — спокойно кивнул второкурсник.

На долю секунды Северус опешил, но быстро взяв себя в руки, с любопытством склонил голову набок.

— Вот как, — вкрадчиво проговорил он, — и что же вы знаете?

— Ну, мистера Малфоя обвиняли, что он Пожиратель Смерти, но потом оправдали, — беспечно чирикнул Поттер, Северус подавил желание дать сопляку подзатыльник. Что это за отношение? Они здесь что, светские сплетни обсуждают?

— Мистер Поттер, то, что Люциуса оправдали ещё не значит, что он не представляет для вас угрозы, — тихо заметил Северус, надеясь, что мелкий недоумок сам сообразит, к чему он клонит. Говорить прямо о старшем Малфое Снейп не мог в силу определенных обстоятельств, но отпускать мальчишку в дом бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, не предупредив о возможном риске, он тоже не собирался. Северус вообще с удовольствием запретил бы Поттеру приближаться к Люциусу ближе, чем на сотню миль, но, увы, оставить мальчика в школе на эти каникулы не представлялось возможным, и он мог только надеяться, что его предостережения достаточно прочно осядут в этой пустой лохматой голове, чтобы внушить паршивцу хоть каплю чувства самосохранения.

Бестолковый ребенок энергично кивнул.

— Я знаю, что «бывших» Пожирателей не бывает, сэр, — сообщил он. — Мистер Малфой, наверное, и людей убивал, да? — сопляк с живым интересом уставился на своего декана, а у того внезапно пересохло во рту. И что сейчас ответить? Если он сейчас проигнорирует вопрос, нет никаких гарантий, что Поттер не задаст его ещё кому-нибудь... Малфою, например. В воображении зельевара на долю секунды возникла жуткая картина возможного диалога:

«Мистер Малфой, а вы, говорят, были Пожирателем Смерти?» — щебечет мальчишка. Люциус от неожиданности давиться своим лучшим бренди и вкрадчиво интересуется, кто это говорит, а Поттер со свойственной ему непосредственностью пожимает плечами: «Слухи, сэр, — и продолжает тем же тоном: — Так вы, наверное, и людей убивали?»

«Мальчишка не проживет и до Рождества», — раздраженно подумал Северус, разглядывая сидящего напротив второкурсника, тот вопросительно поднял брови.

— Сэр?

— Поттер, я был бы вам весьма признателен, если бы вы выучили пару хороших манер и впредь не задавали столь бестактных вопросов, — процедил зельевар.

— Но я же не у него спрашиваю, — прогнусавил паршивец.

— Это не имеет никакого значения, — твердо ответил Снейп, — будьте умнее, Поттер.

С минуту мальчишка, сощурившись, разглядывал своего декана, после чего уверенно кивнул.

— Значит, убивал, — заключил он, — я так и думал.

— Вот как, — шелковым голосом проговорил Северус, отстраненно размышляя о том, что чем больше проходит времени, тем больше его бесит чертов Поттер. Какая ему вообще разница, убивал Малфой людей или нет? Почему его в таком возрасте вообще подобные вещи интересуют? Болтал бы себе про квиддич, как все нормальные дети. Зельевар вздохнул. — И откуда такая уверенность?

— Ну, я же не идиот, — лениво протянул мальчик, вмиг становясь невероятно похожим на своего лучшего друга, — когда Драко пригласил нас к себе, я решил, что следует побольше узнать о семье Малфоев и почитал старые выпуски Ежедневного Пророка в библиотеке, — он помолчал и продолжил уже более жизнерадостным голосом: — Так что не волнуйтесь, сэр, я прекрасно понимаю, кто такой Люциус Малфой.

Снейп красноречиво промолчал.

_«...и он согласился. Если честно, эта опека меня иногда очень раздражает, но с другой стороны я понимаю, что он просто волнуется. Я ведь рассказывал вам о нашем декане, помните? Этим летом я у него гостил пару недель. Профессор Снейп жутко строгий, постоянно ругается и вечно всем недоволен, но он, наверное, самый лучший декан в Хогвартсе,... хотя его мало кто любит._

_Но я вам, наверное, уже надоел своей пустой болтовнёй, просто... честно? Это, оказывается, так здорово — писать кому-то письма. В смысле, кому-то, кто не учится и не преподает в Хогвартсе и с кем можно поделиться последними новостями, как с... ну как с родителями. Вот я и увлекся, вероятно, вам это скучно читать._

_Вообще, я хотел спросить у вас кое-что. Хельга, вы много знаете об артефактах, и я тут подумал, а можно ли как-нибудь зачаровать предмет, чтобы заключить в него частичку себя... или своих воспоминаний? По-моему, это было бы очень удобно. Вот подумайте: если взять... к примеру, тетрадь, и, например, перенести в неё часть своих мыслей, свою индивидуальность. И сделать её самостоятельной. Ну то есть не совсем самостоятельной... просто очень похожей на меня. И если бы кто-то взял такую тетрадь, к примеру, лет через пятьдесят, то он смог бы пообщаться там с какой-то моей частичкой. Можно даже вложить туда свои знания и воспоминания и тогда человек, к которому попадет такая тетрадь, сможет узнать то, что знал я, как будто он говорит не с тетрадью, а с живым человеком... со мной._

_Я подумал об этом, когда читал о Распределяющей Шляпе, она же почти живая и все такое, так может быть я мог бы сделать что-то наподобие такой шляпы? Может быть не сейчас, но курсе на шестом, скажем? Как вы думаете?_

_И кстати, если бы я такую тетрадь сделал, это был бы тёмный или светлый артефакт?_

_Очень жду вашего ответа._

_Гарри._

_P.S. не знаю когда до вас дойдет моё письмо, но на всякий случай — С Рождеством!»_

Слизеринец дописал письмо и дважды перечитал, прикидывая, насколько «невинно» и «не подозрительно» выглядит последняя часть. Она ведь не догадается, что скрывается за всей этой пустой болтовнёй на самом деле? Убедив себя, что к тому моменту, как старая ведьма дойдет до последней части, она слишком устанет от его пространной болтовни, чтобы обращать внимание на мелочи, Гарри с помощью стирающих чар убрал из текста пару «предположим» и «например» и аккуратно спрятал письмо в конверт, привязав послание к лапке Хэдвиг.

— Отнеси это Хельге, — Гарри нежно провел кончиками пальцев по белоснежным перьям птицы, устроившейся на его плече. Та, ухнув что-то на прощание, расправила крылья и взмыла ввысь. Некоторое время Поттер продолжал сидеть во внутреннем дворе школы, вглядываясь в тяжелое свинцовое небо над головой, потом зевнул и, закинув на плечо сумку с книгами, поднялся со скамейки.

  


* * *

Снейп отложил в сторону исчёрканный красными чернилами лист пергамента с экзаменационной работой очередного болвана, взял следующую работу, и как только его взгляд наткнулся на фамилию студента, зельевар мог с уверенностью сказать, что работа будет написана блестяще. Поттер по-другому зелья и не сдавал. Прочитав работу мальчишки и сделав из вредности пару уточняющих пометок, декан Слизерина поставил заслуженное «Превосходно» и задумчиво повертел в руках пергамент.

В последнее время наследник Поттеров вел себя очень странно, если не сказать больше. Северус до сих пор с каким-то внутренним холодком вспоминал взгляд мальчика, когда они обнаружили первую жертву. Почему двенадцатилетний ребенок так спокойно отреагировал на ту девочку? Казалось, ему было глубоко плевать, даже если бы та была мертва. Легкая скука и отстраненное любопытство, вот и всё, что увидел в зеленых глазах Снейп. И это был тот самый Поттер, который открыто демонстрировал все свои эмоции? Беспокоился обо всех по любому пустяку и был так доброжелателен с каждым встречным?

А потом... потом на голову мальчишки посыпались ужасные обвинения. Не было и дня, когда в его сторону не летели презрительные взгляды и обидные слова, и это было уже слишком для двенадцатилетнего мальчика. Для такого искреннего ранимого... э-э-э... сопляка.

Северус видел, что Гарри остро реагирует на происходящее, часто слышал от слизеринских старшекурсников, что того третирует чуть ли не половина школы и предполагал, что словами дело не ограничится. Несколько раз Северус поднимал эту тему с Дамблдором, выражая свою обеспокоенность сложившейся ситуацией, но директор на это только беспомощно разводил руками:

— Но что я могу сделать? — говорил он, Снейп презрительно фыркнул.

— Вы директор Хогвартса, полагаю, у вас есть какое-то влияние на студентов, иначе от школы давно остались бы только руины.

— И как ты предлагаешь «повлиять» на них? — спокойно уточнил Альбус. — Объявить во время ужина, что фигура Гарри Поттера отныне является неприкосновенной?

Честное слово, если бы не мягкие интонации, Северус подумал бы, что Дамблдор язвит.

— Рано или поздно эти нападки плохо закончатся для вашего Золотого мальчика, — как можно безразличнее заявил он. — Поттер сейчас в одном шаге от пропасти, директор, и ваше бездействие толкает его вниз.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Северус, и понимаю, что мальчик тебе глубоко не безразличен, — на этих словах слизеринский декан презрительно фыркнул, выражая своё несогласие. Директор, не обратив на это внимания, продолжил тем же мягким успокаивающим тоном: — Но я также понимаю, что есть вещи, с которыми Гарри должен справиться сам, иначе, как он научится бороться с трудностями?

— А вам не думается, что с такого рода трудностями сложновато справиться двенадцатилетнему мальчишке? — холодно заявил Снейп. — Тем более, когда речь заходит о рукоприкладстве.

Лицо директора помрачнело.

— У тебя есть основания опасаться, что кто-то хочет причинить ему вред? — тихо спросил Альбус.

— А у вас нет? — язвительно поинтересовался Снейп. — Во имя Мерлина, Альбус! Вы хоть в курсе, какие слухи ходят по школе? Ещё пара нападений, и от Поттера даже мокрого места не останется. Не мне вам говорить, как непредсказуемо опасен может быть человеческий страх... и как жестоки могут быть дети.

— Ты прав, — директор печально покивал, глядя куда-то в сторону, — но пока все что мы можем — это приглядывать за мальчиком, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.

В итоге всё, чего Снейп смог добиться от Дамблдора, это пространной речи о всеобщем благе, любви и всепрощении, которая не произвела на учащихся ни грамма впечатления, зато побудила некоторых из них к решительным действиям, закончившихся для Поттера сломанными ребрами и очередным ударом по его хрупкому душевному равновесию. А уж чего стоило мальчику вести себя как обычно после недвусмысленных подозрений Помфри оставалось загадкой. Северус до сих пор не мог забыть потухший, разочарованный взгляд Гарри и это воспоминание каждый раз отражалось неприкрытой злостью в его взгляде, когда зельевар смотрел в сторону школьной медсестры. Альбус пытался, как обычно, сгладить углы и всех оправдать, но от презрения Северуса, Поппи не спасло даже открытое раскаяние, когда она пришла к директору, дабы покаяться о случившемся и попросить найти ей замену. Конечно, директор её не уволил, устроив очередной сеанс душеспасительной слёзной психотерапии, который почему-то включал в себя присутствие Снейпа. Северус не знал, чего добивался директор, но судя по возвышенным эпитетам и проникновенным речам, старик ждал, что Снейп и убитая горем Поппи падут в объятия друг друга и проведут остаток вечера, поливая ковер в директорском кабинете слезами раскаяния и осознания. В реальности же декан Слизерина даже не потрудился дослушать эту трагикомедию до конца. Сухо указав на то, что какое бы сильное раскаяние ни испытывала Помфри, это ни на секунду не оправдывает полное отсутствие у неё человечности и элементарного профессионализма, он покинул кабинет Альбуса. Душевное состояние Поппи совершенно не волновало зельевара, потому что на данном этапе у него было о ком побеспокоиться и без неё, хотя декан Слизерина искренне не представлял, как помочь Поттеру.

Вскоре Северус вообще перестал узнавать в мальчишке Гарри Поттера, это был другой ребенок, больше похожий на того хладнокровного незнакомца, что безразлично взирал на обездвиженную студентку в пустынном коридоре. Только этот вариант к тому же был дерзким, озлобленным и жестким, даже Грейнджер с трудом переносила его общество. Снейп ошибался, думая, что Поттер сломается. Вместо этого мальчик просто стал полной своей противоположностью, предпочитая отвечать агрессией на агрессию, и это просто не могло хорошо закончиться.

Слизеринцы в большинстве своем старались игнорировать подобное поведение, хотя Северус видел, что многие из них стали очень косо смотреть на Мальчика-который-выжил. Но среди них был один-единственный человек, чья реакция интересовала мастера зелий больше всего, и этому спокойному собранному студенту до Поттера вообще не было никакого дела. Снейп знал, что Том и Гарри были очень близки и то, что происходящее совсем не трогало Арчера, почему-то беспокоило Северуса. Он помнил, как тяжело Том переживал в прошлом году, когда Поттера отравили, и по всем законам логики, сейчас Арчер должен был с ума от беспокойства сходить и первым вставать на защиту друга. Так что же произошло между мальчиками?

Казалось с каждым днём ситуация становится всё более накаленной и непредсказуемой, но вдруг всё в корне переменилось. Это случилось через день после ареста Хагрида и через два дня после того, как Поттера выпустили из лазарета.

Хорошо знакомый всем Гарри Поттер неожиданно стал прежним. Он снова сидел рядом с Арчером, снова весело улыбался и взирал на мир с неизменным теплом и любовью. Любая колкость и оскорбление, пущенные в его адрес, больше не трогали его, словно разбиваясь о невидимый купол, которым был окружен мальчик. И если раньше он срывался из-за каждой мелочи, то теперь пробить эту незримую броню было практически невозможно. Северус не знал, как лучше объяснить эти резкие метаморфозы, но предполагал, что всё дело в Арчере. Казалось, поведение мальчишки напрямую зависело от его отношений с лучшим другом и если того не было рядом, Поттер терял всё свое жизнелюбие, становясь... кем-то другим. Подобная связь между этими детьми казалась зельевару довольно необычной, даже тревожной. Не мог же Гарри настолько зависеть от лучшего друга? Хотя с другой стороны, может быть такое поведение — это просто реакция на стрессовую ситуацию? В конце концов, мальчишка рос в ужасных условиях, кто знает, как он привык справляться с жизненными трудностями?

**1 января 1992 года**

_«Дорогая Хельга!_

_Простите, что не отвечал так долго, но тут у Малфоев оказалось столько всего нового, что я никак не мог добраться до пера и чернильницы. Как вы проводите праздники? Вы получили мой подарок? Кстати, спасибо за Перо! Отличная штука, я как раз сейчас всё ему надиктовываю, видите какой красивый почерк? Только его иногда заносит и оно начинает писать какую-то чушь,... то есть, не чушь, а всё что я говорю, но какими-то другими высокопарными словами, пытаюсь его отучивать._

_А у меня всё отлично! Тут, конечно, иногда тоска смертная, но в целом здорово. Мы с Томом живем в огромных комнатах, я даже не знаю, зачем кому-то нужна такая большая комната. Окна у меня выходят на сад и квиддичное поле. Представляете, у Драко есть своё собственное квиддичное поле! Мне даже удалось уговорить его поиграть, хотя зимой этого делать нельзя. В итоге мы, конечно, жутко замерзли, но вдоволь налетались. А Том, кажется, готов душу мистеру Малфою продать за книжки. У Малфоев огромная библиотека, и Том пропадает там часами, мы с Блэйзом разрабатываем план, как поэффективнее его оттуда выкурить. А то втроем не так весело._

_Ещё у Драко просто огромный дом. Не такой большой, как Хогвартс, конечно, но заблудиться тут проще простого. Вчера я не туда свернул и в итоге сам не понял, как оказался в каком-то другом крыле. Честно говоря, я думал, что буду теперь плутать в этих коридорах вечность, но наткнулся на миссис Малфой, и она проводила меня обратно в гостевое крыло. Честное слово, зачем семье из трёх человек нужен такой огромный дом?_

_Я спросил об этом у миссис Малфой, и она сказала, что это фамильный особняк и передавался он из поколения в поколение и ему больше трёхсот лет и тому подобное, но, по-моему, она и сама не знает. Миссис Малфой мне нравится, несмотря на то, что большую часть времени она выглядит так, будто жует лимон, она вроде как очень любит Драко и заботится о нём. Мистер Малфой, как мне показалось, больше заботиться о том, чтобы Драко выглядел и вел себя «соответствующе». Что вообще это значит? Соответствующе относительно чего? Бред какой-то._

_Рождество тоже прошло хорошо. Только немножко смутило то, как они его празднуют. Я всегда думал, что в кругу семьи этот праздник должен как-то по-особенному ощущаться. То ли волшебники его иначе отмечают, то ли это у Малфоев не принято радоваться и улыбаться, но в итоге весь вечер мы провели как на званом приёме в гробовой тишине. Даже оберточной бумагой шуршать страшно. Правда, я все равно не удержался и комментировал каждый подарок. Ну не могу я молча это делать! Какое же это веселье, если все только скупо улыбаются и выражают друг другу формальные благодарности?_

_А Том, конечно, ведет себя безупречно. Вы, наверное, помните этот его заскок, когда он становится весь такой благовоспитанный и учтивый. Он, кстати, очень быстро спелся с отцом Драко, вел с ним какие-то заумные беседы и всем своим видом показывал, как он уважает семейство Малфоев. Вы удивитесь, узнав, что уже через пару дней Люциус смотрел на него с искренним интересом, а через неделю готов был на слово верить, что Том — чистокровный волшебник, чьи родители трагически скончались во время войны с Волдемортом? Только Том так умеет пудрить людям мозги!_

_Одним словом, каникулы проходят хорошо, я даже стал чувствовать себя не так заморожено в обществе старшего Малфоя, так что можете за нас не волноваться._

_Кстати, а почему это вы сразу решили, будто мы что-то замышляем? Я же просто спросил! И не делали мы ничего подобного, что за подозрения?! Подумаешь, Шляпу создали четыре великих волшебника, и для этого потребовалось много опыта и знаний! Я же на многое не претендую, всего-то тетрадку волшебную сделать. И что значит «независимый артефакт подобного свойства не может существовать без создавшего его волшебника, в противном случае это уже не артефакт»? Это как? А что тогда будет, если не артефакт?_

_И чего это вы решили, что я обнаружил нечто подобное? Сами же сказали, что сделать такую тетрадь нельзя. Кстати, а что совсем-совсем нельзя или есть какой-то способ? И не подумайте ничего такого! Это просто любопытство, я не собираюсь делать что-то подобное, если вы говорите, будто это опасно! Мне просто в теории любопытно... так... научный интерес и всё. Хотелось бы всё-таки понять, что такого особенно сложного? Всего-то нужно зачаровать тетрадь так, чтобы она содержала в себе часть моих воспоминаний и знаний ,и могла общаться с другими независимо от меня._

_Так выходит, это тёмный артефакт будет?_

_Жду ответа,_

_Гарри._

_P.S. А что такое этот «крестраж»?_

В ожидании ответа от Хельги Гарри успел переделать и передумать кучу всего, но ни в одной из книг мальчик так и не нашёл упоминания о крестражах, что навело его на мысль, что это или нечто очень тёмное и запрещенное, или что-то, о чём кроме самой Хельги никто не знает.

Каникулы у Малфоев плавно подходили к концу, и мальчики потихоньку собирались обратно в Хогвартс. Надо сказать, от этих праздников Гарри ожидал куда больше мрачных ощущений, чем вышло на самом деле. Со старшими Малфоями дети почти не пересекались, встречаясь лишь на общих трапезах и иногда случайно сталкиваясь в коридорах особняка. А особняк у Малфоев был достаточно большой, чтобы это происходило не чаще раза в день.

Тем не менее, глава благородного чистокровного рода Гарри Поттеру определенно не нравился. Этот человек с холодными глазами не вызывал у мальчика ни капли симпатии и доверия. Следует ли говорить, что искренности в нём было не больше, чем магглорожденных на Слизерине? И ещё мальчика не покидало странное чувство, будто он знает, кто именно подбросил злополучный дневник в котел Джинни Уизли за несколько дней до начала учебного года. Этот волшебник вполне был способен на подобные действия. Только зачем подбрасывать тетрадь кому-то из Уизли? Одно дело Том, он знал парсельтанг и был достаточно амбициозен, чтобы согласиться открыть Тайную Комнату. Гораздо разумнее было бы подбросить дневник тому, кому придутся по душе взгляды Риддла, кто поддержит их и захочет продолжить его дело. Но отдавать дневник семье Уизли? Да они скорее спалят его не задумываясь, чем согласятся выпустить из подземелий гигантскую змею со смертоносным взглядом. Гарри гадал, что же такого мог пообещать одиннадцатилетней девочке коварный Риддл, чтобы та добровольно пошла открывать Тайную Комнату. На ум ничего не приходило. Даже если дневник мог каким-то образом влиять на тех, кто говорит с ним, это было невозможно, если у собеседника совершенно другой взгляд на мир. Скажем, Тома легко было завлечь обещаниями могущества и власти, к тому же сам Риддл, казалось, во многом был похож на Арчера, но что общего могло быть между Джинни и Риддлом?

Гарри не понимал мотивов Малфоя. Совершить преступление в Хогвартсе руками другого человека, подставить своих врагов, обрушив на них град общественного порицания, осуждения и презрения, при этом оставаясь в тени, что может быть приятней для такого человека, как Люциус? Но разве он не понимал, что Джинни не тот человек, который может попасть под влияние тетради, а шанс, что от неё дневник перекочует к «нужному» человеку, был один на миллион. Так чего же он добивался,... если, конечно, это вообще был старший Малфой, а не кто-то ещё.

Впрочем, как следует поразмышлять Гарри не смог, потому что неожиданно каникулы подошли к концу и он вместе с Томом, Драко и Блэйзом вернулся в Хогвартс, где как обычно было суетно многолюдно и шумно. Уже с порога мальчик включился в общественную жизнь, временно забывая обо всех своих опасениях и сосредотачиваясь на увлекательном настоящем.

  


* * *

Девятнадцатое января было снежным и холодным. Гарри потеплее закутался в зимнюю мантию, наблюдая как к окну совятни приближается маленькая светлая точка, почти неразличимая в блеклом облачном небе. По мере приближения, точка становилась всё больше, пока наконец на широкий каменный подоконник не опустилась красивая полярная сова, к лапке которой была привязана увесистая посылка.

— Привет, девочка, — Гарри поспешил освободить питомицу от её ноши, и та ворчливо ухнула, умудрившись в последний момент ухватить хозяина за палец. Мальчик ойкнул, одёрнув руку: — Ну прости, прости! Я знаю, что она была тяжелая, — Поттер осторожно погладил недовольную птицу по мягким перьям. — Зато я принёс тебе угощение, — он достал из кармана пакетик с многообещающим названием «Совиные лакомства» и высыпал практически все его содержимое в глубокую кормушку. Сова смерила его задумчивым взглядом и приступила к трапезе, дав понять, что хозяин прощен.

Осторожно уложив коробку в сумку, Гарри направился в гостиную Слизерина, надеясь, что Том не заподозрит неладного в его долгом отсутствии, но, как оказалось, беспокоился он зря. Друг сидел, обложенный со всех сторон толстыми фолиантами, и что-то увлеченно писал, а ту часть стола, что не была занята книгами, покрывал ровный слой исписанных страниц. Поттер недоуменно глянул на сидящих чуть поодаль Драко и Блэйза. Те играли в шахматы, стараясь не обращать внимания на своего одержимого исследованиями сокурсника. Поймав взгляд Гарри, Малфой пожал плечами, а Забини закатил глаза, словно говоря: «Ты что плохо Арчера знаешь?»

Перегнувшись через плечо друга, мальчик хмыкнул:

— Градации Тёмных Обрядов? — прочитал он заголовок. — Расскажешь, что это значит?

Том откинулся на спинку стула и, подняв голову, посмотрел на друга снизу вверх. В тёмных глазах, обращенных на Поттера, отразилась легкая насмешка.

— Нет, — нараспев ответил он и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда зеленоглазый слизеринец недовольно нахмурился, — ты все равно ни слова не поймешь, раз уж даже название разобрать не смог.

Гарри фыркнул, выпрямляясь.

— И пожалуйста. Не то чтобы мне было интересно, — он сел напротив, отодвинув в сторону стопку угрожающе покачивающихся книг. — Итак. Долго ты собираешься переводить чернила и пергамент?

— А у тебя ко мне какие-то предложения? — вопросительно изогнув бровь, уточнил Арчер.

— Ну я вроде как имею право проводить субботу в компании лучшего друга, — ехидно заметил Поттер, на долю секунды в глазах Тома мелькнуло раздражение. Гарри обратил на это внимание, но никак не выдал своего беспокойства. С чего это Арчер так реагирует на его слова? И что, во имя Мерлина, он сказал, чтобы вызвать недовольство друга? Или Том действительно был очень занят и не хотел, чтобы его прерывали?

— Ладно, — вдруг согласился Арчер, — так чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Ну, — Гарри растерялся. Между ними часто случались такого рода легкие перепалки, и никому из них не приходило в голову остро на них реагировать, тем более злиться или обижаться. А сейчас Том, стиснув зубы и превозмогая явное нежелание, соглашается оставить свои исследования и провести время с Гарри, будто хочет, чтобы тот поскорее от него отвязался. Это было неправильно... не так, как обычно. Гарри невольно вспомнил их ссору, может ли быть, что Том до сих пор что-то скрывает от него?

— Если ты занят, можно пройтись и попозже, — предложил он, — необязательно всё бросать из-за меня.

Том смерил друга недоверчивым взглядом, потом пожал плечами.

— А чем ты хотел заняться-то?

— Да ничем, — беззаботно отмахнулся Поттер, — прогуляться... ну, в библиотеку сходить, а то Гермиона дуется, что я почти с ней не общаюсь... обследовать школу... да чем угодно.

Том взялся за перо.

— Как всегда бессмысленное времяпрепровождения, да, Гарри? — тихо, отчего его голос прозвучал мягче обычного, пробормотал Том, Поттер не нашелся, что ответить.

Вроде бы всё было как обычно, но разные мелочи, которых в последнее время накопилось достаточно, не давали мальчику покоя. Не мог же Гарри так быстро отвыкнуть от лучшего друга? Он знал, что у Арчера сложный характер, и знал, что зачастую тот не показывает окружающим и половины своих мыслей и эмоций, но с Гарри.... С Гарри Том вел себя иначе, потому что с ним он мог оставаться самим собой, не беспокоясь о том, что друг отвернется от него. Поттер привык к тому, что друг порой ведет себя резко, грубо, иногда даже капризно, но он всегда принимал его таким, каков он есть, не требуя и не ожидая, что Том будет переделывать или ломать себя в угоду чьим-то желаниям. На этом строились их доверие и дружба, так почему же сейчас Гарри казалось, что Арчер закрылся от него? С тихим вздохом мальчик в очередной раз придумал маловнятные оправдания и объяснения, сводящиеся к тому, что лучший друг просто устал, занят и находится в дурном расположении духа. Не могли же какие-то мелкие странности в поведении Тома быть чем-то серьезным? Ведь правда?

Следующий день начался с того, что Гарри тормошил друга за плечо, беспардонно взобравшись на его кровать. Том сонно заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на своём лохматом приятеле.

— Что ты творишь? — хрипло пробормотал он, когда ему, наконец, удалось сесть и принять недовольный вид.

— Какой сегодня день? — хитро сощурившись, уточнил Гарри, друг посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Двадцатое января, — сообщил он, и ядовито добавил, покосившись на часы, — воскресенье, если ты не в курсе... семь утра. Ты в своём уме?!

Поттер продолжал ухмыляться, как ни в чем не бывало.

— И что, никаких ассоциаций? — поинтересовался он.

— Только с массовыми убийствами, — мрачно буркнул Арчер, Гарри закатил глаза.

— Только не говори мне, что у тебя проблемы с памятью, — улыбнулся он, — в жизни не поверю, что ты не помнишь, какой сегодня день!

— Слушай, умник, — ядовито процедил Том, с неожиданной неприязнью глядя на Поттера, — или ты начнёшь выражаться яснее или проваливай к Мордреду с моей кровати.

Гарри опешил, чувствуя неожиданную обиду, это уже было не смешно.

— О, прости, — оскорбленно фыркнул он, — я просто хотел поздравить тебя с днём рождения, но ты, похоже, снова не в духе, — он смерил друга колючим взглядом. — Хотя мне всегда казалось, что это довольно важный праздник для тебя, раз ты обычно начинаешь напоминать мне о нём за месяц.

— Ты бредишь? — насмешливо поинтересовался Арчер. — Мой день рождения был тридцать пер... — он вдруг осекся, поймав шокированный взгляд Гарри, и тряхнул головой: — Чёрт, я, похоже, до сих пор не проснулся, — хмыкнул он, — вот что бывает, когда некоторые полоумные будят тебя в семь утра.

— Да уж, — после продолжительного молчания протянул Поттер, — видимо и правда не стоило так внезапно тебя расталкивать, — мальчик подавлено замолчал, глядя на завернутую в серебристую бумагу коробку в своих руках.

— А что... — начал было Том, но друг резко перебил его:

— Знаешь, ты прав, — звонко заявил он, просияв заговорщицкой улыбкой, — не дело сваливать свои громогласные поздравления человеку на голову, когда он даже не проснулся толком, — Поттер хохотнул. — Уж если ты даже дату своего рождения вспомнить не можешь, то ты определенно не в состоянии оценить мой подарок! — мальчик ловко соскочил с кровати Тома и помахал перед его носом серебристым свертком. — Так что придется тебе потерпеть до... — он театрально задумался, — до вечера! Ха!

На этом он поспешно сбежал в ванную, пока Арчер не решил, что достаточно проснулся для того чтобы придушить лучшего друга. Впрочем, Том и не думал преследовать его, вместо этого слизеринец зевнул, потянулся и рухнул обратно на подушку, задумчиво уставившись в потолок.

Щелкнув замком, Поттер прислонился спиной к двери и позволил наконец улыбке исчезнуть со своего лица. На какое-то время он закрыл глаза, а открыв их, увидел в зеркале напротив перепуганного насмерть двенадцатилетнего мальчишку с копной непослушных угольно-черных волос и широко распахнутыми изумрудными глазами, в которых застыла паника.

**22 февраля 1992 года**

_«Дорогая Хельга,_

_Я признаю, что у вас богатый словарный запас, но честно говоря, я и половины не понял из того, что вы мне написали. А то, что я понял, меня озадачило. Вот, например:_

_«Чтобы наделить неживой предмет сознанием, необходимо для начала вложить в него это сознание. Думаешь, оно из воздуха берется? У магии тоже есть свои законы, знаешь ли. Распределяющая Шляпа наделена разумом благодаря алхимии, могущественной магии и стихийному духу, что был помещен в неё при её создании. Ты, наивный неграмотный мальчишка, думаешь, что способен вот так вот просто переместить частицу себя в любой предмет и заставить его говорить и думать? Глупый ребенок! Ты даже не понимаешь, о чём говоришь. Даже отдаленно не представляешь и всё равно упрямо твердишь об этом! Прежде чем рассуждать о подобных вещах, наберись мозгов и жизненного опыта. Я больше ничего не желаю слышать о крестражах от тебя. Мерлином клянусь, если я узнаю, что ты продолжаешь эти игры, то собственноручно сотру тебя в порошок!»_

_Во-первых, это было немножко обидно. Я почти два месяца ждал вашего ответа, а получил переполненную руганью и угрозами записку, из которой мало что разобрал. Если всё это опасно, так объясните почему, а если не хотите или не можете этого сделать, так не обвиняйте меня в том, чего я не делал._

_Впрочем, это уже не важно. Мне нужна помощь, и никого в Хогвартсе я попросить об этом не могу. Та тетрадь, о которой я говорил, существует на самом деле, точнее существовала. Она обладала сознанием человека, который её создал, причем этого сознания вполне хватило, чтобы частично подчинить себе того, кто с этой тетрадью общался. Если вы спросите меня, насколько разумной она была, я отвечу, что она казалась почти живой. Если вы спросите, была ли она тёмным артефактом, я отвечу, что ничего темнее в жизни ещё не видел. И вот мне стало интересно, что это за волшебный артефакт, с какой целью он был создан, и может ли он влиять на человека даже после того как он был уничтожен?_

_В случае, если вы всё ещё беспокоитесь, я повторю, что этот дневник я своими руками бросил в камин и ждал, пока от него не останется ничего кроме пепла. Всё что мне нужно, это узнать может ли сгоревший дневник до сих пор влиять на человека?_

_Гарри._

_P.S. Буду очень вам благодарен, если вы сможете ответить раньше, чем через месяц»._

  


* * *

Март принёс дожди и бессонницу, хотя Гарри подозревал, что дело вовсе не в погоде, ведь остальные его сокурсники большую часть времени спали как убитые. Нападений в школе больше не происходило и все более-менее успокоились, решив, что виновником всех бед в Хогвартсе был Хагрид. Поттер, конечно, знал, что несчастный великан тут совсем ни при чем, и ответственность полностью лежит на другом человеке, но не сказал бы об этом даже под пытками. По крайней мере, никто не умер, и это хоть как-то успокаивало истерзанную совесть мальчика.

Стрелка почти подползла к двум часам ночи, когда Гарри понял, что уже точно не сможет уснуть. Он до сих пор сидел в общей гостиной, глядя на разложенные перед ним книги, и не видел ни слова. Спина ужасно затекла и мальчик, поморщившись, улегся на диван, уставившись в потолок. Думать он тоже не мог, поэтому тупо таращился в пустоту, слушая, как потрескивают прогорающие в камине поленья. Наверное, он так сосредоточился на тишине, что легкий шорох, похожий на дуновение ветра, сразу же привлек его внимание. Мальчик повернул голову, уверенный, что в гостиной он не один, но вокруг было так же пусто и безлюдно. Прикрыв глаза в молчаливом понимании, Гарри взмахнул палочкой:

— Акцио мантия-невидимка! — легкая ткань тут же скользнула в свободную руку, но Поттер едва заметил её, глядя в глаза лучшего друга, а Том... Том замер прямо перед ним, направляя на Гарри свою волшебную палочку. Тишина казалась невыносимо тяжелой, наконец Арчер усмехнулся.

— Следишь за мной? — спросил он, убирая волшебную палочку в карман.

— С чего бы? — меланхолично отозвался Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Следят обычно за теми, кого в чём-то подозревают.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — всё так же вежливо спросил Том.

— Читаю, а что, незаметно? — мальчик кивнул на раскрытые книги. — А ты куда-то шел?

— А это разве твоё дело? — улыбка на губах Том стала напомнить оскал.

— Да, раз ты решил «позаимствовать» МОЮ мантию, — холодно бросил Гарри. — К слову, ты мог бы для начала спросить разрешения. Совершенно не обязательно копаться в моих вещах.

— О, прости, — саркастично пропел Том, — могу я взять твою мантию?

— Нет, — в тон другу пропел Гарри, одарив его язвительной ухмылкой.

— С каких пор я должен перед тобой отчитываться? — вдруг зашипел Арчер. — Ты всё больше становишься похож на эту гриффиндорскую грязнокровку своим извечным желанием сунуть нос в чужие дела.

Поттер подавил зарождающуюся в глубине души злость.

— А с каких пор ты зовешь Гермиону «грязнокровкой», Том? — парировал он.

Арчер смотрел на Поттера, скривив губы в презрительной усмешке.

— Ты слишком идеализируешь мир, Гарри, — заметил он, — пора бы поумнеть. И, во имя Мерлина, избавь меня от своей опеки.

— Да пожалуйста, — рявкнул мальчик, швырнув другу мантию-невидимку, тот машинально поймал её и изобразил шутливый полупоклон. Гарри помолчал и улегся обратно на диван, безразлично взглянув на возвышающегося над ним друга: — Постарайся вернуть её к утру.

Ответом ему был тихий смешок Арчера, после чего Гарри услышал, как открылся и закрылся проход в гостиную. Снова оставшись в одиночестве, мальчик развернул клочок пергамента, который до сих пор держал в руках и бездумно уставился на расплывающиеся перед глазами слова:

_«...не изучив этот дневник, я не смогу сказать точно, но исходя из того, что ты мне о нём рассказал, Гарри, это вполне может быть крестраж. Так вот, внимательно читай, что я скажу тебе. Крестраж **невозможно** уничтожить обыкновенным огнём. То, что ты оправил в камин и то, что обратилось в пепел на твоих глазах, было простой подделкой. Если дневник был тем, о чём я думаю, то тебе следует быть предельно осторожным, потому что крестраж не уничтожен, а значит, а тварь что живет в нём, до сих пор где-то в Хогвартсе»._


	16. Выбор, которого нет

Месяц пустого бездейственного наблюдения показался Гарри вечностью. Он был растерян, зол и напуган, он не знал, как поступить и что предпринять. В прошлый раз ему удалось поймать Тома на месте преступления, удалось прижать его к стене и добиться если не искреннего признания, то хотя бы какой-то реакции. Тогда Том не ожидал, что Гарри его вычислит, не был готов к разговору по душам. Тогда Томас Арчер всё ещё был Томасом Арчером, о котором Гарри знал всё, с которым знал, как говорить. А теперь? Кто этот мальчик, сидящий рядом с ним в Большом Зале? Кто этот самоуверенный слизеринец, разглядывающий Гарри так, словно каждую секунду изучает его? Что за человек скрывается там под личиной лучшего друга? Теперь Гарри очень ясно понял, _что именно_ так настораживало его всё это время. Дело было даже не в поведении Тома, его словах или поступках, дело было в отношении самого Гарри. Между мальчиками всегда существовала некая незримая связь, что-то, позволяющее им понимать друг друга без слов, безоговорочно верить друг другу и полагаться друг на друга. И эта связь внезапно исчезла. Самый близкий человек в жизни Поттера внезапно превратился в чужака. У него было лицо Тома, его голос, его глаза, не было только самого Тома. Иногда Гарри думал, что он ошибается. Изо дня в день мальчик смотрел на лучшего друга, гадая, не превратился ли он сам в параноика. Ведь Хельга могла ошибиться, и дневник вовсе никакой не крестраж, и они действительно давно уничтожили проклятую тетрадь, а все страхи Гарри — лишь напрасная трата сил и времени. Ведь всё хорошо. Не было нападений, не было голосов в стенах замка, не было никаких других происшествий. Был только Том. Но если Долохова права... то что с ним делать?

Когда Поттер получил последнее письмо от Хельги, он отчетливо понял, что уже знает ответ на главный, бесконечно звенящий в голове вопрос. Может ли дневник подчинить себе волю человека? Да. Теперь мотивы Малфоя стали совершенно понятны. Неважно, кому достанется злосчастная тетрадь, её владелец так или иначе попадет под власть живущего в ней... существа... или человека? Что же это вообще такое? Долохова так и не объяснила Гарри, что такое крестраж, лишь заметила, что создание подобного артефакта — это древняя и очень тёмная магия, страшнейшее зло, которое волшебник может причинить самому себе. Гарри тогда спросил её, может ли это являться особенностью тёмных магов, на что получил лишь короткую цитату из какой-то книги и скупые пояснения. _«_ _Зло есть не тьма, живущая в сердце, а сердце, в котором не осталось ничего кроме тьмы_ , — писала Хельга. — _Свет это то, что определяет нашу добродетель. Вырви его из своей души, и в тебе не останется ничего от человека_ _»._ Увы, Гарри так до конца и не понял, что она пыталась сказать ему. Это злило его. Ну почему нельзя было прямо объяснить, что к чему, и дать пару дельных советов? Что за дурацкая привычка говорить загадками? И главный вопрос: знала ли сама Хельга, как уничтожить крестраж?

Перечитывая письма старой ведьмы, мальчик постоянно спрашивал себя: зачем кому-то создавать подобную штуку, если это такой риск? Хотя важнее было даже не это. Главной задачей Поттера было понять, как можно уничтожить крестраж, разорвав ту связь, что существовала между дневником и Томом. Ему нужно было спасти лучшего друга, а о вопросах морали и нравственности он может подумать, когда со всем разберется. Но Долохова к огромному неудовольствию мальчика зациклилась как раз на бессмысленных душеспасительных разговорах, твердила о каком-то равновесии между светом и тьмой, предоставив Гарри самому искать решение.

Только решения не было. Что ему было делать? Спускаться в Тайную Комнату на очередной задушевный разговор с Томом? И с которым из них он будет разговаривать? Главный вопрос — чего добивается Риддл? Чего он ждёт? Директор покинул Хогвартс ещё до начала каникул, потому что какие-то недоумки в Министерстве решили разобраться с проблемой без него, в результате из школы был удален самый могущественный маг, которого по слухам боялся даже Волдеморт. Конечно, оставались ещё Снейп, МакГонагалл и Люпин. Все они были достаточно сильными, опытными и талантливыми волшебниками, только вот Гарри не мог довериться ни одному из них. Больше всего на свете мальчик боялся, что Тома исключат или осудят, что его лучший друг пострадает из-за Гарри. К тому же, если вся эта паника лишь плод его воображения, то Поттер вообще напрасно беспокоится.

Эти мысли мучили Гарри изо дня в день, превращаясь в замкнутый круг.Просыпаясь каждое утро, мальчик начинал прокручивать в голове всё более безумные варианты развития событий, чувствуя себя запертым в водовороте собственных страхов и сомнений, из которого становилось всё сложнее выбраться. Внешне он оставался всё таким же общительным и жизнерадостным, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Ни к чему было будоражить только-только успокоившихся учеников очередным нервным срывом, к тому же, он до сих пор продолжал общаться с Томом, словно между ними никогда не случалось того странного ночного разговора. Арчер сначала отнесся к поведению Поттера насторожено и недоверчиво, но это оказалось удивительно легким делом — спрятать от друга все свои истинные мысли, заслониться беспечной улыбкой и фальшивым благодушием. И это ещё раз подтвердило худшие опасения Гарри. Будь Том самим собой, он бы ни за что не клюнул на этот маскарад из придуманных эмоций. Арчер всегда видел Поттера насквозь, он был единственным, кому это было под силу.

Только что теперь делать со всеми этими доказательствами? В итоге Гарри просто ждал чего-то... чего угодно. Нападения, конфликта, угроз, любой мелочи, за которую можно будет уцепиться.

Как это обычно случается, помощь пришла, когда её не ждали. Поттер уже практически довел себя до крайней степени параноидальной шизофрении, когда его выловила в одном из коридоров Луна Лавгуд. Странноватая первокурсница выросла перед Гарри словно из под земли и, не дав тому прийти в себя, загадочно улыбнулась и спросила:

— Привет, Гарри, ты не занят? — получив в ответ маловнятное мычание, она продемонстрировала слизеринцу мешок с таинственным содержимым. — Я собралась кормить фестралов и подумала, что ты бы захотел составить мне компанию.

Вообще Гарри собирался отказаться. Хотел найти причину, спровадить странную рейвенкловку куда подальше со своими придуманными фестралами, чтобы спокойно продолжить и дальше сводить себя с ума. Поэтому он так и не понял, почему через каких-то пять минут, поскальзываясь и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, пробирался через кустарники в Запретном лесу, пытаясь не отстать от светловолосой первокурсницы, бодро шагающей впереди.

Когда оба студента добрались до небольшой заснеженной полянки, Поттер пришел к заключению, что он все-таки свихнулся: навстречу им с Луной из-за деревьев шагнул... шагнуло нечто очень напоминающее причудливую помесь лошади и дракона. Оно было огромное и такое худое, что больше походило на обтянутый черной кожей скелет лошади. Зверь повернул к ним драконоподобную морду, и Гарри отчетливо увидел острые клыки в его пасти. По мере того, как чудовище приближалось, стало возможно разглядеть перепончатые крылья, плотно прижатые к его бокам.

Пока Поттер размышлял, в какую сторону бежать, Луна с улыбкой развязала мешок и шагнула навстречу гигантской «лошади», которая тут же насторожено навострила уши и повела носом, принюхиваясь к новым запахам.

— Они плотоядные, — не оборачиваясь, сообщила Лавгуд.

«Счастье-то какое», — ядовито подумал Гарри.

— Запах крови их привлекает, — она достала из мешка кусок сырого мяса и протянула его фестралу. Тот, помедлив, шагнул к девочке и очень осторожно подцепил угощение острыми клыками, после чего тут же стал выглядеть чуть дружелюбнее. На поляне показалось ещё несколько черных «лошадей», Гарри насчитал пятерых, хотя кто знает, сколько ещё этих тварей скрывалось в тени вековых деревьев? Луна протянула мальчику мешок.

— Угости его, — предложила она, — это Мортексис, он главный среди них.

«Я к нему и на милю не подойду! — ужаснулся Гарри, послушно выуживая из мешка омерзительно скользкий и липкий кусок мяса. Зверь тут же переключил внимание на мальчика, тот нервно сглотнул: — Вот сейчас развернусь и... о, Господи!»

Фестрал в один шаг преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, вытягивая длинную шею так, чтобы ухватить желанное лакомство. Луна тем временем отошла к другим крылатым «лошадям» и, мягко посмеиваясь, скармливала им остатки мяса. Звери кружили вокруг белокурой рейвенкловки, как голодные акулы, создавая гнетущее впечатление.

«Эти штуки толкают кареты с детьми, — успокаивал себя Гарри, — значит они не такие уж и опасные, да? — эти мысли породили в его голове новый вопрос: — А почему, интересно, никто не знает о них? Что-то я не слышал на праздничном ужине воплей ужаса».

— Фестралов могут видеть только те, кто познал смерть, — отозвалась Лавгуд, словно читая его мысли, — и поэтому их считают «несчастливыми животными». Говорят, что увидевшего фестрала человека ожидают страшные беды, — девочка нежно погладила склонившееся к ней крылатое существо. — Но, по-моему, это всё не правда. На самом деле они очень хорошие, да?

— Э-э-э... ну... — Гарри замер, в то время как вожак стада... стаи... группы фестралов внимательно разглядывал его, склонив голову набок. Мальчик только надеялся, что это не кулинарный интерес. Медленно, чтобы не разозлить крылатого коня, Поттер протянул руку, и в ладонь ему тут же уткнулся холодный кожистый нос фестрала. Если это было не дружелюбие, то что? Гарри чуть успокоился, и сведенные ужасом лицевые мышцы потихоньку сформировались в слабую улыбку. На душе стало удивительно мирно, мальчик на полшага приблизился к огромному «коню» и провел свободной рукой по гладкой шее. — Круто, — выдохнул он, обернувшись к Луне, та улыбнулась, и Гарри подумал, что больше никогда не будет считать её чокнутой, ведь если мы не способны увидеть что-то, это совсем не значит, что этого не существует. Поттер задумчиво нахмурился:

— Луна, ты сказала, что фестралов могут видеть только познавшие смерть, — он с любопытством посмотрел на рейвенкловку, она кивнула, — значит, ты видела, как кто-то умер?

— Да, моя мама, — спокойно сказала девочка, — она умерла два года назад.

— Прости, — теперь Гарри почувствовал себя отвратительно — вот кто его за язык тянул?

— Всё нормально, — на удивление бодро отозвалась Лавгуд, подходя к нему, — в смерти нет ничего плохого.

— Думаешь? — мрачно пробормотал мальчик. Сам он так не считал. Разве в том, что его родители погибли, нет ничего плохого? В том, что он остался совсем один и никому, совершенно никому, не был нужен? — Разве нет ничего плохого в том, что близкие и дорогие тебе люди умирают?

— Им же не плохо от этого, — пожала плечами девочка. — Отец говорит, что маме было очень больно, и смерть принесла ей покой. Разве это плохо?

— Но ты ведь теперь никогда её не увидишь, — растеряно сказал слизеринец.

— Ты не прав, — Луна покачала головой, — я вижу её каждый день, — заметив его недоуменный взгляд, рейвенкловка загадочно улыбнулась. — Достаточно только закрыть глаза и прислушаться, и я сразу понимаю, что она рядом со мной. Всегда.

Гарри медленно осел на поваленное дерево, Лавгуд присела рядом с ним.

— Я не помню своих родителей, — Поттер даже удивился, что вообще взялся обсуждать эту тему с кем-то посторонним. — Ничего не помню о них, даже как они выглядели. Все моё знание основывается на рассказах других людей и фотографиях. Как они могут быть рядом, если я даже не знал их?

— Это неважно, — Луна задумчиво взглянула на небо. — Темнеет.

— Что? — Гарри моргнул, растерявшись от такой резкой смены темы разговора.

— Скоро ужин, — Лавгуд поднялась на ноги и помахала рукой на прощание фестралам, те на неё даже внимания не обратили. Крылатые «кони» явно предпочитали ночной образ жизни, потому как по мере сгущения сумерек большие глаза на их мордах вспыхнули бледно желтым светом, а настроение значительно улучшилось. Гарри подумал, что вообще-то, когда к ним привыкаешь, фестралы уже не кажутся такими уж жуткими. В целом, они ему даже начали нравиться, и чем дольше мальчик наблюдал за взмахами их исполинских кожистых крыльев, тем сильнее было искушение полетать на этих существах.

Обратно они с Луной возвращались в умиротворенном молчании, и впервые за долгое время гудящий ураган мыслей в сознании Гарри затих, позволив мальчику трезво посмотреть на мир. И благодарить за это нужно было Луну. Даже удивительно, что самая чудаковатая девочка в Хогвартсе так легко могла вернуть ему ощущение твёрдой почвы под ногами и ясность мыслей. Она, казалось, всегда знала, когда именно ему нужна помощь, но никогда ни о чём не спрашивала. У входа в замок Гарри попрощался с Луной и присел на скамеечку, решив, что он хочет немного побыть в тишине и одиночестве.

Он думал. Думал обо всём, что случилось, о том, что происходит сейчас и ещё может произойти. И чем больше он размышлял обо всей ситуации в целом, тем проще казалось решение.

«Я знаю, где находится Тайная Комната, так? — говорил он себе. — Знаю, как можно попасть туда... ну, в теории. Я змееуст, а значит, могу открыть её. Опасность представляет сам Василиск. Но и это я знаю. Что мне остаётся? — Гарри поднял голову, вглядываясь в темнеющее небо, и широко ухмыльнулся. — Рассказать преподавателям».

Это было так просто, совершенно очевидно и правильно. Никто не пострадает, никого не обвинят, и он сам не будет выглядеть подозрительно, если признается, что уже какое-то время пытался узнать всё возможное о Тайной Комнате. Оставался только Арчер-Риддл, но отчего-то Поттеру казалось, что стоит устранить угрозу Василиска и всё остальное решится само собой. Мальчик поднялся на ноги, потянулся, закинул на плечо сумку и чуть ли не вприпрыжку отправился в школу, собираясь двинуться прямиком к своему декану.

«И почему мне это раньше не пришло в голову?» — думал он, бодро шагая по коридору, когда на него буквально налетел бледный Рон Уизли.

— Гарри! — прохрипел он, вцепившись в слизеринца, и пытаясь сделать вдох. — Гарри, пожалуйста, мне нужна помощь.

— Что случилось? — забеспокоился Поттер, наблюдая за гриффиндорцем — тот тяжело дышал, словно несколько раз обежал по кругу всю школу.

— Ты... ты ведь змееуст, — прошептал Рон, продолжая крепко держать Гарри за плечи, словно боялся, что тот убежит.

— Э-э-э, ну вроде бы, — неуверенно ответил он, гадая, что же от него нужно рыжему. Тот судорожно втянул носом воздух и, кажется, сделался ещё бледнее, приобретая поистине пугающий цвет лица.

— Джинни, моя сестра... она пропала! Я искал её и случайно услышал разговор учителей, её похитили, она в... в Тайной Комнате, — в панике он отпустил Гарри и принялся размахивать руками. — Там,... там на стене слова, что-то,... что-то о том, что Джинни там останется навсегда! Или, — он прерывисто вдохнул, — или... её скелет, — шепотом закончил Рон и в молчаливом ужасе уставился на Поттера.

А тот замер в полнейшем ступоре. Джинни похитил Наследник Слизерина? Джинни в Тайной Комнате? Но при чём тут, ради Мерлина, Джинни? Что задумал Риддл? Плохо, плохо, плохо. Расценив его молчание по-своему, Уизли снова вцепился в мантию слизеринца.

— Гарри, прошу тебя, помоги мне, я... я знаю, что у тебя нет причин помогать мне, после... после всего, что было в этом году, но учителя не найдут её, никто не найдет... кроме тебя!

Судя по горящему взгляду, решение пойти за помощью к Поттеру было последней надеждой Уизли.

— Я не знаю, где находится Тайная Комната, — очень тихо ответил Гарри, глядя Рону в глаза. — Я никогда не был там и даже не знаю, как именно её открыть, — взгляд гриффиндорца отражал абсолютное отчаяние и тогда Поттер вздохнул: — Но я догадываюсь, где она может быть.

— Ты... ты отведешь меня туда? — неверяще спросил Уизли. — Ты мне поможешь? Спасёшь Джинни?

— Давай сначала посмотрим, верны ли мои догадки, — благоразумно предложил Гарри, не собираясь давать обещаний, которые не сможет исполнить. Если Джинни действительно в логове Василиска, то она, скорее всего, уже мертва. И Гарри совсем не собирался тащить туда ещё и Рона, чтобы тот оказался в опасности.

  


* * *

— М-м-м... Гарри?

— Да?

— А ты уверен, что вход в Тайную Комнату именно здесь?

— Нет.

— Тогда что мы здесь делаем?

Гарри вздохнул и запустил пальцы в свои непослушные волосы. Ну почему он не додумался вызнать у Тома точное место расположения Тайной Комнаты?! А то они с Роном стоят тут у входа в женский туалет как два недоумка, да и рыжий косится на него, как на душевнобольного. Мысль о том, чтобы гордо привести сюда процессию профессоров теперь казалась идиотской.

— Ну, стоя здесь, мы все равно ничего не узнаем, — решительно заявил Поттер и смело толкнул дверь туалета, шагнув внутрь. Уизли, помедлив, вошел следом.

Замерев посреди туалета, Гарри уныло оглядел кабинки и расположенные по центру умывальники. Вокруг не было ни души. Хотя нет. Одна душа болталась здесь двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Миртл! — позвал Поттер, озираясь по сторонам. — Миртл, ты тут?

— Кого ты зовешь? — страшным шепотом спросил Рон, Гарри его проигнорировал, направляясь к туалетным кабинкам. Печальный призрак обнаружился в последней. Миртл восседала на бачке и, надув губы, смотрела на Гарри.

— Чего тебе надо? — не особо церемонясь, спросила девочка, её блеклые призрачные глаза злобно смотрели на Поттера из-за толстых линз круглых очков.

— Хочу спросить тебя, как ты умерла, — ответил Гарри, Рон за его спиной удивленно кашлянул.

Услышав вопрос, Миртл расцвела на глазах, словно ей сделали комплимент. Кокетливо хлопнув ресницами, девочка принялась накручивать на палец прядь волос, попутно пересказывая события пятидесятилетней давности. Она рассказала, как плакала, закрывшись в «этой самой кабинке», как услышала голоса, но не поняла ни слова, будто говорили на другом языке, и как отперла дверь, чтобы прогнать незваных гостей.

— И что? — поторопил её Гарри.

— И всё, — хныкнула она, — я умерла.

— Но как? — подал голос Рон, который начал понимать, куда клонит Поттер.

Миртл пожала плечами.

— Я помню только два огромных-преогромных желтых глаза, — подумав мгновение, она взглянула прямо на Гарри. — Он тоже постоянно с кем-то разговаривает, — вдруг сообщила она.

— Кто? — не понял Поттер.

— Тот... второй, — голос призрака упал до еле различимого шепота.

Рон взволнованно засопел, Гарри занервничал: если Миртл разболтается, то Уизли узнает, кем был этот «второй». Но слизеринец не успел сказать и слова, как Рон влез в разговор.

— Кто он? Ты видела его лицо?

— Нет, — с нотками истерики в голосе сказала девочка, — вечно вам всем что-то нужно от бедной Миртл! Вечно вы приходите сюда и мешаете мне спокойно поплакать о себе!

Она взвилась вверх, оказавшись практически под самым потолком. Гарри и Рон синхронно задрали головы, словно разобиженный призрак действительно мог им навредить, но девочка только парила над ними, продолжая причитать о своей печальной судьбе.

— Миртл, послушай, — миролюбиво начал Поттер, — мы просто хотим, чтобы тебя тут больше никто не пугал, но для этого ты должна помочь нам... Ты... э-э-э... хочешь помочь нам?

— Помочь? — гнусаво уточнила она, спустившись чуть пониже.

— Да, мы... э-э-э... без тебя не справимся, — Поттер искоса глянул на Рона и тот энергично закивал.

— Ой, ну ладно, — на удивление быстро успокоившись, Миртл вернулась на насиженное место и снова воззрилась на второкурсников. — И чего вы хотите?

У Гарри появилось глупое чувство дежавю.

«Вот сейчас я спрошу «Как ты умерла?» и она расскажет мне свою печальную историю ещё раз», — подумал он и вздохнул.

— Скажи, где точно ты видела эти глаза?

— Ах, это, — разговор ей тут же наскучил, — где-то там, — она неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону умывальников и вернулась к созерцанию своих призрачных коленок, явно намереваясь поплакать.

Гарри отступил на шаг и задумчиво взглянул в сторону раковины, Рон проследил за его взглядом.

— Как ты это себе представляешь? — прошептал он.

— Не знаю, но... — он осмотрел умывальник со всех сторон, включая уходящие в пол трубы. На одном из медных кранов была нацарапана крохотная змейка. — Смотри.

Мальчики склонились над раковиной.

— Этот кран никогда не работал, — отстранённо сообщила Миртл, когда Гарри попробовал его открыть.

Поттер ещё какое-то время бездумно разглядывал змейку, даже постучал по ней ногтем, покрутил ручку крана. И тут его осенило: нависнув над раковиной так, что кончик его носа суть ли не касался крана, Гарри сосредоточился на змейке, пытаясь представить, что она настоящая, и прошептал: «Откройся». За его спиной тихо охнул Уизли, а скучающая Миртл вытянула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит. Шипение, сорвавшееся с губ Поттера, не понял никто, кроме него самого и таинственного механизма, который, услышав нужную команду, вдруг пришел в движение. Кран вспыхнул опаловым светом и начал вращаться, а через мгновение умывальник подался вниз и исчез из виду, открыв черный провал широкой трубы, ведущей в неизвестность.

Рон судорожно вздохнул. Гарри провел по лицу ладонью, собираясь с мыслями. Надо было на что-то решаться.

— Так, — тихо сказал он, — иди, зови учителей.

— Но ведь...

— Рон, там Василиск, — резко перебил его Поттер.

— Что?

— Василиск, — Гарри подавил желание закатить глаза, — гигантская змея, способная убить одним взглядом, как, по-твоему, умерла Миртл?

— Так эта штука была Василиском?! — в один голос воскликнули Уизли и выше упомянутая усопшая.

Слизеринец все-таки не удержался и фыркнул — а Миртл-то, похоже, как умерла дурой, так и осталась. Усмирив не к месту разыгравшуюся язвительность, Гарри серьезно посмотрел на Рона.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что вдвоем мы с ним не справимся. Приведи Снейпа, МакГонагалл... ну всех, кого найдешь, расскажи им всё.

— А ты? — хрипло спросил Уизли.

— А я посмотрю, что там внизу, — пожал плечами Поттер.

— Ты что собрался вниз?! Туда? Один?! — заорал Рон, Гарри поморщился и кивнул.

— Ты рехнулся? Тебя там сожрут!

— Да, а пока ты тут орёшь, там, возможно, жрут твою сестру! — рявкнул Гарри. — А теперь заткнись и позови профессоров, пока я не решил скинуть тебя вниз и посмотреть, что поджидает нас на другом конце этой трубы!

Уизли захлопнул рот и в шоке уставился на слизеринца, словно видел его впервые, на щеках гриффиндорца проступили красные пятна гнева, а в глазах вспыхнула обида.

— Я просто хотел помочь, — буркнул он и, развернувшись на каблуках, промаршировал к выходу, Поттер усмехнулся ему вслед.

— Я здесь подожду! — пообещал он.

— Да пошел ты, — тихо огрызнулся Рон и гордо скрылся за дверью, поэтому Поттер уже не увидел, как, оказавшись в коридоре, мальчик сорвался с места и бросился в кабинет своего декана.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гарри повернулся к чёрному провалу и вздохнул. Конечно он мог и здесь посидеть, но ему нужно было убедиться, что Тома там нет, потому что если Арчер в Тайной Комнате, то... то... Гарри даже представлять не хотел, чем это может обернуться.

— Ну... была не была, — пробормотал он, глубоко вдохнул и приготовился прыгать, но тут за его плечом тихо кашлянули, мальчик в пол-оборота глянул на улыбающуюся Миртл.

— Если ты там умрёшь, Гарри, то можешь жить здесь, — предложила она.

— Э-э-э... спасибо, — и Поттер, разжав пальцы, шагнул в темноту.

Полет был бесконечно долгим, а труба тёмной и склизкой, мальчик даже успел подумать, что путешествия по дымоходу теперь нравятся ему значительно больше. Мимо пролетали отходящие в стороны рукава, но ни один не был таким широким, как главный канал, который, извиваясь, круто уходил вниз. Гарри казалось, что он мчится вниз целую вечность и находится не просто в подземельях, а так глубоко под школой, как только это вообще возможно. Вдруг падение замедлилось — спуск стал более пологим, и минуту спустя мальчик вывалился на кучу... чего-то. Со второй попытки поднявшись на ноги, Гарри вяло отряхнул безнадежно изгвазданную мантию, вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку и шепнул «Люмос», после чего ему вдруг стало совсем не весело. Он стоял на куче костей, которые устилали собой весь пол. Приглядевшись, слизеринец отметил, что все кости, слава Мерлину, принадлежали мелким животным, а не людям. Чуточку вдохновленный этим открытием, Гарри, медленно и осторожно ступая, двинулся вперед вдоль стены, освещая себе путь волшебной палочкой. По его подсчетам, на то, чтобы собрать и привести сюда учителей, Рону потребуется минут десять. Пять из которых Поттер потерял, катаясь по трубам. Плохо.

В коридоре было тихо как в могиле, и единственным звуком в этом мертвом безмолвии были шаги мальчика и хруст ломающихся под его ногами костей. Ощущения были... неприятные. Поттер ускорил шаг и тут же чуть не закричал — впереди отчетливо виднелись контуры огромных колец, лежащих поперек тоннеля. Кольца не двигались. Боясь вздохнуть и пошевелиться, Гарри всматривался во мрак, надеясь уловить какое-нибудь движение и до боли стискивая в руке волшебную палочку. Наконец, он высоко поднял её и очень медленно, почти зажмурившись, двинулся вперед. Свет скользнул по гигантской змеиной шкуре ядовито-зеленого цвета. Существо, сбросившее ее, в длину было футов шестьдесят.

— Боже, — выдохнул мальчик, обходя свою находку по кругу, это было даже хуже, чем он мог себе представить.

Стараясь не впадать в преждевременную панику, Гарри пошел дальше, стараясь двигаться максимально бесшумно. Устланный костями тоннель поворачивал снова и снова, пока не закончился гладкой стеной, на которой кольцами свились две вырезанные в камне змеи с поднятыми головами и огромными изумрудами вместо глаз.

Гарри подошел вплотную и сделал глубокий вдох. В горле у него пересохло.

«Это ради Тома, — сказал он себе, — только ради Тома. Только из-за него. Только чтобы его спасти. Чёрт, я убью его, если выживу!»

Зло сцепив зубы, мальчик воззрился на змей и отдал им приказ открыться. В этот раз вышло даже проще. В камне появилась щель, разделившая змей, и стена плавно разъехалась в разные стороны. Гарри шагнул внутрь и проход за его спиной бесшумно закрылся.

Он стоял на пороге огромной, тускло освещенной комнаты. Уходящие вверх колонны были обвиты каменными змеями, они поднимались до теряющегося во мраке потолка и отбрасывали длинные черные тени сквозь странный зеленоватый сумрак. Гарри вслушивался в холодную тишину, пытаясь понять, есть ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь кроме него. Стараясь не слишком глазеть по сторонам и опасаясь, что на него в любое мгновение нападет гигантская змея, он, почти крадучись, двинулся вперед между колонн. Каждый шаг отзывался эхом от перечеркнутых тенями стен, и у Поттера начинало создаваться неприятное ощущение, что он представляет собой прекрасную мишень. Каменные змеи, казалось, следят за ним темными глазницами и мальчику уже начинало мерещиться невесть что.

За последней парой колонн, у задней стены, высилась статуя, почти достигающая потолка. Запрокинув голову, Гарри рассматривал гигантское лицо, принадлежащее древнему старцу, облаченному в ниспадающую до самого пола каменную мантию, из-под которой виднелись две громадные серые стопы, упирающиеся в гладкий пол. А между стоп ничком лежала маленькая, облаченная в черную школьную мантию фигурка с огненно-рыжими волосами. ****

«Ну, её не сожрали, и это уже плюс», — подумал Гарри и, осторожно оглядевшись, приблизился к девочке, опустившись возле неё на колени. Джинни дышала и вроде бы просто была без сознания. Отложив в сторону волшебную палочку, Поттер перевернул её на спину и вгляделся в белое, как мел, лицо. Что-то с ней явно было не так.

— Джинни, — на проверку позвал Поттер, тронув её за плечо, первокурсница никак не отреагировала. Мальчик вздохнул и беспомощно огляделся. Вокруг было всё так же тихо. Решив, что для начала нужно вытащить отсюда сестру Рона, Гарри поискал взглядом что-нибудь, что можно будет использовать как носилки, но, увы, куда ни глянь, был только камень.

— Джинни, ну проснись, пожалуйста, — простонал Поттер, гадая, как именно он потащит на себе девчонку.

— Она не очнется, — раздался тихий, до ужаса знакомый голос. Всё ещё сидя на коленях, Гарри выпрямился и круто обернулся.

Высокий темноволосый мальчик стоял, прислонившись к ближайшей колонне, и наблюдал за ним.

— Том? — выдохнул Поттер. — Что ты...— он осекся и отвел взгляд, — ты все-таки здесь, — Арчер кивнул, пристально глядя на Гарри. — Что значит «она не очнется»? — осторожно уточнил мальчик. — Она ведь жива.

— Жива, — спокойно согласился Том, не сводя с друга пристального, пугающе чужого взгляда, — _пока_.

Зачем тебе это? — прошептал Поттер. — Чего ты добился этим? — он указал на Джинни. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что с тобой будет?! Том, если ты убьёшь её, тебя посадят в Азкабан!

— Не посадят, — холодно улыбнулся слизеринец, — никто не узнает, кто открыл Тайную Комнату. Никто не поймет, что это был я.

— Это был НЕ ты! — крикнул Гарри, впадая в отчаяние. — Это был Риддл! Пойми же, дурак, это Риддл управлял тобой! Он и сейчас управляет! Прислушайся к себе, посмотри, что ты творишь! Это ведь не ты! Ты думаешь, что всё это сделал ты, но на самом деле тобой постоянно управляли!

— Ошибаешься, Гарри, — качнул головой Арчер, — я прекрасно осознаю, что делаю, — он кивнул головой в сторону статуи, и Поттер, проследив за его взглядом, заметил черный кожаный дневник — тот самый дневник, который должен был сгореть ещё давным-давно. — Я ведь уже говорил тебе, что ты слишком идеализируешь этот мир.

— Помоги мне, Том, — движимый глухой безысходностью прошептал Гарри, — пожалуйста... — умолял он, уже не зная, кого и о чем просит. — Давай унесем ее отсюда, — мальчик указал на Джинни, — давай просто забудем все, что здесь случилось, хватит, Том, прошу тебя, хватит...

Арчер не шелохнулся, наблюдая за другом с холодным безразличием, и Гарри понял, что говорить ему что-либо стало бессмысленно. Нежелание верить затопляло каждую клеточку его тела. Каждый уголок сознания отказывался принимать отвратительно страшную правду. Строить догадки, предполагать, подозревать, всё это было легко и понятно, всё это не требовало веры. Нужен был только холодный разум, без сердца и без чувств. А теперь требовалось поверить в то, что стало очевидным. Мальчик, что стоял перед ним, был не Арчером. Это был Том Риддл, и сейчас его бледные пальцы сжимали волшебную палочку Гарри, о которой тот совсем забыл.

— Ты не хочешь вернуть мне её? — стараясь унять дрожь, попросил Поттер, не отрывая взгляда от своей волшебной палочки.

Губы Тома скривились в усмешке, он продолжал разглядывать сидящего перед ним зеленоглазого мальчика, лениво крутя в руках его волшебную палочку.

— Зачем? Не думаю, что она нужна тебе сейчас, — улыбка Тома стала шире, — Василиск не появится здесь, если его не позвать.

«Василиск не единственная угроза здесь», — грустно подумал Поттер.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — тихо спросил он, не зная, что ещё сказать, что сделать. Все силы неожиданно покинули его, остался только липкий страх и дурацкое чувство абсурдной детской обиды на весь мир.

Том пожал плечами:

— А как ты думаешь?

— Понятия не имею, поэтому и спрашиваю, Том... Риддл, — последнее слово Гарри сказал почти через силу.

— А ты проницательный, — хмыкнул Риддл, — хотя я предполагал, что ты догадаешься раньше.

— Знать и догадываться — разные вещи, — хмуро ответил Поттер, поднимаясь с колен.

— Я долго ждал этой минуты, Гарри, — вдруг сказал Том, — возможности поговорить с тобой без свидетелей и недомолвок, я рад, что ты пришел сюда сегодня.

Зеленоглазый слизеринец подумал об учителях, которые, скорее всего, уже спустились в тоннель и теперь ищут его и Джинни.

«Я пришел сюда не один, Том, — мрачно подумал он, — мне бы только до выхода добраться...»

— Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для разговоров, — вслух заметил он, — поговорить мы можем и потом.

— Мы будем говорить сейчас, — жестко ответил Риддл, — и здесь, — он спрятал палочку Гарри в карман, — лучшего места не найти.

«Ну раз так...»

— Что ты сделал с Томом? — решился Гарри.

— Интересный вопрос, — любезно ответил Риддл, — но это длинная история, — он задумчиво прошёлся взад-вперед мимо Поттер, словно прикидывал с чего начать. — Думаю, стоит начать с того, что все это твоя вина.

— Моя? — раздраженно спросил мальчик. — О чем ты?

— Дневник. Мой чудесный дневник — это только инструмент. Истинная опасность кроется в сердцах людей, ты знал? — Риддл остановился перед Гарри и посмотрел в его глаза. — Я всегда считал любовь и дружбу лишними эмоциями. Я знал, что это делает нас слабыми. Он тоже это знал, и всё же оступился, — глаза Риддл сверкнули. — Достаточно было убедить его, что ты в опасности, и он готов был пойти на что угодно.

— Я... не понимаю... — выдохнул мальчик, наблюдая за Риддлом и нехотя признавая, как они с Арчером были похожи. Всё, от походки до манеры говорить, было одинаковым. Подобное сходство пугало и приводило Гарри в замешательство. Разве могут они быть так похожи? Ведь Риддл, несмотря ни на что, другой человек, так откуда это сходство?

— Те всплески магии, что случались у тебя, — подсказал Том, — напугали и обеспокоили его. Мне стоило только намекнуть, что это может убить тебя, и он оказался полностью под моим контролем. Я рассказал ему о библиотеке. О том, что он сможет найти там книги, из которых узнает, как спасти тебя. Как остановить эти стихийные выбросы и не дать им убить тебя.

У Гарри пересохло в горле. Из-за него? Том потащился в идиотскую Тайную Комнату не ради книг? Не ради знаний? Поттеру хотелось застонать от досады на самого себя и на лучшего друга. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше, почему отмахивался от друга, когда тот пытался выяснить, что с ним твориться? В итоге Том решил разобраться с этим сам. «Снейп был прав, — мрачно подумал Гарри, — наша безмозглая самодеятельность вышла нам боком».

— Увы, захватить власть над его сознанием оказалось сложнее, чем я предполагал, — тем временем продолжал говорить Риддл. — Твой друг... был сильным. Цельным. Самодостаточным. Он слишком умен... почти так же, как и я, — он самодовольно усмехнулся. — Пришлось потратить много сил и времени, чтобы заставить его поверить, что принятые им решения действительно принадлежат ему. Так, напав на Чжоу Чанг и подставив этим тебя, я внушил ему, что им в тот момент руководило желание защитить, а не поставить тебя под удар. Я убедил его прекратить общаться с тобой, подбросив ему прекрасный повод, он ведь так не хотел втягивать тебя во всё это. Умный сопляк догадывался, что происходит, даже попытался бороться со мной, — Том фыркнул. — Но наш с ним образ мыслей оказался настолько схожим, что достаточно было только осторожно подменить его мысли на свои, и мальчишка вскоре перестал замечать, как мои убеждения стали его собственными, — за весь разговор Риддл ни разу не оторвал от лица Гарри странного алчущего взгляда. — Но вот в чем загвоздка, — вдруг его голос упал до еле различимого шепота, — я смог убедить его практически во всем, смог внушить ему собственные мысли и чувства и единственное, в чем я не смог обмануть его, это ты, Гарри.

Он замолчал и, склонив голову набок, окинул Поттера горящим взглядом.

— И я хочу понять почему, — прошептал он, — что в тебе такого? Чем ты уникален, что такой человек, как Арчер, проявил к тебе интерес? Я наблюдал за тобой изо дня в день, я просматривал воспоминания Арчера, я хотел увидеть причину его привязанности. Сначала я пытался натравить на тебя Василиска, убить или обездвижить, чтобы ты не путался у меня под ногами, но как бы я ни преподносил эту информацию Арчеру, тот не желал мне подчиняться! — теперь голос Риддла стал громче, в нём слышалось раздражение. — Я говорил ему, что так мы снимем с тебя подозрения, что ты будешь вне опасности, потом пытался доказать ему, что тебе плевать на него, что ты не дорожишь вашей дружбой так, как дорожит он, я готов был придумать любую ложь, но все мои попытки разбивались о его упрямство. А ты постоянно лез в мои дела, вынюхивал новые сведения и все ближе подбирался к правде! — тут Риддл улыбнулся. — Я знал, что ты догадаешься, знал, что найдешь ответы на все вопросы, — он помолчал. — Я почти надеялся на это, ты оказался куда интереснее, чем я думал, Гарри. И вот ты здесь.

— И вот я здесь, — хрипло прошептал Поттер.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я ждал этого. Даже убийство грязнокровок потеряло для меня смысл. У меня к тебе много вопросов, Гарри...

— Каких же? — ровным, лишенным всяких эмоций голосом, спросил мальчик.

— Первый вопрос, — Риддл располагающе улыбнулся. — Как это вышло, что ребенок, не обладавший никакими особенными способностями, смог победить величайшего в мире волшебника? Как ты спасся, отделавшись только шрамом, а лорд Волдеморт утратил всю свою мощь?

В его глазах загорелись странные красные огоньки.

— Повезло, — пробормотал Поттер — ну что он мог ответить? — Почему это тебя так волнует вообще?

Том его вопрос проигнорировал и, отступив на пару шагов, окинул его внимательным взглядом. Гарри подумал о том, что впервые видит настоящего Тома Риддла. До этого тот хотя бы пытался делать вид, что Поттер общается со своим лучшим другом, хотя и не особенно утруждался. Оставалось только надеяться, что там, за этими холодными черными глазами, в глубине которых мерцали пугающие красные искры, осталось хоть что-то от Томаса Арчера. Потому что иначе всё происходящее теряло смысл.

— Увы, с этой точки у тебя есть всего два пути, — тем временем лениво протянул Риддл, — первый, ты продолжаешь мне мешать и умираешь, — он помедлил, — но ты слишком умен, чтобы тебя убивать, поэтому я предлагаю тебе второй вариант, — Гарри вопросительно поднял брови, ожидая продолжения, — присоединяйся ко мне. Я не знаю, что нашел в тебе Арчер, что такого он так ценил в вашей дружбе, но в тебе скрыт огромный потенциал, я бы смог обучить тебя, сделать великим, могущественным. Всесильным. Неужели ты мечтал не об этом? Внушать страх, трепет, править жалкими глупцами, не способными постичь и половины того, что тебе дано от природы. Я могу подарить тебе власть и бессмертие, ты ведь об этом мечтал.

«Да нет, это были мечты Тома... — подумал Гарри, в полнейшем ступоре глядя на Риддла. Он предлагает ему сотрудничество? — Мерлин! Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно!» Неожиданно горечь и страх уступили место раздражению и злости: «Какого чёрта я тут размазываю по полу сопли? — мысленно возмутился он. — Если Тома больше нет, то мне уже нечего терять,...но если только он жив...»

Гарри вскинул на Риддла горящий взгляд, чувствуя, как отступают неуверенность и слабость.

— Вообще звучит заманчиво, — звонко ответил мальчик, — только вот загвоздка: как ты собираешься дарить мне бессмертие, если сам мертв?

Риддл усмехнулся.

— Это поправимо, — ответил он.

— Хм-м-м... — задумчиво протянул Поттер, — и чего ты хочешь взамен? Чтобы я не мешал твоим планам? А что за планы-то?

— Возродиться в новом теле, — по-змеиному улыбнулся Том, и, заметив вопросительный взгляд Гарри, пояснил: — Да, ты всё понял правильно. Этой ночью я заберу две жизни.

— Так,... Том тебе в качестве нового тела нужен? — уточнил Поттер. — А может, просто выберешь кого-нибудь другого?

— Если бы я мог возродиться в любом теле, ты думаешь, я бы стал ждать так долго? — прошипел Риддл. — Это тело особенное. У нас с ним одна кровь, одно лицо и очень скоро будет одна душа.

Гарри подумал, что это очень интересная информация, только сейчас у него совершенно нет времени обсуждать родословную Тома. Мальчик покосился на Джинни Уизли. Бедная девочка вообще тут была ни при чем и, видимо, попала под влияние дневника ещё летом, что сделало её очевидной жертвой.

— Значит, чтобы ты возродился, нужна одна человеческая жертва и одно вакантное тело? — растягивая слова, уточнил Поттер, Том на мгновение сощурился, но всё же кивнул.

— Это всё? Или будут ещё вопросы? — саркастически спросил он.

— Да нет, в целом всё ясно, — Гарри пожал плечами и опять замолчал, в глазах Риддла проскользнуло раздражение.

— Итак, твоё решение?...

Поттер поднял глаза к потолку, надолго задумался, после чего испустил душераздирающе тяжелый вздох, в который вложил столько досады, сколько смог.

— Пожалуй, нет, спасибо, — быстро ответил мальчик и широко улыбнулся.

— Ты отказываешься? — Гарри понял, что, наконец, окончательно взбесил этого парня и постарался улыбнуться ещё шире.

— Ну, вообще-то я с самого начала не собирался соглашаться, — он пожал плечами. — Если честно, ты глупец, возомнивший о себе невесть что, так что мне как минимум не выгодно с тобой связываться.

Риддл зло рассмеялся и бросил на второкурсника презрительный взгляд.

— Самоуверенный щенок, — протянул он, — ты думаешь, что сможешь уйти живым отсюда? Думаешь, что сможешь тягаться силами со мной?

— Во-первых, тебе всего шестнадцать, — спокойно отметил Гарри, — не представляю, что такого ты сможешь мне сделать, когда сам старше меня всего на четыре года, — а во-вторых, я тебя не боюсь.

— Ну что ты, Гарри, — по губам Тома расплылась дьявольская ухмылка, — я мог бы убить тебя сразу после того, как ты перешагнул порог этой комнаты, — он выдержал паузу, прожигая мальчика взглядом, — но это не было бы и вполовину так интересно, — он помолчал. — Ты спросил меня, какое значение имеет для меня имя Волдеморта,... так знаешь ли ты, что он это мое прошлое, настоящее и будущее? — он достал из кармана волшебную палочку Гарри и стал чертить ею в воздухе, написав три мерцающих слова:

**_ Том Марволо Риддл _ **

Затем взмахнул палочкой, и буквы его имени сами собой перестроились в другом порядке:

**_Лорд Волдеморт_** (1)

— Я ответил на твой вопрос? — насмешливо уточнил он, пока мальчик перед ним снова и снова перечитывал висящее в воздухе имя. — Я не собирался вечно носить имя этого ничтожества, моего маггловского папочки. Я, в чьих жилах с материнской стороны течет кровь великого Салазара Слизерина! Называться именем этого ничтожества, который отказался от меня еще до моего рождения, обнаружив, что его жена, видите ли, колдунья? Я создал себе новое имя. Я знал: наступит день, и это имя будет внушать страх у всех волшебников, потому что я стану самым великим магом мира!

Гарри ошалело смотрел на Риддла, на мальчика, осиротевшего сразу после рождения, который вырос, чтобы затем стать жестоким, безжалостным убийцей, и гадал, с чего это он решил, что этот человек хоть в чем-то похож на Арчера.

— Не стал, — спокойно заметил Поттер.

— Что?

— Не стал величайшим магом, — так же флегматично пояснил мальчик. — Альбус Дамблдор гораздо могущественнее, — нельзя сказать, что Гарри был до конца уверен в этом, но учитывая некоторые детали, он вполне мог позволить себе выставить директора в качестве своеобразного пугала для Риддла... для Волдеморта.

«Величайшим магом стал бы Том», — зло подумал Поттер.

— Твоего Дамблдора выдворило из замка всего-навсего мое воспоминание, — самодовольно бросил Риддл.

— Э-э-э,... нет, вообще-то это был какой-то дурак из Министерства, — поправил его мальчик. — Ты силен, конечно, но в итоге получается, что ты просто убийца, и это не делает тебя великим.

Последние слова Гарри повисли в воздухе, наполненном глухой напряженной тишиной, Риддл сверлил второкурсника взглядом, словно прикидывая что-то в уме.

— Убийца, говоришь, — вдруг усмехнулся он, — очень верно подмечено, легендарный Мальчик-Который-Ничего-Не-Боится, — в голосе Тома улавливалась плохо скрываемая ненависть, хотя тонкие губы до сих пор изгибались в ледяной усмешке, — и думаю, на этом наш разговор пора прекратить, я ведь ещё не представил тебе своего питомца.

«А теперь пора бежать», — сказал себе Поттер. Но не в силах сдвинуться с места, он мог только молча наблюдать, как Риддл в теле его лучшего друга шагнул к огромной статуе и поднял голову, посмотрев в каменное лицо старца, высившееся в полумраке под сводами потолка. Затем с его губ сорвалось громкое шипение, понять которое мог только Гарри.

_— Говори со мной, Слизерин, величайший из хогвартской четверки!_

Невольно отступив на шаг, Гарри смотрел, как гигантское лицо Слизерина приходило в движение. Каменный рот раскрывается, и там, в глубине чёрного провала, что-то зашевелилось, выползая наружу. Мальчик попятился назад и стукнулся о стену, зажмурив глаза.

«Беги! Беги! Беги! — вопил голос в его голове. — Давай же! Давай!»

Его ноги словно приросли к полу, он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть. Что, чёрт возьми, он мог противопоставить Королю змей?! Что он мог? У него даже палочки не было!

«Я умру? — ужас накатил с новой силой. — Это конец? Зачем я вообще его злил?»

Нечто огромное сотрясло пол, Гарри почувствовал, как дрогнули плиты. Он знал, что происходит, почти видел чудовищную змею, выползающую изо рта Слизерина. И тогда голос Риддла прошипел: «Убей его».

Тяжелое туловище, извиваясь, двинулось к мальчику, тот слышал шорох чешуи приближающегося к нему Василиска, и понимал, что если он сейчас же не сдвинется с места, это будет последнее, что он услышит в своей жизни. С шумом втянув носом воздух, Гарри развернулся на каблуках и побежал, за спиной у него раздался смех Риддла. Арчера здесь больше не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора// Как вы, скорее всего, заметили, многие описания и диалоги были беззастенчиво позаимствованы мной из книги «Гарри Поттер и Тайная Комната», и немного перекроены под другую реальность, здесь я решила частично придержаться канона, особенно в сцене с Риддлом, потому что просто не могла пропустить такое пересечение с оригиналом =)))
> 
> (1) Знаю, в русском эквиваленте буквы так не перестроятся, но в английском с этим все в порядке, так что простите мне этот маленький ляп =)


	17. Трое в Тайной Комнате

Совершая безумства, люди, как правило, руководствуются чем угодно, только не здравым смыслом. Обычно на подобного рода поступки их толкают некие сумасшедшие идеи и иллюзорное чувство собственной неуязвимости. И только сталкиваясь со смертью лицом к лицу, люди обычно ищут в недрах своего затопленного паникой сознания ту крохотную никому не нужную заводь, называющуюся голосом разума, чтобы спросить у него, почему именно в _такие_ моменты он удивительно безмолвен. Вот и сейчас, спотыкаясь и задыхаясь от ужаса, отчаянный двенадцатилетний мальчишка, решивший, что может играть с огнем, спрашивал себя, когда именно ему в голову забрела идиотская мысль, что он вообще кого-то может спасти, если по факту не может спасти даже себя. На него, угрожающе шипя, надвигалась ядовитая змея длиной в шестьдесят футов, а он даже не мог обернуться, чтобы взглянуть, сколько метров разделяют его с ней. Почти вслепую он бежал вперед, периодически натыкаясь на холодные колонны и цепенея от чувства безысходности.

Зачем он это делает? Ради чего? Тома нет, его поглотил проклятый Риддл, так кого он пытается спасти? Он всего лишь глупый двенадцатилетний сопляк, возомнивший себя героем, решивший, что может в одиночку тягаться с Василиском. Смешно, право... Один... совсем один, запертый глубоко под землей, слабый, беспомощный ребенок. Что он может? Ничего. Без Тома бороться даже нет смысла. Ни за себя, ни за кого-либо еще. Перед кем он храбрился, кому и что пытался доказать?

Под ногу попался камень, оступившись, Гарри ничком рухнул на пол и машинально открыл глаза, очень вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как огромная тень Василиска нависает над ним. Повинуясь слепым инстинктам, слизеринец перекатился в сторону, и в ту же секунду треугольная морда исполинского змея врезалась в пол в миллиметре от него, ядовитые клыки клацнули как раз там, где мгновение назад была нога мальчика. Отвернувшись от Василиска, Поттер поймал взглядом тень чудовища на стене, пытаясь определить, куда ему бежать, и тут перед его лицом раздался хлопок. Напротив Гарри материализовалось маленькое существо с большими ушами и голубыми, наполненными ужасом, глазами.

— Бегите хозяин! — взвизгнул эльф. — Виви задержит его! Бегите скорее! — продолжая смотреть на Поттера, домовик выбросил вперед руку, и с тонких пальчиков сорвались лучи ослепительно яркого света, пролетевшие в паре сантиметров над головой Гарри. Позади раздалось яростное шипение, и Поттер увидел, как отшатнулась за его спиной тень гигантского змея, в которого попало заклинание домовика. Пользуясь секундной заминкой, мальчик вскочил на ноги и бросился к одному из тоннелей, уходящих во тьму, надеясь, что сможет добраться до выхода по трубам. Краем глаза он увидел, как Виви исчез и появился прямо перед Василиском, а потом зал заполнил чудовищный вопль боли и ярости, принадлежащий змею. Гарри обернулся. Василиск бешено крутил головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя домового эльфа, в то время как Виви, чудом цепляясь за чешуйчатый гребень змеи, с отчаянным упрямством осыпал ее глаза золотистыми искрами, пытаясь лишить чудовище смертоносного взгляда. Судя по наполненному болью вою, ему это удавалось, пока змей не скинул с себя домовика. Тот отлетел в сторону, врезавшись в противоположную стену, и безвольно упал на пол, после чего больше не двигался.

Преодолевая желание броситься на помощь Виви, Гарри рискнул взглянуть на Василиска. Тот продолжал крутить головой, гигантское тело скручивалось кольцами и содрогалось от болевых спазмов. Из того, как двигался змей, Поттер заключил, что Виви все-таки удалось ослепить его. Мальчик осторожно шагнул назад, и Василиск вдруг замер, вслушиваясь в каждый звук.

— Он все еще слышит тебя, Гарри, — пропел насмешливый голос Тома, Поттер сжал зубы и резко вдохнул через нос. Треугольная голова змеи тут же повернулась в его сторону. Очень осторожно мальчик шагнул назад, но для Василиска этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы определить, где находиться жертва. Понимая, что медлить бесполезно, Поттер бросился вглубь тоннеля, а за ним, быстро его нагоняя, с шорохом скользил ослепленный змей, удивительно легко ориентирующийся в лабиринтах труб.

Сначала Гарри надеялся найти достаточно узкий проход, чтобы змея не смогла добраться до него, но чертовы тоннели, видимо, были рассчитаны на габариты Василиска, и все, что Гарри мог, это снова и снова сворачивать в очередной тоннель, замедляя тем самым змею. Понимая, что долго он так все равно не пробегает, мальчик подобрал с пола камень и замер в небольшой нише тоннеля. Затаив дыхание, он слушал, как приближается Василиск, как его движения замедляются, и змей прислушивается к любому шороху. Очень осторожно, боясь даже дышать, Гарри вытянул вперед руку и бросил камень в темный провал уходящего вниз тоннеля. Среагировав на шум, змей исчез за поворотом, а Гарри на негнущихся ногах вышел из своего укрытия, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя оцепенение. Стараясь не шуметь, мальчик пошел вперед, пока один из тоннелей не вывел его прямо к статуе Слизерина. Поттер повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с Томом, который все так же стоял возле неподвижной Джинни и, скрестив руки на груди, насмешливо смотрел на второкурсника.

— Все еще намерен играть в салочки, Гарри? — спокойно поинтересовался он, вопросительно подняв брови. — А ведь если ты очень сильно попросишь, я, возможно, сохраню тебе жизнь.

— Зачем тебе это? — хрипло спросил Поттер.

Мгновение, какую-то долю секунды Риддл колебался, словно и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос, но быстро пришел в себя и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты незаурядный мальчик и со временем можешь превратиться в могущественного мага, — лениво протянул он. — При обоюдном сотрудничестве, это стало бы поистине нерушимым союзом. Подумай, Гарри, я ведь прошу не так много, как тебе кажется, всего лишь две жизни, готов поспорить, эта цена не слишком велика.

— Поспорить? — с губ мальчика сорвался истеричный смешок. — На что?

— На мою волшебную палочку, к примеру, — безразлично пожал плечами Риддл, и Поттер чуть не закричал.

Почему-то вспомнилась встреча с фестралами. Неужели это случилось только сегодня?

«Если мы не способны увидеть что-то, это совсем не значит, что этого не существует».

У Риддла была палочка Гарри, он бы с легкостью мог обездвижить его или даже убить, мог помешать ему, но не сделал этого. Почему? Поттер чуть было не рассмеялся, ведь все было очевидно с самого начала. Дневник мог подчинить себе разум, мог контролировать тело, возможно, в нём даже была какая-то крупица резервной магии, благодаря которой Риддл смог горящими буквами начертить в воздухе своё имя, но до тех пор, пока Арчер жив, его магия принадлежит только ему. Магия привязана к крови, к магическому ядру, к тому, что нельзя ни украсть, ни позаимствовать. Риддл мог говорить что угодно, запугивать и врать, но это были только слова. Пустые, ничего не значащие слова.

«Том все еще здесь», — эта мысль неожиданно поставила все на свои места, наполнила смыслом каждый вздох и каждое мгновение. В груди загорелась надежда. Опьяненный радостью, Гарри чуть не упустил из виду мелькнувшую справа от него тень. Огромные челюсти сомкнулись в миллиметре от мальчика, и он, отскочив, бросился к статуе, лихорадочно придумывая способ избавиться от Василиска. Но что он мог сделать шестидесятифутовой змее? Ухватившись за каменные складки мантии, Гарри начал карабкаться наверх: «Мне бы только минутку спокойно подумать!»

Рука соскользнула с влажного камня, и мальчик чуть не сорвался вниз. Василиск вслепую наносил удары по статуе, и от каждого удара та сотрясалась, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Поттера. Добравшись до плеча каменного основателя, Гарри забился в небольшую нишу, прячась от разъяренной змеи. Паника брала свое.

«Что мне делать? Что мне делать? Что мне делать? — твердил про себя мальчик, наблюдая, как Василиск крутит головой, пытаясь определить его местонахождение. — Мерлин! Ну на что нужна магия, если без идиотской палочки я и пальцем пошевелить не могу?!»

Последняя мысль внезапно отрезвила его. Беспалочковая магия! Стихийные выбросы! Если постараться сконцентрировать достаточное количество магии и спровоцировать ее выброс, можно на время вывести змею из строя. Но как? Как это происходило раньше? Что превращало его магию в неуправляемый неконтролируемый ураган?

Вспомнив их с Томом самостоятельные занятия, Поттер закрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул. В последний раз стихийный выброс случился, когда он пытался собрать и направить свою магию. Тогда он пробовал использовать лишь малую ее часть и разнес в щепки мебель в аудитории, а что если взять всю магию? Всю, что у него была в запасе, что окутывала его с ног до головы, рождалась в груди и разносилась по телу с каждым ударом сердца.

«Смогу ли я?»

Он тряхнул головой, внизу что-то крикнул Риддл, и тут же голова Василиска ударилась о статую возле укрытия Гарри, времени почти не было.

«Это моя магия! Я могу чувствовать ее так же, как чувствую свое тело! В этом нет ничего сложного».

Он попытался ухватиться за свою уверенность.

_«Не старайся,_ — насмешливый голос Тома вспышкой пронесся в памяти Гарри, — _так ты только добьешься того, что у тебя дым из ушей повалит..._ — мальчик почти наяву слышал голос лучшего друга. — _Просто расслабься, ты хочешь поймать ее, но это невозможно, ты же не пытаешься ухватить руками ветер..._ »

Магия — это стихия, такая же, как и любая другая. Ее нельзя коснуться, но можно ощутить.

«Я знаю, как горит этот огонь».

Гарри поднялся на ноги и выскочил из укрытия, позади с жутким клацаньем сомкнулись челюсти Василиска, ухватив край его мантии. Потеряв равновесие, мальчик отлетел в сторону, успев ухватиться за выступающий каменный локон статуи, прежде чем соскользнуть вниз. Чудом сохраняя внутреннее сосредоточение, он подтянулся, уцепившись за выступ, и поднялся выше, краем глаза наблюдая за змеем. В груди неожиданно зародилось тепло. Нарастающее с каждым ударом сердца, оно грозило перерасти в нестерпимый жар.

«Слишком быстро! — в отчаянии думал Гарри, забираясь выше. — Слишком мало!» Он почти видел, как где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, похожая на расплавленный металл, скапливается магия. Ей не было выхода, не было места, она рождалась где-то в глубине его сердца, заполняя собой грудную клетку, но этого было мало. И тогда Гарри отпустил ее, позволяя растечься по всему телу бешеным горящим потоком, окутать его с ног до головы, заполнить каждую клеточку. Мышцы свело болью, Гарри уже был на самом верху статуи, когда мучительный водоворот магии захлестнул его с головой. Ноги подкосились, и мальчик, упав на колени, закусил губу, чтобы сдержать крик. Это уже не было огнем. Это было нечто большее, нечто, сковывающее каждый сустав и каждый нерв его тела, проникающее в самое сердце. Оно, казалось, ломает и дробит его кости, перестраивая, переделывая под себя неудобное тесное тело, оплетая его жгучими потоками неуправляемой силы.

«Рано, рано, рано!» — твердил про себя Гарри, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как кружится в нем бешеный вихрь магии, которой не дают выхода. С губ мальчика сорвался стон, и Василиск повернул к нему голову, огромная пасть раскрылась, обнажая клыки. Все случилось в одно чудовищно долгое мгновение. Гарри почувствовал, как магия заполнила его вены, как вскипела от дикой стихии его кровь, и как острые клыки Василиска вонзились в его плечо. Из открытых ран брызнула кровь, и одновременно рухнула невидимая стена, сдерживающая бушующую магию. Потоки дикой неуправляемой энергии буквально отшвырнули змея в сторону. Мощной волной магия разошлась во все стороны, сбросив Гарри со статуи. Мальчик скатился вниз, пытаясь из последних сил цепляться за камни, но все же не смог достаточно замедлить собственное падение, сильно ударившись спиной о каменный пол. Не в силах ни шевелиться, ни кричать, Гарри лежал на каменных плитах, и с его губ срывались сиплые вздохи, а в нескольких шагах от него бился, извиваясь в агонии, Василиск. Распахнув пасть в безмолвном вопле, змей упал к ногам статуи, сворачиваясь кольцами и пытаясь освободиться от сводящей с ума неконтролируемой магии, что душила и терзала его, опутывая страшным коконом боли. Гарри казалось, он слышит страшные крики Василиска, когда ломались его крепкие кости, и разрывалась непробиваемая плоть. Все это время мальчик неподвижно лежал на холодном полу, дрожа всем телом и наблюдая за тем, как в мучениях умирает тысячелетний монстр, разорванный и истерзанный его неуправляемой магией. Наконец, обезображенное тело Василиска замерло и обмякло у подножья статуи своего хозяина и создателя, чтобы больше никогда не пошевелиться.

Превозмогая слабость, Гарри приподнялся на локтях и сел, взглянув на Риддла. Тот был очень бледен и, не отрываясь, смотрел на тело Василиска. Очень медленно, словно ему было трудно пошевелиться, Том повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с Поттером.

— Ты убил змея, — тихо и холодно сказал он, — но он успел убить тебя, — взгляд Тома скользнул по разорванной и окровавленной мантии Гарри. — Ты проиграл, и мы оба знали это с самого начала, не так ли, Гарри? Ведь ты умрешь от яда всего через пару минут, глупый мальчишка, а я буду жить, пока существует этот дневник.

Он резко замолчал, и в черных глазах полыхнула ярость.

«Спасибо за подсказку, Том», — подумал Гарри, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, заставляя изможденное слабое тело двигаться. Ему нельзя было сдаваться. Не сейчас.

С затаенным страхом Риддл наблюдал за тем, как Гарри подходит к мертвому змею. Один клык, все еще сохранивший в себе смертельный яд, откололся от удара о камни. Поттер медленно поднял его с пола и так же медленно развернулся, встретившись взглядом с Томом.

— Стой, — голос Риддла внезапно охрип, — ты не посмеешь...

Гарри преодолел расстояние, разделяющее его и черную тетрадь, и со злой усмешкой взглянул на застывшего мальчика, не способного сдвинуться с места.

— Что же ты не помешаешь мне? — тихо спросил он и, раскрыв тетрадь посередине, вонзил в нее отравленный клык.

— Нет! — закричал Том. — Остановись!

— Он переиграл тебя, — шепотом сказал Поттер. Из страниц начала сочиться странного вида черная жидкость, похожая на кровь, Риддл страшно закричал. — Он всегда был сильнее тебя, только ты не заметил этого.

Тяжело дыша, Гарри снова занес над тетрадью руку и, захлопнув её, воткнул клык в кожаную обложку, вложив в последний удар все свои силы. Схватившись за голову, Том упал на колени. Задыхаясь и хрипя, он вцепился в собственные волосы, его тело охватило красное свечение. Оно брызнуло во все стороны, не причиняя, впрочем, никакого вреда, и постепенно померкло, растворившись в сумраке зала. В ту же секунду крик Тома оборвался и тот упал на пол, словно безвольная марионетка. Боясь вздохнуть, Гарри смотрел на пугающе неподвижного мальчика, что лежал перед ним, надеясь, что тот пошевелится или откроет глаза, но этого так и не произошло.

— Я убил лучшего друга, — в глухой безысходности подумал Гарри, теряя сознание.

  


* * *

Впервые за долгое время сознание его было таким ясным. Удушающая тяжесть чужого присутствия, давящая и туманящая разум, исчезла, во всем теле появилась необычайная легкость, словно с его плеч свалился неподъемный груз. Радость почти опьянила его, поэтому некоторое время он просто продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь тишиной и одиночеством в своей голове. Он не замечал холода, не хотел знать, где он находится, и даже стучащая в висках боль не омрачала момента. Но тут кто-то встряхнул его, настойчиво требуя проснуться. Это раздражало. Почему ему не дают насладиться свободой сейчас, когда он наконец-то снова обрел ее? Что за назойливый мерзкий голос зовет его по имени и трясет, мешая почувствовать каждую свою мысль и понять, что теперь он принадлежит только самому себе? Желая отделаться от внешнего раздражителя, Том открыл глаза и уставился на бледную рыжеволосую девчонку, сидящую рядом с ним на коленях. Мальчик силился вспомнить, как ее зовут, но в памяти всплыла только фамилия, чего, впрочем, было вполне достаточно.

— Уизли, — голос казался чужим и хриплым, — какого черта...?

Увидев, что он очнулся, рыжая идиотка разрыдалась пуще прежнего, вцепившись в мантию слизеринца.

— Вставай, пожалуйста, вставай, — умоляла она, — он, кажется, совсем не дышит! Я не знаю, как выбраться отсюда! Помоги мне, пожалуйста, помоги!

Том в недоумении смотрел на девчонку. О чем она толкует? Кто не дышит? И кстати, где они? Арчер медленно повернул голову и скользнул взглядом по огромной статуе древнего старца, у ног которой лежал обезображенный труп гигантской змеи. Воспоминания заскользили в его голове, словно смазанные картинки позабытого сна. Риддл, Тайная Комната, дневник, страшное чувство собственной беспомощности, Василиск, Гарри... Том задохнулся от нахлынувших чувств. Гарри! Он был здесь, он стоял перед ним. В памяти вспыхнул образ лучшего друга, сжимающего в руке клык змея. Арчер вскочил на ноги и покачнулся, рыжая девчонка подхватила его под руку, Том даже не заметил ее. Тяжело дыша, он озирался по сторонам, и минувшие события обретали все большую четкость в его памяти. Он пытался усмирить свое бешеное сердцебиение, но навалившиеся на него образы и чувства никак не давали ему успокоиться. Словно издалека он услышал голос Уизли.

— Эй! Что с тобой?! — она схватила его за плечи. — Давай же! Приходи в себя!

Арчер в замешательстве взглянул на нее, пару раз моргнул и тряхнул головой, приводя мысли в порядок. Этот хаос в голове начал его злить.

— Гарри... — начал Том, но, не дав ему договорить, гриффиндорка шагнула в сторону, и тогда он увидел лучшего друга, лежащего на полу. Гарри был смертельно бледен, мантия на плече была разорвана и пропитана кровью, темные волосы прилипли ко лбу, покрытому испариной. Поттера била лихорадка, казалось, каждый вдох дается ему с трудом. Арчер замер, не сводя взгляда с лучшего друга и прокручивая в голове мгновение, когда клыки Василиска вонзились в плечо Гарри. Как он допустил это? Почему не помог?

— Он умирает, — прошептал Том, — его укусил Василиск.

Уизли за его спиной издала нечто среднее между всхлипом и криком.

— Но он пока дышит! Нужно вытащить его отсюда! — настаивала она, опустившись рядом с Гарри на колени.

— Да, — выдохнул Том, — да... — его взгляд лихорадочно метался по комнате. — Понять бы только как.

Как назло в голову не приходила ни одна здравая мысль. Он не знал никаких исцеляющих заклинаний, не считал нужным изучать их. Он даже не представлял, как замедлить действие яда. Да и возможно ли это, если яд принадлежит Василиску? Сколько времени прошло с того момента, как Гарри укусили? Можно ли еще что-то сделать или лучший друг с минуты на минуту умрет у него на руках? Совершенно не представляя, что ему делать, Том оторвал от своей мантии длинный лоскут ткани и с помощью Уизли перевязал рану друга, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, хотя какой в этом был толк? Понимая, что сейчас это единственное, что он может сделать для Гарри, Арчер поднялся на ноги и прошелся по залу, заставляя себя успокоиться и начать мыслить связно. Почему-то воспоминания о Тайной Комнате были смазанными и спутанными, он никак не мог понять, как выбраться отсюда. Скользя взглядом по стенам и полу, Том заметил лежащий чуть поодаль дневник Риддла, из которого торчал клык Василиска. Помедлив, он подошел ближе, поднял тетрадь и повертел ее в руках. Что бы там ни жило внутри нее, яд Василиска полностью уничтожил это. Повинуясь непонятному желанию, Том вытащил из тетради клык, отбросил его в сторону и сунул дневник в карман мантии, после чего обернулся к Уизли. Та продолжала сидеть рядом с Гарри, ощупывая его лоб.

— У него жар, — сообщила она, поймав взгляд Арчера.

Том мысленно чертыхнулся и закрыл глаза, тут со стороны друга раздался слабый стон, Уизли вскрикнула:

— Он приходит в себя!

Арчер подскочил к ним и почти с опаской опустился на колени возле Гарри, а он...он казалось, совсем ничего не замечал, глядя в потолок затуманенным и несколько растерянным взглядом. Очень осторожно Том коснулся плеча друга, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, Поттер чуть повернул голову и сфокусировал взгляд на сидящем рядом мальчишке. С минуту, казалось, он вообще не узнавал его, но вот в зелёных глазах мелькнуло осознание, а следом — явное подозрение. Том практически услышал мысли друга в эту секунду.

— Это я, Гарри, — сказал он, не придумав ничего лучше.

— Ты?

— Да, — Том быстро глянул в сторону Уизли, но она не замечала того, с каким недоверием Поттер смотрел на лучшего друга. Зато Гарри, несмотря на своё состояние, понял мимолетный намек и повернул голову к гриффиндорке.

— Джинни, ты в порядке? — девчонка кивнула и всхлипнула. — Ты помнишь что-нибудь? — тихо спросил Поттер. — Как вы с Томом попали сюда?

Уизли кинула растерянный взгляд на Арчера, после чего снова посмотрела на Гарри.

— Я... — она замешкалась и принялась теребить рукав своей мантии, — я плохо помню, что случилось. В последний месяц я странно себя чувствовала, иногда оказывалась где-то посреди коридора и не могла вспомнить, как попала туда, мне слышался чей-то голос. Он словно звал меня... а потом... потом я очнулась здесь и увидела тебя и Тома. Вы оба были без сознания, я заметила, что ты ранен и очень испугалась...

Арчер слушал ее в пол-уха. Если быть честным, ему с самого начала было совершенно безразлично, что там случилось с Уизли. Он и так понял, что эта дурочка скорее всего переписывалась с Риддлом еще летом, и тот успел получить над ней контроль, позволивший заманить ее в Тайную Комнату. Скорее всего, дневник отчасти черпал энергию Василиска, именно поэтому Риддл так стремился попасть в Тайную Комнату, ведь как только змей оказался на свободе, Риддлу стало легче контролировать Тома. Он почти смог полностью подчинить себе Арчера, и если бы Гарри не убил Василиска, Том бы вряд ли смог сопротивляться влиянию Риддла.

Тем не менее, Поттер внимательно выслушал её рассказ, даже сочувственно покивал и покосился на Тома.

— Значит, вы не знаете, что произошло, — заключил он.

Джинни вздохнула и тут же тревожно уставилась на зеленоглазого слизеринца.

— Но как ты сам?... Э-э-э... Что с тобой случилось? Тебя укусил Василиск? Надо скорее выбираться отсюда!

Она суетливо огляделась по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что ей следует делать, Том раздраженно дернул плечом. Гарри нахмурился, о чём-то размышляя.

— Если бы... если бы меня укусил Василиск, то я был бы... мёртв? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Арчера, словно спрашивая его совета.

— Но ты жив, — заключил Том.

— Значит, это был не Василиск, — в голосе лучшего друга звучало просто-таки чудовищное сомнение.

Джинни переводила непонимающий взгляд с одного мальчика на другого.

— То есть, ты в порядке? — с некоторым облегчением уточнила она.

— Ради Мерлина, Уизли! — рявкнул Том, девчонка дернулась. — Он что, выглядит так, будто с ним все в порядке?!

— Нет, прости, я... мне...

— В любом случае, пора убираться отсюда, — Гарри хотел приподняться на локтях, но тут же оставил эти попытки, болезненно поморщившись. Том и Джинни тут же обеспокоенно склонились над ним, Поттер нервно засмеялся: — Да не смотрите на меня так, будто я при смерти, это просто... э-э-э... усталость.

— Ну конечно, — очень тихо пробормотал Арчер. Джинни взяла Поттера за руку, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Гарри, спасибо тебе, — она запнулась, — ты спас нас...

— Да ладно тебе, — тут же смутился он, — я ничего такого... да и вообще, если бы не Виви, — тут мальчик резко побледнел и в панике посмотрел на Тома. — А где Виви?

— Виви? — Джинни недоуменно моргнула, Том огляделся.

— А он был с тобой? — спросил он, хотя и сам прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос. Гарри энергично закивал и быстро рассказал о том, что сделал домовик.

— Я поищу его, — Уизли поспешно вскочила на ноги и отправилась туда, где предположительно мог находиться эльф.

Когда гриффиндорка удалилась на безопасное расстояние, Гарри рискнул взглянуть на Тома, и теперь в его глазах горело абсолютное подозрение.

— Как я могу быть уверен в том, что ты тот, за кого себя выдаешь? — тихо спросил он.

— Никак, — спокойно отозвался Арчер, который ждал подобного вопроса, — но доказывать тебе что-либо я не собираюсь.

— Почему? — Гарри удивленно поднял брови.

— Не вижу смысла, — Том пожал плечами. — К тому же если я сейчас буду заверять тебя в том, что я это я, ты начнешь ещё больше сомневаться и доведешь себя до паранойи. Полагаю, лучше оставить всё как есть, чтобы ты сам мог принять решение, — Том замолчал, набираясь смелости сказать то, что необходимо было сказать сейчас. — И если после того, как ты всё обдумаешь, ты захочешь, эм... прекратить общение со мной, я не буду возражать.

Гарри молчал. Молчал так долго, что Том по-настоящему испугался его ответа, он уже был готов сказать что-нибудь... что угодно, лишь бы завоевать доверие Поттера, но тут Гарри негромко фыркнул и отвернулся, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Как это на тебя похоже, — пробормотал он, — свалить всё на меня и спокойно отсиживаться в сторонке, словно ты тут и ни при чем, — Том склонил голову набок, гадая, как ему реагировать на это заявление, но тут Гарри снова посмотрел на него. — Я правильно понял, что Джинни считает, будто ты тоже ничего не помнишь?

— Да.

— Ясно, — Поттер помолчал, — я был бы тебе весьма признателен, если бы ты продолжал придерживаться этой версии.

Арчер хмыкнул.

— Как официально это прозвучало, — насмешливо протянул он. — Неужели ты злишься?

— Ну знаешь, извинения бы не помешали! — резко бросил Поттер. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, как мне надоело это твое заоблачное самомнение, из-за которого мы все чуть не погибли сегодня! Почему ты никого никогда не слушаешь?! Если бы ты хоть на мгновение допустил мысль, что ты не прав... — он задохнулся от переполняющего его возмущения и насуплено замолчал. — Короче, я считаю, что ты полный болван, Том.

— Я болван? — язвительно уточнил Арчер. — А как тогда назвать тебя? Какого чёрта ты потащился сюда в полном одиночестве?! Ты знал, что тебя здесь ждёт и, тем не менее, даже не удосужился взять с собой помощь, идиот!

— А не пойти ли тебе к Мордреду в пасть! — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я пытался тебя спасти!

— А кто сказал, что мне нужна помощь? У меня всё было под контролем!

— Вот! Вот видишь! Ты всегда так отвратительно самоуверен! Я не знаю ни одного человека с таким же завышенным самомнением и по одному этому... — Гарри замолчал и широко улыбнулся, — я могу заключить, что ты не Риддл.

Том приготовился было высказать ещё парочку ядовитых замечаний, но захлопнул рот, иронично глядя на лучшего друга.

— Потрясающий анализ, Гарри, — мурлыкнул он, — и как только ты дожил до двенадцати с таким мировоззрением?

— Сам не знаю, — Поттер хихикнул, и медленно выдохнул. — Я рад, что ты в порядке, Том.

— Я тоже, — Арчер запустил пальцы в волосы и огляделся. — Где носит эту рыжую?

Гарри на это ничего не ответил, на его лице появилось обеспокоенное выражение, явно никак не связанное с Уизли.

— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Арчер.

— Не знаю, — нехотя выдавил Гарри, — не очень...

— Стихийный выброс, да? — Том усмехнулся, заметив удивление в глазах лучшего друга. — Не так и сложно догадаться, только вот... — он нахмурился. — Какой силы должен был быть этот выброс, раз ты смог убить им Василиска?

— Ну, — с губ Гарри сорвался нервный смешок, — я вроде как... не чувствую ног и почти не могу пошевелиться.

— ЧТО?

— Я нашла его! — к ним быстро приближалась Уизли, бережно прижимая к груди домовика. Тот не шевелился и походил на сломанную куклу. — Знаете, — тихо сказала она, останавливаясь рядом с мальчиками, — по-моему, он не дышит.

Том обернулся, глянув на эльфа через плечо, после чего снова взглянул на Гарри. Тот с застывшим лицом смотрел на Виви, но так ничего и не сказал. Арчер вздохнул, когда гриффиндорка бросила на него умоляющий взгляд человека, который вообще не представляет, что делать дальше.

— Потом разберемся, — буркнул он, поднялся с колен и достал волшебную палочку, стараясь не зацикливаться на воспоминаниях и не задаваться вопросом, почему вместо его собственной палочки, в кармане у него лежит палочка лучшего друга. — Гарри, — он дождался, пока тот переключит своё внимание на него, и прочистил горло, — я знаю одно заклинание. Оно вроде как на время исцеляет все повреждения, — Поттер удивленно моргнул. — Ты должен понимать, что оно не излечит тебя, просто на какое-то время снимет боль и придаст сил... Думаю, этого хватит, чтобы добраться до выхода отсюда.

— А что случится, когда оно перестанет действовать? — помедлив, спросил Поттер, так и не дождавшись продолжения, которое явно должно было последовать.

— Кхм... ты о последствиях? — Арчер вдруг занервничал, и от этого голос его стал звучать раздраженно.

— Да, о последствиях, — в тон ему ответил Поттер, — я правильно понимаю, что как только ты снимешь заклинание, мне станет хуже, чем было до этого?

— Да, — Том свел брови у переносицы, — если ты можешь предложить что-нибудь получше, вперед.

— Нет, — Гарри помолчал, — давай, действуй, — он усмехнулся. — Все равно без меня вам отсюда не выбраться.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — нервничая, спросила Джинни.

— Открыть вход в Тайную Комнату может только змееуст, — коротко пояснил Гарри. — А ни ты, ни Том этим даром не обладаете.

— О, — девчонка сникла, — но Гарри, такое заклинание... это ведь опасно!

— Не опасней, чем сражаться с гигантской змеей, — Поттер наигранно рассмеялся и выжидательно посмотрел на Арчера. — Ну?

Том медлил, он видел, что на самом деле Гарри далеко не так оптимистично настроен, как пытается показать, он боялся последствий, и Арчер прекрасно понимал его страхи. Одно дело, знать об этом в теории и совсем другое, попробовать применить заклинание на практике. Никто из них не был уверен в том, что может случиться.

— Том, — голос друга вывел его из задумчивости, Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся, — в худшем случае я просто отключусь на пару дней, так ведь?

— Хотелось бы верить, — мрачно пробормотал Арчер и взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на Поттера заклинание. На мгновение Гарри охватило серебристое свечение, и он закрыл глаза. Том и Джинни, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за тем, как лицо мальчика постепенно приобрело более здоровый оттенок, заклинание подействовало практически мгновенно и уже через минуту Гарри сел, разминая плечи и шею.

— Ну что? — подала голос Уизли.

— Вроде работает, — весело сообщил Поттер, — чувствую себя отлично.

— Ты не очень-то радуйся, — буркнул Том, — заклинание продержится недолго, так что давайте поспешим.

— Да, точно, — Гарри поднялся на ноги и поманил их с Джинни за собой, — пора убираться отсюда.

Они пересекли зал, Гарри открыл тайный проход и все трое оказались в широком коридоре, уходящем во тьму. Поттер обернулся к своим спутникам и улыбнулся.

— Я шел сюда этим путем, не волнуйтесь, — он уверенно зашагал вперед, не давая Тому и Джинни возможности ответить.

Всё это время Арчер пребывал в мрачном молчании, заставляя себя оставаться спокойным. Слишком много вопросов не давали ему покоя. Как Гарри удалось выжить после укуса Василиска? Яд этого змея смертелен для всех без исключения, так что его спасло? Возможно, каким-то чудом яд не подействовал на Поттера, но он вряд ли бесследно исчез из организма. Что если заклинание, что они сейчас использовали, усилит действие яда и Гарри умрёт? Что если он только что своими руками подписал другу смертный приговор? Арчер тряхнул головой. Ещё немного и он превратиться в истеричного параноика, а им вполне хватало идиотки Уизли, которая начинала рыдать по поводу и без.

Они миновали сброшенную Василиском кожу, повергшую гриффиндорку в молчаливый ужас, и остановились, когда тоннель закончился.

— И куда дальше? — начиная нервничать, спросила Джинни, заглядывая в черную трубу, уходящую куда-то далеко наверх.

Том помедлил, глядя на Гарри, тот в свою очередь пытался понять, как им подняться по трубе.

— Попробуй сказать «Вверх», — шепнул Арчер, когда Уизли отошла от них, исследуя что-то на противоположной стене. Гарри кивнул и последовал совету друга. Раздался тихий щелчок, за ним скрежет и прямо из стены там, где начиналась труба, выехала широкая каменная платформа. Джинни вздрогнула, Поттер и Арчер переглянулись. — А я-то как дурак катился вниз на заднице, — пробормотал Гарри, Том прыснул.

— Да, представляю, — он закатил глаза, — никакой изобретательности, как и обычно, да, Гарри?

Поттер ответил ему ядовитым взглядом и обернулся к Джинни.

— Садись, — он посторонился и неловко помог девочке забраться на платформу, после чего они с Томом уселись рядом с ней. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, все трое ютились на холодном камне и нетерпеливо переглядывались. Тут Гарри, не выдержав, засмеялся.

— Чувствую себя идиотом, честное слово! — он весело глянул на Арчера и четко произнес на парсельтанге: «Вверх».

Платформа двинулась вглубь трубы, увлекая троих детей прочь из Тайной Комнаты.


	18. Лесть, шантаж и признания

Снейп нетерпеливо выстукивал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла какой-то рваный ритм, то и дело поглядывая на часы; зато Дамблдор, сидящий напротив, был само спокойствие и благодушно мерцал голубыми очами, попивая чай вприкуску с имбирным печеньем. Это бесило Северуса даже больше чем все остальное. Ну как можно было оставаться таким безмятежным в подобной ситуации?! Один мелкий, недалекий, безмозглый сопляк в порыве наследственного идиотизма отправился сражаться с Василиском, возомнив себя... Мерлин, кем он вообще себя возомнил?! О, Северус был просто в ярости.

С того дня, когда трое живых и относительно здоровых студентов вывалилось из тоннеля, ведущего в Тайную Комнату, прошла неделя, и теперь настал тот день, когда Помфри согласилась выпустить Поттера из больничного крыла, чтобы Снейп мог, наконец, убить его лично. Теперь же он и Альбус ждали этого малолетнего маньяка в директорском кабинете, чтобы узнать, что именно произошло в Тайной Комнате. Увы, ни Уизли, ни Арчер в этом вопросе помочь не могли, так как практически ничего не помнили. Северус даже попытался втихую использовать на них легилименцию, но дети действительно мало что знали, кроме того, что Поттеру каким-то непостижимым образом удалось убить одно из самых опасных волшебных существ мира магии. Сам Поттер до сего дня к расспросам был не готов, так как практически целую неделю пролежал без сознания. Этот мальчишка становился для зельевара, да и не только для него, настоящей загадкой. Обследование Поппи показало сильнейшее магическое истощение, которое уже не раз наблюдалось у мальчика в прошлом, и послужить этому мог только мощный стихийный выброс. Но даже если именно он в итоге стал причиной смерти Василиска, то какой тогда магический потенциал должен быть у этого ребенка, если он смог уничтожить исключительно могущественное волшебное создание в двенадцать лет?

Но не только это беспокоило зельевара, ведь помимо прочего в крови Гарри были обнаружены следы сильного яда. Об этом же красноречиво говорила рана на плече мальчика, явно оставленная Василиском, так почему же Поттер остался жив? Снейпу мало верилось, что мальчишка повсюду таскал с собой припасенное на всякий случай противоядие, да и, если честно, Северус не знал зелья, способного остановить действие яда Василиска.

И подобных вопросов у декана Слизерина было предостаточно. Но злило его даже не отсутствие информации, а тотальная всепоглощающая глупость Поттера. Почему, во имя Мерлина, он отправился в проклятую Комнату один? Десять минут ожидания ничего бы не изменили, но в итоге перепуганный насмерть Уизли притащил толпу преподавателей в пустой женский туалет и принялся выть, что «Гарри должен был ждать здесь!», «Проход был открыт вот прямо на этом месте!» и «Спросите Миртл!» Северус даже грешным делом начал думать, что мальчишка повредился рассудком на почве сильного стресса, но дальнейший разговор с меланхоличным привидением подтвердил, что Гарри действительно нашел и открыл вход в Тайную Комнату, куда спустился в полном одиночестве, после чего проход снова закрылся. В итоге весь преподавательский состав бился в панической агонии над несчастной раковиной, пытаясь попасть в Тайную Комнату, но ни заклинания, ни зелья, ни другие средства так и не дали результата. В школу в срочном порядке были вызваны авроры, Дамблдор и куча министерских представителей, которых известили о сложившейся ситуации и запросили немедленной помощи. Увы, это привело лишь к тому, что в небольшом женском туалете скопилось вдвое больше разнокалиберных волшебников, упражняющихся в магии на неработающем умывальнике и бесконечно переругивающихся между собой. Снейп навсегда запомнил лицо МакГонагалл, когда Альбус со вздохом сообщил, что Тайную Комнату окружает слишком мощный барьер, пробить который никому не под силу. Минерва была в ярости. Северус ещё никогда не видел эту сухую сдержанную ведьму в таком состоянии. Казалось, она готова своими руками развалить по камешку всю школу, лишь бы добраться до попавших в беду детей. К тому моменту, как проход в тоннель открылся сам собой и вышеупомянутые дети кучей посыпались на пол к ногам перепуганных взрослых, старая ведьма уже почти убедила директора в том, что Хогвартс не сильно пострадает, развали они одну-две стены.

Конечно, с появлением живых учеников снова поднялся страшный шум и всех троих тут же конвоировали в лазарет для оказания первой медицинской помощи, где Поттер внезапно перестал подавать признаки жизни, перепугав тем самым всех присутствующих. Мальчишке было так плохо, что добивать его было бы не педагогично, и в итоге Северус так и не смог дотянуться до паршивца, чтобы раз и навсегда его придушить. Теперь же, когда сопляк полностью выздоровел и окреп, зельевар мог с чистой совестью отчитывать его до тех пор, пока у мелкого монстра не повалит дым из ушей.

«И год отработок, — мечтательно думал слизеринский декан, — или даже два...»

Стук в дверь привлек внимание Снейпа, и тот напустил на себя угрожающе мрачный вид, чтобы Поттеру стало дурно ещё до того, как Северус начнет на него кричать. Увы, предстояло ещё дождаться, когда с паршивцем переговорит директор. Прозвучало миролюбивое «Войдите» от Дамблдора, и в кабинет шагнул невысокий худощавый мальчишка. Снейп бросил колючий взгляд на это жалкое вечно взъерошенное создание и поморщился.

«Слишком тощий, слишком бледный, слишком болезненный, — декан Слизерина мысленно застонал. — Ну как, скажите на милость, отчитывать такого хилого ребенка?»

«Этот «хилый ребенок» уничтожил Василиска», — напомнил внутренний голос, Снейп приободрился.

— Гарри, — Альбус улыбнулся застывшему в дверях слизеринцу, — проходи, присаживайся, — директор указал на стул справа от Снейпа, и мальчишка тотчас поспешил выполнить указания. Северус довольно нахохлился — по всем признакам маленький монстр терзался чувством вины после содеянного. Когда Поттер устроился напротив директора, тот заботливо улыбнулся: — Я рад, что ты поправился, Гарри, мы все очень волновались за тебя...

Снейп фыркнул и смерил ребенка ядовитым взглядом, всем своим видом показывая, что он-то ни капли не беспокоился. Поттер, будь он неладен, ответил обоим профессорам невинной улыбкой.

— Простите, сэр, я не хотел доставлять беспокойство...

— Если бы вы **_не хотели_** , Поттер, то научились бы думать хоть через раз, — проворчал Северус, мальчик приуныл и покосился на Альбуса в поисках поддержки, которую старик тут же поспешил ему обеспечить.

— Не стоит извиняться, мой мальчик, то, что ты сделал, заслуживает восхищения, — мурлыкнул директор, брови слизеринца взлетели вверх, Снейп закатил глаза.

— Восхищения?

— Да, Гарри, не каждый взрослый волшебник рискнет столкнуться с врагом настолько опасным и могущественным и не каждый сможет одержать победу над ним, поэтому я хотел бы принести тебе благодарность от лица всей школы.

— Бла... благо... — Гарри растеряно обернулся к Снейпу, зельевар на это только скривился. Неужели Поттер действительно ждал разноса от директора? Вот ведь наивный ребенок!

Не обращая внимания на их переглядывания, Альбус пустился в длинное воспевание достоинств «храброго мальчика, который шагнул навстречу смертельной опасности, чтобы спасти своих друзей...» Далее следовала ода благородству и чести, витиевато переплетенная с размышлениями о вечном, чистом и светлом с периодическим переходом на личности. Гарри вынес это достойно и стойко, слушая директора с удивительно непроницаемым лицом, и только когда Дамблдор щедро одарил Слизерин парой сотней баллов за победу над Василиском и спасение студентов, мальчишка сломался и жалобно посмотрел на своего декана, словно надеялся, что всё это шутка.

— Сэр, — мальчик снова обернулся к директору, — вы разве не сердитесь? Я ведь столько правил нарушил...

— Конечно, ты повел себя неразумно, Гарри, подвергнув опасности свою жизнь и жизнь двух других учеников, но нельзя не отметить исключительную смелость и решительность, что ты проявил, спустившись в Тайную Комнату.

Снейп скрипнул зубами — скорее уж исключительную глупость! Какого дьявола творит Дамблдор? Он же только что благословил мальчишку на изощренное самоубийство! Старик хоть понимает, на что толкает это недалекое создание? Да Поттер ведь снова помчится творить всякие ужасы, как только ему представится такая возможность! Северус пристально смотрел на Дамблдора, гадая, чего тот добивается этим разговором. Поттер ведь не дурак, он и сам прекрасно понимает, что наломал кучу дров, понимает, что заслужил наказание, а не похвалу, так зачем же переворачивать мировоззрение мальчика с ног на голову и делать из него... ах, ну конечно...

Снейп отвернулся к окну. Внезапно ему захотелось просто уйти. Взять Поттера за шкирку и вытащить из этого кабинета, из мерцающего добродушия директора, из облака похвалы и лести, в которое попал мальчик. Ему ведь только что сказали, что он должен рисковать собой ради другого и должен идти на жертвы, даже если это в результате погубит его, что это совершенно нормально и правильно. А чтобы смягчить это острое и болезненное «должен», его обернули мягким покрывалом заботы и ласки, осыпали похвалой и теплом, превратили проступок в подвиг и успокоили. Впервые за много лет Северус испытал гнев по отношению к директору. Он всегда уважал Дамблдора, всегда верил в абсолютную неоспоримость и непогрешимость его решений, всегда знал, что он великий волшебник, но сегодня зельевар вдруг ясно осознал, насколько иллюзорным и неидеальным был этот образ и насколько неправым мог быть этот человек. Когда дело касалось Поттера, Альбус начинал совершать кошмарные ошибки, и он, Снейп, раз за разом позволял ему это делать.

«Но вы не вылепите героя из этого ребенка, директор, не так...»

Пока Северус боролся с желанием прервать эту зомбирующую беседу, разговор плавно перетек к событиям недельной давности. Поттер опять напустил на себя виноватый вид, опустил глаза и послушно пересказал, что же все-таки произошло в Тайной Комнате, и как он сам, Арчер и Уизли оказались в это втянуты. Пока мальчишка говорил, в кабинете директора царила гробовая тишина. Северус прекратил злиться на Дамблдора и снова начал злиться на Поттера. Нет, ну мальчишка все-таки полный идиот! Понимать, что сознанием друга завладел тёмный артефакт, и отмалчиваться в углу, надеясь, что все как-нибудь само рассосется! Естественно это не могло не закончиться трагедией, Поттер по-другому просто не умеет! Пересмотрев свои взгляды на воспитательный процесс, Северус решил, что во избежание дальнейших проблем стоит выбрать какую-то другую тактику взаимодействия с Поттером, иначе мальчишка просто не доживет до окончания Хогвартса. Возможно, стоит привязывать его к стулу на год, чтобы он вообще никуда деться не мог?

Когда Гарри закончил свой рассказ, он все-таки рискнул взглянуть на своего декана, ожидая от него бури негодования, но Снейп казался необычно задумчивым, хотя каких-то десять минут назад он был так зол и разве что не дымился. В целом, Гарри изложил очень сокращенную версию произошедших событий, сделав её максимально сумбурной и малоинформативной. Всё утро перед визитом к директору, мальчик обдумывал, что и как следуют рассказать Дамблдору. Он прекрасно понимал, **_чем_** рискует, даже готов был взять всю вину на себя, только это была бы слишком очевидная ложь. Пришлось правдиво поведать директору о роли Тома во всей этой неразберихе, заострив внимание учителей на том, что Арчер с самого начала был одержим и не отвечал за свои действия. Он повторил это столько раз, что почти сам поверил в это.

Выслушав мальчика, Дамблдор какое-то время молчаливо разглядывал потрепанный кожаный дневник, который Гарри принес с собой.

— Что ж, это действительно был могущественный темный артефакт, — признал он и, положив дневник на свой стол, взглянул на Поттера. — От него до сих пор исходит тёмная энергия, но чтобы ни жило внутри этой тетради, оно погибло.

— О, это... хорошо, — Поттер несмело улыбнулся.

— Что ж, Гарри, твой рассказ многое объясняет, — старик чуть подался вперед, глядя на слизеринца поверх своих очков: — Но, позволь узнать, почему ты сразу не сообщил об этом учителям?

— Я не знал, — жалобно сказал мальчик, — я понял, что этот дневник всему виной слишком поздно. Сначала я думал, что Том просто чересчур увлекся этой тетрадкой, он... знаете, когда дело касается знаний, он становится... ну, как бы невменяемым! — Гарри возмущенно всплеснул руками. — Двадцать четыре часа в сутки только и делал, что писал что-то в дурацком дневнике! Я говорил ему, что с этим дневником что-то не так, что в нём есть что-то опасное, но нет же! Том ведь считает себя самым умным! — он осекся, поняв, что слишком увлекся и смущенно прочистил горло. — Простите, сэр...

— Ничего, Гарри, продолжай, пожалуйста, — Дамблдор ободряюще улыбался.

— Мы с ним даже поругались из-за этого, — Поттер вздохнул. — А когда мы помирились, я был так этому рад, что не сразу заметил, что Том сам на себя не похож.

— Если вы подозревали, что дневник завладел разумом Арчера, то почему вы никому не сказали об этом? — спросил Снейп. Не очень-то это было похоже на Поттера — пускать на самотёк подобную ситуацию.

— Я... я не был уверен, думал, что Том просто устал от меня или что-то в этом роде, а потом... потом мы поговорили и я... я уговорил Тома уничтожить тетрадь, — Гарри умоляюще смотрел на директора. — Мы вместе сожгли её, сэр! Я думал, что всё кончено! Я не понял, что Риддл обхитрил меня!

— Как я понимаю, ты на тот момент уже знал, что именно мистер Арчер открыл Тайную Комнату? — уточнил Дамблдор, мальчик вздохнул.

— Я подозревал что-то в этом роде, особенно после того, что вы рассказали мне о Риддле. Но я не знал наверняка, Том ничего мне не говорил, а я не спрашивал... я не понял... не заметил, что Риддл завладел сознанием Тома! Мне тогда это даже в голову не пришло, я просто думал, что дневник опасен, что Риддл плохо влияет на Тома. А потом, когда тетрадь сгорела, я успокоился.

— То есть вам, по сути, было безразлично, кто открыл Тайную Комнату? — довольно резко сказал Северус. — Вас больше волновала безопасность мистера Арчера?

— Ну да, вообще-то, — Гарри воинственно глянул на профессоров. — Том ничего дурного не сделал, я знал, что если уничтожить дневник, то...

— Вам просто следовало рассказать обо всем мне или директору, глупый мальчишка! — вдруг рявкнул Снейп, которому надоело это бессмысленное бормотание, — Вы подвергли опасности жизни студентов и жизнь мистера Арчера, руководствуясь своими маловнятными догадками! Устроили очередное безмозглое расследование в результате которого чуть не погибли сами! Скажите, Поттер, ваш идиотизм — это наследственное или благоприобретенное качество?

Мальчишка вжал голову в плечи.

— Право же, профессор, — мягко сказал Дамблдор, — мне думается, я могу понять мотивы Гарри, — директор сочувственно взглянул на юного слизеринца, — страх порой мешает нам принять верное решение, особенно если это страх потерять близкого человека.

Гарри кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся.

— Просите, сэр, я должен был сказать, но я думал, что смогу справиться сам, я боялся за Тома, боялся, что Риддл может что-нибудь сделать ему, если я расскажу профессорам.

— Так когда ты понял, что мистер Арчер находится под властью дневника?

— В конце марта. Я сначала убеждал себя, что ошибаюсь, ведь мы уничтожили дневник, и всё вроде было хорошо... а когда я понял, что Риддл обманул меня, было уже поздно. То, что случилось дальше, вы знаете, — мальчик подавлено опустил голову, — я просто подумал, что должен сам все исправить...

— Не вини себя, Гарри, — успокаивающе сказал Дамблдор, — мы все совершаем ошибки, я верю, что ты не желал никому зла. Но мне хотелось бы надеяться, что впоследствии ты будешь больше доверять своим преподавателям, меня очень расстраивает, что ты ни к кому не обратился за помощью, ты же понимаешь, что тогда вся эта ситуация разрешилась бы гораздо быстрее.

Поттер виновато потупился.

— Да, сэр, — вздохнул он.

На какое-то время в кабинете повисла звенящая тишина, мальчишка не отрывал взгляда от своих рук, не решаясь взглянуть на Снейпа или директора. Дамблдор внимательно его разглядывал, а слизеринский декан барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и пытался прожечь взглядом своего студента.

— В конечном итоге, я рад, что ты всё рассказал нам, Гарри, — наконец подал голос Альбус. — Я понимаю, что всё это тяжело для тебя, — мальчик вскинул голову, недоуменно глядя на директора.

«Тяжело? Что именно тяжело?», — но уточнять он не стал, к тому же старик снова заговорил.

— Я подозреваю, что не только у меня есть вопросы.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как Снейп пошевелился и подумал, что теперь настала очередь декана говорить, но зельевар молчал, а директор продолжал смотреть на Поттера, словно ждал от него чего-то.

— Итак, Гарри, есть ли что-то, о чём ты хотел бы спросить у меня? — подбодрил его Дамблдор, Поттер задумался. На самом деле беспокоил его всего один вопрос, но почему-то он не нашел в себе сил задать его, поэтому сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Да, сэр, если возможно, я хотел бы узнать, почему на меня не подействовал яд Василиска?

— О, это довольно занимательный вопрос, мой мальчик, я и сам долго размышлял над этим, пока не услышал твою историю. Полагаю, тебя спас стихийный выброс.

— Каким образом? — подал голос Снейп.

— Яд Василиска обладает магическими свойствами, что делает его невосприимчивым к практически любому противоядию, — принялся объяснять Дамблдор. — В то мгновение когда яд попал в организм Гарри, тело было уже переполнено его собственной магией. Полагаю, что чужеродная энергия стала последней каплей в переполненной чаше, и когда магия хлынула наружу, она просто поглотила смертоносные свойства яда, обратив их против Василиска, а тот процент, что остался в крови, был не смертелен.

— То, о чем вы говорите, директор, называется ритуалом очищения крови магией, — сухо заметил Снейп, — который сам по себе довольно опасный и сложный. А то, что нам тут рассказывал Поттер, называется слепым везением вперемешку с отсутствием мозгов.

— Или инстинктом самосохранения, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Магия иногда защищает волшебника на неосознанном уровне.

— Это аномалия.

— В мире всегда есть место уникальным случаям.

Гарри конечно не особенно нравилось, что директор и Снейп разговаривают так, будто его тут нет, зато у него появилось время, чтобы всё обдумать. Вообще, мальчик скорее был согласен со своим деканом, потому что вся эта чепуха про инстинкты и природную защиту казалась несколько надуманной. Но и отбрасывать новую информацию без проверки он тоже не собирался, возможно, здесь действительно имеет место быть какая-то особенность его магии, превращающая стихийные выбросы в мучительную пытку. Тут он понял, что оба профессора смотрят на него, явно ожидая ответа на какой-то вопрос, и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Просите... эм... я прослушал...

— Я говорил, Гарри, что в любом случае подобные стихийные выбросы не совсем хм... обычны и было бы неразумно, оставлять всё как есть, поэтому если ты не возражаешь, мы хотели бы провести ряд обследований, чтобы понять, что именно происходит с твоей магией.

— Обследований?

— Да, думаю, мадам Помфри окажет нам всю необходимую помощь.

— О, правда? Хм... и... и когда?

— Думаю, в начале следующего учебного года, — ответил директор. — Нам потребуется некоторое время, чтобы все подготовить, к тому же, для начала тебе нужно полностью восстановиться.

— А... ну... да, хорошо... — Гарри выдохнул, его не особенно воодушевляла перспектива опять ложиться в больничное крыло сразу после того, как его оттуда выпустили, а так у него впереди целое лето и всё такое. Кстати о лете... — Сэр, а что будет с Виви?

Несчастный домовик так и не оправился после событий в Тайной Комнате и сейчас находился на попечении мадам Помфри. А она в свою очередь на все вопросы мальчика беспомощно разводила руками. Зелье, которое было приготовлено для обездвиженных Василиском учеников, быстро поставило их на ноги, но эльфу не помогло. Медсестра предположила, что домовик превысил лимит допустимой для него магии и это своего рода магическое истощение, но когда оно пройдёт, и пройдет ли вообще, она не знала. Было решено пока держать его в больничном крыле, но учебный год подходил к концу и Гарри понимал, что ему придется забрать эльфа с собой, только он боялся последствий.

— Думаю, на лето ты можешь оставить его в Хогвартсе, — успокоил его Дамблдор, — мадам Помфри позаботится о нём.

— Вы думаете, он очнется? — с надеждой спросил мальчик.

— Природа домовых эльфов отличается от нашей, Гарри, — помедлив, ответил седовласый волшебник. — Но мне хочется верить, что с твоим домовиком все будет в порядке. Полагаю, ему просто требуется больше времени на полное восстановление.

Поттер кивнул и принялся ковырять пальцем обивку подлокотника. Безопасные вопросы закончились.

— Так что будет с нами, сэр? — осторожно уточнил мальчик, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я понимаю, что мы с Томом... ну вроде как кучу дров наломали,... нас... накажут?

Снейп уже открыл рот, но директор его опередил.

— Что касается тебя, Гарри, то мне думается, что мы уже решили этот вопрос, — Директор внимательно посмотрел на слизеринца, — но по-моему, тебя больше волнует ситуация твоего друга.

— Да, сэр, — Поттер затаил дыхание. Он всё сказал, всё сделал, всё, что было в его силах. Поймет ли директор? Поверит ли?

— Боюсь, что мне нечем порадовать тебя, Гарри, — директор тяжело вздохнул.

Северус изумленно изогнул брови: «Он же не хочет сказать, что...»

— В министерстве магии неизбежно встанет вопрос, кто являлся виновником произошедшего и, к сожалению, имя мистера Арчера так или иначе выплывет на свет. Конечно, никто не осудит его, но и оставить всё как есть нельзя. Здесь я бессилен, мой мальчик, мне жаль...

— Что... что значит, вы бессильны? — выдохнул Гарри.

Снейп, не отрываясь, смотрел на Альбуса и задавался тем же вопросом.

— Гарри, я понимаю, что мистер Арчер находился под властью дневника, но я так же понимаю, что каким бы могущественным ни был этот дневник, он не мог завладеть сознанием твоего друга так быстро.

— Что вы... хотите этим сказать? — мальчик заметно побледнел.

— Я думаю, мистер Арчер вполне осознано открыл Тайную Комнату. Я допускаю, что к этому его подтолкнул дневник, но окончательное решение принадлежало именно мистеру Арчеру.

— Но, но я же объяснил вам... Том даже не змееуст...

— Гарри, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь признавать этого, но именно мистер Арчер открыл Тайную Комнату. Сейчас сложно говорить о его мотивах, но действия твоего друга повлекли за собой весьма серьезные последствия, на которые я никак не могу закрыть глаза. Возможно, изначально он не собирался причинять вред кому бы то ни было, но и говорить, что он совершенно невиновен, нельзя.

— И... почему же? — с трудом выдавил Гарри.

— Видишь ли, зло не появляется из ниоткуда, и если твой друг решился на такой поступок, значит, подсознательно он хотел этого... чтобы им ни руководило. Мистер Арчер вполне осознано поставил под угрозу жизни студентов Хогвартса, и именно он несет ответственность за случившиеся нападения.

В кабинете наступила полнейшая тишина, Северус искоса глянул на Поттера, искренне желая что-нибудь сказать, но не зная, что именно. Арчер, конечно, был трудным ребенком, но отчисление?.. Не слишком ли это... хм... жесткие меры? Гарри молчал довольно долго, ссутулившись и глядя прямо перед собой пустыми, широко распахнутыми глазами. Потом он пошевелился, расправил плечи и, сцепив замком дрожащие руки, поднял на директора удивительно спокойный взгляд.

— Скажите, сэр, а если бы это была Джинни, что тогда?

— Прости?

— Изначально дневник был у неё, и если бы мы с Томом не нашли его, Тайную Комнату открыла бы Джинни Уизли. Её бы вы тоже отчислили?

— Не думаю, что мисс Уизли открыла бы Тайную Комнату, Гарри, — доброжелательно возразил Дамблдор, — здесь в силу вступают личные качества человека, его предрасположенность к свету или тьме.

— Так вы что же, Тома хотите из-за «предрасположенности» исключить? — Поттер говорил размерено и спокойно, но Снейп всё же уловил ядовитый сарказм в этом вопросе.

— Конечно нет, Гарри, — улыбнулся старик. — Но в данном случае мы обсуждаем конкретный поступок, и я отвечаю на твой вопрос.

— Нет, сэр, — исключительно вежливо сказал мальчик, — вы на мой вопрос так и не ответили. Вы исключили бы Джинни?

— Гарри, — Альбус вздохнул, — ты же не можешь не признать, что мистер Арчер склонен к некоторой... хм... жестокости...

— Нет, сэр, — так же ровно ответил слизеринец, — никогда за ним не замечал подобного, — Поттер помолчал, пристально глядя на директора и в его зеленых глазах не было ничего, кроме ледяного спокойствия. Снейпу не нравился этот взгляд, он был слишком... мёртвым. — Но я понял вашу точку зрения, спасибо, профессор. Сэр, могу я спросить ещё кое-что?

— Конечно, Гарри.

— Вы знали, кто такой Том Риддл?

Дамблдор вздохнул, а Северус с любопытством уставился на пожилого волшебника, ему вообще-то и самому было интересно кто же такой этот Риддл.

— Да, Гарри, я знал, — тем времени ответил директор.

— И вы ничего мне тогда не сказали? — мальчик вопросительно поднял брови.

— Смею напомнить, Гарри, что ты так же утаил от меня истинную причину своего интереса, — деликатно заметил Дамблдор.

— Сэр, но теперь вы знаете, что этот дневник создал сильнейший тёмный волшебник, — продолжил настаивать слизеринец, — вы сами сказали, что это был могущественный артефакт, не так ли, сэр? Неужели двенадцатилетний мальчик мог сопротивляться ему?

— Я и не утверждаю, что мистер Арчер полностью осознавал свои действия, я лишь указываю на то, как легко твой друг поддался чарам. Я беспокоюсь о том, что пророчит нам его будущее. Что оно пророчит тебе, Гарри. Поверь мне, мой мальчик, как бы это ни было тяжело, но порой нам приходится принимать решения, от которых зависит наше будущее.

Поттер леденел на глазах, пока вдруг не сделался пугающе безразличным ко всему происходящему. Снейп мысленно усмехнулся: и куда только подевалось всё это обширное чувство вины, которое мальчишка так старательно демонстрировал ещё пару минут назад?

— Вы правы, сэр, — неожиданно легко согласился слизеринец, — я прошу прощения, что был груб и подверг сомнению ваш опыт и мудрость. Если вы считаете, что в дальнейшем Том может причинить кому-то вред, и хотите обезопасить учеников, то я не должен спорить с вами, простите, профессор.

Дамблдор заметно расслабился, что было весьма опрометчиво по мнению Снейпа — когда Поттер впадал в это пугающее оцепенение, он становился кошмарно непредсказуем.

— Я рад, Гарри, что ты понимаешь меня, я знаю, как это тяжело для тебя...

— Нисколько, сэр, — любезно мурлыкнул Поттер, — я уверен, мы сможем подыскать другую школу. Я слышал, Дурмстранг весьма неплох, а в Моньоне, в Швейцарии, даже есть специальное отделение для иностранных студентов, — слизеринец задумчиво нахмурился, перебирая в голове разные варианты, — да и в России, говорят, неплохие школы.

Альбус смотрел на мальчика так, словно у того выросла вторая голова, Северус внутренне страшно гордился. Из этого гаденыша вырастет чудесный слизеринец!

— Гарри, ты же не хочешь сказать, что...

— Сэр, — мягко перебил его Поттер, — я бесконечно вас уважаю, но я так же точно знаю, что могу в любой момент уйти из Хогвартса и подать документы на перевод в другую школу.

— Боюсь, это довольно сложно сделать без согласия твоих опекунов, Гарри, — оч-чень сухо заметил директор.

— О, я уверен, они не откажут мне, сэр, — заверил его мальчик, — и... — он взглянул на Снейпа, — думаю, профессор поможет мне и Тому с необходимыми документами и рекомендациями?

— Безусловно, мистер Поттер, — бархатным голосом подтвердил Северус, покосившись на посеревшего директора. О да, этот ребенок знал, куда бить.

— Гарри, я не думаю, что стоит принимать столь поспешные решения... — речь Альбуса прервал короткий стук в дверь, которая тут же распахнулась, и в кабинет шагнул высокий светловолосый волшебник, с перекошенным от бешенства лицом.

— Добрый вечер, Люциус, — дружелюбно приветствовал его Дамблдор, переключив всё внимание на гостя. Малфой подошел к столу директора, прожигая того яростным взглядом.

— Мне казалось, попечительский Совет не утверждал вашего возвращения до выяснения обстоятельств, на которых, — на мгновение взгляд волшебника метнулся к Гарри, — я должен был присутствовать лично. Но вы, как я вижу, пренебрегли мнением Совета.

— Я, возможно, расстрою вас, Люциус, — миролюбиво улыбнулся директор, — но буквально на днях ко мне обратились одиннадцать членов попечительского Совета... это... хм... все, кроме вас. Узнав некоторые подробности произошедшего, Совет попросил меня вернуться, дабы избежать ненужных сложностей при нынешних обстоятельствах. И вот что странно: некоторые члены Совета намекают на то, что их согласие на мою отставку было выбито угрозами.

Гарри с интересом смотрел то на бледнеющего Малфоя, то на благодушного директора, то на мрачного Снейпа. Похоже, он много пропустил, пока лежал в лазарете. Люциус гневно сузил глаза.

— Я так понимаю, что преступник пойман? — спросил он с издёвкой, искоса глянув на Поттера.

— Да, — всё так же улыбаясь, Дамблдор посмотрел на Гарри, мальчик в ответ вперил в директора долгий потрясающе невыразительный взгляд человека, который уже всё для себя решил.

— И кто же он?

— О, вам он хорошо знаком, Люциус, — старик загадочно мерцал голубыми глазами, — его имя Лорд Волдеморт.

Пауза грозила затянуться до следующего утра. Малфой сверлил директора ядовитым взглядом, а Снейп вдруг понял, кем же на самом деле был этот загадочный Том Риддл, и почувствовал себя кретином, отчего сильно разозлился. Поттер же не отрывал от Дамблдора подозрительного взгляда. Наконец, Люциус пошевелился, и криво усмехнулся.

— Как... интересно, — саркастично пропел он.

— Вы думаете? — Альбус учтиво улыбнулся. — Только представьте, он действовал через другого человека. С помощью вот этого дневника.

Испытующе глядя на Малфоя, Дамблдор протянул ему чёрную книжицу с большой дырой в середине, но тот даже не попытался взять её в руки, хотя его серые глаза остановились дневнике, и на долю секунды в них промелькнул ужас. Снейп изогнул бровь, разглядывая этого обычно хладнокровного человека. С чего бы, интересно, ему так нервничать?

— Ясно, — наконец протянул Малфой и бросил пронзительный взгляд на безмятежного Гарри, — полагаю, за своевременную помощь стоит благодарить мистера Поттера?

— О да, он как раз рассказывал нам с Северусом основные подробности минувших событий.

— Вот как, — блондин помолчал, его лицо превратилось в маску, — тогда, полагаю, **_нам_** стоит выразить юному Поттеру свою признательность за то, что он выполняет **_ваши_** обязанности, директор, — процедил Малфой.

— Ну что вы, сэр, — подал голос мальчик, — профессор Дамблдор и профессор Снейп как раз говорили мне, какую глупость я совершил, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся всем сразу. — Меня даже чуть не отчислили, представляете, сэр?

Брови Люциуса удивленно изогнулись, он глянул на Альбуса, но тот только загадочно улыбнулся и отвернулся к Поттеру.

— Что ж, Гарри, думаю, мы всё выяснили, и теперь ты можешь вернуться в свою гостиную, — милостиво разрешил он, и мальчишка тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Спасибо сэр, — прощебетал он и выпорхнул за дверь, Снейп заметил, что директор провожает его озадаченным взглядом.

Вообще Северус понимал чувства Альбуса. Только что какой-то сопляк в два хода поставил ему шах и мат, и это в двенадцать-то лет! Даже Снейп боялся предположить, что может вырасти из мальчишки, и очевидно, Дамблдора внезапно очень обеспокоила та же мысль.

  


* * *

Том сидел на подоконнике недалеко от каменной горгульи, что скрывала вход в кабинет директора, и как только Гарри показался в коридоре, окликнул его. Поттер удивленно посмотрел на друга.

— Как ты узнал, что я буду здесь? — спросил он, Арчер закатил глаза.

— По-моему, это очевидно, — спрыгнув на пол, он принялся вяло отряхивать мантию. — Что сказал директор?

— Ничего интересного, — Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ты там почти два часа просидел, — заметил Арчер, — о чём вы говорили?

— Если тебя беспокоит, что именно я им рассказал, то не волнуйся, — Поттер зевнул. — Директор согласился, что во всем виноват Волдеморт.

— Согласился, — Арчер смерил друга изучающим взглядом, — но не поверил...

— Это не важно, — беззаботно чирикнул Гарри, — он нас прикроет.

— Хм... — ещё с минуту Том медлил, — ну ладно, — он насмешливо глянул на друга, — я верю в твой дар убеждения. Идём, у нас есть дела, — он потянул Поттера за собой.

— Вообще-то я надеялся попасть на обед, — заныл Гарри, впрочем следуя за другом, — я полностью истощен...

— Ничего, потерпишь несколько минут, — Арчер фыркнул, — я взял с собой пару сэндвичей.

Оказалось, шли они вовсе не в гостиную Слизерина, как сначала решил Поттер, а в Выручай-Комнату. Гарри вошел следом за другом и, закрыв за собой дверь, огляделся. На этот раз это была довольно маленькая комнатушка, заставленная книжными полками. В центре располагался небольшой овальный столик и пара кресел, стоящих друг напротив друга. Больше мебели вокруг не наблюдалось. Том отошел к полкам и, отвернувшись от друга, принялся с преувеличенным интересом разглядывать корешки книг. Гарри недоуменно нахмурился — Арчер вел себя как-то загадочно.

— М-м-м... ты не хочешь...

— Слушай, — не оборачиваясь, перебил его Том, — то, что я собираюсь сказать, я вообще-то говорить не собирался, но я скажу и скажу только один раз, так что не перебивай меня, — Поттер удивленно моргнул — Арчер никогда не сводил свою речь к невнятному бормотанию. — То что ты сделал... то что... эээ... твой поступок, — он раздраженно выдохнул и прочистил горло. — Одним словом, я считаю, что ты поступил очень смело, в смысле глупо... то есть, какого черта ты полез в Тайную Комнату? Я мог бы и сам... — Том опять замолчал, Гарри смотрел ему в спину и брови у него ползли всё выше и выше, больше всего его веселило то, что Арчер никак не мог подобрать слов. — Короче, мне жаль, что пришлось втянуть тебя во всё это, — рявкнул Том, по-прежнему обращаясь к полкам с книгами, — но, спасибо, — выдержав очередную паузу, высокомерно добавил он. — Твоя помощь оказалась весьма кстати.

Поттер тихо выдохнул. Если до этого у него ещё были сомнения в том, что он поступает правильно, то теперь от них не осталось и следа. Том никогда не считал нужным извиняться или благодарить кого бы то ни было. Оставалось только догадываться, что твориться в его душе, раз сейчас он так взволнован, что даже слов подобрать не может.

«Так вот почему он ни разу не навестил меня в больничном крыле», — с улыбкой подумал Гарри.

Напустив на себя безразличный вид, мальчик подошел к Тому и, втиснувшись между ним и полкой с книгами, взглянул в глаза лучшего друга. С минуту они в полном молчании смотрели друг на друга.

— И что ты надеялся услышать от меня? — наконец, протянул Гарри, вопросительно поднимая брови. — Ты, знаешь ли, вообще не умеешь просить прощения, да и если бы умел, то не уверен, что тебя стоило бы прощать! Ты хоть представляешь, что мне пришлось пережить по твоей воле в этом году? Я чуть не погиб! Я солгал Снейпу и Дамблдору! Я вообще всем вокруг столько врал, что уже сам забыл где правда! И всё на что ты способен, это «мне жаль»? Самое ужасное, что я даже не понимаю, ради чего я рисковал своей жизнью. Ты всегда был зациклен только на себе, какое тебе дело до того, что чувствуют другие люди, ты же у нас самый умный, да? — по мере того, как Гарри говорил, выражение лица Тома становилось все более замкнутым. — И вот ты тут стоишь и пытаешься выдавить из себя это извинение, а я стою, слушаю тебя и гадаю, чего это вдруг на тебя нашло, потому что вообще-то я с самого начала на тебя и не злился.

Последовавшая после этого пауза была просто потрясающе эмоциональной. В тёмных глазах друга отразилось столько самых разнообразных чувств, что Гарри их даже уловить не успел: злость, обида, недоверие, удивление, граничащее с шоком... Да, оно того стоило. Арчер открывал и закрывал рот, подыскивая подходящие слова, и видимо всё никак не мог подобрать наиболее оскорбительные. Наконец, он смог проскрипеть:

— Ты лживый, двуличный...

— Надо же мне было как-то отыграться за доставленное беспокойство, — легкомысленно бросил Поттер и широко ухмыльнулся, глядя на позеленевшего от злости друга. — Спорим, ты только что чуть не взорвался от возмущения? Ну правда, не часто мне удаётся тебя шокировать, я не мог упустить такой шанс!

Том схватил Поттера за грудки и встряхнул:

— Ты, чёртов клоун, между прочим, я говорил совершенно серьезно!

— Я знаю, — спокойно согласился Гарри, — и на самом деле я очень... не знаю, счастлив? Ну да, наверное, счастлив... Я, если честно, не особенно надеялся, что ты хоть как-то оценишь все мои старания.

Том выпустил воротник друга и запустил пальцы в волосы, раздраженно глядя на Гарри.

— Вот ведь идиот, — пробормотал он, покачав головой.

Поттер неожиданно посерьезнел и со вздохом привалился спиной к полке.

— Знаешь, всё это время больше всего меня пугало то, что ты можешь оказаться тёмным волшебником, — Арчер непонимающе на него взглянул, Гарри пожал плечами. — Вся эта чушь про то, что тьма и свет не могут сосуществовать... Я очень боялся, что это правда. Думал, может нам действительно не стоит больше общаться? Может, не стоит так цепляться за дружбу, которой рано или поздно суждено исчезнуть. Я ведь прекрасно понимаю, что, в отличие от тебя, я не тёмный волшебник, никогда им не смогу быть, а значит, и друзьями мы остаться не сможем. Вся эта история с Тайной Комнатой заставила меня задуматься об этом, понять, насколько мы разные. Возможно, всё это ошибка? Возможно, я должен был поступить на Гриффиндор и всё такое... — Том помрачнел и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Гарри его опередил: — Я так много об этом думал, что страшно запутался, а потом... потом вдруг понял, что мне все равно. Вообще наплевать, кто там тёмный и светлый волшебник. Я не вижу разницы между тьмой и светом. Совершенно её не различаю, так какое значение имеет наша предрасположенность, если мне до неё нет никакого дела? Смешно, да? Почти год мучиться этим вопросом, а потом понять, что я просто выдумал себе проблему на пустом месте. — Гарри усмехнулся. — Я вдруг ясно понял, что как бы дальше ни сложилась наша жизнь, ты никогда не станешь кем-то другим, да мне и не нужно, чтобы ты там что-то в себе менял и сам я вряд ли изменюсь. Так вот я подумал, что если однажды тебя занесет, как в этом году, я лучше буду рядом, чтобы дать тебе хорошего пинка, потому что кроме меня ты все равно никого не слушаешь, — Поттер взъерошил свою непокорную шевелюру. — Вообще-то... ты и меня редко слушаешь, ха-ха, — он смущенно почесал бровь. — Ну как бы то ни было, я просто понял, что без тебя эта жизнь не особенно интересная штука.

Они ещё какое-то время помолчали, Том очень странно смотрел на Гарри и вдруг, усмехнулся.

— Ты сам-то понял весь смысл своей пламенной речи? — уточнил он.

— Ну, более или менее, — рассмеялся Поттер, — а ты нет?

Арчер мученически застонал.

— Я всегда знал, что ты просто обожаешь драматизировать, забивая свою голову бесполезной чепухой, но на этот раз ты сам себя превзошел, — Том почти с жалостью посмотрел на друга.

— А ты сам ни разу об этом не думал? — немного обижено поинтересовался Гарри.

— А зачем, Бога ради, мне об этом думать? — Арчер закатил глаза. — Вот уж точно бесполезная трата сил! — он смерил Гарри насмешливым взглядом и, развернувшись, направился к креслу. — Тебе стоило спросить меня, — с комфортом расположившись в кресле, Том закинул ноги на подлокотник, — я бы сразу всё тебе объяснил.

— Ага, спасибо большое, — буркнул Поттер и уселся напротив друга, — я и забыл, что ты у нас кладезь ценной информации.

— Именно! — Арчер потянулся. — Так о чём ты там говорил с директором? Он сказал что-нибудь по поводу твоих стихийных выбросов?

Гарри пересказал другу разговор с Дамблдором, попутно выдав порцию возмущенной ругани относительно поведения последнего, что, в общем-то, не произвело на Тома никакого впечатления.

— А чего ты ждал? — фыркнул он. — Я всегда считал, что старик слишком много на себя берет. Не понимаю, почему ты удивлен.

— Но мне казалось, что он, в целом, неплохой человек, я надеялся, он выслушает меня и поймет, что всё это вина Риддла, мне и в голову не пришло, что он решит исключить тебя, особенно после всего, что я рассказал ему!

— Ну и глупо, — прокомментировал Арчер. — Даже не думал, что из всех людей, ты доверишься именно директору, даже Снейп и тот...

— Дело не в доверии, — быстро возразил Гарри, — просто, если бы я пришел со своим рассказом к кому-то из преподавателей, утверждая, что ты ни при чем, то они сказали бы мне, что это не им решать. Директор единственный человек во всей школе, который может принимать подобные решения, поэтому я просто не видел смысла тратить время и силы, доказывая что-то людям, которые не имеют права голоса.

— Разумно, — задумчиво протянул Арчер. — Но как я понимаю, Дамблдор не оправдал твоих надежд.

— Ну... у меня была пара запасных вариантов, — Гарри по-кошачьи улыбнулся, — не мог же я полагаться только на удачу.

— Жаль только, что его восстановили на посту директора, — вздохнул Том, — я надеялся, что они назначат кого-нибудь другого, — заметив безмолвный вопрос в глазах друга, он пояснил: — Драко обмолвился, что его отец очень заинтересован в том, чтобы Дамблдора убрали из Хогвартса, ну а после того, что случилось, тут такой шум поднялся, что в ушах звенело. Естественно весь Совет попечителей неделю стоял на ушах. Единственный свидетель, а это ты, очень кстати впал в глубокую кому на неопределенный срок, Тайная Комната закрылась, виновника не нашли, и что вообще случилось никто не знал. И тут объявился директор, что-то очень долго и проникновенно всем втирал, и в итоге Совет попечителей сошелся во мнении, что без Дамблдора они никуда. В итоге директор вернулся в Хогвартс, все счастливы, живы и здоровы, — Арчер раздраженно дернул плечом.

— А я рад, что они оставили Дамблдора, — признался Гарри, — без него было бы плохо.

— А с ним что, хорошо? — с издевкой спросил Том. — Гарри, ты никогда не задумывался о его мотивах? Весь год в школе творилось непонятно что, а он пальцем о палец не ударил. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он даже не пытался найти виновника, будто ждал, что это сделает кто-нибудь другой.

— Ну я не думаю, что он так уж и бездействовал... — начал возражать Поттер, Том фыркнул.

— Слушай, вот скажи мне, сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы найти Тайную Комнату?

— Эм... примерное местоположение я вычислил примерно через пару месяцев, а вход нашел благодаря Миртл, — задумчиво ответил мальчик, — минут за десять.

— Ага, а теперь задумайся на мгновение, **_как_** человек, который проработал в этой школе столько лет, человек настолько могущественный и умный, не мог знать, где находится вход в Тайную Комнату? Он был в курсе того, кто такая Миртл, неужели ему ни разу не пришло в голову спросить её, как именно она умерла? Пусть она и призрак, но это же был идеальный свидетель! Он ведь даже догадывался об истинной личности виновника. Но нет, вместо этого он позволил исключить того великана и на всё закрыл глаза, позволив настоящему убийце спокойно закончить Хогвартс и отправиться на все четыре стороны. Ну не странно ли это? Тебе хватило двух месяцев, чтобы найти вход в Тайную Комнату, у него же было пятьдесят лет!

— Но... но если бы он знал, то... — Гарри нахмурился, — но не мог же он намерено подвергать всех опасности, он, может быть, и хранит много секретов, но мне казалось, он заботится об учениках. Зачем ему делать вид, что он ничего не знает? Ведь всего этого могло и не случиться, — Гарри развел руки в стороны, словно в попытке охватить те незримые беды, что свалились на них в этом году. — Достаточно было попросить меня, как змееуста, открыть Тайную Комнату, профессора спустились бы туда и убили Василиска, никто бы не пострадал.

— Именно, — Том безрадостно усмехнулся, — но он этого не сделал.

— Значит, он просто не знал, — упрямо заявил Гарри, — потому что тогда... тогда, почему он ничего не предпринял?

— Возможно, потому что хотел подтолкнуть к этому кого-то другого, — Арчер красноречиво посмотрел на друга, тот ответил ему пустым, лишенным всяких эмоций взглядом. — И ты тоже об этом подумал, — спокойно заключил Том, прочитав ответ в глазах Поттера.

— Неважно, о чём мы думаем, — равнодушно бросил Гарри, — лучше пусть будет Дамблдор. Я не совсем понимаю, что и зачем он делает, да и не хочу разбираться в этом, если честно, но он почему-то очень заинтересован в том, чтобы я остался в школе. По тому, как он сегодня говорил, я понял, что он готов закрывать глаза на все... что бы я ни выкинул. Я ему нужен зачем-то, не знаю зачем, но пока это так, он будет прикрывать меня... и тебя тоже.

— Мне не нравятся игры, в которые он играет, — мрачно сказал Арчер, — я не понимаю, чего он добивается.

— Я тоже, но мне, по правде, совершенно плевать на это.

— Если мои мысли верны, то он намерено подставил тебя под удар в этом году. А в прошлом? Вспомни историю с отравлением, он точно так же просто наблюдал! Что если в следующем он опять что-нибудь задумает?

— Но это ведь не он отравил меня, Том, и не он открыл Тайную Комнату, — мягко возразил Поттер, — не думаю, что он хочет мне зла.

— Тогда чего он хочет? — раздраженно спросил Арчер.

— Да мне как-то без разницы, — Гарри зевнул, явно намекая на то, что разговор ему наскучил, Том вздохнул. И вот так всегда. Когда дело касалось безопасности самого Поттера, он становился удивительно индифферентным ко всему, что творится вокруг. — Кстати, — внезапно оживился зеленоглазый слизеринец, — что я ещё пропустил за эту неделю, помимо неразберихи с директором? Что говорят ученики?

— Да что они могут говорить? — закатил глаза Арчер. — В целом, большинство поёт тебе хвалебные песни... как обычно, — он презрительно скривился, — свора падальщиков. Будут предано смотреть на тебя, но как только ты оступишься, тут же накинутся, чтобы добить. Двуличные слабаки.

— А Гермиона? — немного нервничая, спросил Гарри.

— Злится на тебя, — Арчер фыркнул, — проторчала возле твоей постели почти всё время, пока ты был без сознания, и велела мне тебе об этом не рассказывать. Ты бы видел, что за драма разворачивалась в лазарете первые пару дней! — повеселел Том. — Эта ненормальная семейка Уизли в полном составе разве что палатку там не разбила. Мамаша Уизли всю кровать твою слезами облила, рыдая о том, какой ты смелый мальчик и как она зла на тебя за то, что ты чуть не погиб. Помфри со Снейпом их еле выгнали. Все Уизли просили передать тебе их бесконечную благодарность и всё такое.

Гарри слушал Тома с искренним изумлением.

— А... кхм... а за что они мне так благодарны? — неуверенно уточнил он, Арчер взглянул на него как на идиота.

— Ты же спас их красавицу-дочку, забыл?

— А... ну да...

«Кошмар какой, я и правда про неё забыл», — Гарри вдруг очень захотелось просидеть в этой комнате до конца учебного года, пока страсти не поулягутся. Что ему говорить, когда на него накинуться с благодарностями и расспросами? Как реагировать на очередной прилив всеобщего восхищения? Как вообще себя вести?

— Кстати, все экзамены отменили, — поспешил сообщить Арчер, пока друг не впал в очередной приступ паники, которая явственно отражалась в его зеленых глазах, Гарри хмыкнул.

— Хоть одна радостная новость.

— Кому как, — Том пожал плечами, — твоя Грейнджер по этому поводу разве что траур не носит.

— Очень на неё похоже, — засмеялся мальчик. — Кстати, — он с любопытством глянул на друга, — я все жду, когда же ты расскажешь мне о том, как тебе удалось побороть Риддла.

Том поскучнел.

— А, это... вообще-то не очень интересная история.

— И всё же, — настаивал Гарри, Арчер смерил его раздраженным взглядом.

— Я сглупил. Ещё в самом начале я понял, что дневник чересчур влияет на меня. Я заметил это давление практически сразу, но продолжил делать вид, что всё в порядке. Доказывал себе, что в любой момент могу подавить Риддла... а когда я действительно этого захотел, было уже поздно. Он устроил в моей голове жуткий бардак, я перестал понимать, какие мысли принадлежат мне, а какие ему. Кошмарное чувство. Мне порой уже казалось, что я вообще никем не одержим, что всё, что я делаю, я делаю по своей воле. Я начал путаться даже в собственных воспоминаниях, — он помолчал. — Чтобы контролировать меня, он практически растворился в моём сознании. Он подменял мои мысли, но делал это так осторожно, чтобы я не смог заметить этого, а для этого ему приходилось впускать меня в свои воспоминания, в свой разум, иначе я заметил бы давление. На этом я его и подловил. Там, в Тайной Комнате, я уже не мог контролировать собственное тело, он был сильнее меня, но когда ты убил Василиска, я вдруг почувствовал, что его давление немного ослабло, и я использовал его же тактику, чтобы он, сам того не понимая, подсказал тебе правильный ответ. Вся история.

Гарри задумчиво возил пальцем по кожаной обивке кресла, хмурился и явно хотел что-то спросить.

— Скажи... а когда ты... когда ты подсунул мне фальшивый дневник... это была его идея? — тихо сказал Поттер. Том очень долго медлил, прежде чем отрицательно покачать головой.

— Нет... это... это был я.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, тогда, — он вздохнул, — тогда мне казалось, что я всё ещё могу контролировать ситуацию, а Риддл был мне нужен.

— Чтобы попасть в библиотеку Слизерина?

— Да.

— Понятно.

— Извини, — Гарри весело глянул на друга, Том раздраженно фыркнул. — Что?

— Ты сегодня так часто извиняешься, что уже начинаешь меня пугать, — хихикнул Поттер.

— А не пойти ли тебе...

— Кстати! — не дав ему договорить, воскликнул Гарри. — А ты пытался попасть в ту библиотеку после... ну, всех этих событий?

— Вообще-то нет, — помолчав, признался Том.

— Боишься, что не сможешь туда попасть? — догадался его друг.

— Вроде того.

— Зря. Мне кажется, что ты и сам сможешь открыть вход... без Риддла, — Гарри заговорчески сощурился, заметив сомнение в глазах Арчера: — Спорим?

— На что?

— Не знаю, — Поттер возвел глаза к потолку, — надо бы подумать...

— Подумай, — легко согласился Том, — все равно мы пока не сможем пойти туда. Все ещё слишком взбудоражены, к тому же Дамблдор будет следить за нами, я уверен.

— Ты прав, — Гарри кивнул. — И когда?

— Ближе к концу года, — решил Арчер, — надеюсь, к тому времени нас оставят в покое.

— Хорошо бы... — они помолчали. — Том?

— Хм?..

— А ты по-прежнему можешь говорить со змеями?

— Я... не проверял.


	19. Наследники Слизерина

Как и опасался Гарри, по Хогвартсу вовсю гремела очередная легенда о похождениях героического Мальчика-Который-Выжил. И опять все, завидев местную знаменитость, принимались шептаться и бросать в его сторону восторженные, любопытные и откровенно завистливые взгляды. Некоторым по крайней мере хватало мозгов и такта не лезть к нему, памятуя о событиях этого года. Хотя Поттеру все больше казалось, что дело здесь не в воспитании, а в обыкновенном страхе, который внушал им Том. Если раньше Арчер предпочитал относиться к фанатам друга с брезгливым безразличием, то теперь от него за милю веяло плохо скрываемой угрозой. Любой, посмевший приблизиться к Гарри, удостаивался от лучшего друга Мальчика-Который-Выжил порции ядовитого презрения, поэтому число смельчаков довольно быстро сократилось до нуля. Поттера это вполне устраивало. Единственными, кому Арчер не пытался откусить голову, были близнецы Уизли, Рон, Джинни, Невилл Лонгботтом и Гермиона, хотя последняя держала холодную оборону и с Поттером не разговаривала. Эту проблему Гарри надеялся решить, когда страсти немного поулягутся.

Против слизеринцев Том, конечно, тоже ничего не имел, но они как раз и не спешили кидаться на Гарри с расспросами, считая подобное поведение ниже своего достоинства и делая вид, что им вполне хватило объяснения директора, в котором тот выразил признательность Поттеру за содействие в поимке преступника и спасении школы. К слову, кем был таинственный наследник, так и не выяснилось, директор был дьявольски уклончив и лишь туманно проронил что-то вроде: «Кем бы он ни был, он получил по заслугам», оставив добрую половину школы мучиться догадками. Так или иначе, Драко и Блэйз к «обычным сокурсникам» себя не причисляли и, выбрав подходящий момент, все-таки потребовали от Гарри подробностей. Разговор как всегда начал Малфой, и как всегда начал он его издалека.

— Я вот одного не пойму, Поттер, — лениво протянул он однажды вечером, когда все четверо уже собрались в спальне для мальчиков и готовились ко сну. — Зачем ты полез в Тайную Комнату?

Гарри, натягивая пижаму, пожал плечами.

— Хотел посмотреть на Василиска, — он улыбнулся, Драко фыркнул и отвернулся.

— Неужели ты действительно полагал, что сможешь убить чудовище Слизерина? — саркастично поинтересовался он. — Вот уж не думал, что ты у нас такой тщеславный, Поттер.

— Так ты и правда его убил? — влез Забини, Гарри загадочно улыбнулся.

— Мне повезло.

— Крутое у тебя везение, — заметил Блэйз.

— Дуракам везет, — Том вполголоса фыркнул, Драко тут же переключил на него свое внимание.

— Кстати, ты ведь тоже во всем этом замешан, Арчер, — задумчиво бросил он.

— Каким образом? — Том индифферентно глянул на блондина, тот усмехнулся.

— Разве тебя не было в Тайной Комнате в тот вечер?

Гарри и Том быстро переглянулись, при этом Арчер выглядел до крайности спокойным.

— Ах это, — он зевнул, — видишь ли, я в начале года выяснил, что являюсь наследником Слизерина и открыл Тайную Комнату, Гарри меня вычислил и решил мне помешать, мы встретились в Тайной Комнате, поговорили и сошлись на том, что если он сможет убить Василиска, я остановлю нападения. Ну и вот, — Том отстраненно улыбнулся, снова утыкаясь в свою книгу, — он выиграл.

После этого признания в спальне наступила просто фантастически эмоциональная тишина. Гарри уставился в одну точку, Драко выглядел так, будто решает, чем швырнуть в Арчера, а Блэйз слегка позеленел, застыв с перекошенным лицом.

— Знаешь, если ты не хочешь рассказывать, проще так и сказать, — наконец выдавил Малфой, — совершенно необязательно выдумывать всю эту чушь! — с этими словами мальчик забрался на кровать и обижено скрылся за темно-зеленым пологом. — И хватит ржать, Блэйз! — мгновение спустя, рявкнул он оттуда.

— Прости, — всхлипнул Забини, — у Тома такое интересное чувство юмора, что я ни черта не понял, где тут шутка.

— И чего ты тогда смеешься? — недоуменно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Над Драко, естественно, — снова развеселился Блэйз, — ты его лицо видел?

Поттер задумчиво глянул на лучшего друга, тот искоса посмотрел на него, и по его губам скользнула призрачная полуулыбка.

«Пожалуй, я зря волновался, — подумал Гарри, — всё-таки у Тома талант пудрить людям мозги».

  


* * *

Экзамены и квиддич отменили, проливные майские дожди, наконец, закончились, и над Хогвартсом раскинулось голубое весеннее небо с россыпью пушистых облаков. Умиротворенно мерцая в волнах школьного озера и запутавшихся в траве каплях росы, тёплое солнце осушило влажную землю и истосковавшиеся по теплу и свету студенты воодушевленно рассредоточились по территории замка, наслаждаясь погодой. Гарри разумно предположил, что в такой ясный день даже Гермиона предпочтет пыльным библиотечным полкам свежий весенний воздух, и отправился прямиком к старой иве у озера, где гриффиндорка любила скрываться от окружающего мира в компании пары-тройки заумных книжек. Как и надеялся Поттер, девочка обнаружилась аккурат под ивой. Постелив на землю собственную мантию, Грейнджер отвлеченно жевала яблоко, полностью сосредоточившись на чтении какой-то книги. В её каштановой шевелюре запуталась пара узких листочков, но Гермиона едва ли это заметила, полностью погрузившись в чтение. Выглядела она вполне благодушно. Сделав глубокий вдох, Поттер храбро шагнул вперед.

— Эм... привет, — он тоже бросил на землю свою мантию и уселся на неё, скрестив ноги, Гермиона на него даже не взглянула. Гарри быстро перебрал в голове безопасные темы для разговора. — А я так и думал, что ты будешь здесь, погода сегодня отличная, правда? — слизеринец выжидательно помолчал, но никакой реакции не дождался. Перепробовав ещё несколько вариантов на тему «Как начать вежливую беседу», Поттер, наконец, сдался, раздраженно дернув плечом. — Знаешь, я чувствую себя немного глупо, разговаривая с самим собой.

— Ты и выглядишь глупо, — отозвалась из-за книги гриффиндорка.

— Ну спасибо. Между прочим, ты могла бы и ответить... хотя бы из вежливости, — обижено заметил Гарри.

— А ты мог бы и уйти... хотя бы из вежливости, — огрызнулась Гермиона.

— Если ты злишься на что-то, можно просто сказать, — предложил Поттер, Грейнджер вперила на него обжигающе злобный взгляд.

— Нет, спасибо, я, знаешь ли, тоже чувствую себя довольно глупо, разговаривая сама с собой, — ядовито процедила она.

— Я всегда тебе отвечаю!

— Но никогда не слушаешь! — она разгневанно фыркнула. — Зачем ты пришел, Гарри?

— М-м-м... узнать, когда ты перестанешь дуться и начнешь снова со мной разговаривать, — он невинно улыбнулся, Гермиона злобно сощурилась, и Поттер тут же понял, что глупые шутки с его стороны пока не самое удачное решение.

— Какой в этом смысл? — гриффиндорка, наконец, закрыла книгу, за которой пряталась все это время и хмуро посмотрела в глаза слизеринца. — Почему ты вдруг захотел снова со мной общаться?

— Э-э-э... ну, мы же друзья? — он недоуменно моргнул, Гермиона хмыкнула.

— Да? А мне казалось, ты только и думаешь о том, как бы от меня отделаться.

— Нет! С чего ты...

— С того, Гарри, что друзьям не врут! Друзьями не пренебрегают! На чувства друзей не плюют! Друзей уважают!

Гарри посмотрел на гриффиндорку с легкой улыбкой.

— Я и не думал, что в дружбе нужно подчиняться каким-то правилам.

— Это не правила, Гарри, — вздохнула Грейнджер, — это то, как обычно ведут себя друзья!

Поттер мысленно пересмотрел свои отношения с Арчером. Не врать, не пренебрегать, не плевать на чувства, уважать.

«Надо рассказать Тому, — подумал он, — вместе посмеемся».

— Ну, я этого не знал, — сообщил Гарри, — у меня до встречи с тобой был всего один друг и мы никаким правилам не следовали, — он помолчал. — Так ты злишься, что я повел себя не... по-дружески?

— Я уже не злюсь, — раздраженно отозвалась Гермиона, — я просто делаю выводы.

— М-м-м... да? — слизеринец выжидательно поднял брови.

— Похоже, ты просто думаешь, что я полная дура, — гриффиндорка мрачно уставилась на собеседника, — и что-то мне подсказывает, что сегодня ты пришел сюда, выдумав очередное нелепое оправдание, которое собираешься подсунуть мне под лозунгом «Я не хотел тебя в это втягивать». Честно, Гарри? Мне надоело, что ты постоянно отталкиваешь меня. Что бы я ни говорила, что бы ни делала, как бы ни старалась быть тебе другом, для тебя я навсегда останусь чужим человеком. Я уже поняла, зачем тебе понадобилась эта ложь и глупые увертки. Меня ранит, что ты не доверяешь мне. Я могла бы помочь, возможно, самую малость, но все же! Это нормально, что ты хотел защитить Арчера, это естественно, особенно учитывая, что именно он открыл Тайную Комнату, а ты всеми силами пытался прикрыть его. Готова поспорить, что будь у тебя возможность, ты бы взял всю вину на себя, но тебе ведь тоже нужна помощь, ты не можешь всегда всё делать в одиночку, разве я не права?

Гарри потрясенно слушал Гермиону и не хотел верить своим ушам. Она всё поняла? Как она вообще догадалась, что Тайную Комнату открыл Том? Ведь никто кроме директора и Снейпа не знает об этом, а они вряд ли ходят по школе, распространяя эти слухи. Так это что же получается? Он, Гарри, так старательно выдумывал для Дамблдора «правдоподобную» историю, а на самом деле вся его выдумка была шита белыми нитками? Выходит, Дамблдор слушал всю ту ложь, что говорил ему Гарри, и делал вид, что верит ему?

— Это что, было так очевидно? — хрипло поинтересовался Гарри, Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, и быстро догадалась, что происходило на самом деле.

«Какой кошмар. Надеюсь, хотя бы Снейп не догадался», — ужаснулся мальчик.

— Ну... что ж... — «Очень плохо». — Ты ведь... ты никому об этом не рассказала?

— Нет конечно, — оскорбилась гриффиндорка, — кто я, по-твоему? — Поттер вздохнул свободнее, что бы они делали, если бы Грейнджер оказалась более мстительной? — Но знаешь, Гарри, вся эта ситуация в целом меня... настораживает.

— В смысле?

— Ты рисковал всем, включая собственную жизнь, чтобы защитить Тома, но... стоило ли это делать? — заметно волнуясь, Гермиона принялась теребить рукав своей белой рубашки, глядя куда угодно, только не на Гарри. — Я знаю, он тебе дорог и все такое, но что если бы кто-то погиб? Если бы Арчер убил кого-нибудь? Ты хоть раз задумался об этом? Твоё молчание могло привести к трагедии, Гарри. Стал бы ты выгораживать его, окажись Арчер убийцей?

Поттер довольно долго смотрел на гриффиндорку, хотя она так и не поняла, что за странные эмоции отражались на его лице в тот момент.

— Я бы в любом случае его защищал, — наконец сказал он.

— Но... — девочка запнулась и покачала головой, подбирая слова. — Хорошо. Ладно. А если он не остановится на этом? Если он решит заняться тёмной магией? Если станет... — она резко вдохнула и очень тихо произнесла: — Пожирателем смерти...

— Том никогда не станет Пожирателем, — рассмеялся Гарри, — ему гордость не позволит, — он задумчиво почесал переносицу. — Скорее уж он станет вторым Тёмным Лордом.

— И это смешно, по-твоему? — ахнула Гермиона. — Ты признаешь, что Арчер однажды может стать убийцей, и так спокоен?

— Во-первых, я даже не задумывался об этом, — протянул Гарри, — а во-вторых, что бы там ни взбрело в голову Тому, я всегда буду на его стороне.

— Но это же не правильно! — гриффиндорка неверяще смотрела на Поттера. — Нельзя так зависеть от кого-то!

— Я ни от кого...

— И что же? Ты тоже будешь убивать, если он захочет? Станешь жить по его указке? Гарри, так нельзя! Он не должен распоряжаться твоей жизнью, это ведь... это... ты смиришься с тем, что он тебя использует?!

— Гермиона, — тихо и очень твердо проговорил Гарри, растеряв всю свою жизнерадостность, — Том — это моя семья. Единственная семья, которая у меня есть, и я не намерен её терять. Я верю ему и знаю, что он никогда не будет использовать меня или «распоряжаться моей жизнью», все решения, что я принимаю, принадлежат только мне и отвечаю за них я один, — Поттер холодно взглянул на Гермиону. — И я был бы тебе признателен, если бы впредь ты не обвиняла Тома в преступлениях, которые он не совершал, потому что, во-первых, он открыл Тайную Комнату под влиянием сильного тёмного артефакта, а во-вторых, он никогда не станет вторым Тёмным Лордом и убийцей. Он тебе не нравится, я знаю, но это не повод так говорить о нём. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду на его стороне, и если тебе трудно понять или принять это, то я ничего с этим поделать не могу.

Между ними повисла напряженная пауза. Гермиона кусала губу и хмурилась, Гарри со вздохом поднялся на ноги, взял свою мантию и принялся стряхивать с неё травинки.

— Если ты хочешь прекратить общаться со мной, я пойму, — негромко сказал он и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Гарри, — окликнула его Грейнджер, мальчик замер, стоя к ней спиной. — Скажи, а как бы на твоём месте поступил Арчер? Сделал бы он для тебя то же, что ты делаешь для него? Ты когда-нибудь спрашивал себя об этом?

Некоторое время слизеринец молчал и, наконец, с улыбкой обернулся к девочке.

— Нет. Не спрашивал.

— Но почему?

— В этом просто нет необходимости. Я никогда ничего не ждал от Тома взамен, — он смерил её ироничным взглядом, — в моём понимании это и есть дружба.

Оставив за собой последнее слово, Гарри неторопливо побрел вдоль озера к школе, продолжая задумчиво улыбаться.

«Зачем спрашивать себя о том, что я и так знаю?» — думал он.

А ещё он думал о том, что узнай Арчер, какие он развел тут сопли, то поднял бы его на смех.

  


* * *

Гарри добавил щепотку перетертой в мелкий порошок сушеной полыни и помешал зелье пять раз по часовой стрелке, потом ещё три раза против. Вязкая жидкость в котле приобрела бледно-оранжевый оттенок с мелкими вкраплениями красного, что говорило о том, что зелье полностью готово. Осторожно наполнив флакон, мальчик заткнул горлышко пробкой и сделал несколько пометок в своих записях, освещающих теоретическую часть приготовления снотворного зелья, после чего ещё раз перечитал получившуюся работу и посмотрел на часы. До конца урока оставалось ещё пятнадцать минут и большинство студентов все ещё напряженно трудились над своими зельями и делали пометки.

В силу природной вредности или просто желая досадить ученикам, Снейп проигнорировал распоряжение директора об отмене экзаменов, категорично заявив, что «чудесное спасение школы ещё не повод, чтобы всё оставшееся время до конца учебного года раскачиваться на люстрах и ничего не делать». Вполне естественно, что мало кого обрадовали эти новости, но спорить с деканом Слизерина не стал бы даже самоубийца. Гарри к пожеланию своего декана отнесся совершенно индифферентно, так как проблем с зельеварением у него не было, и он был почти уверен, что в этой школе найдётся ещё как минимум два человека, которых не расстроит и не напугает перспектива сдавать экзамен по зельям. Гарри огляделся. Через две парты от него сидела Гермиона, которая была полностью поглощена работой и выглядела очень воодушевленной, если не маниакально счастливой. Вообще Поттера иногда удивляли приоритеты гриффиндорки, она, казалось, скорее обошлась бы без кислорода, чем без возможности что-нибудь выучить и сдать. Что руководило ею? Хвастовство? Или глубокая неуверенность в себе? Скорее последнее. Гарри и раньше размышлял о поведении Грейнджер. Многие находили её назойливой зазнайкой, которой нравилось выставлять напоказ своё интеллектуальное превосходство, что чрезмерно раздражало большинство её одноклассников. А она, похоже, считала, что кроме хороших оценок у неё больше нет никаких достоинств, и компенсировала недостаток уверенности в себе бесконечной зубрежкой. Неожиданно Поттер почувствовал себя виноватым, он и правда поступил с ней жестоко в этому году. Гермиона беспокоилась за него, хотела быть ему другом, хотела помочь и поддержать его, а он швырнул все эти чувства ей в лицо. Гарри подпер голову рукой и уставился на флакон с готовым зельем, что стоял напротив него, размышляя о недавнем разговоре с гриффиндоркой, и чем дольше он думал об этом, тем больше винил себя за черствость и бесчувственность по отношению к девочке. Стоило бы нормально извиниться, а ему это даже в голову не пришло. Краем глаза мальчик заметил, как Том, сидящий рядом с ним, расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Поймав взгляд лучшего друга, Арчер дёрнул уголками губ, давая понять, что он тоже закончил с зельем, в ответ Гарри глумливо ухмыльнулся:

«Я был первым».

Том закатил глаза:

«Тебе пять лет, что ли?»

Ещё какое-то время оба перемигивались и переглядывались, обмениваясь безмолвными репликами и ехидными ухмылочками, пока над ними не навис их строгий декан.

— Вы закончили, как я вижу, — вкрадчиво заметил он.

— Да, сэр, — беззаботно чирикнул Гарри, игнорируя убийственный взгляд своего профессора. Зельевар взял флакон с готовым зельем Поттера и придирчиво его рассмотрел.

— Тогда, быть может, вы соизволите сдать мне свои работы и покинуть аудиторию, господа? — сухо поинтересовался он, смерив двух слизеринцев колючим взглядом.

— Конечно, сэр, — вежливо кивнул Том, после чего мальчики как можно тише и как можно быстрее собрали свои вещи и направились к выходу.

Когда Гарри уже стоял в дверях, Снейп неожиданно окликнул его, слизеринец обернулся.

— Да, сэр?

Зельевар сидел за своим столом и просматривал какие-то записи.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы задержались, мистер Поттер, — отстраненно произнес он, даже не взглянув на мальчика, — подождите в коридоре.

— Хорошо, профессор, — Гарри кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Том дожидаться друга не стал и малодушно сбежал на обед, ехидно пожелав Поттеру удачи, тот ответил ему ядовитым взглядом и привалился спиной к стене, засунув руки в карманы мантии. Вскоре из кабинета вышла Гермиона, мельком взглянув на Поттера, она поспешила пройти мимо, словно опасаясь, что он окликнет её.

«Так... — хмуро подумал Гарри, — она что, теперь ещё и избегать меня всеми силами будет?»

Настроение резко упало, и слизеринец мрачно уставился себе под ноги, пытаясь подумать о чём-нибудь ещё. Как назло «что-нибудь ещё» вылилось в размышления о предстоящем разговоре с деканом. Мальчик догадывался, что Снейп, скорее всего, устроит ему запоздалый разнос по поводу всей этой истории с Тайной Комнатой, и это ничуть не воодушевляло юного героя. Вообще Гарри уже начал надеяться, что его профессор не поднимет эту тему, но зачем ещё Снейпу оставлять его после урока? Гарри вздохнул. Он не хотел говорить со своим деканом. Не хотел опять виновато вздыхать и повторять, что ему очень жаль и что он был неправ, надоело врать всем вокруг, и себе в том числе, что он чувствует хоть каплю вины. А Снейп захочет извинений. Дурацких, унизительных извинений! Будет глумиться и издеваться, унижать Гарри, оскорблять память его погибшего отца, бросаться незаслуженными обвинениями и так снова и снова, пока ему не надоест. А Гарри будет вынужден сидеть и улыбаться, и вздыхать, и делать вид, что он очень сожалеет. Да ему плевать, черт бы их побрал! Всё, чего он хотел, это спасти Тома, и если Снейп такой умный, то отчего же он ни черта не сделал, когда по школе ползала гигантская ядовитая змея?! Где был легендарный директор, будь он трижды проклят?! Где были эти идиотские высококвалифицированные профессора?! Какого дьявола он вообще должен чувствовать свою вину? Он ничего плохого не сделал. Он школу спас, если уж на то пошло!

К тому моменту, как урок подошел к концу, и все студенты закончили и сдали свои экзаменационные работы, Поттер готов был развернуться и уйти, а потом придумать какую-нибудь наглую отговорку, но он все же переборол так внезапно вспыхнувший в душе гнев и, нацепив на лицо максимально нейтральное выражение, вошел в аудиторию.

Снейп поднял на него взгляд и приглашающим жестом указал на стул возле своего стола. Мальчик сел напротив зельевара и выжидательно уставился на него. Профессор смерил студента задумчивым, на удивление спокойным взглядом, отложил в сторону кипу пергаментов с контрольными работами и вытащил из ящика стола какую-то тонкую книжицу.

— Итак, мистер Поттер, — медленно заговорил он, — коль скоро учебный год подходит к концу, мне хотелось бы знать, почему вы до сих пор не заполнили бюллетень о дополнительных предметах на следующий год.

Гарри моргнул. Потом моргнул снова.

— А? — «уточнил» он. Снейп со вздохом пододвинул к мальчику ту самую книжицу, что лежала у него в столе. Поттер тупо уставился на неё, потом на своего профессора.

— Это форма, которую вы должны заполнить и сдать до конца учебного года, — почти по слогам произнёс зельевар, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговаривает с идиотом. Гарри снова опустил взгляд на бланк, где были перечислены дополнительные дисциплины, сверху было оставлено место для имени, фамилии и факультета студента.

— Эм... я... я должен это заполнить? — промямлил он. — Сейчас?

— Нет, Поттер, вы можете посидеть в идиотической прострации ещё пару-тройку часов, у меня масса свободного времени, — язвительно пропел Снейп, явно начиная раздражаться. — Если у вас возникли какие-либо вопросы, или вы не можете определиться с выбором, я готов проконсультировать вас, — помедлив, процедил он, когда от мальчишки не последовало никакой реакции.

Гарри казалось, что весь его гнев, ярость и обида сейчас сдуваются как воздушный шарик. И чего, спрашивается, он так себя накрутил? Слизеринец чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения и осознания собственной глупости.

— Простите, профессор, — искренне сказал он, не зная, за что хочет извиниться больше, за то что вел себя, как болван, или за то что незаслуженно разозлился на своего декана, — я забыл об этом.

— Отчего-то я не удивлен, — проворчал зельевар.

Мальчик несмело улыбнулся и взял перо, сосредоточившись на списке дополнительных дисциплин. Минуту спустя он поднял на Снейпа горящий алчущим огнем взгляд.

— Сэр, а как много предметов я могу взять? — жадно спросил он тоном ребенка, забытого на ночь в кондитерской.

Северус чуть было не ответил: «Столько, сколько вы сможете съесть», — но сдержался — мальчишке требовался объективный ответ, а то мелкий монстр воспримет его буквально.

— Исходите из рациональности, мистер Поттер, — сказал Снейп. — В первую очередь вам стоит подумать о том, какие предметы вам пригодятся, а не о том, какие из них будут проще или веселее, вы понимаете меня? — Гарри с готовностью кивнул. — Хорошо. Следующим пунктом вам следует адекватно рассчитать количество времени, которым вы обладаете, объем уже существующих нагрузок, включая тренировки по квиддичу, и понять для себя, как много дополнительных предметов вы можете изучать без вреда для успеваемости. Конечно, в расчет так же стоит принять ваше свободное время, которым вы несомненно должны располагать.

Гарри внимательно слушал зельевара и задумчиво хмурил брови, после чего надолго замер над списком дополнительных предметов.

— Сэр, — наконец, протянул он, — если я выберу целительство, древние руны, уход за магическими существами и, — он сделал паузу, — нумерологию?

— Нумерологию? — заинтересовался Снейп. — Это один из сложнейших предметов, даже учитывая, что в Хогвартсе вы получите только базовые знания.

— Но это ведь научная сторона магии, верно? — звонко проговорил Поттер. — Вместе с древними рунами они являются фундаментом многих направлений в магии. Я читал, что алхимия, зельеварение, изготовление волшебных палочек и даже обрядовая магия основываются на этих двух науках, значит, они необходимы для волшебника.

— Для учёного, — поправил мальчика Северус, — или мастера. На практике руны и нумерология бесполезны, но если в будущем вас заинтересует подобная карьера, то эти знания определенно вам пригодятся.

— Учёный? — Гарри вопросительно поднял брови. — А что, в волшебном мире можно стать учёным?

— А кто, по-вашему, разрабатывает новые зелья, заклинания, магические артефакты и изучает аспекты всех направлений магии? Энтузиасты-любители? К вашему сведению, Поттер, существует целый ряд магических институтов, где работают исключительно талантливые и образованные маги. Своего рода элита волшебного мира. Попасть туда невероятно трудно и чрезвычайно престижно.

— О, — Гарри круглыми глазами смотрел на своего профессора, — это... интересно...

— Весьма, — сухо согласился зельевар, со страхом рисуя в воображении образ Поттера-учёного, отчего-то картинка получалась жутковатой. — Касательно двух других предметов, — Северус прочистил горло, — целительство вам знать не помешает, — он многозначительно глянул на смутившегося мальчика, — но, Поттер, — он выдержал вескую паузу, — уход за магическими существами?

— А я люблю животных, — простодушно пожал плечами Гарри, тут же превращаясь из исключительно умного рационального молодого волшебника обратно в лохматую бестолочь, которой прикидывался большую часть времени. Снейп скрипнул зубами, и Поттер поспешил пояснить: — Я просто думаю, что жить в волшебном мире и не знать ничего о волшебных существах, это немного странно, разве нет?

Зельевар смерил ребенка недоверчивым взглядом и понял, что спорить все равно бесполезно, а запрещать мальчику учиться было бы странно.

— Мерлин с вами, Поттер, — вздохнул Северус, — это ваше право.

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся и заскрипел пером. Пять минут спустя он сдал декану заполненную форму и тот прикрепил её в папку, где лежали бланки других учеников.

— Теперь, когда с этим покончено, — Снейп сложил руки на столе, — я хотел бы обсудить с вами ещё один вопрос. Гарри заметно напрягся, не зная чего ожидать, а зельевар, будто не замечая этого, плавно продолжил: — Ввиду определенных обстоятельств, я не могу не поинтересоваться о ваших планах на эти летние каникулы.

И снова профессор застал Поттера врасплох неожиданным поворотом разговора.

— Я поеду в дом своих родственников, — в легком ступоре сказал мальчик, — мне, как бы, некуда больше ехать, — несколько враждебно добавил он, Снейп кивнул.

— Я полагал, что вы так и скажете.

«Тогда зачем вы спросили?» — вопрошал взгляд мальчика.

— Насколько я понял, из соображений безопасности вам необходимо какое-то время пожить в доме своих родственников, — продолжил профессор, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица мальчика, тот поморщился и кивнул. — Увы, как мне показалось прошлым летом, они не те люди, которым я бы доверил заботу о своём студенте, и это ставит меня перед необходимостью убедиться, что прошлогодний инцидент не повторится. Я просил бы вас сообщить мне, если вам понадобится помощь. Любая помощь. К тому же я попробую подыскать дом, где вы могли бы остаться до конца каникул.

Гарри не знал, что сказать. Снейп не был его опекуном, и это не входило в его обязательства — следить за тем, как живется его студентам, и всё же он предложил свою помощь. По правде сказать, он был первым взрослым, которого озаботил этот вопрос, и подобное участие неожиданно сильно тронуло мальчика.

— Спасибо, сэр, — тихо сказал он, — я надеюсь, что все будет нормально.

— В любом случае я рассчитываю забрать вас из дома ваших родственников в конце июля, — категорично заявил зельевар.

«Даже если мне придется поселить мальчика у себя», — подумал Северус.

— Ну, я мог бы пожить у Тома, — смущенно предложил Поттер, не желая обременять своего декана лишними проблемами.

Зельевар изогнул бровь, красноречиво высказывая этим все свое отношение к заявлению студента, тот предусмотрительно решил не развивать тему.

— Что ж, на этом всё, мистер Поттер, — сказал Снейп, — вы можете быть свободны. И, Мерлина ради, постарайтесь не придумывать себе лишних приключений хотя бы до конца года.

Гарри ещё раз поблагодарил своего декана и весьма озадаченный покинул кабинет зелий. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Северус откинулся на спинку стула и позволил себе мимолётную улыбку. Если паршивца нельзя выдрессировать угрозами и внушениями, он попробует другой метод. Мальчику нужен взрослый, которому он мог бы доверять, и в случае с Поттером запугивания и принуждения, увы, не сработают. Медовое добродушие Дамблдора тоже не оказало никакого влияния на молодого волшебника, а значит, здесь требуется что-то другое, то, чего этот ребенок не знал с детства и то, в чем он отчаянно нуждался. Разыграть «любящего родителя» Снейп не смог, даже если бы захотел, но вот с ролью наставника, к которому мальчик всегда может обратиться за советом, он справится легко. И тогда, быть может, Северус сможет уберечь это лохматое недоразумение от тех безрассудных глупостей, которые мальчишка совершает с завидным постоянством.

  


* * *

Пока Гарри был у Снейпа, Том успел пообедать и неторопливо шел в сторону кабинета чар, когда навстречу ему из-за поворота вышел Люциус Малфой. Старший волшебник казался чем-то раздраженным, и хотя по его лицу практически невозможно было прочитать, о чём он думал, Арчер готов был спорить на что угодно, что Малфой встречался с директором. Потому что, во-первых, зачем ещё ему понадобилось приезжать в Хогвартс и, во-вторых, Дамблдор вполне мог быть причиной такого скверного настроения.

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой, — поприветствовал мужчину Том, старясь казаться вежливым. Холодные серые глаза обратились к мальчику, и тот изобразил доброжелательную улыбку. К отцу Драко Арчер относился не многим лучше, чем ко всем остальным, но у Малфоев была просто восхитительная библиотека, и нужно было быть полным кретином, чтобы не воспользоваться шансом получить туда доступ.

— Мистер Арчер, — по тонким губам Люциуса скользнула приветственная улыбка, — какая приятная встреча.

— Взаимно, сэр, не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, вы встречались с профессором Дамблдором? — полюбопытствовал Том.

Малфой смерил мальчика оценивающим взглядом. Этот ребенок заинтересовал его ещё на Рождественских каникулах. По тому, как говорил и выглядел Арчер, Люциус мог почти с уверенностью заключить, что он чистокровный волшебник, правда никакой информации о его родословной получить так и не удалось. Мальчик был безродным сиротой, не представляющим никакого интереса с точки зрения связей или денег, но он был впечатляюще образован, воспитан и исключительно умен. Люциус был убежден, что в будущем Арчер может стать выдающимся магом, к тому же, он был лучшим другом Гарри Поттера, что только увеличивало его ценность. Хотя, впоследствии внимание старшего Малфоя привлекло нечто иное. Томас выделялся на фоне своих сверстников, он казался старше и собранней. Даже Драко, который всегда стремился выглядеть и вести себя как полагает чистокровному представителю древнейшего и благороднейшего рода, не мог не оставаться ребенком, что время от времени проскальзывало в его взгляде и поведении. Арчер ребенком вообще не казался, и порой Люциуса охватывал необъяснимый страх, когда он смотрел в тёмные глаза мальчика, это было совершенно нелогично и противоестественно. Ведь что такого могло быть в двенадцатилетнем сопляке, отчего ему, сильному, чистокровному волшебнику, становилось не по себе? Делать какие-либо поспешные выводы Малфой не хотел, но с Арчером что-то определенно было не так.

— Требовалось уладить несколько вопросов, — с легким пренебрежением, которое явно относилось к упоминанию о директоре, ответил Люциус и заинтересованно склонил голову набок: — Впрочем, я уже освободился и рад, что встретил вас.

— Вот как?

— Утолите моё любопытство, мистер Арчер, что же всё-таки произошло в Тайной Комнате?

Мальчик улыбнулся одними уголками губ и неопределенно повел плечами.

— Боюсь, мне нечем будет вас порадовать, сэр, — скучающе протянул он, — я мало что помню о случившемся.

— Какая жалость, — вздохнул Малфой, — вся эта история кажется мне отвратительно запутанной.

— Мне тоже, сэр, — вежливо согласился Том, и на какое-то мгновение светловолосому магу почудилась издёвка в голосе юного слизеринца. — Позвольте и мне утолить своё любопытство, мистер Малфой, — Арчер посмотрел прямо в глаза Люциусу, и того охватило странное желание отвести взгляд. — Зачем вы подбросили Джинни Уизли тот злосчастный дневник?

— Что? — поперхнулся аристократ, но уже мгновение спустя взял себя в руки. — Я не совсем понимаю, о чём вы говорите.

— Я видел, как вы сделали это, — спокойно продолжал Том, не отрывая взгляда от лица мужчины. — Признаюсь, мне совершенно плевать на всё семейство Уизли, и я понимаю ваши мотивы. Но ввиду того, что последствия едва не стали катастрофическими для всей школы, я не могу не поинтересоваться, что ещё вами двигало, кроме желания навредить Артуру Уизли?

На пару секунд Люциус потерял дар речи, разглядывая мальчика, потом все же смог вернуть на лицо ледяную улыбку.

— И с каких пор вас касаются мои мотивы, мистер Арчер?

— С тех пор как я и Гарри чуть было не стали жертвами этих самых «мотивов».

— Это очень похоже на угрозу, мистер Арчер, — едко заметил Малфой.

— Ни в коей мере, — Том чуть качнул головой, — всего лишь моё любопытство. Поверьте, если бы я хотел навредить вам, то уже сделал бы это.

— Неужели? — ядовито процедил Люциус. — Хотел бы я посмотреть, как вам это удастся.

— Способ найдется всегда, было бы желание, — Арчер пожал плечами, — но я в данном случае просто интересовался, оставить мой вопрос без ответа это ваше право. К слову, сэр, вам ведь знаком домовик по имени Добби?

— Он принадлежит мне, — Малфой с подозрением нахмурился, куда клонит этот дьяволенок?

— Позвольте заметить, что этому эльфу стоит покинуть вашу семью, — с нахальной невозмутимостью сказал молодой слизеринец, — он позорит благородное имя Малфоев.

— Поясните, — сохраняя остатки самоконтроля, попросил блондин.

— Этим летом он угрожал Гарри Поттеру, более того, применил против него магию, это непростительно. До этого дня я не считал нужным сообщать об этом, но учитывая обстоятельства... — последовала многозначительная пауза, но мужчине и не требовалось продолжения.

«Так значит, это всё-таки была угроза», — он мысленно фыркнул. О, да, мальчишка был слизеринцем до мозга костей. Старший Малфой медленно улыбнулся.

— Я обдумаю ваши слова, мистер Арчер и проконтролирую, чтобы этот домовик был наказан, — произнес он.

— Насколько мне известно, самым страшным наказанием для эльфов является изгнание... — как бы случайно намекнул Том, Люциус с любопытством изогнул бровь.

— А вы, как я вижу, чрезвычайно в этом заинтересованы.

— Это просто вдруг пришло мне на ум, — беспечно улыбнулся мальчик.

Одарив Арчера отчасти раздраженным, отчасти восхищенным взглядом, Малфой отступил на шаг, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен. Том невозмутимо попрощался и прошел мимо аристократа, словно никакого разговора между ними и не было. Глядя вслед мальчишке, Люциус задумчиво нахмурился. Этот крайне умный дьяволенок начинал ему нравиться. Стоило себе признаться, что угрозы Арчера самую малость, но обеспокоили его, ведь наличие даже одного свидетеля говорило о том, что он проделал не совсем чистую работу. При желании Арчер мог создать ему ненужные проблемы, но к счастью, он был достаточно умен, чтобы этого не делать. Взамен мальчишка всего лишь попросил о маленькой услуге, которая ничего не стоила Люциусу. Добби и раньше был ни на что не годен, так что Малфой ничего не терял, изгнав это жалкое ничтожество. Направляясь к выходу из школы, мужчина с удивлением отметил, что после разговора с Томасом настроение у него значительно улучшилось.

«Стоит сказать Драко, чтобы он пригласил Поттера и Арчера в Малфой-Мэнор этим летом, — подумал он, — возможно, это будет интересно».

  


* * *

В больничном крыле было тихо и сумрачно, мадам Помфри тоже нигде не наблюдалось, и Гарри, помедлив, решительно направился в палату, где за белой ширмой вот уже несколько недель лежал Виви, который так и не очнулся после событий в Тайной Комнате. Поттер тихонько присел на стул возле кровати, в сравнении с которой эльф казался таким маленьким и совершенно беззащитным. Мальчик осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев холодной ладошки домовика, наблюдая, как поднимается и опускается его худая грудь. Глаза предательски защипало, и слизеринец поспешно зажмурился. Не хватало только рыдать тут у постели своего домового эльфа. На плечо опустилась тёплая ладонь, и Гарри, вздрогнув, обернулся, встретившись с сочувствующим взглядом мадам Помфри.

— С ним всё будет хорошо, Гарри, — пообещала она.

— Мне... мне всё кажется, что я его бросаю, — прошептал Поттер, имея в виду свой скорый отъезд на Тисовую улицу.

— Здесь о нём позаботятся, — заверила его женщина, — он постепенно идет на поправку, и я надеюсь, что к августу ты получишь обратно своего домового эльфа, — она ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Вы... вы уверены? Виви ведь не может умереть? — Гарри с неприязнью отметил, как по-детски жалобно прозвучал его собственный голос, мальчик прочистил горло. — Он... если бы не он... я бы... мы... он... он мне жизнь спас... из-за меня он здесь, — убито закончил Поттер, медсестра мягко погладила его плечу.

— Не переживай, он скоро будет в порядке.

Гарри кивнул, поднялся со стула и направился к выходу. Уже на самом пороге он помедлил и обернулся с нерешительной улыбкой на губах:

— Спасибо, мадам Помфри.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, — женщина улыбнулась.

Больничное крыло мальчик покидал в приподнятом настроении.

  


* * *

Том развалился на своей кровати с книжкой в руках, то и дело искоса поглядывая на лучшего друга, который вот уже добрых полчаса рылся в своём чемодане и что-то искал.

— Как ты думаешь, Гарри, — мурлыкнул он, — много ли народу может быть в школе в этот чудесный субботний полдень, когда до конца учебного года осталось всего три дня?

— Чего? — Поттер вполоборота глянул на него и снова переключил внимание на чемодан. — Да нет никого в школе, все или на улице, или в Хогсмиде или ещё где-нибудь...

— Значит, в подземельях мы одни, — как бы невзначай заметил Том, пристально глядя на затылок друга. Тот ещё какое-то время бездумно ворошил свои вещи, пока до него, наконец, не дошло, к чему клонит Арчер. Гарри замер на мгновение и медленно обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Томом. В черных глазах горел восторженный азарт, и по лицу зеленоглазого мальчика начала расползаться заговорщическая улыбка.

— Нам, наверное, понадобится мантия-невидимка? — предположил он, Том по-кошачьи ухмыльнулся.

— О, да.

  


* * *

— Том...

— Хм?..

— Куда мы идем?

— Я ищу место, где бы я мог тебя изощренно прикончить.

— О, — беспечно пропел Гарри, — тогда мы, наверное, неправильно друг друга поняли.

— Ты думаешь?

— Я, полагал, мы идем в Тайную Комнату.

Арчер тихо рассмеялся.

— Мы прошли поворот на лестницу, ведущую из подземелий, пять минут назад, — заметил он, — и ты только сейчас это понял?

— Нет, я понял это сразу.

— Вот как?

— Да. Я думал, что ты заблудился.

— И молчал?

— Я надеялся, что ты наберешься смелости признать это без моей помощи, — Поттер хихикнул.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — язвительно протянул Том, — но я НЕ заблудился.

— И это возвращает нас к моему первому вопросу, — отметил Гарри, — куда мы идем?

Арчер со вздохом остановился и стянул с них мантию-невидимку.

— Гарри, — насмешливо произнес он, — вот скажи мне, как ты представляешь Великого Салазара Слизерина, скатывающегося в Тайную Комнату на заднице по водосточной трубе? — Поттер что-то невразумительно промычал, заслужив от друга тихий смешок. — Вот и я плохо себе это представляю, — сообщил Том, после чего они снова укрылись под мантий и продолжили свой путь куда-то вглубь подземелий.

Миновав лаборатории Снейпа и пустующие подсобные помещения, они свернули в узкий, слабо освещенный коридор, где Том решил, что мантия-невидимка им больше не нужна, и Гарри затолкал её в свою сумку. Теперь они шли друг за другом, изредка замедляя шаг и прислушиваясь к посторонним звукам.

— Вход на третьем этаже — всего лишь «дверца для питомца», — Арчер иронично глянул на друга. За очередным поворотом начиналась крутая узкая лестница. — Лорд Слизерин пользовался другой дверью, — снова заговорил Том, уверенно спускаясь вниз. Гарри неотступно следовал за другом, хотя ему уже начинало казаться, что стены вокруг него сужаются. — И он, конечно, сделал эту дверь исключительно невидимой, — подал голос Арчер, которому вроде как понравилось делать эти многозначительные театральные паузы. Лестница закончилась, и мальчики оказались в длинном коридоре, на стенах которого вспыхнули факелы, как только друзья сошли с последних ступеней. Арчер уверено шел вперед и ещё какое-то время оба слизеринца петляли в лабиринте коридоров, пока их путь внезапно не оборвался тупиком.

Гарри вопросительно уставился на каменную стену, где был вырезан герб их факультета. Единственное отличие состояло в том, что голову свернувшейся кольцами змеи венчала корона.

— Вот теперь мы заблудились, — как-то обреченно отметил Поттер, Том самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Вот ещё, — вдохнув поглубже, он сосредоточился на змее, и через мгновение с губ мальчика сорвалось шипение: — Открой свои тайны, величайший из Хогвартской Четверки, наследнику по праву и крови.

Гарри подавил желание закатить глаза.

— Как же все эти древние и чистокровные были помешаны на своём величии, — проворчал он.

Раздался тихий щелчок, и стена, чуть сдвинувшись назад, почти бесшумно отъехала в сторону, открывая вид на чёрный провал. Откуда-то из темноты повеяло затхлостью и пылью, Том гордо глянул на друга, тот ответил ему мрачным взглядом, красноречиво говорящим: «Нет той силы, что заставит меня полезть в эту дыру!» Хмыкнув, Арчер переступил порог, и Гарри, словно на поводке, шагнул следом, продолжая вести мысленную дискуссию между любопытством, голосом разума и чувством самосохранения. Беседа выходила весьма эмоциональная, особенно после того, как проход за спинами мальчиков с тихим шорохом закрылся, и всё погрузилось в непроглядный мрак. Озвучить своё мнение по этому поводу Поттер так и не успел, потому что через мгновение вокруг вспыхнули многочисленные факелы, и оказалось, что они стоят в очередном коридоре причудливой овальной формы, который тянулся в обе стороны. Впереди была стена. Гарри молча посмотрел на друга, и тот вдруг понял, что ему только что безмолвно нахамили.

— Не психуй, — велел Арчер, — здесь спал Василиск.

— Я догадался, — процедил Поттер.

— Молодец, — Том с издёвкой улыбнулся и, шагнув к стене, просто прошел сквозь неё. Гарри выпучил глаза и поспешил следом, втайне очень надеясь не врезаться лбом в каменную кладку.

Друг ждал его по другую сторону с широченной ухмылкой, Поттер оглянулся на стену и покачал головой.

— Как проход на платформу 9 и ?, — прокомментировал он.

— Забудь о платформе, — фыркнул Том и с благоговением выдохнул: — Посмотри, где мы!

Тогда Гарри, наконец, обратил внимание на комнату, в которую он попал, и потерял дар речи.

Книги. Они стопками стояли на полу, ими был завален широкий стол из черного дерева, а вдоль стен тянулись многочисленные полки, от пола до потолка уставленные древними фолиантами. И всё это великолепие покрывал толстый слой вековой пыли и, кажется, паутины, хотя Гарри плохо себе представлял, как **_сюда_** могли пробраться пауки, которые не выносили присутствия Василиска. Воздух был сухим и спертым, как в подвале, что навело Поттера на мысль, что, во-первых, это не лучшее место для хранения книг, а во-вторых, если здесь в скором времени не прибраться, то они с Арчером задохнутся от пыли.

— Мы ведь сейчас где-то за статуей Слизерина? — почему-то шепотом спросил Гарри.

— Ага, — Том по-хозяйски прохаживался вдоль книжных полок. — Некоторые книги, кажется, нужно отреставрировать, — заметил он, рассматривая покрытые мелкими трещинками обложки, — я где-то видел подходящее заклинание... — мальчик остановился и помолчал, оглядывая библиотеку Слизерина. — Нужно бы навести здесь порядок, — словно читая мысли друга, протянул он и тяжело вздохнул, — дьявольская работенка... жаль, твой домовик сейчас недееспособен... — поймав колючий взгляд Поттера, Арчер благоразумно заткнулся, решив не развивать тему.

Ещё некоторое время оба слизеринца бездумно бродили вдоль полок, пока Гарри наугад не стянул с полки одну из книг. Внезапно стеллаж пришел в движение, начав складываться, как гармошка, на голову мальчика посыпались пыль и мифическая паутина, он отскочил назад, чуть не наткнувшись спиной на Тома, который как раз подошел ближе. Оба друга недоуменно наблюдали, как книжная полка будто сложилась сама в себя, открыв обзор на огромный гобелен, занимающий всю стену. На бледно-зеленой ткани было вышито удивительно настоящее дерево, которое еле заметно покачивало широкими ветвями из стороны в сторону. У самого его основания, оплетенный корнями, был изображен герб Слизерина, который Поттер про себя обозвал «коронованная змея». Такую же змею они видели при входе в библиотеку. В нерешительности Том коснулся герба кончиками пальцев и на ветвях дерева стали появляться свитки с именами и изображениями волшебников и волшебниц. Их было так много, что некоторые из них терялись в густой листве или загораживали друг друга. Затаив дыхание, слизеринцы рассматривали неподвижные лица, вчитывались в имена и даты, пытаясь разобраться в переплетениях ветвей.

В самом низу древа значились имена основателя рода Салазара Слизерина и его супруги. Изображения выцвели, так что рассмотреть, как они выглядели, не представлялось возможным. Единственное, что удалось разглядеть, это змею с короной на голове, вышитую возле имени Салазара. Далее древо начинало «разрастаться» по линиям наследников, которых у Слизерина было двое. Сын, Анвияр Слизерин тоже был отмечен «коронованной» змей, его ветвь переплеталась с Клариссой Слизерин и расходилась бесчисленными ветвями потомков, устремляясь вверх. А вот у дочери Салазара, Силенсии, возле имени была изображена змея без короны, что натолкнуло Поттера на мысль, что это был вовсе не герб, а... что-то другое. Глянув на фамилию Силенсии, Гарри поперхнулся.

— Ты видел?! — воскликнул он, ткнув Тома локтем. — Дочь Слизерина была женой Эшгора Гриффиндора! Ха! И пусть мне кто-нибудь ещё скажет, что Годрик и Салазар враждовали!

— Ну, возможно как раз после этого они и начали враждовать, — философски протянул Арчер.

Гарри хмыкнул и снова уставился на фамильное древо, только сейчас заметив, что возле имени Эшгора были изображены два льва, сидящие спина к спине, а вот у их сына Виллбура никаких пометок возле имени не было. Взгляд Поттера блуждал по именам, отмечая, что не все потомки были отмечены змеей или львами, значит, дело было не в фамилиях. Гарри проследил линию Анвияра, выискивая имена, где встречалась «коронованная» змея, его взгляд скользнул по некой Падмире Певерелл, супруге Елезара Слизерина, и Дариусу Певереллу, женой которого была пра-пра-какая-то внучка Силенсии.

Древо разрасталось в разные стороны, разбегаясь бесчисленными ветвями, некоторые их них внезапно обрывались, что, скорее всего, означало смерть наследника. Иногда возле имен Гарри замечал подпись «сквиб», после чего ветвь истончалась и засыхала, причиной тому зачастую были кровосмесительные браки, как отметил слизеринец.

Мальчик остановился возле имени «Марволо Гонт», который был женат на своей кузине. Судя по сухим ветвям, на которых почти не осталось листьев, этот род постепенно угасал, хотя и у Марволо, и у обоих его детей возле имён были изображены свернувшиеся кольцами змеи. Тут взгляд Поттера наткнулся на знакомую фамилию «Томас Риддл». В скобках стояло скупое «маггл», портрета тоже не наблюдалось. И всё же, если верить древу, он был мужем Меропы Гонт и первым магглом затесавшимся в род великого Слизерина, что удивительно благотворно сказалось на его наследнике Томасе Марволо Риддле. Могущественном тёмном волшебнике, которого большинство магов знали как лорда Волдеморта. Мальчик уставился на изображение красивого молодого мужчины не старше двадцати пяти — тридцати лет. Он смотрел на невероятно знакомое лицо, с какой-то отчужденностью размышляя, что будь Арчер лет на пятнадцать постарше, он выглядел бы точь-в-точь как Риддл. Возле Риддла значилось имя Элен Арденс, но судя по всему, женаты они не были. Их общая дочь, Катарина Арденс, как ни странно, оказалась сквибом, впрочем, это не помешало ей выйти замуж за чистокровного волшебника, некого Этьена Черстоуна и... Поттер поднял голову, ветвь этого рода завершал их сын Томас Этьен Арчер, возле имени которого была изображена «коронованная» змея. **Первая** за последнюю тысячу лет с момента основания рода. Ещё там была какая-то странная закорючка, вроде иероглифа, но мальчик не знал, как это расшифровать.

— Ты видел? — хрипло спросил он.

— Видел, — бесцветно отозвался Том, — я с самого начала это заметил.

Гарри покосился на друга, тот был неестественно тих, спокоен и чересчур безразличен. Поттер хорошо знал это состояние Арчера, тот постоянно замыкался в себе, когда испытывал слишком сильные эмоции и Гарри даже подумать боялся, что сейчас твориться в голове и душе лучшего друга.

— Меня больше интересует вот это, — подал голос Том и указал на другую ветвь, которая, к удивлению Поттера заканчивалась его собственным именем, возле которого гордо красовалась змея, на этот раз без короны, и два льва, сидящие спина к спине.

Пару минут Гарри рассматривал своих дальних предков и выразительно молчал, Арчер тоже не спешил комментировать их открытие. Наконец Поттер прочистил горло.

— Хотел бы я понять, что значат все эти львы и змеи, — нейтральным тоном протянул он.

— Наследия, — тут же отозвался Арчер, — по мне, так это очевидно. Наследие говорящих, насколько я могу судить. По крайней мере, змея явно обозначает змееуста.

— А корона? — допытывался Гарри, Том пожал плечами. — А львы?

— Ну, Гриффиндор, вроде тоже чем-то там обладал, — с ноткой безразличия бросил друг.

— Зато мы теперь на сто процентов уверены, что ты наследник Слизерина, — Гарри улыбнулся, — чистокровный.

— Угу, — Том был на удивление мрачен, — и что родители сдали меня в приют, как ненужный хлам.

— Что?

— Гарри, — друг вздохнул, — взгляни на даты. Моя мать, — он с отвращением произнес это слово, — умерла в восемьдесят втором году. Через год после того, как отказалась от меня!

Поттер уныло помолчал, разглядывая имена родителей Тома, неожиданно кое-что привлекло его внимание.

— Знаешь, а я не думаю, что они бросили тебя, — заметил он, Арчер вопросительно взглянул на него. — Мне кажется, они пытались тебя спрятать.

— Зачем? — последовал лаконичный вопрос.

— Взгляни, — Поттер указал на имена родителей Тома, — Арчер ведь состоит из первых слогов Арденс и Черстоун. Они намерено дали тебе другую фамилию, чтобы никто не узнал, кто ты, но все же захотели, чтобы у тебя осталось что-то от них обоих.

Том довольно долго молчал, глядя на изображения отца и матери, потом передернул плечами.

— Слишком сопливая версия, на мой взгляд, — буркнул он, — к тому же, на кой чёрт им было меня прятать?

— Ну, не знаю, — Гарри возвел глаза к потолку в театральной задумчивости, — если Волдеморт действительно твой... — он прыснул, — дедушка, то причина у них была.

— Сомневаюсь, что он вообще знал о моём существовании, — поморщился Арчер, — иначе я бы вряд ли дожил даже до года, — он поймал удивленный взгляд друга и поднял брови. — А зачем ему наследники?

— Хм... — Поттер закусил губу и отвел взгляд, Том отвернулся от фамильного древа, теряя к нему интерес, и отошел к письменному столу.

— Гарри? — позвал он через пару минут зыбкой тишины, Поттер отлепился от гобелена и посмотрел на друга. — А ты сам?

— Что?

— Тебя не... ну не... воротит от мысли, что Волдеморт мой... хм... родственник? — с трудом подбирая слова, спросил Арчер.

— Ну вообще-то... если исходить из всего этого, — Гарри неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону гобелена, — то он и мой родственник, — озвучив последнюю мысль, он впал в глубокую задумчивость. — Мда...

Они ещё немного помолчали.

— Кстати, мы ведь теперь кузены, — повеселев, нашелся Поттер.

— Очень далекие, — напомнил Том.

— Да кого это волнует! — зеленоглазый слизеринец беспечно отмахнулся. — Я всегда хотел брата! Ха! Вот кто бы знал, что мы будем жить по-соседству!

Арчер согласно хмыкнул.

Ещё пару часов друзья бродили по библиотеке Салазара, рассматривая книги и древние свитки, по крайней мере те из них, что не грозили рассыпаться при малейшем прикосновении. В итоге оба слизеринца так надышались пыли, что вынуждены были, чихая, капитулировать. Забирать что-то с собой они не решились, согласившись, что сначала стоит проверить состояние книг, так что обратно мальчики шли с пустыми руками. Тем не менее, оба были очень довольны результатами своей вылазки.

Они шагали по коридору в сторону Большого Зала, каждый думая о своём, когда Арчер вдруг тихо рассмеялся. Поттер удивленно взглянул на друга.

— Я тут подумал, что жить стало как-то веселее, — со смехом заметил Том.

— Ну, это логично, — кивнул Гарри, — не каждый день узнаёшь, что ты наследник Слизерина.

— Наследники, — поправил его Арчер и помолчал, смакуя эту мысль. — Мы с тобой, Гарри, истинные наследники Слизерина.

— И Гриффиндора!

— Вот этот позор как раз затронул только тебя, так что не нужно меня сюда примешивать.

Гарри, наконец, рассмеялся, искоса глядя на лучшего друга и, как оказалось, дальнего кузена.

— Как думаешь... братец, стоит ли говорить об этом кому-нибудь?

Том молчал почти до самого входа в Большой Зал и, наконец, медленно покачал головой.

— Нет, — он по-змеиному ухмыльнулся, — эту маленькую тайну мы пока оставим между нами.

— И будь что будет, — согласился Поттер.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
